Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Anime Edventure
by Everything Entertainment
Summary: When the AniManga multiverse is in jeopardy, it's up to Anime's strongest heroes to help fight against their greatest enemies. (With a little help from three kids named Ed, Edd and Eddy). Join this band of idiots, as they travel to different worlds to fight the forces of evil and bring peace to the universe one brain cell at a time. I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy or any of the anime.
1. Close Encounters of the Ed Kind 1-1

**A/N: Hi everybody! It's me! Dr. Disney! And welcome to my first fanfic! Now for those of you who are fans of Ed, Edd n Eddy or if you are diehard lovers of anime and are big, big fans of a certain Japanese series such as Fairy Tail, Naruto, Dragon Ball Z etc., then look no further than the Edtaku Squad! This is a really big project for me and I hope you guys like it. Now sit back, relax and put on your cosplay garb, and LET THE TITLE CARD ROLL! ! ! ! ! ! !**

( **introduction plays which features the main protagonists from Fairy Tail, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, Dragon Ball Z, Attack on Titan, One Piece and the Eds in an action montage as 'Paradise City' by Guns N' Roses plays in the background ending with the title card displayed on the screen.** )

 **EDTAKU SQUAD**

Chapter 1: Close Encounters of the Ed Kind - Part 1

 **Peach Creek**

In the small town of Peach Creek, school has already been let out and all the kids who go to Peach Creek Jr. High are already enjoying their summer vacation as a certain trio of unscrupulous adolescents are on the verge of putting their summer plans into action. Trouble was they no idea what they're planning to do.

You see, these three misfits use to have a past time where they come up with money-grubbing schemes which would often lead them into catastrophic hijinks that would later come with severe repercussions. These three are known as Ed, Edd n Eddy. Ed, being the imbecile that he is, is usually gullible and always goes with whatever scam he and his friends are up to without giving a second thought. He also loves comics and buttered toast. Edd, also known as Double D, is a very introverted young man who is very intelligent and quite well-known to be neat freak which is not only his strength but his weakness. His most recognizable feature is a hat that always wears to cover most of his head. Eddy is a fast-talking loud mouth who is obsessed with money and is usually the so called "Man with a Plan" according to his peers. Although, he is the unofficial leader of the Eds, his big mouth and highly flawed scams would usually land them into trouble.

This summer, however, the Eds are done with scams all-together. This is due to the fact that an incident that took place way back last summer when the Eds pulled off a scam that escalated so badly that it finally pulled the final straw and broke the backs of the neighborhood kids (both literally and metaphorically) and set off a high-speed chase across the county which led to a confrontation between Eddy and his older brother which brought sympathy from the other kids. So now the Eds have finally found their place in the social circle of the Cul-de-sac and have no need to do any more scams.

But now, the Eds have nothing better to do since they have given up their lifestyle of conning kids of their money for jawbreakers. This revelation is bittersweet for the group, especially for Eddy.

"Well, fellows, it looks like another year has passed and a whole new chapter of our lives has already begun!" Beamed Edd who is currently walking home from school with his two friends, Ed and Eddy, trailing behind him. "One more year and we'll officially be Freshman in high school! I find this to be quite an achievement don't you think?"

Eddy looked at Edd with a bored expression while saying nothing at all while Ed gave a goofy expression on his face.

"Do you think noses think about what they smell?" asked Ed.

"I think about what you smell like all the time, Ed." retorted Eddy, who is still showing his bored face.

"Oh, so it isn't just me." said Ed, smiling.

"Ever since we've been accepted by the entire Cul-de-sac, our lives have changed for the better. The kids are nicer to us, we have gotten into less trouble, and not a single scam concocted." said Edd while counting fingers.

"So? Who cares? It's not like we won the Nobel Peace prize or something." begrudged Eddy.

"Why, Eddy, you seem to be in a condescending mood today. Why so glum?" asked Edd noticing his friend's bad mood.

"Gee, I don't know, why so lame, Double D?" mocked Eddy getting up in Edd's face.

"Ouch, that's gotta burn like acid, huh, Double D?" asked Ed in a clueless manner.

"'Ouch, that's gotta burn like acid, huh, Double D?'" imitated Eddy. "Yeah you're something, Ed, you know that?" He then rushed past Edd in a hurry as if he wanted to get away from the two of them.

Edd was astonished by Eddy's sudden attitude and begins to wonder what seemed to be bothering Eddy. He calls to Eddy. "Eddy, wait! What's the matter? I know you seemed distressed and all but could you at least talk to me and Ed for a second. We could at least try to understand your plight."

Eddy looked back at his two companions and bitterly responded back to them. "As if you would understand." He then walked away and said nothing else.

"What has gotten into him?" said Edd quizzically. "He hasn't acted like this before since who knows when."

"I don't know about you, but I too feel like walking away and wandering aimlessly around neighborhood." said Ed as he turns around and runs towards the opposite direction while laughing to himself until he was out of sight.

"Ed! Where are you going? Ed! Your house is that way!" hollered Edd.

It was no use, however, now that both of his friends have temporarily gone their separate ways.

"Well, this has been fine howdy-do afternoon now hasn't it?"

 **Eddy**

' _Stupid Ed, stupid Double D_ ', thought Eddy as he walked through the Lane as a shortcut. ' _They just don't get me at all! Ever since Mondo-a-go-go, my life has been nothing but a bore!_ '

Eddy has contemplated this very same thought for a while now. Although he no longer does any scams, even though they were the result of his insecurities, he still longs for the drive and the excitement that it gave him. To Eddy it was the only reason he, Double D and Ed would hang out a lot. You could say it is taboo, but in his mind, it's the only thing he knows how to do.

But that was a year ago, and there was no point in going back to that old life. Besides, he couldn't do that to his friends, especially to the ones he used to call the 'pain in his side' but have finally accepted him into their friend groups.

Eddy felt the need to break something just for thinking of it. Fortunately, he took it out on a nearby trashcan by kicking it over while spilling its contents in the process. He then leaned his back against the fence and dropped to the ground in despair.

"Why are you doing this to yourself, Eddy?" He asked himself. "You know that it's for the best. You haven't done any scams all year, so why stop there?" Eddy sighed in defeat realizing that nothing he can do can pull him out of its scam withdrawal. He laid his head against his knees and wrapped his arms around his legs putting himself in a despaired position.

Suddenly, he hears a rumbling noise that sounded like it came from the sky. He looks up to see a red light which looks to be like a portal of some kind. What came after, was a falling object that came shooting out of the red portal which was heading straight towards his direction.

"Holy crap, it's a meteor!" screamed Eddy as the object crashed and skidded straight into the Lane. Luckily, Eddy jumped out of the way before the object was able to hit him. Once the object has landed, Eddy looked around and noticed how much damage that the object caused.

"Oh, man, it took forever to rebuild all of this!" shouted Eddy who flashbacked to last time the Lane was destroyed by one of his scams. "More importantly though, what the heck was that?!"

Eddy walked through fence and sees that the damage has extended into Rolf's backyard, which happened to also be a small farm that his family owns. He then sees where the object has landed and takes a closer look at it. In the small crater that was carved by the rough landing, laid a large muscular man who looks to be at least 30-something, has spiky black hair, wears a torn red-orange gai (which has a strange looking symbol on the back which looks to be of Japanese origin), a blue undershirt, blue boots and a wristband on each arm.

He has scratches all over his face and body which were probably caused by the long fall. Eddy approached the strange man cautiously, unaware of who he is or where he came. He then picked up a stick and started poking him with it.

"Hey, buddy, are you dead or what?" Eddy asked rudely while poking him.

The man began to move a bit before he opened his eyes and looked to see the young boy standing over him. "Where am I?" The stranger asked weakly.

"Hey, if anyone's gonna ask questions it's gonna be me! First of all, who the heck are you and why did you fall from the sky?! Demanded Eddy who is frightened and confused by this stranger.

"Me? Oh, I'm Goku, of Earth." explained the stranger, sitting himself up and rubbing his head.

"Of Earth? What are ya, an astronaut? Cause you sure don't look like one."

"What? No, I'm not an astronaut, I'm a saiyan."

"Uh, what?"

"I'm saying that I'm a saiyan." repeated Goku.

"I'm confused. What are ya sayin?"

"So am I. Where am I?" asked Goku now realizing he is in an unfamiliar environment.

"What are ya blind? You're in Peach Creek! You are from 'Earth', aren't you?" retorted Eddy feeling rather irritated by this character.

"I don't think I've ever heard of this place. But I can't stay long, I need to get back to my friends. They're probably still in danger as we speak." explained Goku who then got up on his own two feet, puts two of his fingers to his forehead. "Well, see ya!" He then suddenly vanished into thin air right before Eddy's eyes.

Eddy went wide-eyed after witnessing Goku disappear. "What the heck?! Where did he go?! Is he some kind of magician?!?"

A moment later, Goku suddenly reappears in the air and then falls to the ground landing right on top of Eddy. "That's weird. My Instant Transmission usually gets me to where I need to go."

"Hey, here's an idea: how about you get your butt off me!!" yelled Eddy being crushed underneath Goku's weight.

"Oh, sorry, friend." apologized Goku while pulling himself off of Eddy. "I guess there must be something keeping me from transmitting back home."

"Yeah, whatever, just how did you do that? That… that… whoosh thing?" questioned Eddy who was trying to find the right words for what he saw.

"You mean my Instant Transmission? That's just one of my abilities." explained Goku.

"Abilities? You mean, like, super powers? Does that mean you're a superhero?!" asked an astonished Eddy.

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm a superhero, but I do know that I am a saiyan."

"I still don't know what you're saying but if you do have powers like you say you do then the whole neighborhood is gonna wanna see this!" exclaimed Eddy. _'And maybe I can make some money off of this guy! I mean it's just one little scam, it won't hurt nobody no how!_ _I like the way you think! Thanks, you're not so bad yourself!_ _Oh stop! No you stop!'_

"By the way, what did you say your name was?" asked Goku interrupting Eddy's train of thought.

Eddy turned towards the tall saiyan with a nervous face but quickly changed to a straight one. "Uh, Eddy."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Eddy." smiled Goku. "So how long will it take to meet your friends?"

"Oh, it won't take long at all. It'll only take a few minutes don't worry about it." assured Eddy while dragging Goku by one arm like a child.

"Good, cause I need to get back to my friends and family. And maybe get something to eat cause I'm star--" Goku stops mid sentence to look towards a different direction with a worried expression.

"Did you say something Go… ku?" said Eddy noticing the saiyan's expression. "What'cha looking at?"

"I sense something… something big."

"What you're a Jedi now?"

"No, there's a strong power level nearby… and it's getting close."

"It's probably just a stupid bird, now come on, we gotta find Double D and Ed so we can--"

Suddenly an unbroken part of the fence is destroyed by a fiery explosion creating a cloud of smoke around the surrounding area. Both Eddy and Goku are engulfed by the dark plume of ash and cinder, prompting Goku to shield the small Ed-boy from the force of the explosion. Once the smoke clears and the air is thin enough to breathe, Eddy emerges from Goku's protective position and looks over to see another figure standing in the middle of the destroyed backyard.

The figure appeared to be a lean, muscular teenager, with spiky, pink hair. He dons a black, gold-trimmed waistcoat and white trousers with a leather belt, along with a pair of sandals and a scale patterned scarf wrapped around his neck. His face bears a jagged scar across his right cheek, but what made him more intimidating was his red, black pin-pricked eyes. His appearance was less than welcoming.

Seeing this new face made Eddy cringe with fear. Goku, however, gave a steely expression towards this newcomer, as if he knew what he came for. Eddy leaned in towards Goku and whispered in his direction. "Hey, Goku? Do you know this guy? Cause it looks like you owe em' money or something."

"Not exactly, but I'm pretty sure he's looking for trouble." deduced Goku still giving the strong stare towards the other stranger.

The intimidating teen stared back at him with animalistic hostility and started to seethe and shake with uncontrollable rage which built up into a bloodcurdling roar signaling an oncoming attack. Luckily, for Goku he knows that when it comes to a challenge, he never backs down from fight.

"Looks like you're looking for a fight, huh? Okay, let's go!"

The teen, ready to tear the saiyan limb from limb, made his first move

 **Edd**

Soon after Eddy storms off due to some unresolved issues as well as Ed (well because he's Ed) this leaves with only Edd to walk home by himself. After seeing Eddy walk away in such a hurry, it makes Edd wonder... why? Why is Eddy acting like this? Is he having trouble adjusting to this new life in the Cul-de-sac? Or maybe it's because of some issues he has at home? Or… something else?

"I hope whatever Eddy is having trouble with I hope it's nothing serious, otherwise me and Ed would have to intervene." Edd contemplated as he approaches his residence. "Oh well, I guess maybe tomorrow if Eddy gets the chance he may be able to talk to us."

' _If he can talk to us._ ' Edd thought once he reaches the front door of his home. He grabs knob on the door to turn it, only to realize that it's locked. 'Well, the door's locked again. Which means that my parents are at work, again."

Since Edd's parents are complete workaholics, they usually come home late at night by the time Edd's in bed. Which is why he always carries his house keys in case he comes home before they do. That is if he can find his house keys.

"Oh curse my key-collecting habit, I really need to find a more organised hobby." complained Edd while sorting through an entire ring of keys.

It took a good while until he finally found the right key. With a satisfied grin, Edd then inserts the key into the lock to unlock when he hears a rumbling noise. 'Strange' thought Edd. "It couldn't be a thunder storm. The weather report called for sunshine all day. Then again you can never predict summer rains."

He then noticed a strange red light in the sky. It was almost like a vortex from another dimension. "My word, this is such a strange phenomenon! This requires some analysis." said Edd astonishingly as he pulls out a pair of binoculars. "Could this be a light anomaly or maybe a paradigm shift in the atmosphere?"

He may get his answer soon enough when sees an object falling from the sky heading straight for the Cul-de-sac. "Wait, is that…?"

Upon close inspection with his binoculars, the falling object appears to be a person descending from above.

"Good lord! That man is about to hit the ground!" Edd soon realized as he witnesses the man landing smack dab in the middle of the Cul-de-sac. Concerned for the individual's well-being, he immediately rushes over to assist in any way that he can.

Once he gets close to him, he starts to notice some distinct about this man: He looks like a small child (although his size made him seem that way, he may be older than he looks), he has golden-blonde hair styled into a braided ponytail and with his bangs parted to the sides, yellow eyes which also resembles gold, a black shirt, with matching pants and shoes as well as white gloves. What stood out the most, though, was his crimson-red coat which was nearly torn to shreds.

He had some scratches on his face and a bloody lip, but other than that he doesn't have any other serious injuries. Edd then looked closely at his right arm and noticed that it had some metal plating all over it. "How peculiar, is this some sort of mechanical appendage? My what a marvel this is! I've never seen such complex machinery used this way before!"

The young blonde slowly opens his eyes. His vision was quite blurry and his head felt light, and yet he feels as though someone is looking over to him. He slowly raised his upper body up and rubbed his aching head. He groaned a bit before his vision started to clear a bit and looks over to his right side to see a young boy inspecting his armor-like arm. His immediate reaction wasn't exactly a warm welcome.

 **"AH!** "

As both Edd and the stranger both screamed at each other in surprise, the blonde quickly scooted away and pulls out his mechanical arm which switches out into a long blade and aims it towards the hat-wearing Ed-boy.

"Who are you and what were you doing to my arm?!" yelled the panicked blonde who is suddenly taken aback by this young man who has taken an interest in his mechanical appendage.

"I-- I apologize, dear sir, I was just observing the intricate design of your arm, I didn't mean anything by it!" trembled Edd.

"How do I know you're not trying to take it and turn it to scrap?!" accused the blonde.

"Why-- I never! I would never steal a prosthetic limb from anyone, honest!"

"If you think you can--" the short teen stops mid sentence to take a good look at his surroundings. "Wait a minute… I don't think I'm in Amestris anymore, am I?"

"Amestris? Is that a city in Greece, because I don't think I've ever heard of it before." asked Edd who has no idea as to what this young man was referring to.

"Yeah, sure, cause everybody back home just loves to paint each other naked." said the blonde sarcastically.

"Right… do you have a name by any chance?" Edd asks questionably.

"Edward... Edward Elric." responded the teen who retracts the blade in his arm seeing as how this young boy was no threat whatsoever.

"What a coincidence! My name is also happens to be, Eddward!" beamed Edd. "Although the only difference is is that my name is spelled with an extra 'D', so, likewise, my personal preference would usually be Double D, in accordance to my peers."

"Wow, what a small world we live in." said Edward sardonically.

Edward then notices that his red jacket has been torn severely. "Dammit, not again."

"Oh my, do you need help repairing your jacket? My mother has a sewing machine that I could use to fix it." offered Edd.

"Nah, don't sweat it, I got it." The small teen took what's left of his apparel and started mending it with, not a needle and thread, but with some kind of 'magic' fiber.

This astounded Edd as he observed Edward using nothing but air to make his jacket whole again. Once he was finished, he puts the jacket back on his person, satisfied with the results.

"How did you do that?!" said the stunned Ed-boy.

"That, my friend, is a little bit of alchemy." demonstrated Edward feeling proud that he impressed this infatuated kid.

"Alchemy? Impossible! Alchemy doesn't have any magical properties, it is merely just a metaphysical science that later paved the way for modern science such as chemistry!" explained Edd still dumbfounded by this revelation.

"Well, not exactly. Alchemy is also an ancient mystical art that can be used to manipulate matter using natural energy." Edward explained. "It can be used for Comprehension, Deconstruction and Reconstruction, like my jacket for instance: I used a red cloth to make this into a complete piece of clothing. And if it gets torn I can just repair it."

"How fascinating! Do you think you can show me a little more demonstration?" asked Edd enthusiastically.

"I wish I could, but I need to get back to my brother, Alphonse." said Edward with a straight face.

"Your brother?"

"Yeah, I hope he's okay, if anything happens to him I wouldn't forgive myself."

Edd realizes how important Edward's brother's wellbeing must be for him. He couldn't help but feel sympathy for the young alchemist. "I'm dreadfully sorry, Edward, you must be a long way from home aren't you?"

"From looks of it, yeah, but I can't tell whether I'm in the same place as Amestris or my brother." Edward expressed confusion and shock as he said this.

"If I could help in any way, just let me know." offered Edd who rested his hand on the alchemist's shoulder in comfort.

"You know, for someone I just met, even after I threatened to stab you with my automail arm, you're alright." Edward gave Edd a thumbs up who smiled at the polite gesture.

"Why thank you, Edward. By the way, that was a nasty fall you had there. I hope you don't mind if I used a first aid kit to fix your wounds." insisted Edd.

"Honestly, I felt a lot worse than just a busted lip, but since I get hurt on a regular basis, I guess it doesn't matter."

"Excellent, once we get to my house, I'll see to it that you make yourself at home."

"Are you sure, I wouldn't wanna be a burden."

"Oh, don't fret yourself, it's no trouble at--" Just as Edd was about to finish his last sentence, an explosion interrupts the conversation between the two.

Both Edd and Edward looked on in horror as a huge ball of flames lit up the entire Cul-de-sac right behind Rolf's house.

"Oh my! Someone call the fire department!" yelled Edd seeing the flames light up the sky while producing smoke that's filling the entire air.

"What's all this chaotic hullabaloo about, hmm?" exclaimed the tall, blue-haired kid of foreign descent known as Rolf, who suddenly appeared on the scene. "Double D-Ed-boy! What seems to be causing so much discord in the Cul-de-sac? And who is your little companion whose hair bears the color of the golden squash?"

"Little?!" exclaimed an offended Edward.

As Edd was about to explain, Rolf already notices his farm caught in a blaze. This leads Rolf into a panic.

"Rolf's soil has been compromised by the rage of the Flame Spirit! Rolf must give aid to the rutabagas! VICTOR!!! WILFRED!!! ROLF IS COMING!!!" Rolf screamed as he rushed towards his flaming plantation without hesitation.

"Did you hear what he just said to me?! He called me little!!" exclaimed Edward who was still fuming after Rolf's inadvertently called him 'little'.

"I'm more concerned about the welfare of Rolf's safety than your abnormal height at the moment." contradicted Edd who was slightly appalled by Edward's selfish behavior.

"Well I--" Before he could follow with a retort, Edward noticed another figure walking down the street heading for their direction. "Hey, who's that over there?"

Edd followed to where his friend pointed to the figure who was slowly walking his way towards the two of them.

"I'm not sure. Do you think he needs our assistance?" suggested Edd.

"I don't know, but I'm getting a bad feeling off of this guy."

"I'm sure he's just passing by here for bit, or perhaps he's lost his way."

"Well, we don't know for sure, so I wouldn't put my guard down if I were you." advised Edward.

"Right, so why don't we both go talk to him?"

"Good idea." nodded Edward as they approach this other stranger with caution.

As they got close to him, they notice some distinct features that made him seem out of place: He is a young adult of average size and build, with dark-brown hair and he wore an outfit that consisted of a light-brown jacket with badges on the shoulders and pocket square which resembled wings, a beige-colored undershirt, white pants, a dark-brown sash around the waist, and brown knee-high boots, along with some suspenders strapped along the legs and chest. He has some kind of equipment strapped to the sides of his hips. His head was hanging low so they couldn't see his eyes.

Edd was the first to approach the individual and spoke to him. "Hello, good sir, are you lost by any chance? If so, me and my friend might be able to help you." insisted Edd but couldn't get response from him. He still hadn't said anything but the moment was clearly getting intense the longer it lasted.

Edd broke the silence once more. "Now if you're in need of help, just say the word and we will assist you." The young man still hasn't said anything. Edd looked over to Edward who just shrugged it off.

Finally, Edd decides to mount a little pressure on him. "Excuse me, but I specifically inquired that if you need help, just say so! Otherwise, I should advise you to move along because it is rude to not speak when spoken t--"

Before Edd had time to react, the young man quickly drew out two small swords from his equipment and charged at the Ed-boy with a feral scream, jumped up in the air to deliver a fatal blow, but instead it was intercepted by Edward's automail arm, creating a loud clanging noise.

It was at that point in time as the two of them were temporarily at a standstill, Edd made a huge gasp, realizing that he just had a near-death experience, fainted as Edward and the young man broke the stalemate. The young man used his stamina to regain his position and looked on towards Edward with broiled animosity. The alchemist looked back him noticing that he his eyes were red and had barely visible black pin-pricked pupils.

Edward had a feeling that there was something off about this character. And he was right.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to save that first aid kit for you when I'm done turning your ass into grass." proclaimed Edward. "If you think you attack an unarmed kid, think again."

The young man trembled with anger until he charges at the small alchemist, but not before he shouts out a strange phrase that is hard to comprehend: **"KISHI O KOROSU, HIKARI O KOROSU!!!!!"**

 **Ed**

After leaving Double D behind, Ed, being the lovable lunk that he is, is still running to who knows where which leads him near the creek. No matter where he goes he is always stuck in his own little world, paying no attention to his surroundings. His imagination is always a catharsis when it comes to his everyday life, always imagining things that would either bring comfort or anguish. His imagination is actually a lot more powerful than it seems. It may seem like an illusion to most, but to people like Ed, a strong imagination can be a powerful tool. It can either be amazing… or terrifying.

"Hey, Ed!"

Ed snapped back to reality when he hears his friend, Johnny 2x4, and his friend, Plank (who is a piece of wood with a face on it) call out to him from the edge of the creek.

"Hi, Johnny! Hi, Plank!" greeted Ed who walked up beside them to see what they were doing. "What'cha doin, guys?"

"Oh, nothing, just fishing for clams. Boy, the clams must be hibernating this year, huh Plank?" Johnny said to his wooden companion. "Do think you can help us catch some, Ed?"

"Does an alien gorilla eat squabs for breakfast?" said Ed with his daily quizzical references.

"Haha, you're funny Ed!" laughed Johnny.

"What do I do, Johnny?"

"Just hold on to this fishing rod and wait until you get a nibble." demonstrated Johnny. "And when you do, just pull it back hard!"

"Like what my Mom and Dad does?" asked Ed.

"Haha!! Oh man, Ed you really kill me!" laughed Johnny slapping Ed on the back. Ed laughed along with Johnny for a bit until he walks off.

"Wait…" Ed thought for a moment. "I don't get it."

While Ed was waiting to catch a clam, Johnny went behind a tree, looks to see if anyone is watching and then slinks his head behind it. On the other side of the tree, he consults with Plank, whom he believes to be a real person.

"So should we do it now, or what?" whispered Johnny who leans in to listen to the piece of wood as if to expect an answer. "Really, right now?"

After another moment of silence, he then expresses a malicious grin as a sign of his dark nature. "Okay, buddy."

He then puts on an outfit which includes a gourd shaped into a helmet and long flowing cape as well as a spandex suit. Plank also wears an outfit which is only a mask and a small cape.

"Once I get rid of this worthless Ed, I, The Gourd and his sidekick, Timber the Dark Shard, shall eliminate each and every Ed in the Cul-de-sac, along with anyone else who gets in my way! And once I am disposed of them, I will take over Peach Creek, and soon… THE WORLD!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA--" Johnny stops laughing for a moment to see if anyone has overheard him before continuing with his laugh in a quieter volume. "--hahahaha."

He steps out from behind the tree to see Ed still sitting on the creek bed. "Perfect, he's still there." Johnny said wickedly. He pulls out a comically sized mallet with every intention of smashing Ed to a bloody pulp.

"Time to put my plan into action." proclaimed Johnny as he approaches the poor Ed-boy to enact his evil plan. Once he gets close enough, he raises his mallet and builds up the adrenaline in his system so that when makes the perfect strike, it would put the 'pleasure' in 'pain and pleasure'. "Time to go night-night, Ed, forever."

However, before Johnny could put him out of his misery, a rumbling sound distracted him from Ed and he looks up to the sky to see a large red light in shape of a vortex and notices multiple objects falling from the vortex and one of them went straight for him. As it when straight for him, though, the object made a loud noise as it zoomed through the sky. Almost like it was saying something.

"INCOMINNNNGGGGGG!!!!!"

"HOLY TOLE--"

The object slammed into Johnny before he had time to think causing the both Johnny and the object to tumble into the creek. Despite all the ruckus that had occurred just a few inches behind him, Ed devoted his entire attention on catching a clam, not noticing a single thing that happened while he was focused on that tiny bobber floating in the water.

Just then, the bobber started to sink in the water indicating that Ed has caught something. "Oh, a nibble! Pull it hard like my Mom and Dad!" Ed does as so, pulling back the rod and drags out a 100 lb clam from the creek. "Hey, Johnny! I got a clam! And it's a whopper! Johnny? Johnny! Hmm, he probably went to go tinkle."

He then looks over to the water and sees air bubbles rising from underneath the surface. "Hey, look! Bubbles! Must be a clam, and boy is it gassy. I'm gonna catch it. For I am Neptune!" He then walks back a bit before running towards the water and then jumps in.

"Cannonball!" Ed lands in the water submerging beneath the surface to retrieve the clam that may be sitting at the bottom. After a few moments, Ed comes back up, but instead of finding a clam, he instead finds a person, who was supposedly drowning in water waiting to be rescued, but Ed didn't think twice about what he did.

He puts the person down on the creek bed so that he could breathe. Ed took a good look at him and noticed that he is a rather skinny yet muscular teenager, about 18 or 19, he has messy black hair, a crescent shaped scar curved under his left eye and a large cross-shaped scar across his upper chest. He wears an open, red cardigan, blue trousers with a yellow sash across his waist, open-toed sandals and, of course, a straw hat that he wears on his head.

After a few moments, Ed notices that the young boy wasn't moving. He wasn't sure what to do until he remembered what Edd told him the other day. _'Remember this, Ed,_ _when a person is choking or drowning,_ _give them some oxygen by resuscitating the_ _subject by applying force on the individual's_ _diaphragm below the lungs so that the obstruction can be dislodged from their--'_

"Uhh… what?"

 _"Oh for heaven's sakes... PRESS DOWN ON HIM SO HE COULD BREATHE!! HURRY, MAN, HE COULD BE DYING!!!_ "

"Okay, Double D's voice in my head!"

 _"Sigh... why do I even bother_?"

Once Ed finally comes to his senses he starts jumping down on the boy's chest. He repeats this step until the young man finally coughs up a ginormous stream of water from his mouth, letting out all sorts of underwater life including: fish, seaweed and an anchor.

The boy finally takes in some air until he breathed at a normal pace. "Oh man, how long was I out?" The boy looks over to see Ed covered in seaweed. "Hi! Nice to meet ya!"

"Hello!" greeted Ed who waved back at the strange boy.

"Name's Monkey D. Luffy! What's yours?"

"My name is Ed!"

"Hi Ed! Say, why am I wet? Did I almost drown again?"

"Drown? Oh, I thought you were a gassy clam, so I pulled you out and gave you air because a friend in my head told me to."

" _Sigh... again._ "

"So… you saved my life? Wow! That's awesome! I really owe you my life, don't I?" exclaimed Luffy being ultimately grateful that this other boy came to his rescue.

"I also caught a really big clam, see." Ed pointed to the large clam sitting next them.

"WOW!! That's the biggest clam I ever did see! You must be really good at catching these! Say, you wanna be my Nakama?" offered Luffy with unbridled excitement.

"I don't know what a Nuck-ama is, but okey-dokey, hokey-pokey!" agreed Ed even though he has know idea what he (or anyone else) is talking about.

"Awesome! You'll fit right in with my crew! Speaking of which, where is my crew?"

"Crew? Like a pirate crew?"

"That's right!"

"Oh, do you drink rum and… and pillage stuff and… and hunt for booty and… and have parrots that go 'SQUAWK Swarthy!'" Ed listed while Luffy nods 'yes' to every question he asks.

"Yeah! And there is certain treasure that I've been looking for a good while now that's the called the One Piece!" Luffy explained. "And they say that whoever finds it gets to be the King of Pirates! And my only goal in life is to find it so I can achieve my dream because everyone deserves a chance to dream!"

"All hail King Luffy!" beamed Ed as he bowed down to Luffy as if he was a monarch.

"However, the only way I can find it is if I had my crew. So are you sure you haven't seen a ship called the 'Thousand Sunny' go by haven't you?"

"Nope, nuh-uh."

"Hmm, maybe if I--" Luffy over to the distance only to notice that the ocean isn't there. "Uh… what island am I on?"

"Oh, it's not an island, it's land."

"Then I must be in the Grand Line… right?"

"A Grand what?"

Luffy started to panic a little as he slowly realizes that he is not where he's supposed to be. "Oh no! No, no, no, no, no, NONONONOOOOOOO!!! WHERE AM I?!? WHERE'S MY SHIP?!? MY CREW?!? IT'S ALL GONE!!! **GONE!!! AAAAAAHHH!!!"**

He starts to bawl his eyes out like mad, wondering where he was or where his crewmates. Seeing this poor pirate having this episode made Ed feel bad for him. So he goes up to Luffy to console him.

"It's okay, your majesty, we'll find your crew. That way you can live out your dream and be at peace with yourself." soothed Ed who truly understood his misery.

"You will?" sobbed Luffy as Ed nodded, confirming his promise to him.

This made Luffy very happy. "Oh thank you! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!" smiled Luffy who pulled Ed into a tight hug and thrashed him around a bit which made Ed giggle.

"Now! Let's get something to eat!" beamed Luffy clapping his hands together. "How about that clam you caught! Looks pretty tasty! If only Sanjii were here, he would've made us some clam chowder."

"Double D likes to cook, maybe he can make it for us." suggested Ed.

"Works for me!" says an ecstatic Luffy picking up the giant clam with one arm.

"Let's go!"

"Hello, Ed"

Ed and Luffy look towards the direction in which the voice originated from and it came from none-other than Johnny who was sopping wet from being thrown into the creek. His suit was saggy and dripping wet.

He is also has Plank in one hand and a crushed gourd helmet in the other. He was clearly beyond upset. He was humiliated.

"Hi Johnny! I got a clam! And I made a new friend! His name's Luffy and he's going to be a pirate ki--"

"I DON'T CARE!!!" screeched Johnny as he threw down his gourd helmet leaving Ed and Luffy speechless.

"You and the entire Cul-de-sac have ruined me for the last time! I swear I'll get you for this Ed! Just you wait! I'll get you, your friends, your pathetic pirate king and your giant clam, too! Vengeance! Vengeance, I tell you!! FOR I AM THE GOU--"

Suddenly, an unknown force kicks Johnny from behind him so hard that it's sends him flying over the trees screaming his final word in a surprised octave.

"It's good!" cheered Ed as Johnny flies out of sight.

"Wonder what his problem was?" questioned Luffy until he looked over to see what made 2x4 fly so high.

It was another young teen with spiky blonde hair with whisker-like markings on his face. He wore an orange and black jacket with orange pants and open-toed shoes as well as a forehead protector with an insignia of some sort as if he belonged to a certain group. His eyes, however, made him seem threatening due to them being completely with only black pinpricks in the center.

Ed realized how dangerous this individual was and so did Luffy. Only difference is is that Luffy sees danger as a challenge.

"So, you here to challenge me: Monkey D. Luffy?"

The only response he got was a demonic voice screaming: "KISHI O KOROSU HIKARI O KOROSU!!!"

"Hm, thought so." Luffy smiled confidently as he sets the clam down and gets into fighting stance.

"Go get em', captain!" cheered Ed.

"You hear that? That's the sound of my nakama cheering me on. But I can tell you look like the kinda guy who's got a friend or two yourself don't ya?"

The challenger only looked on with rage as he gets ready to fight his opponent.

Three battles. Three winners. And one big epic crossover event of the ages. Who will live? Who will die? And who will rise up to protect what is right? It all begins… now.

 **A/N:** **Well I hope you all enjoyed that** , **as well as the opening theme. (Although I may have added a little too much pizazz to it idk :P). Let me know what you guys think and don't forget to read and review.** **And if this goes well I might keep the ball rolling for a bit. Bye-bye! *cute, awkward wink***


	2. Close Encounters of the Ed Kind 1-2

**A/N: Hello again! Sorry if it took awhile but I'm back with another dose of action! Just so you know this story takes place after the time-skips/series finales in the anime canons and after the Big Picture Show for those of you who are familiar with Ed, Edd n Eddy and other anime heroes in this story. I may also add some details from the anime canons so correct me if I make an error in any future chapters. I haven't got any reviews yet but feel free to do so cause I know some of you have already read the first chapter and are probably waiting for more. Now, on with the story!**

Chapter 1: Close Encounters of the Ed Kind - Part 2

 **Eddy**

The standoff between Goku and the pink-haired teen lasted for a few seconds before the teen made his first move by dashing head-on towards his opponent with great speed. The saiyan, however, anticipated this strategy and shifted his upper body to the left, dodging a potentially effective blow to the abdomen. The teen started throwing fire-punch after fire-punch, but was able to land a blow on the shifting saiyan. Eddy looked on with anticipation, expecting to see Goku take a hit but is currently still dodging the blows.

"If you wanna get me, you gotta try harder! Hahaha!" Goku laughed making the angry opponent throw more persistent flame punches at a much faster rate.

" **KISHI O KOROSU HIKARI O KOROSU!! KISHI O KOROSU HIKARI O KOROSU!!"** The young teen screeched with rage repeating the same sentence over and over again.

"Come on, Goku! Just this punch this idiot already! I'm getting bored!" Eddy exclaimed still spectating the fight.

"Almost there, buddy! You're getting warmer!" Goku taunted while ignoring Eddy's complaints.

As the opponent kept persuing Goku, the latter was about to be cornered by being backed up by the side Rolf's shed. Once the teen finally gets the upperhand, he builds up his stamina before going in for a flame-kick. But instead of hitting the intended target, the saiyan uses his Instant Transmission to avoid the kick, leaving a scorched dent in the shed.

The teen turns around only to be met with a kick to the back of the head sending him slamming into the pig pen, splashing mud all over place, especially on Eddy, leaving him very disgruntled and dirty. The pigs that were relaxing in the pen were now squealing with panic and began to scatter.

Goku started laughing at this spectacle. "Hahahaha!! Look at you! You're covered in mud! Hahahaha, I'm sorry, but that's so hysterical!"

Eddy, wiping mud off his face, called out to Goku. "Hey, Biceps for Brains, I think you're making this guy mad!"

Sure enough, the teen emerged from the pen, seething with rage, formed a dark-red aura around him, burning off the mud on his body while turning it to hardened dirt, signaling that this fight is about to get real ugly.

 **"Kishi... o korosu... HIKARI O KOROSU!!!"**

Goku now sees that this fight was starting to get out of hand, which means it was either 'game on' or 'game over'.

"So, you wanna take this to the level, huh?" Goku asked challengingly. "Okay, LET'S DO THIS!"

Goku gave out sharp yell before emanating a pulsating aura which made his hair stick up while turning it blonde. His eyes also turn into an emerald-green as he made this spellbinding transformation. Eddy looks on as he sees the saiyan take on this new form as it mesmerizes him.

"Whoa, this guy must be one with the universe or something." Eddy assumed.

"Alright, you, let's finish this!" Goku growled as he commences this awesome battle.

Both the saiyan and the pink-haired teen attack head on as they both started throwing multiple kicks and punches clashing with such dexterity and performance.

Seeing as how this fight will not end well, Eddy immediately takes cover in a bush praying that he would survive this ordeal.

The fighting went on and on and on for quite a good while. What seemed like long hours were only a measly ten minutes, when Goku lands a hard punch on the teen with such precise force, making him skid across the battlefield until the friction slowed him down.

"Looks like now's a good time to end this! KAME… HAME…..." As he said this, Goku cupped his hands together which formed a small ball of energy that grew and grew with each passing second. The teen jumped into the air, hoping to land a hit on his opponent, was stopped by a beam of blue energy sending him airborne. **"HAAAA!!!!"**

The teen screamed as he was blasted into the air by the beam, sending him high into the sky away from view.

Once it was done, Goku then transformed back to his orginal form, claiming victorious. "Well, that was fun!" He patted his hands together to wipe his palms of the dirt that may have got on to his person.

Eddy emerged from the bush after the fight concluded, feeling blown away after seeing this amazing battle go down in style. "WOO-HOO-HOO!!! Oh man, that was insane! You really nailed that guy like he was nothing!"

Goku, feeling modest about his victory, rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, well, I've been in bigger fights than that. But he did put up good fight, though." Goku smiled before hearing a petrified scream.

"ROLF'S FAMILY'S FARM! IT HAS BEEN REDUCED TO RUINS!!! The prosperity of Rolf's livelihood is all but thriving! Even the infant rutabagas were neither spared!" Rolf woed as he picks out a small rutabaga which turned to dust upon contact. This brought tears to the Son of a Sherpard's eyes, fully realizing that his precious crops have been destroyed, even after all the hard work and love and care that was put into making happen.

"Gee, I'm real sorry about this, I kinda got carried away there, didn't I?" Goku apologized which brought attention from the foreign boy, who was neither pleased nor joyful. He was about to raise hell on this poor bastard.

"YOU!!! YOU'RE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS HEINOUS ACT, AREN'T YOU!?!" accused Rolf who was about to have an aneurysm from his excessive screaming.

"Yes, it was me, I take full responsibility." Goku admitted feeling guilty for vandalising this poor boy's land.

"AND YOU, Short-and-big-mouthed-Ed-Boy! You are a witness to this flashy, pectoraled fool's actions, no?! Otherwise, you plea as an accessory to this travesty!"

Eddy, not wanting to have his hide handed to him by Rolf, agrees to his testimony. "Umm, yeah, sure, in that case I totally saw this guy trashing your backyard. He was mad I tell you! Mad!!"

Rolf, satisfied that Eddy expressed his honesty, pats him on the head. "Thank you, Ed-boy, that will do."

Eddy gave a sigh of relief.

Rolf then turns towards the bulky saiyan with disdain. "As for you, he-with-shiny-cunning-and-spiky-hair, as punishment for dishonoring Rolf's soil, Rolf challenges you to a Battle of the Death!"

He pulls out a box and opens it, revealing it's hidden contents as two raw fish. "Pick your weapon…"

"Wait… you want me fight you with fish? Isn't this supposed to be a Battle of--"

"PICK YOUR WEAPON!!!" Rolf screeched. "Cod or Salmon? Choose wisely…"

Goku chooses the codfish as his 'weapon'.

"Interesting choice… but sadly, you have chosen poorly! The Salmon has more precision and is wind-resistant! Therefore, it can cut through any strong metal! Including that of steel!" Rolf boasted while showing off his fish.

Eddy suddenly bursted out laughing. "Okay, first of all, that's a load of baloney! Second, I've already seen Goku here in action, and believe me, you have no idea who you're messin' with, Rolfy-boy!"

"Silence! Or else I'll challenge you instead interfering Ed-boy!"

"Actually, Rolf, he's right. I'm a really well-trained martial artist and I don't think challenging me would be very a good ide--"

"Enough, dilly-dallying! Rolf demands recompense in the form of bloodlust! Prepare your pants, 'Gook-ooo', for you shall face the vengeful spanking of the Son of a Shepard!! **KI-YAAAAAAHHHH!!!** " Rolf starts to dash towards the saiyan as he raises his salmon to 'slay' his enemy only to thwarted by a swift slap to the face by Goku's cod. This sends him flying into his shed, leaving a Rolf-shaped hole in it.

"Wow, that went a lot quicker than I expected." Goku said with a surprised look on his face. "I hope I didn't kill em'."

"Nah, he'll bounce back. This is Rolf we're talking about." assured Eddy.

"Hey, Rolf! I'm sorry about destroying your farm! If only there was some way I can pay back!" Goku apologized.

Rolf stepped out of the hole in the shed to speak in response to Goku's apology. "Don't burden yourself, Goku-boy, you have fought with great honor in the face of battle. Weasely cowards like Ed-boy here, usually flee in terror when they are challenged by the Son of a Shepard."

"Hey! I'll have you know, Rolf, that I didn't run away like a baby when you challenged me to--" Eddy retorts but fails to when he gets slapped by Rolf's salmon.

"DO NOT INTERRUPT, ROLF!! You may seem to be like a muscle-bounded buffoon, Goku-boy, but you have the heart of a blood-thirsty beast after making love to its mate!"

"Haha, I don't what to say, but thanks." Goku laughed having no idea what he meant by that simile.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we all learned a very valuable lesson, yada, yada, yada, now can we--" Eddy gets slapped again.

"ROLF IS STILL NOT FINISHED!! Here…" Rolf offers Goku his salmon.

"Say, thanks! But what about you're farm?"

"Rolf comes from a long line of farmers, warriors and barbers, Rolf will fix this mess by the end of the day. It is in Rolf's genes."

"Well then, I guess this means we're done here. Come on, Eddy, let's go find your friends and maybe have some fish for dinner. Sound like a plan?"

"At least it's better than getting slapped by a fish!" Eddy grunted while rubbing his face from where Rolf slapped him with the salmon.

"Haha, I guess you're right." laughed Goku carrying the cod and salmon.

"Farewell, brave Goku-boy, may your life be blissful and stout hearted." parted Rolf as he parted ways with Goku and Eddy.

"Bye! Your friend's really nice, Eddy."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Eddy said sardonically. He then thought to himself. _'When he's not beating you with a mackerel that's for sure.'_

 **Edd**

The two opponents, Edward Elric and the unknown young adult, are both engaged into combat in which only one would walk out in one piece. Edward, the alchemist, is holding his own against the animalistic teenager who seems to out-match him due to Edward having a compromising size. (To put it bluntly, he was really short). Edd had the same thought, until Edward gains the upperhand by breaking the teen's blades with his automail blade, kicking him in the abdomen which knocks him down onto the ground.

"Is that all you got, asshole?!" smiled Edward taunting the average-sized boy.

"Language, please!" Edd called out to Edward, scolding him.

"I can say what I want, Double D! Now quit lecturing me!" Edward exclaimed, feeling rather annoyed by Double D's way of helping him in battle.

The teen took the advantage of a distarcted Edward to use his special equipment to grapple onto nearby lampposts and uses the element if surprise to swoop down onto

Edward, giving him an effective blow. The force of the teen's powerful kick sent Edward flying towards a nearby house crashing into the exterior of the home and landing in a flowerbed.

"Oh dear, not Jimmy's begonias! He's not gonna be happy when he sees this!" Edd panicked seeing the collateral damage that Edward caused.

Edward, still stunned from the surprise attack, slowly gets back up when the teen makes another surprise attack by slamming him into the house breaking down the crumbling wall. In the house, the two opponents continue to brawl inside destroying the entire interior of the house causing it to collapse.

Outside the house, Edd, after seeing the building collapse, runs over to see whether or not Edward is okay. He gets his answer when from under the debris, the teen gets shot out from under the destroyed roof, right onto the pavement.

Edward comes out a second later covered in multiple scratches. His busted lip opened up more, causing more blood to drip from his mouth to his chin.

"As I said before: IS THAT… ALL YOU GOT?!" shouted Edward taking in multiple breaths.

"Edward, are you alright?" Edd asked, concerned about his new friend's current condition.

"Yeah, sure, if you define having a house fall on you as 'alright', then yes, I guess you can call it that." Edward said sarcastically as he wipes the blood off his chin and brushing dust off his shoulders.

"You need some medical attention, immediately, or else you won't be able to fight!" Edd exclaimed with concern for his friend

"Don't worry about me! I'll be fine once I get rid of this guy!"

"Oh my!" Edd exclaims with a shocked expression.

Edward looks to what Edd was looking at and makes the same reaction. The teenager was now surrounded by a dark-red aura. Despite taking a rather excessive beating the crazed youth was still standing.

"This guy just doesn't know when to quit does he?!" Edward exclaimed annoyed that this kid was still standing.

The teen charged at Edward and Edd to finish what he started. The alchemist, however, wasn't gonna have any of it.

"All right that's it! Get behind me, Double D!"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna finish this jackass off for good!" Edward exclaimed as presses his palms together and by doing so he creates a barrier between him, Edd and the ballistic boy. The kid starts beating the barrier with his own fists which proves uneffective. Edward then follows it up with an energy fist which grabs the boy crushing him for a bit and then throws like a rag doll hitting him against a fire hydrant causing the hydrant to break and burst out a fountain of water from the ground knocking out the youth in the process.

"Incredible! That has to be the most astounding use of alchemy I have seen yet!" Edd exclaimed with fascination. "There must be more to this field of study than I could've imagined!"

"Yeah, well don't get all fangirly just yet. I don't think this guy is down for the count just yet." warned Edward who approached the unconscious teen with upmost caution. He approaches the teen and checks to see if he's still alive by pressing his fingers on his wrist to see if he still has pulse.

"Well, Edward, is he…?"

"Dead? Nah, I checked his pulse, he's still alive. Although I think after that ass-whooping I gave him he might have brain damage when he wakes up."

Suddenly the aura that was attached to the boy suddenly expels from his body, releases into the air and then disappears without a trace.

"What was that?" Edd asked feeling jolted by this sudden revelation.

"Don't know, but I'm willing to bet this must be the work of an alchemist. Probably some kind of a mind control effect but I don't think I've ever seen it being used in alchemy before." Edward assumed.

"But what does this mean though? What does it have with you and him and that strange anomaly in the sky from earlier?"

"Well, let's just assume that whatever brainwashed, must've had something to do with us being here."

"Right, and I suppose you and this young lad aren't the only ones who are trapped here."

"I'm willing to believe that. So what do we do with him?"

"I suggest we bring him over to my house and heal his wounds as well yours."

"Right, we have to carry him though. You pick up his legs and I'll hold up his head." Edward directed Edd as the two boys take one end of the unconscious male and they pick him up gently. But the task was easier said than done.

"My word, this boy is heavy! He must have eaten more than his fair share!" Edd reckoned while struggling to pick up the boy's legs.

"He's not that heavy! He's barely eaten at all! He's pretty much a twig!" compared Edward.

"Perhaps he has, uhh... low-blood sugar in his upper-body. Yes, that's it, maybe that's why you're able to lift his head better than I can with his legs." Edd presumed.

"Double D, I may be more experienced in alchemy than in medical science, but I'm pretty sure that's bullcrap. Plus, I'm only like five feet high and I've been through a lot of rigorous training when I was an apprentice alchemist and I can lift more weight than you can even without the use of alchemy!" contradicted Edward who was losing his patience with the scrawny Ed-boy.

"Oh, you're absolutely right! Curse my body for being a late-bloomer!" Edd woed as he trembled while holding up the injured teenager's legs.

Edward suddenly hears a loud screaming sound from overhead. "Hey, you hear that?"

"Hear, what?" Edd asked until he hears it too. They both looked up to the sky to see two figures slam into each other at Mach 5 before falling towards the ground.

Edd panicked and dropped the boy's legs and ran to avoid being dropped on. Edward was about to go after him before he was flattened by the two falling bodies. "Hey wait for-- AHH!"

Seeing his alchemist friend get crushed by the two persons, the hat wearing Ed went over to his friend. "Edward! Are you alright?! Answer to me, man! Answer!!"

The short blonde said something that was muffled due to him being buried by the small pile of unconscious bodies. He pushes his head out from underneath the pile. "I said: 'I can barely move or breathe! Get these lumps OFF OF ME!!!"

To Edd, lifting one body is a rather difficult chore, but pushing off more than one is an impossible feat. Therefore, there can only be one solution.

"Maybe we should just wait." Edd suggested.

"WHAT!?!"

"Hopefully, Ed and Eddy will come along and find us here, so that they could help lift those heavy bodies off of you. But until then you're just gonna have to lay there and learn to be patient while I do a bit of light reading during our past time." Edd sits down next to Edward and pulls out a copy of 'The Scarlet Letter' and opens it. "By the way, if you ever feel like doing a bit of reading yourself I suggest you read 'The Scarlet Letter'? I find it to be quite the selection if I do say so myself."

 **"DOUBLE D!!!!"**

 **Ed**

Back at the creek, Ed and his new friend Luffy are both confronted by another stranger who appears to be enraged by the presence of the two boys. Luffy figures that this other teen wants to fight. "So, you wanna fight, huh? Well, then…" Luffy puts the giant clam down on the creek bed so that he could stretch a bit before getting into a fighting position. "...might as well be ready for it!"

The spiky haired teen made his first move by tossing shurikens towards the straw hat pirate but misses as Luffy jumps into the air and stretches his arm to an abnormal length, which amazes Ed, and uses it to punch the ninja-like teen, slamming him into a tree.

"Really? That's it? I was getting warmed up for a minute there, Hahaha!" Luffy laughed.

The teen, however, was far from finished. He recovers from the shock of being thrown against the tree, and retaliates by multiplying into multiple copies of himself, creating a small army of ninja kids which surrounded Luffy and Ed.

"Oh no! He must be a Clone-jacker from the planet, Munchies 11, here to take over the Earth by replacing the entire population with mutant lawyers with Pyrokinetic abilities and lawsuits!!" Ed exclaims with fear.

"Well, whatever this kid is, he's gonna be hard to beat!"

The clones began to attack Luffy all at once, piling on top of him. Ed assists Luffy by poking some of the clones making them disappear. "Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke."

When the pile of clones finally hold down the pirate, the pile starts to shake a bit before Luffy comes bursting out of the pile with his stretchy powers making the entire pile of clones disappear. "GUM GUM…… PISTOL!!!"

As Ed kept poking the clones until he stops at one of them revealing it to be the real teenager. "Hey Luffy! I found the Clone-jacker! Oof, hello--" Ed gets grabbed by the shirt collar by the boy, then gets thrown into another tree breaking through trunk leaving him to be stuck in it.

This shocked Luffy to which he reacted with concern. "Ed! Are you okay!?!"

"I feel like a chipmunk, Luffy!" Ed laughed, oblivious to being stuck in the tree trunk.

"HEY!!!" Luffy shouted to the opponent whk harmed his new friend. "You can punch me, kick me and make clones of yourself to dog pile on me… but NOBODY lays a hand on my nakama! Especially not while I'm still breathing!!!"

He then pumps his arm up, increasing strength in his body making steam come out from his body. His blood began to flow rapidly through his body, his arm strength increasing by the second, he started to feel his adrenaline consume his system with boiling energy. The ninja boy took this as a challenge, who then releases a dark-red around him. The two opponents stood their ground as they both stared at each other with intense ambition. Luffy makes the first move as he starts throwing punches at his rival. The ninja was able to avoid the first few blows before being grabbed by one of Luffy's enlarged rubber hands tossing him into the air.

Once the gravity takes effect, Luffy finishes off the adrenaline-filled assault by using his signature ability. "GUM GUM JET PISTOL!!!"

He punches the ninja teen sending him flying into air all the way across Peach Creek, out of sight, out of mind.

Luffy then powered down after using his power technique. He then yawned while stretching his arms. "Woo! Man, what a rush! That made me even more hungry!"

"That was an exciting battle, Captain Majesty! You fought more valiantly than King Arthur riding a mammoth while chugging coconut milk!" Ed praised the pirate with one of his random rants as Luffy pulls him out of the tree.

"It was nothing, Ed, I couldn't let that guy hurt you like that. I always take care of my crewmates whenever they're in trouble. And, come to think of it, anyone who is my friend are pretty much like family to me and I value family!" Luffy reassured the tall Ed-boy.

"I swallowed a termite." Ed gulped.

"Hahahaha! Yeah, I'm hungry, too! So where can we find your friend Double D? We need to cook this clam pronto!" Luffy picked up the clam and carried it over his shoulders.

"Uhh… I think he might be at his house." Ed guessed.

"Well, then, off to Double D's house we go!" Luffy then stopped for a moment realizing he has no idea where his house is.

"Umm… which way did you say it was?" Luffy asked.

"Maybe they know." Ed pointed to a small stampede of animals which consisted of a brood of chickens, some pigs, a goat and a cow.

"Wow! Good idea, Ed! We can follow those animals to where your friend might be!" Luffy praised for supposedly coming up with this 'idea'.

Luffy then handed the clam over to Ed so that he could use his one hand to grab onto the cow and coiled his other hand around Ed and the clam.

"Hang on!" Luffy gave heads up as he propels himself and his scatterbrained companion on to the back of the cow riding it all the way to the Cul-de-sac.

"Woo-hoo, giddy-yup! YEE-HAW!!" Luffy hollered excitedly while hanging on the to the bovine.

"EXCELSIOR!!!" Ed shouted as the two nimrods rode on top of the cow as they rode off towards the neighborhood.

Elsewhere in the woods, Jonny was able to get himself down from on top of one of the trees after being thrown in the air by that ninja boy causing him to get stuck one of the branches. On top of being thwarted in his attempt to get rid of one of the Eds, he was feeling irritable about the whole ordeal.

"I just don't what to do, Plank…" Jonny confided to his 'friend'. "How am I going to get revenge on those stupid Eds for ruining my life?! They're so unpredictable, that I can't even lay a hand on them! If only I had some kind of power that can make me invincible or something! What's that?"

Jonny then listened in to Plank as if he was telling him something. "Become a congressman? What? But, Plank, I don't have any political experience. Huh, come again? Oooh, you meant YOU can become congressman, that's right! You ran for King of Cul-de-sac didn't you? Whatever you say, buddy, as long I get to be your campaign manager!"

He then hears a twig snapping nearby, which indicated that someone was watching them. "Hello? Is someone there?" Jonny called out, not getting an answer. "Hello? Kevin? Is that you?"

Still not getting an answer, Jonny turned to Plank. "I don't like this at all, buddy, I'm getting scared." Jonny trembled until, right out of the blue, something pierces the back of the bald boy's neck, making him dizzy.

"Hey, Plank, is it me, or is it getting really hot out here?" Jonny said woozily before blacking out. He is then dragged away by an unknown figure, along with his imaginary friend.

Cul-de-sac

"Oh, Lady Macbeth, how you put up with that husband of yours?" Edd pondered as he read through his fourth book, Macbeth, given that he is a really reader. Edward, who was still pinned under the weight of the unconscious bodies, was getting tired of hearing the sock-headed Ed reading to himself for the past ten minutes.

"Lord, if you're listening to me now, I pray that you would please kill me." Edward agonized.

Fortunately, for Edward at least, Eddy finally found the two of them, with Goku in tow. "What's up, sockhead? I've been looking all over for ya."

"Eddy! Finally, where have you been? I was worried sick! Who is this?" Edd asked concerningly while also noticing the saiyan who was brought along with Eddy.

"Him? Oh that's just Goku, he fell from the sky." Eddy introduced the saiyan who smiled and waved to the Edd.

"Who's that guy?" Eddy pointed to the young alchemist under the pile of persons.

"Why, this is Edward Elric, he's an alchemist." Edd introduced Edward who blankly greeted with a flick of his forefinger and middle finger.

"Alchemist? Is that French for 'pint-sized nerd'?" Eddy chortled then busts out laughing receiving dirty looks from Edd and Edward.

"First of all, that's not what an alchemist is! Second, I'm not 'pint-sized!'" Edward corrected the short Ed-boy. "If anyone is 'pint-sized' it's you, shorty!"

"Why you little--"

"Gentleman, please! Now is not the time to bicker." Edd scolded.

"He's right, we have to figure out why we're all stuck in this place and to do that we have keep a clear head." Goku intervenes keeping Eddy and Edward from fighting. "Speaking of which, who are these guys? The pink-haired one I fought earlier, but the other two, I don't think I've ever met before."

"I don't know, but whoever they are, can you please get them off me?!" Edward exclaimed finally acknowledging the elephant in the room.

"Don't worry, I got ya." Goku volunteered as he picks up the two characters on top of the alchemist while freeing him.

"Thank you, you have no idea how long I've been stuck under there!"

As Edward was finally freed from being trapped underneath the unconscious persons, the latter hears the sound of a cow trotting down the street. It was none other than Ed and Luffy riding on the back of the bovine. Once they stopped next to the group, the two dismount the cow and slaps the cow's rear to make him run off and then goes to greet the others.

"Hi, guys! I'm back! And I've brought a clam!" Ed greeted jovially.

"Hi, everyone! Nice to meet ya!" Luffy followed with a greeting.

"Hey, Luffy! Long time no see, huh?" Goku greeted indicating that the straw hat is an old friend of his.

"Hey, Goku! How are you doin'!" Luffy greeted back while stretching his arm out with his rubber powers to shake hands with Goku. Seeing him do this floored everyone to the core.

"What the hell?!" Edward shouted surprised by this boy's sudden ability to stretch like putty. "How did you do that?!"

"Oh, great, not another weirdo." Eddy mumbled.

"Such elasticity! So tell me, Luffy, how are you so flexible?" Edd questions the rubber boy.

"That's because I'm a Devil Fruit user. I ate a Gum Gum Fruit that gave the power of rubber." Luffy explained.

"Interesting." Edd said to himself as he wrote it down in his notebook.

"Are we just gonna yak all day or are we gonna take these other idiots inside!" Eddy bluntly asked.

"Well I guess we might as well take these three to my house so that they can heal." Edd suggested.

"Leave that to me! Come on, Luffy, you can help carry the other one on the ground." Goku directed Luffy.

"Whatever you say, Goku!" Luffy replied as he picks up the brown-haired teen as well as Edward, which only sets him off, making him complain like a child.

"HEY! Put me down you idiot! I'm not unconscious! Hey! HEY! I'm talking to you!"

"This has got to be the weirdest day of my life." Eddy remarked to which Ed replied with a loud screech making Eddy deaf in one ear.

 **Edd's House**

In Edd's room laid three young adults. Each of them are bandaged from the fight they had early that afternoon which rendered them unconscious. One of the teens, the one with pink hair, slowly opened his eyes and sat up while rubbing one eye. He sees that he is sitting in someone else's bed... in someone else's room... in someone else's clothes. The shirt he was wearing was a yellow bowling shirt, that had a purple trimmed collar and sleeves and a vertical red stripe on the right side of the torso and blue pants. He looks over to the left side of the room seeing two other teens in sleeping bags. One with spiky, blonde hair and wearing same clothes as he is and the other dark-brown and wearing an orange shirt and purple shorts. Both were fast asleep.

The pink-haired boy tries to wake up the other two. "Hey, hey wake up!" The teen whispered. "Do you know where the hell I am? Hey, wake up!!"

The two boys still haven't stirred, which leaves the pink-haired teen no other choice but wake them up himself. He grabs the foot of their sleeping bags and lifts them off the ground and thrashes them around like pillows.

"I SAID WAKE UP YOU BLOCKHEADS!!!!" The boy shouted making the other two boys fall right out of their bags, waking them up in the process.

The boy with the blonde hair and whisker-like markings, feeling annoyed that he was awakened so abruptly, rubbed his head tenderly. "Hey! What did you do that for?! I was trying to sleep!"

"Would you two mind telling me where the hell I am and how I got here?!" The teen demanded still confused as to how he ended up in this small, organised bedroom.

"I don't think I know, either, I'm still trying to figure that out, too." The brown-haired teen replied, who took a good look around the interior of the room.

"First things first, though, who are you?" The blonde asks to the teen that woke him up.

"Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail mage." The teen bowed.

"Fairy Tail? What's that?" The blonde asked curiously.

Natsu gave an exaggerated look of shock in response to the whiskered boy's question. "WHAT?! You mean you've never heard of the strongest guild in Fiore?! Hmph, some mages you are!"

"Mages? I'm not a mage, and I'm pretty he isn't either." The brunet boy pointed to the blonde one.

"Then what are you?" Natsu asked with contempt.

The blonde teen stood up and bowed. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I am a shinobi born and raised in Konoha. My dream is to one day become the Seventh Hokage of my village so that I can become a great leader to my people!" Naruto proclaimed with determination.

"Wow, you're really that serious aren't ya?"

Naruto nodded 'yes'.

"Good, cause where I'm from, it's best to never give up on your dreams and to always try your best to make that happen!" Natsu heeded the young ninja.

"Ya got that right!" Naruto replied holding his hand up signaling a high-five in which Natsu gave in return.

"So what about you?" Naruto asked the brunet youth "What's your name and more importantly what are your dreams?"

The boy was hesitant but answered with pride. "My name is Eren Jaeger, from Wall Maria, and I am the 5th ranking member of the Scout Regiment!" He folds his left arm around his torso and his right arm behind his lower back and folds his hand into a fist over his heart as if he was making a salute.

"And it's my mission to make sure that every last Titan in existence is as good as dead! They will all pay for bringing humanity to the brink of extinction and for slaughtering many innocent people, including the many women and children that they trample and DEVOUR!!!"

Eren's extremely melodramatic determination received blank stares from Natsu and Naruto which cried out 'WTF?!'.

"Ooookaaaayyyy… that was… wow… I don't even know how to respond to that." Natsu replied dumbfounded by this kid's somewhat dysfunctional desire to… kill Titans?

"Well… as long as you're passionate about it... I guess it's fine with us." said Naruto sharing the same reaction as the mage.

"Sorry, I get a little carried away sometimes." Eren apologized feeling embarrassed for making his new friends cringe.

"Hey, it's fine, we all get carried away at times, as long as you don't lose sight of what's important." assured Natsu who smirked and patted Eren on the back hard.

The bedroom door then slowly opens revealing Edd, who was wearing an apron and oven mitts. "Ah, you're all awake, I see! Not to mention you have already aquainted with another. Brilliant timing, too, I'm almost done preparing supper for you and the other guests."

"Huh, other guests?" Eren asked before being drowned out by Natsu and Naruto excitement.

"SUPPER?!?! What are we waiting for?!" Naruto started dashing towards the door while jumping over Edd as Natsu did the same as he dragged Eren by the arm.

"Wait a minute, fellows! It's not quite ready, yet!" Edd hollered after the boys.

"DATTEBAYO!!!"

"Naruto, wait up!!"

"Guys! Slow down! I'm not even that hungry!!"

The three boys yelled as they made their way downstairs to the dining room where Ed, Eddy, Goku, Luffy and Edward were staying for dinner. They burst into the dining area which brought attention from the other males sitting at the table.

"WHERE'S THE FOOD?!?!" The two teens screamed before taking notice of the other strangers in the room.

"Uh, who are you guys?" Naruto asked meeting the other heroes for the first time.

"Hi there! Sorry for beating you up earlier. I guess you weren't exactly right in the head then but since you're okay now we can probably start over." Goku said nonchalantly wearing Ed's clothes. "My name's Goku, what's yours?"

"Uh, Natsu. Wait whaddeya mean ya beat me beat me up before? I don't remember that!" Natsu replied confused as to what the saiyan was talking about.

"I do!" Luffy interjected, also wearing Ed's, pointing to Naruto. "I remember using my Second Gear to kick your ass! And man, was it fun!"

"And I know what the inside of a tree looks like!" Ed also chimes in.

"Huh? I don't remember you, either!" said Naruto even more confused.

"Is that why we were unconscious?!" exclaimed Eren making a sudden realization. "Did I go into Titan form?!"

"Way to go, Goku, now you made it really awkward now." Edward said to Goku sardonically, who was also wearing Edd's clothes while his are being cleaned.

"I know how to make it less awkward! Let's greet each other in a polite manner! Like so: How do you do and shake hands, shake hands, shake hands/ How do you do and shake hands, shake hands/ State your name and business! That's manners." Ed sang as he went around the room forcing everyone to shake hands with each other in an even more awkward fashion.

"You watch way too many Disney movies, Ed." Eddy retorted.

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!!!" Ed shouted once again making Eddy deaf.

"Why don't we just talk about this after dinner? Cause I'd rather not lose my appetite due to the awkwardness." Edward insisted.

"Yeah, where the heck is Double D, anyway?" Eddy asked just as Edd came down the stairs exhausted from chasing Natsu, Naruto and Eren.

"Sorry… I was checking on… these three when they… woke up… whoo they were really fast… oh my hernia." Edd gasped taking in breaths.

"Well, Double D, what about the food? Is it ready yet?" Eddy asked impatiently.

Edd finally caught his breath before answering. "It's just about to be. I just need to make a few more preparations before we could dine. Ed, could you please seat our extra guests, please?"

"Right this way, Madam-soil!" Ed said mispronouncing 'mademoiselle' as he picks up the other three youths and places them in their respective seats. Eren was seated between Eddy and Luffy, with Naruto on the far side of the latter. Natsu also sat on the far side next to Edward with Goku sitting between him and Ed.

Edd poked his head out from the kitchen, calling out for Eddy. "Oh, Eddy? Could you come into the kitchen real quick?"

Eddy then gets out of his chair begrudgingly to see what Edd wanted. He steps into the kitchen to see that Edd has already prepared a batch of dinner rolls. He is also preparing the cod and salmon that was brought by Goku (courtesy of Rolf of course). The main course happens to be clam chowder from the giant clam that Ed caught in the creek with Luffy.

"Eddy, could you please bring out the rolls to the table so that the guests could curb their appetites before the main course is finished?"

"Yeah, whatever Chef Boyardee." said Eddy sarcastically.

Edd giggled hearing that comment. "You know this reminds me of the time when we had that restaurant scam. Oh, memories, how I live for the nostalgia."

Eddy grimaced from that memory, preferring not to look back to it. "Yeah, sure, I remember that."

"Eddy?" Edd asked concernly. "What happened earlier today? You seemed rather… despondent. Are you sure you're all right?"

Eddy was about to say something, but hesitated to do so. "Uh, it was just uh… gas. Heh-heh."

Edd not believing a word he's saying but kept a concerned expression. "Right…"

Ed then popped his head into the kitchen. "Do I smell gravy?"

"ED! Get outta the kitchen! The food's not ready yet!" Eddy hollered to Ed prompting him to leaving.

"Oh, okay." Ed leaves.

"Well, better get these rolls out before they get cold." Eddy proceeded to the dining room as Edd made the finishing touches on the food as he thought to himself. _'He'll open up eventually I suppose. After all, he isn't exactly an emotional person'._

"Hey guys, I got some rolls for--"

 **"ROLLS!!!"**

Some screams were heard which was followed by the sound of loud chewing as the guests devoured the dinner rolls while Eddy made a hasty retreat back to the kitchen. He was covered in scratches and bruises and was panting like a thirsty animal.

"We're gonna need more rolls, Double D, these guys are maniacs!!"

"Are we having gravy for dinner?" Ed asked again poking his head in once more.

"NO! GET OUT!"

"Oh, okay."

"That won't be necessary, for dinner is served!" Edd presented with a food trolley complete with an array of dishes ready to be served.

"Finally! Let's just feed these idiots and get them outta here!"

"Is the gravy ready, yet?" Ed asked sticking his head in one more time before being met with a baking tray to the face which left an Ed-shaped dent in it.

"Oh, okay." Ed slinks back to the dining room for the last time.

"Eddy, can you at least be hospitable for these poor fellows? For all we know, they may be lost and have no idea how to get home." Edd said sympathetically in the other characters' defense.

"I'm gonna need a hospital when we're done with them." Eddy mumbled.

When Edd brings out the meal, the entire table looked on with hungry eyes as he wheels the trolley next to the table placing the dishes on the table. "I hope you all didn't spoil your appetite from all that bread, because tonight we're having clam chowder, smoked salmon and marinated cod, mashed potatoes with gravy, a zesty salad and for dessert: blueberry pie."

"Everybody dig--" Before Edd could finish, everyone at the table started eating everything in sight. "--in. My what atrocious table manners."

The whole table, especially the food maniacs, Goku, Naruto, Natsu, and Luffy, we're scarfing down the entire meal like it was nothing. Edward and Eren hesitated before trying the clam chowder which they enjoyed. The Eds were barely able to grab a plate in this culinary chaos, but Ed was able to gather food on his plate. Especially the mashed potatoes which lacked a little bit of gravy.

"Could someone pass the gravy please?" Ed asked politely as Edward slides the gravy boat to him. "Thank you, good sir." Edward nodded 'you're welcome'.

Instead of pouring the gravy on the potatoes, however, he pours the entire boat in his mouth, shivering with delight.

Eren decides to make polite conversation with Edd. "I'm sorry, but, I didn't catch your name." Eren asks to the sock-headed Ed-boy.

"Hmm? Oh yes, of course, how rude of me! My name is Eddward, or Double D for short, and this is Eddy…" He gestures to Eddy in which he replies with a half-hearted wave. "And of course you met Ed… Ed!" Edd gets Ed attention who looks at Eren and greets him as gravy comes squirting out of his ears.

Eren stared at Ed blankly before bringing his attention back to Edd. "My name is Eren Jaeger, and those two over there are Natsu and Naruto. Natsu is a mage from a guild called Fairy Tail, and Naruto is a shinobi. That's all really I know about them let alone everyone else at this table. Where am I by the way?

"Why, you're in the humble town of Peach Creek." Edd explained to Eren.

"Peach Creek?"

"Yeah, as in the home of the peaches!" Eddy chortled as he chewed.

"Why, yes, Peach Creek is abundant with peaches, especially during this time of the year, and Eddy please don't eat like that you'll choke." Edd scolded which made Eddy mumble.

"Peaches. Where I'm from we rarely ever have peaches, in fact food is always short in the world that I live in. There's basically little to no food." Eren explained which was overheard by the other diners who were flabbergasted by this new boy's revelation.

"No food?" Goku asked bringing a nightmarish thought to his head which made him cringe.

"Not even... meat?!" Luffy cried out cradling his salmon like a child holding a toy.

"I don't think I can ever live without ramen." Naruto moaned bringing a tear to his eye.

"I don't what everyone's so worried about, there's always gonna be food." assured Natsu as he slurped his second helping of chowder.

"NO FOOD MEANS NO GRAVY! NO GRAVY MEANS NO BUTTERED TOAST! AND NO BUTTERED TOAST MEANS NO ED!!!" Ed bawled who starts shedding tears like a sprinkler.

Goku pats him on the back, letting him cry on his shoulder. "Hey it's okay, Ed, there's always gonna be buttered toast."

"It must be hard for you, Eren, to live in poverty all the time." Edward sympathizes with the soldier boy.

"Pfft, talk about a charity case. Am I right, Double D?" Eddy whispered which received a glare from Edd.

Eren, unfortunately, heard what he said. "What?! What's that supposed to mean?! Eren questioned Eddy, raising his voice a bit.

"Nothing! It was a just a joke! Uh… say how bout that Donald Trump, huh?" Eddy defended himself, frantically trying to change the subject, but Eren was a lot sharper than he thought.

"Don't lie to me, you coward!" Eren growled, his voice growing louder. "You have no idea what it's like to live in fear knowing that there are Titans waiting to kill you at the slightest opportunity and there are people who turn a blind eye to people who are struggling to survive, you ever thought of that, huh?!?!" He picks up Eddy by the collar making him tremble with fear.

This outburst made everyone jump out of their seats, waiting to intervene if necessary.

"Eren, calm down, what's your problem?" Naruto asked calmly, trying to mediate this confrontation.

"You wanna know what my problem is?! People who insult others less fortunate than they are, people who are better off as pigs! People like this little smartass!!!" Eren was now screaming with rage.

"Hey, leave him alone! He's not worth it!" Edward warned the angry boy.

"Shut up, midget! This is between me and him!" That very comment made everyone silent with shock. This really set Edward off.

"MIDGET?!?! Alright you wanna go pretty boy?!" Edward switches out the blade in his arm with his alchemy, ready to fight the dark-brown haired youth.

Eren drops Eddy and grabs a knife used for cutting the fish and gets ready to fight the angry alchemist. "Give it your best shot, shorty!"

"Gentleman, please! Let's not make this escalate any further!" Edd pleads with the two.

"Aw, hell yeah, a fight! I'm all fired up!!!" Natsu exclaimed engulfing his fists with flames.

"Guys, knock it off! This is Double D's house, you're being disrespectful!" Naruto also intervenes but to no avail.

"Hey, hey, hey! We're all friends here aren't we? Let's just put our knives down have some more clam chowder!" Goku mediated holding a pot of the chowder in his hands.

"For honor and gravy!!" Ed yells barely helping at all.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" Eren screams, ready to destroy Edward.

"NOT IF I KILL YOU FIRST!!!" Edward proclaimed as the two boys go at each other with Ed and Natsu joining in the fray. But before they could even touch each other, all four of them are smashed against the table by Luffy's enlarged fist, cutting the battle short before it even began.

Some silence prolonged for a bit before Edd finally broke the silence. "Luffy, why did you break my dining room table?"

Luffy just shrugged. "Just because." He ate his last bit of smoked salmon before resting in his chair, completely full from the large meal.

"So… who wants pie?" Eddy asked nonchalantly.

"More for Ed, please!" said Ed emerging from the wrecked table.

"Pie?! I love pie!" exclaimed Natsu despite being crushed by Luffy's rubber hand.

"No thanks, we're good." muffled Eren and Edward who were stuck underneath Ed and Natsu.

After having dessert and fixing the table, the group made sleeping arrangements since the wandering characters don't have a place to stay. It was decided that Luffy and Goku would stay at Ed's house, while Naruto and Natsu stayed Eddy's house, which left with Edward and Eren to stay with Edd. They all said good night to each other before heading over to their temporary homes as Edward and Eren were situated into Edd's guest rooms.

"This is where you two will be staying for the night. Sorry if it's a little dusty in here, my parents haven't used this room in a while and I haven't got the time to clean it yet."

"That's fine, as long as I get to sleep somewhere." Edward said relaxingly. "By the way, when do we get our clothes back we're done using yours?"

"I've already finished washing, drying and sewing your clothes so they'll be ready by tomorrow morning. Well, good night you two."

"Wait Double D, I… want to… apologize for the way I acted tonight.. I just…" Eren went to apologize before being cut off.

"It's alright, Eren, Eddy can sometimes get a little carried away with what he says. No harm done, I suppose." affirmed Edd.

"Except for me ya know!" reminded Edward.

"Right, I guess so." Edd giggled before turning off the light. "Good night."

"Night, Double D." said Edward and Eren at the same time.

Once Edd exits the room, Edward rested his head on the pillow. Eren was about to do the same until he decided to get something off his chest. "Hey, Edward?"

The golden blonde turned on his side. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Sorry for calling you a midget at dinner. I was just… caught up in the moment, I guess."

"Don't worry about it, people call me short all the time, and I don't care."

"I'm pretty sure you do, cause you were just as mad as I was."

"Well, nobody should be underestimating me, ya know?"

"Yeah… that happens to me sometimes. A lot of people don't really see me as someone who can always do what he can to help others. My mother also thought the same when I wanted to be in the Survey Corps. But I still think about her everytime I go out into the field. I fight everyday because of her."

Edward thought about it for a moment. He thought of his own mother who loved and supported until she died. He, too, cared for his mother, to a point where he tried to bring her back, but failed to. The loss of his arm and leg and his brother's body was burden he had to carry.

"I guess I kinda see where you're going from there." Edward responded looking down on his automail arm with heavy heart.

"Thank you, Edward, for understanding." thanked Eren as he laid his head down on the pillow. "Good night."

"Good night, Eren."

The two young men then slept in their respective beds dreaming about what may come tomorrow morning.

 **Eddy's House**

When Eddy, Natsu and Naruto enter Eddy's home, Eddy brought them to his old brother's room so that the mage and shinobi could have somewhere to sleep.

"You guys can sleep in my brother's old room, get comfortable all you want cause he doesn't use it anymore." Eddy unlocks his brother's old room, turning on the lights overhead revealing it's somewhat pristine condition.

"This room looks really nice, Eddy. Your brother must be really cool to hang out with." Natsu complimented on how the room looks.

Eddy then starts to snicker a bit before laughing so hard that he starts rolling on the rolling and bangs against the doorway begging to stop laughing before regaining his composure. "Sure, he's real cool-like, heh-heh-heh. Well, good night."

"Hold on, there's only one bed." Naruto noticed.

"So?" Eddy retorted.

"How can the both if us sleep with only one bed?" Naruto asked.

"Okay, okay, hold your horses!" Eddy went out of the room for a moment and came back with a sleeping bag. "Here, use this."

He throws the bag over towards Natsu. "You know, what could be better though? If you two shared the same bed so you could spoon each other for warmth like a newlywed couple!" He starts up his laughing again as Natsu and Naruto look at each other blushing and then glared at Eddy.

"We're not in love you, moron!!" They both yelled at the same time.

"Sure, whatever, Mr. and Mrs. Lovebird! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Eddy laughs one more time before leaving the room.

"No wonder Eren tried to kill him, I would've burned his ass!" Natsu scowled.

"So which one of us is gonna sleep on the bed and who's gonna sleep in the sleeping bag?"

"I know! Let's play 'Cat, Fairy, Dragon'!"

"What's that?"

"It's like Rock, Paper, Scissors: Fairy Tail style!"

"Okay, let's do it!"

"Here we go…" They hold out their hands just like in 'Rock, Papers, Scissors' but with different hand gestures.

"Cat, Fairy, Dragon shoot!" Natsu's Dragon beats Naruto's Fairy.

"YES! I win! I get to sleep in the bed, again! HA-HA-HA!!!" Natsu cheered in a sing-songy voice until he sees Naruto is already in the bed.

"Wha-- how did you--" Natsu looked towards the other Naruto who gave him a silly face before disappearing.

"YOU CHEATED!!" Natsu accused the young ninja.

"I didn't cheat, cause I wasn't the one playing." Naruto said cleverly as he made a

victory sign.

"WHY YOOOUUUU… GET OVER HERE!!!"

The sound of fighting ensued before the two were eventually tuckered out from all the ruckus and went to sleep.

 **Ed's House**

Ed brought over Goku and Luffy over to his and lead them downstairs to his room in the basement of his home. His room was very dirty and unkempt unlike Edd and Eddy's rooms which were kept clean. It was basically deplorable.

"Welcome to my lair, new friends! I like having sleepovers with friends." Ed said happily.

"I wouldn't say it's a sleepover but I guess it's kinda like that." Goku said modestly only slightly appalled by the room's condition.

Luffy sat on a big chair but found it to be a little lumpy. He stuck his hand in it to find the source of the lumpiness, pulling out a whole turkey. "Hey! Free meat! I'll save you for later." He puts the turkey in his shirt for safekeeping.

"So, Ed, where do we sleep?" Goku asked the dim-witted Ed.

"We could sleep in a noodle!" Ed suggested dumbly.

"Umm, okay well uh…" Goku was confused by this Ed-boy's idea.

"He says we can sleep wherever we feel comfortable in." said Luffy as if he knew what Ed said.

"How did you know that?"

"Cause I can pretty much read people better than others can." Luffy explained seeming to know how he understood Ed.

"Is that really what you said, Ed?"

Ed responded with a head-jarring nod while he stuck out his tongue.

"Alright then, where are you gonna sleep Luffy?"

"I think I'm just gonna sleep in this chair." Luffy yawned before turning in for the night. "Night, Goku."

"Night, Luffy!"

Ed also fell asleep in an instant as soon as he took off his clothes and slept in his underwear.

Goku smiled seeing Ed fall asleep like what he usually does sometimes. "Let's see, where can I sleep?"

He looks around the room to find a place to sleep. He looks in the closet which was filled with dirty laundry. He didn't like the smell of it one bit. He looks around a little more until looks into the bathroom. He sees that the bathtub was empty and decided to lie down in it.

"It smells a little weird, but it'll do." Goku tosses and turns a bit before finally finding the perfect sleep position. He quickly falls asleep almost immediately.

As the three slept in the dirty basement, Luffy was suddenly awakened by Ed whining. He sees that Ed was having a nightmare, so he stretches his hand to rub Ed on the head to make him stop whining. The comfort of Luffy's rub on the head made Ed feel happy. Luffy then when back to sleep. _'You know what, I think Ed's gonna be alright'_.

 **Wow, that was long. I figured it would take a long time. I** **also put in the Alice in Wonderland reference because I thought the Tweedledum and Tweedledee reference suited Ed the most. Let me know what you guys think** **if it was funny enough or if there's something I should've added that I missed. Don't forget to read and review.**


	3. Close Encounters of the Ed Kind 1-3

**A/N: I'm back again with another chapter! Lemme just give a shoutout to DeltaKnight777 and some guest user named Jack Whitty for giving me my first two reviews. This really means a lot to me, thank you for sharing your insights on my first story and for that I thank you. So in honor of that I will respond to your comments. DeltaKnight777 your question on whether the Eds would be trained by the anime characters to become fighters is not really what I'm aiming for bit they may learn some things from them but nothing that requires tests or anything like that. As for you Jack Whitty I don't know what anime you were referring to for me to add to the story and I have never heard of it, but I respect your request, however, I must decline it because I am more familiar with the mainstream anime and hopefully you would understand and that you would be okay with it. As for all of you who would like to give me requests on what to add to this story, I encourage you to do so, but I would like to write this story on my own terms. I may ask you guys what you want to see as this story develops every once in awhile but other than that, I have my creative freedom, you have yours, it's all good. Now, let's read on shall we?**

Chapter 1: Close Encounters of the Ed Kind - Part 3

 **Edd's House**

As the sun shines over the Cul-de-sac, the bright rays of light peeked through the curtains of the guest bedroom which housed the two teens, Edward Elric and Eren Jaeger. One of whom, Edward in particular, was awakened by the light shining in his eyes. His eyes fluttered open and winced from the shining light. He sat up in his bed, rubbed his eyes and looks over to see Eren still asleep in his bed.

He glances at the digital clock beside his bed which read seven o'clock in digital font. He was curious of this strange technology that was new to him, but paid no interest in the clock as he quietly climbed out of bed so as to not awaken Eren.

He slowly opens the door and slowly closes it and walks down the hallway, making his way down the staircase. The smell of food entices him as he heads to the kitchen where Edd was in there making breakfast for his guests.

"Ah, good morning, Edward!" greeted Edd holding a plate of food. "Care for a balanced breakfast?"

The alchemist sees that the table was neatly prepared for the morning meal. He takes a seat at the table and fills his plate with the food set out for him.

"This looks delicious, Double D." Edward complimented, taking a bite out of a biscuit.

"Well we do have long day ahead of us and we can't make progress without any nourishment." Edd said while organising his table setting.

Eren then enters the kitchen, rubbing his eyes to see clearly. Edd sees the young soldier and greets him. "Well, look who is awake this morning! Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yeah, I was. I did have this weird dream that woke me up, though." Eren said groggily as he sat down across from Edward.

"I had a dream last night, too. I dreamt that I was in a Russian ballet and my teeth were falling out." Edward said jokingly as he sipped his juice.

"It wasn't really a dream, it was more like a nightmare." Eren explained.

"A nightmare? Do tell us, Eren, I am quite the novice when it comes to dreams. Perhaps I can analyze the symbolism behind it." Edd asked insistly.

Eren hesitated for a moment before answering. "I… it's… kind of personal, actually, and it's very gruesome. I don't want you to have the same dreams as I do."

"Oh come on, it can't be as bad my teeth falling out." said Edward assuringly.

"It is that bad. And if you must know, it's about the Titans."

"Titans? Yes, you've mentioned them last night at dinner didn't you? What are they exactly." Edd asked sitting down at his seat.

"Well, where do I begin?" Eren started as he pondered for a bit. "It was about a hundred years ago when the Titans first appeared out of nowhere. They're giant human-like creatures that eat other human beings for food. The entire human race was near-extinction because of them. Fortunately though, humanity was able to survive by building walls to keep them out. We've been kept inside those walls for many years, that is until about five years earlier." Eren stopped for a moment, looking downward as if he was remembering something. Whatever he remembers it made him very tense.

Edward took notice of this and expressed concern. "Hey, you okay?"

The scout snapped from his trance and looks up to Edward. "I'm fine, it's just… it's kind of hard to talk about."

"Then maybe we should stop for now, if you don't want to talk about it then you don't have to." assured Edd giving a tender smile.

"Yeah, you're right. We should probably eat instead, I am pretty famished." Eren smiled as he took a bite of his sausage.

"You read my mind!" Edward smirked scarfing his eggs down like a mad man.

Edd giggled seeing the two boys eat frivolously. _'Who knew food can bring joy to everyone?'_ He thought for a moment as took a bite of his biscuit.

Suddenly, Luffy comes bursting through the screen door, tearing the screen on the door. "I SMELL MEAT! Have you got any meat, Double D?"

This aggravated Double D to the extent seeing his screen door torn right open. "Luffy! Have you no manners?! The least you could've done was knock on the door!"

Ed soon dropped by along with Goku. "Hey, Double D, do you have any Chunky Puffs?"

"Why yes, Ed, it just so happens that I have a box, it's in the pantry. There's also some milk in the fridge if you need any." Edd directed Ed as the lumbering knucklehead galloped to the pantry to get his favorite cereal.

"Oh Goku, could you help me fix the screen door for a moment?"

"Sure thing, Double D, whatever you need!" Goku smiled. "That is, if you have any tape I could use."

Ed and Luffy sat with Edward and Eren as they started chewing on their morning delicacies to the latter's disgust.

"Luffy, do you think you can chew with your mouth closed, it's really unsanitary." asked Eren politely to which Luffy responded with a stuffed mouth, spitting food all over Eren.

Edward became even more grossed out by Ed, whose body odor whiffs of something foul. "Ew, Ed! When was the last time you took a bath!"

"Halifax! Wicky-wicky-wicky!" Ed hollered, unleashing his morning breath, which made the blonde teen want to hurl.

Meanwhile, Goku and Edd finished fixing the screen door with tape and screwing the door hinges back on. "Well, it looks like the door is fixed and as long as nobody uses too much force on it, it will stay intact."

This was shortlived, however, as Natsu kicks the door down with extreme perversion. "GOOD MORNIN EVERYONE! What are we havin' breakfast?!"

Naruto followed Natsu into the kitchen with Eddy not far behind. "Mornin, Double D, say you got any eggs? I was going to make an omelet but I ran out of eggs."

"Eddy, look what Natsu did to my screen door! I just fixed it!" complained Edd but Eddy brushed it off as he went to the fridge to get some eggs.

Edd was completely winded by all this nonsense that he is about to pass out from it. _'How long must I suffer this endless dejá vú of insanity?'_ Edd thought as he started to suffer from the migraine inflicted upon him.

"Hey, Double D, do you think we need a stapler for the door now?" Goku asked carrying a stapler. "You okay, Double D?"

"I think I need to go lie down for a minute, Goku." moaned Edd, exiting the kitchen to clear his head.

"But the day has just started."

"Well now I need an aspirin."

 **Later that morning**

Sometime later, the heroes, along with the Eds, went out back to Edd's backyard to do some training exercises as per their daily routine. Edd, who had finished cleaning the kitchen after breakfast, was in his garage working with Edward on his automail, which was damaged from yesterday's fight. Aside from the dents and scratches, his automail arm and leg can still be repaired. That is if Edd wasn't taking it apart piece by piece.

"What are you doing? I thought you were fixing it." Edward asked curiously.

"Well you see, Edward, when it comes to technology I must know how it works, and to do that I have to disassemble it to see how the mechanics work." Edd explained as he took apart Edward's arm and studied its complex ingenuity. "I must say, though, this is a very intricate design!"

"Yeah, it is pretty advanced. My friend Winry usually fixes it for me. Let me tell ya, she's pretty tough when it comes to handling herself." dreamed Edward, blushing as he thought of his so-called 'friend'. _'She might actually be perfect to marry one day.'_

"I see," Edd smirked knowing full well what he meant by it. "You know, I think I might be able to help make your automail more versatile in combat."

"How so?"

Edd then brings out a tool box and sets it on the work bench. "Well, by adding some modifications to the design of your prostheses. If you don't mind."

Edward thought about it for a bit before agreeing to it. "Okay, as long as you don't put something out of place. Otherwise, Winry will kill me."

"Rest assured, Edward, this won't take but a half-hour. At most." Edd assured the alchemist as he puts on a welding mask and lights his blowtorch.

Meanwhile in the backyard, Goku, Luffy, Naruto, Natsu and Eren were out sparring while Ed and Eddy were lounging. Eddy was reading his magazines while Ed was still eating his box of Chunky Puffs.

Natsu and Naruto were sparring with each other and it seems as though it might reach a stalemate. "You can't run forever, Naruto, you may be fast, but I can be faster!" He keeps striking the ninja boy who was dodging every move he made until he finally makes a jab at him.

"HAHA! YES! I finally got--" He then sees that he was once again outsmarted by one of Naruto's clones. He looks behind him to see the shinobi appear out of nowhere and kicks him from behind. He then spirals straight into the ground and gets slammed into a tree.

"Are ya kidding me?! You used the shadow clone thing again! That's still not fair!" Natsu hollered with aggravation.

"You really gotta work on your strategy a little more, Natsu, that way you wouldn't be beaten up so much." advised Naruto.

"Big deal, I've fought a lot dark mages without any strap-titties!" recanted Natsu angrily.

"He's got a point," Goku chimed in who was spectating the fight. "He fought really well when he went crazy and tried to beat me.

"See, the saiyan knows what I'm talking about!" Natsu pointed to Goku.

"What's he saying, Eddy?" Ed asked dumbly.

"Shut up, Ed."

"OKAY! Who wants to fight me!" Luffy volunteered.

Eren stepped into the makeshift battlefield. "I guess I'll go, but I wanna a fair fight, so don't do that stretchy thing you do."

"Right, no Gum-Gum, just hand-to-hand." agreed Luffy who got into a fighting position.

Eren was about to step onto the field before being stopped by Eddy. "Hold on there, Rocky. Lemme give you a few fighting tips before you hurt yourself. Ed, get over here!"

Ed lumbers his way over to Eddy. "You called, your most eggs benedict?"

"Allow me to show you a few wrestling moves that I learned." Eddy walks up to Ed to demonstrate by doing as such. "First you put him in a choke hold, then you throw him down onto the ground to stun him and then you finish him off with a pile-driver and you bury him into the ground! Ya got it?"

"Thank you, Eddy, but I've done plenty of hand-to-hand combat in my training." Eren proceded to the field as Ed got up from the ground.

"Luffy's gonna squish him like a tadpole, isn't he, Eddy?" asked Ed who finished laughing from Eddy's demonstration.

"Eh, we'll just wait and see."

Eren then turns to Luffy and gets into a fighting stance. Naruto was standing beside the field refereeing the fight. "Are you ready?"

The two opponents nodded indicating the start of the match. "Fight!"

Luffy throws the first punch at Eren but was able to maneuver around, grab Luffy by the arm, judo flips him down onto the ground, and pins him with his foot while he is still holding his arm.

Some silence prolonged for a while before Luffy let out a hearty laugh. "Wow! That was a good move, Eren, you're really strong! You gotta teach me that move! Also could you get your foot off me? I can't breathe."

Eren lets go of Luffy's arm and takes his foot off his chest so that Luffy could let in some air. He coughed a bit before sitting back up.

"Man, you really put the hurt on him, HAHAHA!" Eddy guffawed from excitement.

"Are you okay, Captain Luffy?" Ed asked concerningly.

"I'm fine, Ed, just a little winded. Boy, am I thirsty. Does anybody have anything to drink? Like rum maybe?"

"Double D might have somethin' to drink in the fridge." Goku suggested.

"But he said we're not allowed in there anymore, especially after what happened at breakfast." reminded Naruto.

"I'll get the refreshments, new friends! And awaaaaaaay with Ed!" cheered Ed as he ran inside.

"Hurry back, Lumpy! The heat's killing me!" Eddy hollered.

"Really? I don't feel so hot, do you?" Natsu asked.

Meanwhile in the garage, Edd has just finished with the modifications in Edward's automail arm. "There, that should do it. Now, time to test it out. Try aiming at this apple, Edward, and see if it works." Edd places an apple on the workbench as a target.

Edward aims his arm at the apple and switches out a lighter in his palm which shoots out a flame and incinerates the apple into ash. Thus astounded Edward greatly. "Whoa, that was amazing! What else can I do with it?"

"Well, a flamethrower is all that I can manage, especially since your automail design has very unique engineering. But I was able to create a blueprint specifically for your arm and leg so that I could install other future equipment."

Ed then walked by the open door which led into the house carrying the fridge over his head. Edd took notice of this and was about to question Ed.

"Ed! What are you doing with my fridge?"

"The pirate king has sent me on a quest to retrieve the sweet nectar of the gods so that our warrior friends can wet their whistles!" Ed explained which received blank expressions from both Edd and Edward.

"I can see that. But do you really have to take the ENTIRE fridge?" Ed thought for a moment before nodding.

Edd sighed. "Very well, go ahead. But don't forget to put it back when you're done!" Ed then carried on with the fridge.

"So… why…?" Edward asked before Edd finished his sentence.

"'...does he have a very different mindset'? Well, the only logical conclusion that I could possibly muster up is: 'I have no idea.'"

"Those aren't the exact words I was gonna say, but whatever. Wanna get a drink?"

"I guess since I am a little parched from working on your arm, sure, why not?"

The two then went out into the backyard where the others were waiting for them. Ed brought out the fridge which was laid across the grass which was opened up and emptied of its contents. The heroes and the other two Eds were drinking soda from the fridge. They were all sitting in the lawn chairs relaxing with the radio playing.

The Ed-boy and the alchemist both sat down in an empty chair and grabbed a bottle of soda. "Sorry we're late, I was working on something in the garage with Edward when we saw Ed take my fridge."

"Whatever, Sockhead, just keep it down, my favorite song is on." Eddy grunted as he turned up the volume on the radio.

"So how was sparring, guys?" Edward asked.

"It went great actually. Me and Natsu sparred and he got mad at me for using my Shadow-clone technique." Naruto laughed which made Natsu glare at him.

"Well, it's not like I don't know any other techniques than you do!" Natsu retorted.

"Speaking of techniques, I know some moves that I can teach you guys." said Goku, sparking Natsu and Naruto's interest.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"What kind of moves?!" jumped Natsu.

"Well, there is this one move that's pretty advanced. It's called the 'Fusion' technique. It's where two fighters are fused together with combined ki energy." explained Goku.

"How interesting." Edd said.

"How do you do it?" Natsu asked.

"It goes like this." Goku gets up, spreads his legs out, on his tippy-toes, walks with his arms out sideways, folds his knee on his other knee, waves his arms over his head and points both index fingers. "Fuuuuuuuusion HA! Like that! But it has to be done correctly and simultaneously so that both fighters can achieve a combined form."

Naruto and Natsu both gawked at the awkward form.

"Are you sure that's how it's done? Cause that looks kinda weird." Naruto asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, if it's more of a ballet routine than a fusion form then there's no way that I'm doing that!" blunted Natsu.

"I always wanted to be a ballet dancer." said Ed after being quiet for so long. Everyone gave Ed a weird look before Edd changed the subject.

"So um… Ed? How's your sister, Sarah?"

"Oh, I didn't see her this morning." Ed said nonchalantly.

"Say, come to think of it, I don't think I've seen Jimmy, or Kevin, or Nazz." Eddy said.

"Really? I haven't seen Rolf since yesterday." said Edd.

"What about that bald kid that Naruto kicked and his wood friend, what's his name, Pete? No, Plank! That's his name! Plank!" Luffy said trying to remember Plank's name.

"I kicked who now?" Naruto asked not knowing who he was referring to.

"That's a good question, what happened to me, Naruto and Natsu?" Eren asked.

"I dunno know, it can't be alchemy so that's out the window." Edward assumed.

"I think it must be the work of a dark mage. It was probably a curse put on us to make us kill each other." Natsu assumed.

"I'm telling you, Double D, first these guys fall out of the sky, then half of them try to kill us, and now all the kids in the neighborhood are missing!" Eddy pointed out to Edd. "I swear there's something weird going on here!"

"SHUSH!!! The static-y man is talking!" Ed shouted turning up the radio to listen to a news briefing.

 _'Breaking News: The entire East Coast is currently being plagued by multiple hurricanes and tropical storms ravaging densely populated areas including the city of New York and Miami Beach. Hold_ on... what's that? _This just in... multiple earthquakes and fissures has destroyed most of the West Coast as well other parts of the world including parts of Europe, the Middle East, half of China and Asia, 3/4_ _of Australia and New Zealand,_ _Africa and Canada._ _Also, Hawaii has been completed devastated by volcanic eruptions. The number of casualties have not yet been listed, although it has been estimated that it may be in the millions._ _The United Nations has declared a worldwide state of emergency, advising all citizens in all afflicted countries to be aware of all unnatural anomalies including the following:_ _tornadoes, massive sinkholes, sand and snow storms, the plague, tsunamis, locusts, raining blood, spontaneous human combustion, random nuclear explosions and the sky..._ _the sky falling?_ _Am I reading all this right?_ _Although it is not confirmed, experts say that all these catastrophes may be a sign of the end of the wor--'_

The broadcast suddenly goes static for a while until it finally goes dark. The everyone who paid attention to the broadcast went wide-eyed. Eddy dropped his drink which landed in the grass, spilling out its contents. Edd was close to passing out from the shock. Goku was left speechless as well as Luffy and Natsu. Naruto nearly fell down. Edward slowly sat down and put his hand onto his forehead. Eren was shaking with sadness. Ed, however was unphased by it, which wasn't surprising to anyone who knew him well.

Naruto was the first to speak. "That didn't happen. Please tell me that could not have happened!"

"Yeah, it's probably just a joke! HAHAHAHAHAHA… see I'm laughing! HAHAHAHA!!" Luffy laughed nervously before stopping abruptly. "Ah, who am kidding?"

"Wait, maybe he's right. It has to be some kind of prank, right? You know how radio DJs are, they like to poke fun with people!" Eddy assured.

"This is just like that movie I watched; 'Devastation IV: Revenge of Mother Nature'." Ed said dumbly.

Eren then stood up and glared angrily at Ed. "Didn't you hear what he just said?! This isn't some made-up story, millions of people have died and it's all because this world is ending so you're just gonna have accept it!!!"

"Eren scares me, Double D." whimpered Ed hiding behind Edd.

"Eren, calm down!" Goku calmed Eren. "We don't know for sure if the world is ending."

"Maybe I should try the local radio station, perhaps they might be playing the emergency broadcast." Edd turned the dial on the radio to find the local station for Peach Creek. He tunes in to the station which was giving out an emergency frequency.

"This is probably a bad sign." Edd said worriedly.

"Try the other stations, Double D." said Eddy. Edd tries the other stations and they all play the same emergency frequency.

"This is DEFINITELY A BAD SIGN!!!" panicked Edd who was beginning to spiral out of control.

"Konoha…" Naruto whispered to himself. "Guys, we gotta get back to our homes! It's the only way we can keep the Eds safe from harm!"

"How though? We don't even know how we got here let alone where our homes are." reminded Natsu.

"We'll figure that out sooner or later, right now we need get to safety!" said Edward. "Double D, we're gonna need our stuff, now!"

"Right, I'll go pack our necessities, immediately! Ed, Eddy, you do the same!" Edd ordered the two.

As Edd returned, the heroes' clothes and items, he goes to pack his extra clothes and toiletries in his backpack in a neat order. Ed and Eddy packed their things as well, but in a less calm and orderly fashion. Eddy had trouble trying to pack his magazines and other paraphernalia in his bag while Ed was packing everything in his room into one bag.

The heroes were able to put on their clothes and collect their gear in time before the first earthquake hits the Cul-de-sac. As the ground shook beneath them, causing car alarms to go off, pavement to crack, and nearby houses and buildings to collapse. The heroes and the Eds rendezvous out into the street where the whole neighborhood began to crumble all around them.

"My word! I have never seen this much destruction since… well since the last time we destroyed the Cul-de-sac!" Edd exclaimed with panic.

"Okay, we got all our stuff now let's take the next bus to Whoville and get the heck outta here!!" urged Eddy.

"It's not that simple, we still need to know how to back to our homes!" Edward explained.

"Oh right, cause you morons don't know JACK DIDDLY SQUAT!!!" Eddy shouted throwing his bag down in anger.

"Guys, stop! You hear that?" Naruto shouted to get the group's attention.

The group began to hear a rumbling sound in the distance. The rumbling sounded similar to the sound of ice breaking. They all look up to see the sky cracking like a broken windowpane. Pieces of the sky start to rain down in the form of shards and broke into smaller shards upon hitting the ground.

"What the hell?! Are the clouds made of glass or somethin'?!?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"THE SKY IS FALLING!!! AGAIN!!!" screamed Ed.

"Oh come on! We just fixed that sky episodes ago!" Eddy shouted in aggravation.

"TAKE COVER!!!" Luffy shouted, grabbing the Eds and saving them from being crushed by a piece of the sky.

The falling sky debris keeps coming down from above nearly crushing the heroes and the Ed-boys with every piece falling down on them.

One piece crashes and shatters right next to Eren as he braces himself to protect his face from the shards but failed to keep one large shard from imbedding his shin. He screamed in agony and falls onto the ground, writhing in pain.

Naruto runs over to the fallen scout and helps him up. "Eren, above are you alright?!"

"There's a piece in my leg! I don't think I can walk!" screamed the injured Eren.

"Eren's hurt! He's needs help, right now!" Naruto called to his other friends.

"I don't think I can provide any medical assistance at the moment!" Edd shouted as he dodges another piece of the sky.

"We're all gonna die!" Eddy panicked before being slapped by Edward to regain sanity.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Edward shouted.

"Did you really have to go all Joan Crawford on me?!" Eddy snapped.

"Look guys! Liiiiiight!" Ed pointed as he stargazed at the bright light that appeared before them.

"Light good for Ed!" Ed exclaimed as he ran towards the light and disappears.

"Guys, follow that bright light! It might lead us to safety!" Goku ordered the rest of the group as they all head into the light.

Eddy and Edward went through the light with Edd following close behind them. Naruto, carrying Eren on his back, goes into the light as Natsu and Luffy enter next leaving Goku to enter last.

As went through the light, they find themselves inside a room. Which was pretty spacious despite being a small room. Upon closer inspection, the room is quite similar to the interior of an elevator.

Edd becomes enamoured by how clean it was. "My word, this room is beyond spotless! I wonder what kind of cleaning supplement they use in here?"

"Uh, Double D? We're in a mysterious room with no friggin clue where we are and you're more concerned about how clean it is?" Natsu asked sardonically.

"But it's so perfectly purged of any microscopic specs of bacteria! You can even see your reflection!" Edd sighed with affection as he inspected the floor with his magnifying glass.

"This is weird. How did we get here?" Goku asked curiously.

"Hello, there!" said a feminine voice.

Everyone looked to the corner of the room to see a young girl of about sixteen with long white hair whose long strands are dyed pink and hot pink eyes. She is wearing a white school girl uniform with a pink trim and pink bow. She also has white stockings with pink white-trimmed shoes.

She has a rather joyful appearance and had a very adorable smile to her.

She smiled and waved to the newcomers that have entered the room. "Nice to meet you all! It's a good thing I got to you guys in time! I've been looking all over for you guys!"

The heroes and the Eds were very confused as to who this girl was and why's was she looking for them in the first place.

Finally, Goku spoke to the young girl. "Excuse me, but who are you?"

"Oh, my name is Yuna. I'm the Guardian of the AniManga Multiverse!" she responded with a hint of glee in her voice.

"Guardian of the what now?" Edward asked.

"The AniManga multiverse! It's where all your home worlds are!" explained Yuna.

"What the heck is a multiverse?" Eddy asked.

"A multiverse is a hypothetical set of possible universes, including the universe in which we live in. Let me explain this in a more simple term; let's say that a multiverse is a bag of Skittles, the bag represents the multiverse,the skittles in the bag are different universes and each flavor of skittle has a different reality like one skittle would cherry and another would be grape." Edd explained as simply as possible.

"Universes sound delicious, Double D." said Ed licking his lips.

"Right, and the room that you are in right now is The Space Lift. It's basically an elevator that can travel to and fro across the entirety of Space and Time!" Yuna went on further.

"Wait, if we are in an elevator, how come I'm not getting motion sickness?" Natsu asked.

"That's because we are traveling so fast at the speed of light, that you can hardly feel it move at all."

"Good, cause if I did feel it move, this place wouldn't be clean at all." Natsu smirked with humor making Edd shudder with sickness.

"I think I can understand all that, but how is it that you know who we are?" asked Goku.

"Well I am a cosmic being, and being a cosmic being means that I know all the little people that live in each little world in each little universe." Yuna continued. "Especially their names and who they are."

"What's my name?" Luffy asked testing her knowledge.

"That's easy, you're Monkey D. Luffy and you're captain of the Strawhat Pirates."

"She knows me so well!" Luffy blushed profusely.

"Although I don't think I've ever heard of these three before." Yuna pointed to the Eds.

"Gee, ya think for being the guardian of a multiverse, you'd probably think she knows who we are." Eddy whispered to Edd.

Edd was the first to introduce himself before he started blushing as he saw how beautiful this girl was. He stuttered for a moment before answering. "Hi… I'm... Double D."

"Double D? What a coincidence! My breast size is a Double D! I think." Yuna exclaimed pointing to her large breasts.

"My… that is... a wonderful… set of cleavage… you have." Edd stuttered before being interjected by Eddy.

"My name's Eddy, and you can call me anytime ya want, sugarlips." wooed Eddy before being interrupted by Ed.

"HELLO, I'M ED!"

"It's nice to meet you all!" greeted Yuna sweetly.

"Look, with all introductions aside, why are we here and why were you looking for us?" Edward asked bluntly.

"Hmm? Oh yes yes yes yes! Your worlds are ALL in trouble! Like HUGE end-of- existence trouble!" informed Yuna with high energy. "All of your past enemies have been causing havoc in your universes and it's affecting other universes as well!"

"Does that mean that the universe we live in is trouble also?! All the disasters that have plagued Peach Creek as well as the rest of our world, is all because of this strange anomaly?!" Edd asked with concern.

"Yes! There is this new kind of negative energy that is affecting many universes and it's all traced back to somewhere in the AniManga multiverse!" Yuna continued.

"Let me guess you want us to find this source and destroy it?" deduced Natsu.

Yuna nodded. "That's why I've been trying to locate all the strongest heroes in this multiverse, but they have all somehow scattered across Space and Time! But luckily, I was able to find all of you!"

"So that's why we were all transported to the Eds' universe! Whatever negative force is affecting our worlds, it brought us together!" Naruto realized.

"Well, now that you are all together, you are the last line of defense we have in order to fight this force!" Yuna proclaimed.

"Whaddeya think guys? Should we do this or what?" Goku asked the group.

The group was somewhat hesitant at first, seeing as how they are all processing thus whole multiverse thing for the first time. Eren, however, with great pride and bravery, stood up with his injured leg wobbling. "I don't know much about Space, Time or whatever, but if there are other forces more volatile than Titans out there, then I wanna be there to fight till my last breath!"

He extends his hand out to indicate a team bonding. Then, Goku puts his hand in as well as Luffy, then Naruto, then Natsu, and Edward. The group looks to the Eds as if they expect them to join in.

"Well, you with us? We are are team aren't we?!" Goku asked enthusiastically.

Eddy then spoke up. "Okay, wait! You mean to tell me that we are going to help a monkey man from space, a ninja, a rubber pirate, a dragon wizard, a half-pint nerd, and a flying, fancy acrobat soldier, along with a cosmic being dressed as a school girl, to help save a bunch of universes from the forces of evil?!"

"Well, if you put it that way, it's sounds like a bad thing." Edd said half-heartedly.

"It sounds like a tagline for a fanfiction!" Ed said dumbly.

"Wait am I the half-pint?!" Edward asked angrily.

"Come on, guys! There's still room in our crew!" Luffy urged the Eds.

Ed joined the team with ease. "Teamwork good for Ed!" He sticks his foot into the group.

"I guess I might as well throw my hat into the ring, so to speak." Edd agreed putting his hand in with the others.

"Well, it's not like I have anything else to do, or any choice in the matter." Eddy said begrudgingly as he put his hand in the huddle. With the team complete, and their vows made, Yuna prepares the elevator for departure.

"Okay, boys, it's time to get to work! Our first stop is to get to Goku's Universe. I've found a trace of the dark energy somewhere in Dragon World and since this is Goku's home and is more familiar with his world, I believe it would best if Goku would lead this mission." Yuna suggested.

"Well, it is my home after all, who else but me?" Goku said enthusiastically.

"Wait, a mission? What are we some kind of Otaku Squad or somethin'?" questioned Natsu.

"I'm not very partial to that name, but we'll work on that." assured Yuna as she puts in the coordinates on a keypad and pulls the large lever, sending the lift to its destination.

"Hang on! We may experience some zero gravity as we move!"

Sure enough, everyone began to float in mid-air. Some of them seemed to enjoy floating in the, especially Ed, Goku, Luffy and Naruto, who were bouncing off the walls and off of each other.

"Ding-Dong!" Ed and Luffy said simultaneously as they slammed into on another as they laughed.

The others however aren't exactly enjoying this anti-gravity spectacle. Edward nearly gets hit by Goku's flying body. "Hey watch where you're going you-- AAH!!!" Edward then gets bumped into by Ed causing him to fly right into the nearest wall. "Well, that's one concussion!"

Natsu wasn't exactly happy-camper as he started to feel sick from floating in the air. "Hey, Yuna, I thought you said I wouldn't get sick in here!"

"Did I say that? I thought you meant before we started moving?" Yuna giggled feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Oh you lying--" Natsu held back the rising bile in his throat which made it hard to speak.

"You guys might wanna strap yourselves in with these safety belts. I don't want you all to be flying all over the place. Like what you're doing right now." Yuna said blankly.

Eren, Edd, Natsu, Edward and Eddy strap themselves in as such. Edd looks over to Eren and sees the wound on his leg that he got from a piece of the sky that landed near him back in the Cul-de-sac. The glass like shard was missing which was probably removed sometime earlier.

"Eren may I see your leg for a moment, the wounded one." Edd asked politely.

Eren lifts his leg up to inspect it noticing that the leg was healing up very rapidly. "Interesting, the wound in your leg is healing rather quickly. It's almost as if you had some sort of fast-acting healing factor!"

"You could say that." said Eren modestly.

"However, such injuries require treatment and should always be sterilized and binded to prevent further festering, possible infection and lethal contamination." informed Edd as he pulled out his first aid and applied rubbing alcohol and bandages on the wound which made Eren wince a little as Edd finished healing the wound.

"There all better." Edd said happily.

Natsu began to feel even more queasy in which Eddy took notice of. "Hey, if you're gonna hurl, do it on someone that's not me! I don't wanna have to take two showers today!"

The gravity then came back on making the other unfastened passengers land facefirst onto the floor, which indicated that they have arrived at their destination.

"We're here! Hey, you guys okay?" Yuna asked the passengers on the floor.

"Third floor: Underwear and Bacon!" Ed said jovially.

The doors in the lift slid open revealing a different environment. The heroes and the Eds exit the elevator and took a good look at their surroundings which was a city that was enveloped by a dark atmosphere which gave an eerie ambience to the deserted city which was void of any life whether person or creature.

Goku took in the war-torn view as he looked around the area. "Geez, what happened here? I was only gone for half a day!"

"Is this where you live? What a dump." said Edward bluntly.

"It wasn't this dumpish when I left it."

"Where is everybody? It's like a ghost town here." said Naruto.

"Like I said, a lot has happened since you guys were gone. Oh, Double D, take this!" Yuna tosses a small device over to Edd.

"What is this?" Edd asked.

"It's a wristwatch for when you need help. Just press the button on the device and it will let out a beacon that will trace back to you so that I could come and get you in case you are ready to leave. You can also use it to communicate with me if you need me to bring you back-up. Until then, just keep me in touch!" Yuna was about take-off before Eddy stops her.

"Hey, where do you think you're goin'?!" Eddy hollered to the girl.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on you guys, just let me know how it turns out!" Yuna calls out before closing the elevator doors and disappears along with the Space Lift itself.

"That's just great! What are we supposed to do here, anyway?!" yelled Eddy.

"Well, I guess since Goku is in charge, it's his call." Luffy suggested.

"Right, the first thing we should do is probably look for my friends and family. They may be around here somewhere." ordered Goku.

"SHIP!!!" Ed yelled all of a sudden

"Ed, I don't think now is the time to be pairing couples at the moment!" reminded Edd.

"Actually, I think he's talking about that kind of ship, Double D." Naruto pointed out.

The group looks up to see a giant, menacing, red and black spaceship looming over the city. The ship began to descend upon the city square before stopping to projecting a hologram. The hologram was the image of a young boy's face, who looked quite familiar to the Eds. The only difference in appearance is that he was wearing a spandex suit, a cape and a hammer-shaped helmet which beared the number '1' on it. His eyes were also red with black pinpricks.

 _'Greetings, wormy mortals!'_ The hologram spoke. _'I am Leader 1, and I am the head ruler of this land you call 'Dragon World'! What is your business here?!'_

Edd finally realized who this figure was. "Rolf? Is that you?"

 _'Rolf? HAHAHAHA!! Rolf is no longer here! For Leader 1 is dominent! You three, however, are the three Ed-boys, yes?'_

Edd hesitated before answering. "Y-yes?"

 _'Ah, what perfect opportunity for Leader 1! He-who-is-superior-to-Leader, has been looking for you Ed-boys!'_

"He is who to... what? What's he talking about?" asked Eren.

"Ah, that's just Rolf. He talks nonsense all the time." assured Eddy.

 _'They-who-accompany-the-wanted-Ed-boys,_ _surrender them to Leader 1 so that Leader 1_ _shall have honor bestowed to him by the Miracle Worker,_ _and so that you may also receive mercy!'_

"What makes you think we'll just hand them over to you? Especially not without a fight?!" challenged Natsu.

 _'Is that so, He-who-wish-to-butt-heads-with-Leader 1? Very well, if it is combat you desire, then look no further!_ _RELEASE THREE OF LEADER 1'S STRONGEST WARRIORS!!!'_

The ship releases a transit beam which transports three figures upon the ground. One of them in the middle was a man with spiky black hair and looked to be middle-aged. The one on the left was another spiky black-haired man, but he looked younger than the other two men. The last one on the right was a green man with short anntenaes on his head and he looked more alien than human. They all had the same red eyes and the same red and black spandex suit as Leader 1.

Goku realized who they were. "Gohan? Vegeta? Piccolo? What have you done to them?!?!" shouted Goku angrily.

 _'Leader 1 picked these three warriors for Special Prosperity, and they're all a part of Leader 1's army! So now, Goku-boy, prepare to cry like wee babies! **KISHI O KOROSU HIKARI O KOROSU!!!**_

The three fighters gave out a grunt and enveloped themselves in a dark-red aura.

Goku, Naruto and Luffy get into position as they are ready to fight these new combatants.

"My meat and two veggies are sweating with excitement, guys." Ed said randomly.

 **A/N: Well, looks like we're up to a great start here aren't we? That's pretty much the end of Chapter 1, officially. Seriously, most of the chapters are comprised of separate parts, the order in which the story will be made up of from now on. As for the new character introduced earlier in the chapter, Yuna, as you already know, is a cosmic being who watches over the AniManga multiverse. She is very bubbly and charismatic and she is also handy when it comes to using the Space Lift and also knows how to fix it when it's broken. But like most girls she has personal preferences, especially when she is being manhandled she would get angry and smack the first person who manhandles her. She can also transform into a cat and a chibi version of herself. She has a pretty big part in the story, so you'll be seeing her a lot. That's pretty much the run-down on my first OC so don't forget to read and review!**


	4. Dragon Ball Ed 2-1: War of the Eds

**A/N: Here we go again... sorry I'm a little tired. Anyway, just to let you guys know I have recently changed my username to Everything Entertainment because it sounded a lot more presenting. Okay let's get this outta the way too** **: Jack Whitty, yes I love Ed, Edd n Eddy, my favorite anime is Fairy Tail (even though I have a few more that I love) and the anime I grew up with is mostly Pokemon, YuGiOh and Dragon Ball Z. As for The Lizard King, no I will not be shipping the Eds (Not even friggin' KevEdd!), but I will have interaction with some of the canon anime ships. Finally, Double-Bang, I may add Saitama in a future chapter, Akame idk, and Ash, not likely, sorry. Btw be on the lookout for a gratuitous cameo in this chapter!**

Chapter 2: Dragon Ed - Part 1

 **Central City** **(Dragon Ball Universe)**

The three fighters, who were identified as, Gohan, Vegeta and Piccolo, were ready to attack on command. Goku, Naruto and Luffy confronted these three opponents leaving the Eds, Edward, Natsu and Eren on the sidelines.

Goku turned to the others. "You guys get the Eds outta here! We'll take of these three while you make a run for it!"

"What?! No way! I wanna fight too!" implored Natsu.

"Yeah, me too! I can take them out just as easily, if you can just--" said Eren stubbornly as he was interjected by Edward.

"No! They're already evenly matched as it is! We'll just get in the way!"

"Shrimpy's got a point y'know, Goku is really strong and he can whip their butts just as easily as Naruto and Luffy can!" contrasted Eddy who received a glare from Edward for that 'Shrimpy' comment.

"Please, gentlemen, at least consider a hasty retreat so that we may fight another day!" pleaded Edd.

"But--" Natsu uttered.

"It's okay! We got this covered, Natsu, just go find a place to take cover and we'll find you!" promised Naruto in which Natsu nodded in return.

"Let's go!" urged Natsu as the rest of the team retreated hastily.

 _'The Ed-boys are escaping! Minions, you have your orders! Annihilate Goku-boy and his urchins, while Leader 1 fetches the Ed-boys!_ _Is that undetstood, yes?'_ ordered the hologram of Leader 1 in which the possessed fighters nodded in obedience as the hologram disappears.

"Well, it's about that time again, huh Goku?" asked Luffy with enthusiasm.

"You got that right, Luffy." Goku responded with a straight face. "I'll take Vegeta, Naruto you take Gohan, and Luffy you take Piccolo!"

They both nod in response as Vegeta advances towards Goku as he dodges his attack and kicks him in the abdomen. Vegeta gets knocked back a bit from the blow, and he recovers to make another jab at him leading the two fighters to hit each other in a rapid, back and forth motion.

Luffy was attacked head-on by Piccolo but blocked his attack with his arms. They both struggle a bit before Piccolo pushes Luffy back with heavy force. The straw hat breaks the stalemate and lands an uppercut on the Namekian with his large rubber fist sending him flying towards a wall.

Naruto went on the offensive as Gohan jabbed at him with multiple punches and kicks but missed him entirely. The young ninja counterattacked with a punch to the head and follows it up with a blue energy ball (his Rasengan), hitting the intended target, rendering him paralyzed.

Goku and Vegeta still kept going at each other until Goku kicks Vegeta in the air and follows it up with a chain attack, tossing him around in the air until he slams him onto the ground. The saiyan prince was weakened by the assault was still able to stand up.

"I know you're still in there Vegeta! If you can hear me say somethin'!" Goku pleaded with Vegeta who struggled to say somthing.

"K-K--Kako-r-rot?"

"That's it! Keep remembering, Vegeta!" encouraged Goku.

Luffy's battle with Piccolo isn't over yet as they both keep fighting one another to a full extent. This called for the young pirates signature move.

"Hey, Piccolo, open wide! GUM GUM…… PISTOL!!!!" shouted Luffy as he stretched his arm and uppercuts Piccolo sending him flying into the air. Luffy looks up to see the Namekian's body ascending into the sky like a rocket. He waits for a minute until, finally, Piccolo comes back down and crashes into the pavement. The pirate looks down towards Piccolo's unconcious body which was expelling the aura in his body.

Naruto was able to weaken Goku's son, Gohan, and finished him off with his Shadow-clone technique which attacked him all at once until he was overwhelmed and rendered unconscious. Naruto's disappeared as the shinobi looks at his fallen opponent who's aura left his making him no longer possessed.

Goku was also able to beat Vegeta, his body, also rid of the negative force in his system. Once the battle was over, the victors regrouped to assess the aftermath.

"Glad that's over and done with!" relieved Naruto rubbing his together.

"Yeah, although, didn't it seem a little too easy for you?" Goku asked.

"Whaddeya mean?"

"Well, Vegeta, Gohan and Piccolo are all highly trained martial artists. It was a tough match but it wasn't as tough as it should've been." Goku explained.

"I… still don't get you?"

"Gohan and Vegeta are strong super saiyan and Piccolo is an equally tough Namekian. If they were in their right minds they would've already been in their super saiyan forms and we would've had it rough."

"Well, they were probably angry enough to not remember on their training, whatever 'Leader 1' did to them as well as me, Natsu and Eren, might as well have been the cause of it." Naruto figured.

Piccolo started to move a little before he sat up, rubbing his head. "Ugh, my head… damn… I hope Krillin didn't put something tainted in my water, or else I'll kick his little…"

He looks over to see Goku and Naruto standing over him. "Goku? What happened? I'm not dead am I?"

"No, you're still alive. Listen, it's a long story, but--" before Goku could finish, Luffy rams his large fist into Piccolo, making him unconscious again.

"LUFFY!!!" Naruto and Goku yelled at the straw hat.

"What? He moved!" Luffy explained.

"Luffy, you don't punch people after they regain consciousness, you'll break their brains!!" reprimanded Goku.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away." said an embarrassed Luffy.

Vegeta and Gohan slowly awakened and gently got up to rub their heads.

"Hey look, Gohan and Vegeta are awake." said Naruto.

"Good, can I punch'em?" asked Luffy.

"NO!!!"

Goku goes over to his son to assist him. "Gohan, are you okay?"

"Dad? I feel like I got hit by a train… what happened to me?" Gohan asked wearily.

"Kakarot?" awoke Vegeta as he was helped up by Naruto. "Where the hell have you been?! And who is this blonde kid? Is he a saiyan, too?"

"No, that's just Naruto. He's a shinobi." Goku explained to the saiyan prince.

Vegeta looks behind Goku and sees Luffy waving to him. "Oh, you again. I remember you from that crossover we had with Toriko. Have you found the One Piece yet?"

"Nope, still searching for it!" responded Luffy gleefully.

"Figures." scoffed Vegeta.

"Dad, when you disappeared, we were attacked by Frieze and his army. They took over the city!" Gohan explained to his dad, who was shocked to hear that old name again.

"Frieza? Who's Frieza?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Frieza was an interstellar dictator who nearly wiped out the entire saiyan race and was hell-bent on taking over the universe." Vegeta explained.

"Until I destroyed him on planet Namek. He's probably still mad about that." explained Goku.

"He's not alone, though, he's teamed up with Cell and they're both working with this new guy called Leader 1. He's taken over the city, and possibly the Earth!" Gohan winced as he said this.

"Here eat this Sensu bean. It'll help you." Goku calmed Gohan as he fed him the bean. He throws a bean over to Naruto who feeds it to Vegeta.

"Y'know, Leader 1 isn't exactly who says he is. He's actually this kid named Rolf who isn't as bad as he supposed to be." Luffy explained.

"What?! Kakarot, you know him?!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Yes, I do. He's not really that evil. He was a nice kid who gave me fish for dinner!"

"Dad, he's enslaved many people here and he's probably killed some, too!" Gohan told his father.

"It's still not the Rolf we know! He has to be brainwashed or something! Probably with what made you guys attack us!" deduced Naruto.

"Pfft, I'll believe when I see it." scoffed Vegeta not believing a word their saying.

"We can debate this later! Right we have to get you guys healed and then find the others!" ordered Goku.

"Others? You mean Mom, Goten, and our friends?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, we'll find them. But there's also a few other people we came here with that went need to find." Goku explained as he helped carry his son.

"Seriously, Kakarot?! Who could you have possibly met when you went on your little field trip?!?!" exasperated Vegeta.

"Just some new friends that I picked up. Especially, Naruto here." Goku smiled as Naruto did the same.

"Hey, Luffy. Don't forget to bring Piccolo, too." reminded Naruto.

"Alrighty then! And this time, I'm not gonna punch him, again!" replied Luffy.

"Good." said a relieved Naruto.

"I'm just gonna do it when he wakes up again, just for the heck of it!" smiled Luffy as he picked up Piccolo.

"NO!!!!!"

 **Meanwhile with the Eds**

The other heroes and the Eds were running block after block around the city until they were finally at a safe distance from the giant spaceship and the ongoing battle that tool place. They all stopped for a minute to a take a breather as the Eds finally relished their break from running.

"Aw, geez, I think I got blisters on my feet!" griped Eddy.

"I think I gotta hernia!" moaned Edd.

"I think I have gingivitis!" said Ed showing off his unbrushed teeth.

"At least we're safe, for now." Edward breathed a sigh of relief.

"How long is 'for now'? For all we know, Rolf might be sending in reinforcements to come get us." said Eren apprehending the gravity if the situation.

"Oh come on! This is Rolf we're talking about! You really think farm boy is gonna send little flying space pods to come and nab us?" questioned Eddy.

"Ya mean like those things?" Natsu pointed to the five flying space pods that Eddy coincidentally described as they hovered over the group.

"Me and my big mouth." grumbled Eddy as one of the pilots in the pods spoke to the group.

"Attention, fugitives! Surrender the Eds in the name of the Lord of the Shepard now or we will be forced to use live ammunition! You have on the count of 10, to turn them over or will open fire! 10… 9… 8…"

"Oh no they're counting, guys! What do we do?! What do we do?!" panicked Ed.

"Guys, relax, I got this." smirked Natsu as he turned to the flying pods to face them.

"Please, don't do something stupid! Please don't do something stupid!" Edward whispered as he pleaded for the mage to not get them killed.

"Alright! We give up! You win! You've outsmarted us! We'll give you the Eds, and you can let the rest of go…" Natsu bargained as Edward started going into a frenzy after hearing what he said.

"He's doing somthing stupid! He's doing something stu--" Edward exclaimed before being silenced by Eren and the Eds who kept his mouth shut.

"...but before you do that, I have one thing to say!" Natsu finished as he took in a large breath.

"Hey, what's he doing? HEY! Don't do anything stupid or we'll open fire on--"

"DRAGON'S ROAR!!!" roared Natsu as he blew an enormous amount of inferno towards the pods. The pilots screamed as they were wiped out by the dragon slayer's destructive breath destroying the pods as they create a huge explosion. The attack left the surrounding area scorched and burned leaving what little probability of any of the alien pilots surviving.

Natsu wiped his mouth and took in a breath. "And that's what happens when you screw with a Fairy Tail mage! And none is the wiser!" He turns to his friends with a smile as another explosion erupted.

"That is some bad breath!" Eddy remarked whose eyes were as big as dinner plates after watching Natsu use his Dragon's Roar.

"Natsu has vanquished the Spleen Smashers from extracting our livers!" cheered Ed who bear-hugged the young wizard.

"Fellows, I hate to be the bearer of bad tidings, but we have company!" Edd shouted pointing to two more pods appear out of nowhere.

"Where are these things coming from?!" yelled Eren who was getting irritated by the number of pods that were coming in.

"Don't worry, boys, I've got a plan." assured Eddy as they take cover behind an abandoned vehicle. He pulls out a small balloon-like object which smelled bad.

"Oh, God, what is that smell?!" Natsu exclaimed holding his nose after smelling the gross item.

"This is an El Mondo Stink Bomb! The gnarliest stink weapon in existence!" proclaimed Eddy beholding the stink bomb.

"Eddy, how are you going to take out those pods with one tiny stink bomb?" asked Edd with disbelief.

"Simple, we use Edward's chemistry to make the stink bomb more explosive and then Double D will use his slingshot to shoot the bomb at the pods and once it goes airborne, Natsu will use his fire magic to make it go BOOM!" Eddy explained the plan.

"Eddy, it's not chemistry, it's alchemy! But I think I see where you're going with this." admitted Edward.

"I love this plan! I'm excited to be a part of it!" Natsu exclaimed who was immediately on board with the plan.

The pods suddenly fire upon the group with plasma bullets. The boys are sitting ducks as they are trapped in their hiding place.

"Eddy, I have some notes concerning about your coordinated strategy…" said Edd as more hot plasma rained down on them like hail. "...however I am willing to try anything at this point!"

"Hold this, Edward." Eddy handed the stink bomb to the alchemist who charged it with electricity that he conducts with his alchemy.

Edd pulls out his slingshot while he calculates the angle, velocity and wind resistance required to pull off Eddy's plan.

The pods faced the group and were ready to apprehend them. "Surrender the Eds now, or die!" The alien pilots order who aimed their plasma cannons.

"Everyone scatter!" ordered Eren as the team separates into different directions.

"Scatter, scatter like a bug zapper!" giggled Ed as he dodged the plasma bullets and took cover under another vehicle.

"Careful! You almost hit one of the Eds, you idiot! If anything happens to them, Leader 1 will not be happy!" reprimanded one of the alien pilots.

"I know that! I'm trying to hit one of the other renegades that are with them!" The second pilot replied who received a call from the mothership. "Hello?"

 _'Gamma 3, have you located the Eds yet?'_ asked the ship's command.

 _'Yes, we're right on top of them! However, we're having a little bit of difficulty with these other hostiles! They've already taken out most of our squadron somehow!'_ Gamma 3 replied.

 _'You have your orders, eliminate the other hostiles, but bring the Eds alive.'_ ordered the mothership.

 _'Understood, Gamma 3, out.'_

Edd hid behind a large truck as the pods continued their onslaught. With the slingshot in hand, he calls out to Edward. "Hurry, Edward, I need the bomb, immediately!"

Edward makes a mad dash across the street, barely avoiding heavy fire, to where Edd was at. "Here, be careful with it, it's heavily charge and it's very sensitive! Don't waste it!"

Edd nodded to Edward as he climbed onto the bed of the truck. He loads the stink bomb into the slingshot, pulls back the elastic band, aims at the two pods and fires the bomb towards them.

"Natsu, NOW!!" yelled Eren as Natsu hurls a fireball at the flying bomb. As the bomb and fireball both collide with each other, they create a gigantic plasma-like explosion, wiping out the two pods and their pilots, as well as the entire area. The explosion knocked Edd off the truckbed and falls on top of Edward. Natsu braced himself, fighting back against the force of the explosion. Eren was blown back by it and gets thrown against a nearby wall. Ed and Eddy hit the deck to avoid being injured.

When the explosion dies down, everyone who survived the blast emerged and looks around to see how much damage the bomb caused, which considered to be catastrophic.

Eddy and Natsu gave a huge grin before laughing hysterically. The others looked at them in surprise. "What's so funny?" Eren asked in confusion.

"Hehehe… nothing… hehe… it's just that explosion was just so… Hehehahaha… insane! HAHAHA!!!" Eddy snickered before falling over laughing.

"Yeah, just look what it did to those two jackasses, HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" said Natsu as he laughed with excitement.

"I suppose that would be my own fault. I should've accounted for the unpredictability of the stink bomb and the elements that have been contributed to strengthening the explosive impact. It was indeed a very flawed hypothesis." elucidated Edd.

"Well, at least it did justice to those guys. Speaking of which, why is Rolf after you guys? Did you piss him off or somethin'?" asked Edward.

"I haven't the foggiest idea." Edd replied.

"Rolf's lost his marbles that's why!" Eddy assumed to a conclusion.

"Maybe he wants to offer us to one of his many deities as a sacrifice." Ed figured.

"Wait, Rolf mentioned something about a Miracle Worker. Who could that be?" Eren asked as he pondered this.

"Well, whoever it may be--" Natsu was about to finish before being corrected on his grammar by Edd.

"Whomever, Natsu"

"Right… WHOMEVER it may be, it probably has somethin' to do with that weird energy thing Yuna was talkin' about." Natsu figured.

The watch that was given to Edd by Yuna started to ring. The ringing sounded like an adorable little girl saying 'Kawaii'.

"Your watch is making a cute noise, Double D." said Ed.

Edd clicked a button, answering the call on his watch. "Hello?"

 _'Oh hey, guys! How's it going?'_ Yuna asked speaking through the watch.

"Man, you should've been there, Yuna, we freakin' blew up the place!" said Natsu excitedly.

 _'I know! I saw the whole thing from my tablet!_ _I've gotta say, those were some cool fireworks!'_ giggled Yuna.

"Hold on, you were watching us the whole time and you didn't say anything?!" Eddy asked angrily.

 _'I told you that I had eyes in the sky! You really should pay attention more often, Eddy!'_ Yuna reprimanded Eddy who gave her a frown in return.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Eddy." Ed retorted while wagging his finger.

"Yuna, do you know any anime characters by the name of 'Miracle Worker'?" Edd asked.

 _'I dunno, let me check.'_ She pauses for a few moments before resuming. _'Sorry, no Miracle Worker._ _But have you found the source yet?_ _Or at least maybe a small trail?'_

"Not yet, but I feel like we're getting close to something quite ginormous here." Edd figured as a nearby building collapses in the distance.

"We should probably get outta here, where do we go now, Yuna?" Edward asked.

 _'Just head to the house that's owned by Capsule Corp. in the downtown area. You can take shelter there.'_

"Thank you, Yuna." thanked Edd ending the transmission. "Hopefully, downtown isn't that far from here, that way we could have time to--" Before Edd could finish, Ed picks him up as well the others and throws them over his shoulder.

"Zippety-do-dah! Zippety-yay! My-oh-my what a wonderful day!" Ed sang as he galloped along with his friends on his shoulders.

 **Mothership**

Leader 1 was walking down the hall towards the bridge when, as he walks by the crewmembers, they stop going about their usual routine to bow down to him out of respect (but mostly out of fear). He enters the bridge where most of the alien henchmen were at work keeping the ship running. He clears his throat to signal his presence and the entire bridge look on in fear and bow to him.

"AS YOU WERE!" ordered Leader 1 who made everyone scramble back to their work stations.

He sits down on his throne in the highest level of the room. An alien steward approaches the throne and offers him a glass of milk. "Your goat milk, sir. Freshly squeezed from the prized goat, Victor."

Leader 1 inspects the milk by judging the texture, sniffing it, even inspecting the temperature. This made the steward very nervous. He finally takes a sip of the milk and expresses an indecisive look on his face. "It is… acceptable."

The steward felt relieved that he was able to satisfy the master. Leader 1 looked at the steward with annoyance. "Why are you still in Leader 1's presence? GO AWAY!" The steward scurried away in terror.

He takes another sip of goat milk. "Have the Buzzard Squadron captured the Ed-boys yet?" Leader 1 asks the crewmembers.

"No, sir. Unfortunately, we have lost contact with the Buzzard Squadron, ten minutes ago." One of the crewmembers reported.

"How can that be?!" exclaimed Leader 1 after taking a sip of milk.

"We contacted Gamma 3 earlier and left this transmission before going dark, sir. Listen." The crewman played back Gamma 3's transmission.

 _'Gamma 3, have you located the Eds yet?'_

 _'Yes, we're right on top of them! However, we're having a little bit of difficulty with these other hostiles! They've already taken out most of our squadron somehow!'_

 _'You have your orders,_ _eliminate the other hostiles,_ _but bring the Eds alive.'_

 _'Understood,_ _Gamma 3, out'_

"Hostiles? It must be those heroes!" whispered Leader 1. "What about the three warriors Leader 1 released on Goku-boy?"

"They were all defeated sometime after deploying them, sir." another crewmember reported.

Leader 1 went silent before standing up from his throne, drinking the rest of his goat milk before speaking. "Contact the Rangers immediately." He exits the bridge as soon as a crewmember carried out the order.

He enters an elevator which takes him down to a conference room. He enters the large room through a set of large doors and sat in the center chair of a round table. He waits for a moment before another figure steps into the room. He was a tall humanoid alien with white slender body, with a long tail and a purple trim. He walks over to sit on the right side of the table and on the left side of Leader 1.

"Hello, Leader 1." greeted the alien.

"Ah, Frieza-boy, how does the Northern side of the Universe please you?" greeted Leader 1 with enthusiasm.

"You called me at a rather bad time. I was trying to take over a planet that had very rich resources when those Daleks showed up. I was about to obliterate them when I got your message. So what's the big emergency? I have other important things to do you know." said Frieza impatiently.

"Patience, Eager-beaver-Frieza-boy, we must wait for the other Universe Rangers to arrive." assured Leader 1 as another figure stepped into the room.

He was an insect-like humanoid with appendages similar to an ordinary insect but with a human-like face. He was green and had specs of black. He sat on the left side von the table and on the right side of Leader 1.

"Leader 1, I do hope this is important. I was a little busy hosting, and competing, in the Cell Games in the Southern side of the Universe, so whatever it is we might as well get it out of the way." said the second alien.

"Your tournament of death will have to wait, Cell-boy, for this gathering is of upmost importance." informed Leader 1 as yet another alien walks in.

He was a small, slender pink figure with a large appendage on his head and had black eyes with red pupils. He wore baggy pants and and belt with the letter 'M' on the buckle as well as arm covers. He was covered in blue liquid which was similar to blood and was grinning maliciously. He sat on the far right of the table next to Frieza.

"There you are Buu-boy, I see you've been slaughtering countless billions in the Western side, no?"

Kid Buu responded with an even bigger grin and snickered a little, the sound of billions of innocent lives screaming echoed in his mind as he quietly giggled with sadistic joy. Frieza scooted a few inches away from him, knowing full well how dangerous he was.

"Well, I guess that leaves us with only one member--" Cell said as the sound of a woman screaming and some loud banging were heard from outside of the conference room. "Oh, nevermind, he's here already."

The large set of doors were blasted open by an energy wave revealing the last figure to be a large muscular man with golden yellow hair sticking up and eyes with no pupils. He wore a red sash and white pants as well as gold jewelry and shoes embedded with a blue jewel.

"Sorry I'm late, Leader 1, I was destroying a few planets on my way over from the Eastern side." said the blonde-haired man who sat down next to Cell.

"Broly-boy, so glad you can make it." smiled Leader 1.

"I think we've been kept in the dark long enough. Tell us, why have you brought us here?" Frieza asked the Lord of the Shepard.

"As you all know, we are currently searching for the Ed-boys who have been eluding the Miracle Worker for quite awhile now." explained Leader 1 as he gets up and walks around the table.

"Yes, yes we are all aware of the deal we made with the Miracle Worker: take over this Universe, find the Eds, fulfill our life-long desires and live happily ever after. Honestly, though, how hard can it possibly be to find three young boys? It's practically a chore to us!" said Cell underestimatedly.

"Ah-ha, yes, it is quite amusing, Cell-boy, amusing indeed." chuckled Leader 1, patting Cell's head. "In fact, it just so happens that the Ed-boys have already arrived on Planet Earth, and they're just waiting to be plucked like ripened fruit in a tree during the summer."

"Well then, let's just get them already!" beamed Broly.

"However, there is just one thing that stands between us and the good juju granted by the Miracle Worker: the super saiyan known as Goku-boy."

The entire congregation of villains gasped simultaneously. Believe it or not, they all had their own experience with this particular saiyan. None of which, ended pleasantly. Just the mere mentioning of his name would make them twitch.

"That's impossible! I thought he was exiled to another dimension!" said Cell shockingly.

"THAT KAKAROT!!! Say no more, Leader 1, I'll grind his bones into molecules and obliterate his soul out of existence! But not before I kill his entire family and make him watch!" screamed Broly clenching his fists with all his might.

"You fool! Even with our combined forces he'll somehow manage to beat us again! What we need is some kind of leverage to make sure he doesn't interfere with our plans!" figured Frieza.

"Buu want to kill Goku! Buu want to Goku!" Kid Buu whined.

"SILENCE!!! Only Leader 1 gets to decide how to carry out this task, and Leader 1 decides to listen to the Eggheaded-Frieza-boy!" ordered the adolescent tyrant.

"Thank you, sir. Gentlemen, as you all know, we all had our own little run-in with the aforementioned super saiyan." Frieza stated as he stood up. "The only way we can truly capture the Eds, is if we make sure he doesn't get in our way, and to do that we need something to keep him out of the way."

He grinned evilly as he knew the perfect solution for their problem. "Forunately, I know somebody who can help us."

 **Downtown Central City**

The Eds, Natsu, Eren and Edward have arrived near the designated location that was mapped out by Yuna sometime earlier after the run-in with Leader 1's forces. Ed puts down gang down after carrying them all the way across the city.

"Thank you for transporting us with your brute strength, Ed, but I think we can carry on from here." thanked Edd who felt a little dizzy from being carried.

"I've had rides more bumpy than that. In fact, it kinda felt like getting a ride from Happy. I didn't even throw up once!" Natsu admitted.

"This is the place, right?" asked Eren.

"Yep, address and all." figured Edward.

"Well, we're not gonna be standing out here all day, are we? Let's just go inside already." said Eddy urgingly.

They walk up to the front steps of the seemingly abandoned home. Edd knocks on the front door to see if anybody was home. No answer.

"Double D, what're ya doin'? There ain't nobody home!" Eddy said impatiently.

"It's common courtesy to knock, Eddy. Otherwise it would be impolite." Edd knocks once more, this time a blue-haired lady answers the door, surprised to see these strange young men.

"Can I help you?" The lady asked.

"Pardon me, ma'am, but could you perhaps assist us, we're looking for our friends and we also require shelter, if you don't mind?" asked Edd politely.

Suddenly, a young kid with light purple hajr came into the doorway. "Don't let'em in, Mom, they might be spies or somthin'!"

"It's okay, Trunks, they're just travelers who are in need of help. Why don't you all come inside, it's not exactly safe to be out here anyway." insisted the blue-haired lady.

"Well I don't trust them, Mom. They kinda creep me out." said the young boy suspiciously.

"Why, that's very hospitable of you, Miss…?"

"Bulma, call me Bulma." introduced the lady as she lets the group inside the house. "We also have other staying with us so it might be a little crowded."

The group enter the house to see ten other people in the living room. One of them was an old man who had a mustache-beard combo while wearing sunglasses and a hawaiian shirt and sported a wooden staff. He was accompanied by a blue rabbit-like cat and a anthropomorphic pig.

"Say, Bulma, who are these new strangers that you let in?" The old man asked.

"These guys look a little shifty to me, Bulma, are ya sure you can trust'em?" The pig asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, the blonde one looks like he's shorter than Krillin." The bunny-cat spoke.

"HEY! I AM NOT SHORT! I just haven't gotten my growth spurt is all!" defended Edward.

"Sorry, Master Roshi, these guys were lost so I had to let them in for a bit." Bulma apologized.

"I would also like to apologize for the intrusion, sir, and of course we may as well introduce ourselves. My name is Eddward, but you may call me Double D, if you'd like. This here is Eddy and Ed…"

"Hello! I'm Ed!" greeted Ed.

"Yeah, what's up." greeted Eddy half-heartedly.

"...and this is Eren…" continued Edd as Eren bowed in respect.

"...and you've also met, the other Edward." Edward also bowed as he was introduced.

"...and let's not forget, Natsu."

"Sup, Gramps?" greeted Natsu casually.

"Gramps? HAHAHAHA!! I like that! It sounds really hip!" laughed Master Roshi. "Say, kid, you're pretty young, do you happen to like, B-O-O-B-S?"

"Boobs?! Yeah, they are pretty cool-lookin'!" said Natsu pervertedly.

"Well, Videl over there has got a nice set! She might let you hold'em, for a little while." cackled Roshi.

"Hey, you do that and I'll kick your ass. Besides, I already have a boyfriend, Roshi!!" snapped Videl who overheard their conversation.

"That can be arranged." Roshi giggled as Natsu and Videl both blushed with embarrassment.

"Are you guys talking about my height again?" said a short man from across the room.

"And are you talking about boobs? That's so perverted." said a tall blonde woman who had a baby in her arms.

"Please excuse my pink-haired acuaintence for his arousal, he's just very... extroverted." Edd apologized.

"It's fine, I've seen Roshi at his most perverted all the time. I'm Krillin, by the way, and this is my wife, 18." introduced the short man.

18 looks down to Edward and smiles. "Hey Krillin, this kid over here is just your size."

"What's that suppose to mean?! You're saying I'm short, aren't ya? Well, guess what, lady, I'm taller than these two combined!" contrasted Edward pointing to Krillin and Eddy.

"Hey!" Krillin and Eddy shouted.

"Aww, Edwardo's an angry little nugget, cootchie, cootchie." cooed Ed scratching Edward's chin with his finger like he was a little kid.

"Don't call me, Edwardo! And I'm not a nugget!" yelled Edward smacking Ed's finger away from him.

"Edwardo? Ha! Good one, Ed, it makes the perfect pet name! AHAHAHAHA!!" Eddy laughed and pointed at Edward, who bit his finger in anger.

"YE-OW! He bit me! He friggin' bit me!" Eddy yelled as he was holding his finger in pain.

The small Ed-boy and the alchemist growled at each as they were about to kill each other before being held back by Eren and Natsu, the latter picking them up like they were small animals. The two started barking at each like dogs which brought attention from everyone else in the house.

"What's going on out here? Do I hear dogs barking?" said a woman with dark hair tied into a bun who came out from the kitchen.

"Dogs? I love dogs! Can we keep one, Mom?" said a small boy with the same hairstyle as Goku came out with his mother.

"Oh! Bulma, who are these other people?" asked the woman in surprise.

"Chi-Chi, these guys are kinda lost and they need a place to stay for a bit." Bulma explained.

"Well don't expect me to feed them, cause we need to ration our food. Especially since the planet has been taken over." said Chi-Chi.

"How long have you all been cooped up here? It must be strenuous to maintain your mental health while you're stuck in this house." Edd asked.

"It's a long story, but ever since Goku disappeared, the whole planet has been besieged by this Leader 1 guy. When he arrived, he started abducting citizens as well as some of our friends. Especially, my husband, Vegeta." said Bulma with a heavy heart. "We've taken shelter in my house so that we wouldn't be taken by his army."

"Wait, you all know Goku?" asked Eren.

"Yeah, why?" Bulma asked.

"What a coincidence! It just so happens that we came here with him!" informed Natsu.

Everyone in the house reacted in surprise as they know who Natsu was referring to.

"No way! For real?!" Krillin asked to which Natsu replied with a nod.

"Is it true? You know where my husband is?! Please, I'm his wife, I have to know if he and Gohan are okay!" Chi-Chi shouted as she grabbed Natsu and started shaking him for answers.

"Calm down, lady, we don't know exactly where he is! He and two of our other friends were fighting some other creeps who jumped us, so we bolted it and ran all the way here!" affirmed Eddy.

"We have to go find him! He's the only one who can help save the planet!" urged Trunks who was about to head out the door.

"Now wait a minute everyone! We don't know where Goku is at the moment and even if we do know we can't just go out into the desolated metropolis so we could get plucked up by Rolf's forces! Besides, it's not like he could just appear out of thin air just like that and greet you all in open arms!" Edd snapped his fingers as Goku, Naruto and Luffy transmitted into the house, still carrying Goku's unconscious friends.

"Hey, everybody, we're back!" greeted Goku who was propping up Gohan.

"Goku…? GOKU!!!" Chi-Chi screamed as she and her son, Goten, run up to hug their longlost husband and father. Everyone who is close to Goku came up to him, relieved that their old friend came back.

"Oh, Goku, I've missed yo--" Chi-Chi looks over to see her other son, Gohan, still injured from the fight. "AH!!! Gohan! What happened to you! Goku, what happened to your son!"

"Let me explain, Chi-Chi!" Goku tried to explain to his wife.

"Sorry, Mrs. Chi-Chi, I kinda got carried away when I had to fight Gohan." chuckled Naruto after handing an injured Vegeta over to Bulma.

"WHAT?!?! HOW DARE YOU!!!" screeched Chi-Chi as she tackled the shinobi to the ground in rage which ensued into a fight.

"Man, this family reunion is more dysfunctional than the one I had last January." said Eddy with amusement as he watched Goku's wife lay the law down on Naruto.

"I have to say, I'm not sure what Goku sees in that woman." questioned Edd.

"Love is like an onion, Double D, the more you peel away its layers, the more it stinks." advised Ed as he pulled out an onion and ate it.

After Chi-Chi calmed down a bit, Goku explained to everyone what had happened to him and the events that led up to his return to his home world. As he talked to everyone, Gohan, Vegeta and Piccolo were recovering from their fight with Goku, Luffy and Naruto. Once Goku was done explaining, everyone began to process this information.

"So, while you were stuck in a different dimension, you met these other guys, as well as a cosmic chick in a magic elevator, and now you're trying to save the multiverse from destruction?" Roshi recapped as he tried to piece together everything Goku explained.

"It must be a really huge responsibility, especially for you three kids." figured Bulma.

"Believe me, Bulma, it was quite a lot to process for me and Eddy, but Ed seems to be alright with this new revelation." Edd looks over to Ed who was playing jump rope with Trunks, Goten and Luffy who was using Luffy's stretchy arms.

"Ninety-nine monkeys jumping on the bed!" The three of them chanted while Ed was jumping.

"This little piggy cried 'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!' all the way to the dentist!" Ed chanted who got tangled in Luffy's arms and fell to the floor giggling.

"You guys are also looking for a source of negative energy or somethin', right?" asked Krillin which received a nod from Goku.

"It may be comin' from Leader 1 or Rolf or whatever his name is. I have a feeling he may be the cause of all this universal madness." figured Naruto.

"Well, that can't be right. Sure, Rolf is obviously off his rocker or somethin', but there's no way he can be causing all the mumbo-jumbo in the multiverse. At least not alone." Eddy insisted.

"I think we're about to find out." said Edward all of a sudden.

"Why?" Eddy asked.

"Because Rolf's ship is floating right above us."

Everyone jumped as they all looked outside and see the Mothership hovering over the entire vicinity of the Downtown area. Goku, the Eds and the other heroes went outside to take a closer look at the ship. "Be careful, guys, the ship might send out more pods!" warned Natsu as they all prepare for a confrontation.

Meanwhile on the ship, Leader 1 and his Universe Rangers were on the bridge looking down on the heroes. There were also accompanied by a scientist by the name of Rick Sanchez, who supplied a special weapon for the latter.

"Okay, douche bags, your stupid carbonite laser is up and running. You had no i--*burp*--dea how hard it was to steal this thing from Jabba the Fatass. Now lemme tell ya, he was a REAL piece of work, and by piece of work I mean he was big pile of SH*T! If ya know what I'm sayin'." ranted Rick as he took a sip of beer.

"Thank you, Mr. Sanchez, that'll be all." thanked Frieza.

"Oh, wait, what about that metal you promised? The Bagcheesium Alloy?" Rick asked.

"Of course, a deal is a deal." Frieza handed Rick a case which contained a special metal used for other means.

"AW F*CK YEAH! Now I can finally make a D*ck Cannon! It's basically a laser that shoots people in the d*ck. You know like, if you feel like shooting people in the d*ck, but you can't cause you don't have really good accuracy and yet you REALLY want to shoot someone in that general area of their b--*burp*--bodies. I mean, I want to shoot people in the d*ck but since I like to shoot people when I'm drunk, I would usually just miss most of the time, y'know. Anyway, have fun freezing bitches in carbonite, or whatever." ranted Rick again as he uses his portal gun to teleport off the ship.

"Ready the laser!" commanded Leader 1 as the ship aimed the carbonite laser towards Goku.

"What are they doing?" Natsu asked suspiciously.

"It looks like they're aiming something at us." assumed Eren.

The ship slowly charged the weapon and once it was finished charging, Leader 1 gave the signal. "FIRE!"

The weapon discharges towards the intended target. Goku immediately reacted. "EVERYBODY GET OUTTA THE--" He was instantaneously shot by the laser which froze him in a block-like shell of carbonite.

"GOKU!!!" screamed Naruto as he witnessed Goku being frozen in place. The group was mortified by Goku's fate and they watch as the ship uses the transit beam to abduct Goku's frozen body. The ship began to charge the laser again.

"QUICK! RUN TO THE SAFETY OF THE RESIDENTIAL HOME!!!" ordered Edd as the group heads inside the house.

The ship charges the laser and Leader 1 gives the order again. "FIRE!" The laser fires again, this time it was aiming for Ed. "WAIT! I WANT TO RUN--" Ed freezes in place.

"ED!!!" Eren gave a bloodcurdling scream as the transit beam began transport Ed. "NO! DON'T YOU TAKE HIM!"

"Eren, get back here!" Natsu ran after Eren as the scout went to help Ed.

The young soldier was close to grabbing Ed's frozen state, but to no avail, the transit beam successfully takes Ed. Much to Eren's failure.

"NO!!! GIVE HIM BACK YOU BASTARDS!!!" Eren screamed to the ship with undying rage.

"What are you doing?! You're gonna get yourself killed!!" Natsu yelled at Eren, taking hold of his arm. "Let's get inside, NOW!"

"But they took, Ed and Goku! We need to get them back!" Eren screams at Natsu who struggled to break free of Natsu's grip.

"We'll figure something out! Now c'mon! We can't stay out here!" Natsu pulled hard on Eren's arm.

"NO! I'm not giving up on them!"

The laser slowly charges up, aiming towards Eren and Natsu. "Don't make me drag your ass inside myself!"

"Let go of me you coward!" Eren became more aggressive in freeing himself from Natsu. The laser is close to being charged.

"Guys, help me!" Natsu called out to the others as Luffy stretches his arm to grab Eren. Eren pulls out his blades, threatening to slice Luffy's hand.

"Don't touch me!" His eyes began to well up with tears. The laser was fully charged.

Leader 1 gives the order. "FIRE!"

The beam was discharged in an instant as it traveled straight towards the ground, approaching the target at the speed of light. Eren pleaded, with tears streaming down his face. "Please… I don't want to lose them…" Natsu looks at him with shock. "...not again."

The ray zaps Eren in the same fashion as Ed and Goku. His frozen body was brought on the ship by the transit beam, disappearing off the face of the Earth.

Natsu felt a wave of sadness as he saw his friend frozen in carbonite. He couldn't move as he was paralyzed by guilt. The next thing he knows, he's being grabbed by a rubber hand, carried into the house without question.

Back on the ship, Leader 1 observed the the heroes retreating into the house. He smiled with wickedness. "The Ed-boys think they can run and hide like little guppies, no? Let's go pay them a visit, yes? Hehehehe… hoohoohoohoo… Hahahaha… HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

 **A/N: Yeesh... I wonder how our heroes will get out of mess. Sorry that the Rick and Morty cameo had a little bit of strong language in it but I censored as much of it as possible so please don't complain about the T rating. Don't forget to review after you read and if you're interested in having a random cameo in another chapter be sure to post a request on the story!**


	5. Dragon Ball Ed 2-2: The Ed Strikes Back

**A/N: Sorry again for the long wait, I had a little trouble with my phone, also I'm starting to lose interest in this story. I have a really good plot going, along with some really awesome twists, and yet I can't seem to find any motivation to continue it. I'm not giving up on it, I just can't seem to focus on it. Btw, I have decided to hold the answers to all your questions until the end of each chapter from here on out. So let's get back into it.**

Chapter 2: Dragon Ed - Part 2

 **Bulma's House (Dragon Ball Universe)**

Luffy quickly pulled Natsu into the house, slamming the door shut and barring it with a bookcase. "Okay, I think we're safe!" Luffy sighed in relief.

"I don't think we're safe for long! Rolf is sending in reinforcements as we speak!" warned Edd as he peeked through the window blinds watching the ship send ground troops to besiege the house.

"Guys, what happened out there?! Please don't tell me Goku just got turned into carbonite and was taken aboard that spaceship along with your two other friends!" said Bulma nervously.

"Wow, that's really specific." said Luffy surprisingly.

"We should probably get outta here! Those soldiers are gonna be on top of us if we don't get a move on!" warned Naruto.

"But where are we supposed to go?! There's nowhere to run! We're trapped I tell you! Trapped! I don't wanna die, guys! I'M TOO YOUNG AND HANDSOME!" panicked Eddy who grabbed Edward and shook him until he received a slap to the face.

"Okay, slap me once, shame on you! Slap me twice--" Eddy gets slapped again.

"Are you done?" asked Edward.

"Yep, I'm done." said Eddy dizzily.

"Don't you guys worry, I can use my Instant Transmission to take us all to Lookout! It's the only place where Leader has no control over!" suggested Krillin.

"You're probably gonna need a little help with that. I can take half of everyone here and you take the other." volunteered Piccolo who fully recovered from his injuries.

"Right, everyone hold hands!" Each person linked hands together so that they would all be transmitted at the same time.

Naruto was about to take Natsu's hand when he notices that Natsu had a blank expression on his face. "Hey, you okay?"

Natsu snapped out of his trance and looks over to the young shinobi. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about Eren, and Ed, and Goku. I hope Rolf doesn't lay a hand on them or else there's gonna be hell to pay!" growled Natsu, who's concern is rapidly increasing with every second his new nakama are in danger.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We'll get them back, somehow." assured Naruto in which Natsu nodded with determination.

"Uh, why are we holding hands?" asked the dragon mage awkwardly.

"It's not like that, Natsu! Get it outta your head!" insisted Naruto who blushed furiously.

Suddenly, a loud banging noise was made from outside the front door as the troops tried to break down the door.

"Oh come on! Put more back into it, you worms! It's not that hard!" barked Cell who was growing agitated.

"Sorry, Mr. Cell, this door just won't budge!" said one of the troops, struggling to break the door down.

"They're coming! Hurry it up, Krillin!" said Roshi frantically.

"Alright everybody hang on!" Krillin and Piccolo put their middle and index finger on their foreheads and concentrate a kittke before disappearing along with everyone in the house.

The soldiers outside are still trying to get into the house with a battering ram. "Oh for heaven's sakes! Move aside, fools, I'll take care of it myself!"

He fires a burst of energy which destroyed the front of the house, exposing the interior. He inspects the inside of the home and finds that the Eds have disappeared.

"Dammit! They're gone! You idiots need to exercise more!" scolded Cell as he gets an incoming call through the communicator in his head.

"Hello? Oh, hello Leader 1!" replied Cell as Leader 1 spoke to him through the communicator. "No, I haven't captured them, they... got away. But don't worry, sir, I'll scour the entire planet for them! They can't be that far! Alright, I'll report back when I locate them. Cell, out."

He sighed with exhaustion. "He is not going to be happy if I don't find these morons."

 **Lookout**

The two remaining Eds, the other heroes and Goku's allies are all teleported to the Lookout. As they were on the platform, Edd was immediately fascinated by the floating temple's architectural design, while Eddy just gave a bored stare. Naruto, Edward, Natsu and Luffy had a look of wonderment but were neutral nonetheless.

The group was approached by a black, chubby man and a green child with a wooden staff who looked similar to Piccolo.

"Hello, everyone! Are you alright?" greeted the black man.

"We saw what happened down there, are you all hurt in any way?" asked the green child, concerningly.

"Well, me, Vegeta and Piccolo are a little banged up but we're fine." assured Gohan who winced a little.

"Salutations, Mr...?" asked Edd.

"Popo, Mr. Popo. And this is Dende." introduced Mr Popo who shook Edd's hand.

"Hello, you must be Double D and Eddy, I've heard so much about you." said Dende.

"Wait, how do you know who we are?!" asked Eddy.

"Dende is the guardian of Earth, he watches over everything that happens on this planet and Mr. Popois is his assistant." explained Bulma.

"Quite, right. We also ran into Yuna earlier, she told us everything that's going on in the multiverse. I'm dreadfully sorry for what happened to your world." sympathized Mr. Popo.

"Wait, you know Yuna?" asked Luffy.

"Yes, she's one of the many cosmic beings that we associate with." explained Dende.

"I reiterate, isn't this a small world?" retorted Edward.

"Or in this case, a small multiverse." corrected Edd.

"Where is Yuna, anyway?" asked Naruto.

"Oh, I could have sworn she was here somewhere..." wondered Mr. Popo as a small cat came up to the deity and rubbed against his leg. "Oh, there she is!"

The cat suddenly poofs into a cloud of smoke, revealing it to be Yuna in the guise of a cat. "Hi guys!" waved the cosmic girl.

Everyone was flabbergasted by her sudden transformation. Even Edd was stupefied by it. "A... cat? How curious."

"So this is where you've been hiding! You were playing with yarn and chasing mice the whole time while we were being chased by Rolf all day!" accused Eddy who was getting fed up with Yuna.

"What can I say, being a cat has more perks than being a human." giggled Yuna.

"Well, we've got bigger problems now. Ed, Goku and Eren just got taken by Rolf's army and we need to get them back!" informed Natsu.

"Oh, that is bad isn't it?" asked Yuna. "Well, that won't be a problem, we'll just come up with a really good plan!"

"Well, what would that be?" asked Edward.

"Oh, I don't have a plan, I thought maybe you guys had one." figured Yuna.

The group each made an annoyed look as they looked at her in aggravation.

"I wish there was something we could do to help, but I'm afraid there's nothing we could do at the moment." said Mr. Popo saddenly.

"What about the Dragon Balls? Hell, we could just use them to fix the multiverse. Their power is basically unlimited." asked Piccolo.

"Well, that's the problem, you see we... do not have them... in our possession." explained Dende, struggling to speak as he was too embarrassed to explain why.

"Well, then they must be scattered throughout the Earth right?" asked Krillin.

"That's just it, they're not on Earth at all. I've tried to search for their energy but I haven't been able to detect them." Dende explained further.

Everyone went wide-eyed and their jaws dropped with shock. The two Eds and the heroes, however, were confused. Naruto turns to Bulma. "What are Dragon Balls?"

"Wait, we're talking about about big, hairy dragon testicles, right?" asked Natsu confusedly.

"Yes, Natsu, we are discussing the wonderment of reptilian genitalia and its eluding mysteries, thank you for imprinting that lovely image in our minds." said Edd sarcastically as Natsu gave a cheeky smile.

"The Dragon Balls are these crystal spheres that summon the Eternal Dragon, Sheron, who can grant a wish to anyone who summons him." explained Yuna.

"A wish? You mean like a genie?" asked Luffy.

"You mean... I can wish for ANYTHING?!" asked Eddy.

"Basically." replied Yuna.

Eddy smiled to himself. _'Who needs scams when I can wish to be the richest kid in the Cul-de-sac... no... the World! Even better... the WHOLE FREAKIN UNIVERSE!'_ Eddy giggled as he imagined himself sitting upon a pile of money while sucking on a jawbreaker.

"You fools! How can you lose the Dragon Balls?! If the immense power in those balls fall into the wrong hands it could mean catastrophe for the entire universe, as well as countless others!" exclaimed Vegeta angrily.

"Well we do have reason to believe that they already have." informed Mr. Popo. "When we found that the Dragon Balls were missing in the temple, there was a clue that indicated that they were stolen by a very cunning thief."

Mr. Popo pulls out a white hankerchief with a lipstick stain on it. Edd took the hankercheif and examined it. "Interesting. It looks like you may be dealing with some sort of intellectual female professional, a femme fatale, if you would."

"Well, stolen or not, how are we going to fix everything without the Dragon Balls? Since Dad has been captured there's no way we can save our world!" questioned Gohan as Edward got an idea in his head.

"Eddy, remember when you came up with the idea to blow up those attack pods with your super-charged stink bomb? You can use that brain of yours to help us defeat Rolf as well as to save our friends!" suggested Edward.

"What?! Why are you asking me to come up with a plan when you and Double D are the smart ones?! I still get F's in school!" yelled Eddy.

"Just because you don't get good grades doesn't mean you're not smart. You're very intelligent in your own special way, Eddy. You're very creative when it comes to strategy and making your own ideas." assured Edward who put his shoulder Eddy's head, much to his annoyance.

"And if it wasn't for your quick-thinking, we would be dead!" reminded Natsu who smiled at the short Ed-boy.

"Yeah, whatever happened to the Man with a Plan?" asked Naruto confidently.

"Well, I don't like to brag, but--" Eddy said modestly before being cut off by Luffy.

"But nothing, Eddy! I can tell, you're one sly guy! This crew wouldn't be complete without you!" proclaimed Luffy who put his arm around him and tousled his hair strands.

"Well, if you put it that way... ah, what the heck, I'll do it!" affirmed Eddy confidently.

"Just so you know, Eddy, even though you may fall short academically, I also think you could--" said Edd before being cut off.

"Alright, Double D, I said I was gonna do it! Geez... okay, boys, huddle up! Now here's the plan..." called out Eddy as Double D, the heroes, Yuna, Gohan, Piccolo and Vegeta huddled together to hear his plan.

 **Mothership**

In the holding area of the Mothership, down near the bottom of the space vessel, is where the carbonite bodies of Eren and Ed are kept under surveillance. The guards that are guarding the area, however, aren't exactly as competent as they appear to be. Victor, one of Leader 1's animals, somehow escaped from his pen and is wandering aimlessly around the the bottom levels of the ship, unaware of his environment.

The goat then came upon the holding area, where two guards were guarding the room from the outside when Victor came up to the two guards. He bleats to the two guards to which they paid attention to the small animal.

"Oh hey, Victor!" greeted one of the guards as Victor bleats once more.

"Okay sure, go right in!" The guard opened the door allowing the goat to walk into the room.

Victor looked around the room, seeing Eren and Ed in their carbonite states. He starts sniffing the ground for moment before finding a discarded tin can and starts chewing on it. Then something else catches his attention. He notices a switch

on the wall that was labeled 'Reverse Carbonite'. He goes up to the switch, sniffs it and chews on it, ripping it out of the wall, unfreezing the two boys.

Eren and Ed both awaken as their senses slowly came back to them. Eren looked around the room, and looks over to Ed, who was on the floor giggling. "Ed, are you alright? Where are we?"

"We must've been taken on the Spleen Smashers' ship, so that they could harvest our livers and suck out our jugular veins! But not before they feed us pudding skin!" figured Ed who was seemingly oblivious to their predicament.

"I guess that means we're on Rolf's ship, right?"

"Yup! Wait... what was the question? Hey, look it's Victor! Hi Victor!" Ed petted the goat which made Eren give a blank stare at the dimwitted Ed-boy.

The young scout analyzed the room that confined the two boys. As he looked around, he puts his ear against the door to the room where he hears the two guards conversing with one another.

"Well, it looks like we can't go through here. I can probably take out those two guards outside, but we can't risk getting caught. So how do we get out of this place?" Eren pondered as Ed pulled out a grate from the wall, revealing an open air duct.

"Look, Eren, I found a place to put all my sponges!" said Ed gleefully.

"Good work, Ed! This crawlspace should be big enough for the both of us to crawl through. It's kinda dark in there, though. We need some kind of light to get through here." figured Eren.

"I have light bulb!" said Ed as he pulled out a lightbulb.

"How does that work?" asked Eren with curiosity.

"Like this!" Ed demonstrated by putting the bulb in his mouth and he pulls his ear to make it light up.

"That's amazing! How did you do that?!" asked Eren astoundingly to which Ed responded with a mumble.

"Well, at least we have light. Come on, we gotta find Goku so we can get off of this ship." Eren lets Ed go on through the air duct first, who decided to bring Victor along.

As they both crawled through the duct, the two boys navigate through the bottom levels of the ship, searchibg for their lost friend. While they crawled through the ducts, up on the higher levels of the spaceship, Frieza, Broly and Kid Buu were lounging in the private lounge. Frieza and Kid Buu were playing poker while Broly was thinking of various ways to torture Goku when Cell entered the room.

"Well, Cell, did you find those Ed-boys yet?" asked Frieza.

"No, I haven't. I've scoured the entire planet for those other two Eds and not a single trace of them!" said Cell aggravatingly.

"Are you sure you looked everywhere?" asked Frieza.

"Of course I've looked everywhere! I've searched through all the towns, cities, forests, jungles, swamps, tundras, deserts, mountains, islands, skies and oceans! Every single sqaure inch of this godforsakened ball of dirt, painstakingly searched, and the only thing that I could find was this shiny cup that says 'Holy Grail'!" exclaimed Cell tossing the Holy Grail aside.

"Would you two morons be quiet?! I'm trying to think of bloodthirsty ways to make Kakarot suffer!" yelled Broly who was still writing ideas down. "Now should I torture him while making his family watch or... vice-versa?"

"You do realize Leader 1 is not gonna be happy when he gets out of his mud bath." pointed out Frieza as he punches Kid Buu for peaking at his hand of cards.

"Oh come on, why do we have to follow this twerp! We're villains, not henchman! If you ask me we should destroy those stupid Eds as well as Goku, dammit!" yelled Cell.

"What choice do we have? We made a deal with the Miracle Worker to do what this little cretin says. As long as he keeps his promise for us to rule this universe." said Frieza wickedly.

"With or without the Miracle Worker, I'm going to destroy Kakarot once and for all, so that I may become the Ultimate Saiyan God!" proclaimed Broly.

"Destroy, kill, DESTROY!!! AHAHAHAHA!!!!" babbled Kid Buu maniacally.

"Cell-boy..." said a voice from across the room as Cell turned around to see Leader 1 with a towel wrapped around his head and waist, with a little bit of dried up mud on his skin. He gave a very stern glare upon the humanoid man.

"...back so soon, yes? Have you brought the slippery weasels known as the sock-headed and loudmouthed Ed-boys to Leader 1's presence?" questioned Leader 1 as Cell started to tremble.

"N-No sir... I have not found them yet. Wherever they may be, they must've been hidden quite well." informed Cell.

Leader 1 looked down on Cell with disappointment. "Your failure makes spoiled sausage cry with agony as they were once prime swine. Therefore... you must be punished."

"Oh no... not that, anything but that." quivered Cell as Leader 1 puts his hammer helmet on and slams it down on Cell, driving him into the floor.

"Let this be a lesson to you as well as to the other rangers." lectured Leader 1.

"I hate the Hat of Discipline!" muffled Cell who was planted straight into the floor.

"Leader 1, sir, it's the other two Eds, we have located them! They have decided to surrender, sir!" One of the crewmen informed as he came bursting into the room.

"Ah-ha! The Ed-boys have decided to give up! You see, even the sly fox would be no match for the hunter, for the hunter's menacing presence alone can harbor fear unto his prey!" sermonized Leader 1.

"Frieza-boy, Buu-boy, Broly-boy, go and apprehend the Ed-boys!" ordered Leader 1.

"As you wish, Leader 1. Come along, men." urged Frieza as they other generals exit the lounge, but not before Kid Buu jumps down on Cell, inflicting more pain on the humanoid.

He gets up off the floor to straighten his back. "Leader 1, pray tell, what does the Miracle Worker want with the Eds anyway?"

"Leader 1 does not know the intentions of the Miracle Worker..." explained Leader 1. "...but he does, however, have a plan to use the Ed-boys, as well as the Special Prosperity, to cleanse everything in existence, including that of Space and Time!"

"Cleanse? What does that mean?" asked Cell.

"You'll know as soon as we offer the Ed-boys to him." grinned Leader 1 as everything seems to be going according to plan.

 **Landscape (Dragon World)**

Down on the ground, Naruto and Natsu both had 'Edd' and 'Eddy' with their arms restrained and their heads covered by a burlap sack. As they waited for the ship to appear, Natsu conversed with Naruto.

"This plan better work, or else we're gonna get screwed over, really bad."

"Don't worry, you've seen Eddy in action before, I'm pretty confident he knows what he's doing." confided Naruto.

"Yeah, and at least I get to kick some ass while we're at it!" said Natsu confidently.

"Do you always wannna kick ass all the time?" asked Naruto.

"That's pretty much my daily routine as a Fairy Tail mage! I eat, kick ass, sleep and repeat!" said Natsu.

'Eddy' then muffled from under the burlap sack.

"What's he sayin'?" asked Natsu.

"I think he says he can't breathe from under that sack." presumed Naruto. "Just hold on a little longer, we have to wait until that ship finds us out in the open."

Sure enough, Leader 1's ship finally comes into view, breaking through the atmosphere and descending upon the planet's cloudy sky. The ship, just like before, uses it's transit beam to transport three figures onto the surface of the Earth. Those figures happened to be Frieza, Broly and Kid Buu.

"So... you cowardly fools have decided to surrender after all. Even if you tried to retaliate it would be hopeless, for we are the strongest beings that this universe has to offer. Not that I like to boast... I just simply LOVE to boast!" smirked Frieza, cackling wickedly.

 _'I'm getting a bad vibe off of these guys, I hate to be the guy who tries to mess with them.'_ thought Naruto as he and Natsu tensed up a bit.

"But I digress, hand over the Ed-boys so that we will be on our way." ordered Frieza.

"Alright, here, take'em." said Naruto as he shoves the two Eds onto their knees.

"Really, that's it? You're just going to hand them over like that without a second thought? For a minute there, I thought you two were their allies. I guess you goody-two-shoes must have been so naive that you thought turning in your friends would be the right thing to do. How sad." smirked Frieza.

"HEY! You listen here you alien bastard! We would never rat out our nakama! Especially not to the likes of you!" shouted Natsu before Broly and Kid Buu come up from behind them to restrain him and Naruto.

"You need to learn to keep your mouth shut or I'll crush that lump you call a head!!" threatened Broly while grabbing the dragon slayer by the face.

"HEHEHEHE!!! YES! Buu like fear! Fear delicious!" said Kid Buu as he licked a trembling Naruto.

"Wow, you're the one to talk, aren't you? Alright let's get these sacks off of them so that I can see their faces better." Frieza then pulls the burlap sacks off their heads only to find that they are not who they're thought to be.

"Surprise!" exclaimed Edward, who was dressed as Eddy.

"Hello!" greeted Luffy, dressed as Double D, who broke out of his bindings and punches Frieza with his Gum-Gum ability.

"WHAT THE FU--" screamed Broly before he and Kid Buu were ambushed by Vegeta and Piccolo.

"That worked out a lot better than I expected!" grinned Vegeta.

"We still need to take care of these morons so that Gohan can go rescue the hostages." reminded Piccolo.

"Impossible! Where are the other two Eds?!" demanded Frieza, who quickly recovered from Luffy's assault.

"Like we would ever tell you, baldy!" mocked Luffy, which angered Frieza even more.

"Very well... since you refuse to cooperate, we'll just have to kill you then!" said Frieza as he and the other arch-enemies of Goku prepares to face off against the heroes.

"OH YEAH! I'm all fired up NOW!" shouted Natsu who got into a battle stance.

"Me and Natsu will handle Frieza!" said Naruto as he joined Natsu.

"Right, and me and Vegeta will take Broly since he's the strongest one here." said Piccolo

"And for once, I might actually beat the Ex-Legendary Super Saiyan." boasted Vegeta as he and Piccolo turned to face Broly.

"Wait! Don't tell me that me and Luffy are gonna fight that ugly pink blob over there?! It looks creepy!!" Edward complained while pointing to Kid Buu.

"Come on, Edward, we can take him! We're doing it for our nakama, right?!" encouraged Luffy.

"Right!" nodded Edward boldly as he and the straw hat pirate both take their positions.

"Ready to die, maggots?" boasted Frieza to which Natsu and Naruto replied by triggering their respective forms as well as the other fighters who are facing their opponents with great perseverance.

Meanwhile, Gohan, Edd and Eddy sneak aboard Leader 1's ship using Gohan's Instant Transmission to search for their friends. Luckily, they just so happened to have found a utility closet and found some extra guard uniforms to use as a disguise.

"Those three must be around here somewhere. Hopefully, Rolf hasn't done anything bad to them." said Edd concerningly.

"Don't worry about it, Double D, as long we're dressed as guards nobody will suspect a thing!" assured Eddy. "Man, this my greatest plan yet!"

"Shh, there's a guard coming!" warned Gohan as a guard came down the hallway.

"Pardon me, good sir. But could you direct us to where the prisoners that are incased in carbonite are being held in?" asked Edd.

"Oh, sure it's right down the hall to your right." directed the guard.

"Why thank you." thanked Edd.

"Ah, don't mention it." said the guard as he went about his business.

The trio heads down the corridor and followed the guard's directions until they reach the holding areas. They were about to enter of the areas when two assailants came out of nowhere and tackled the three.

"WAIT, STOP! We're not who you think we are! Please, have mercy!" pleaded Edd who was restrained by one of the assailants as well Eddy.

"Hey, Eren! This guy in the helmet sounds a lot like Double D!" One of the figures spoke, which turns out to be Ed, the lunkhead himself.

"Double D? What?" said the second figure, whose voice belonged to Eren, who was holding Gohan a knife-point.

Gohan quickly disarms Eren so that he wouldn't cause injury and takes his helmet off. "Calm down, Eren, it's me Gohan! We're here to rescue you!"

"Hey, where did that guard go?" asked Ed dumbly.

"Ed, you idiot! We're the guards! Me, Double D and Gohan are trying to bust you out!" explained Eddy who removed his helmet as well as Edd's.

"Eddy? Double D? ED'S BOSOM BUDDIES HAVE FINALLY REUNITED WITH ED!!!" said Ed gleefully, bear hugging his best friends.

"Ed please... YOUR bosom is crushing US!" wheezed Edd as Ed puts down the two boys.

"How did you guys get here?" asked Eren.

"It's a long story, but that's not important right now! Do you know which room that's holding my Dad in?" asked Gohan.

"We already checked the other rooms here. We were about to go into that one whenwe ran into you guys." informed Eren pointing to a large door at the end of the corridor.

"Are you sure Goku is being held captive in there?" inquired Edd.

"Positive." assured Eren.

"But it's locked, though. How do we get in?" asked Gohan.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance." volunteered Edd who unscrewed the panel beneath the automatic lock on the door.

"This wiring looks simple enough to rewire, I'll just disconnect this... reroute that... does anybody have anything adhesive? Oh, nevermind, I always carry scotch tape for handy uses. And... voila!" exclaimed Edd as he finally opened the door.

"You know, I was gonna use Ed as a battering ram, but I guess your method works as well." commented Eddy as the group entered the room, discovering Goku's frozen body.

"There he is! Dad! How do we get him out of this?" asked Gohan.

"Well, I guess maybe the same way me and Ed were unfrozen. There has to be a switch or something." figured Eren.

"Like that lever that says 'Reverse Carbonite'?" Eddy pointed out to said lever.

"Well that's heavily convenient." said Edd as he pulls the down the lever, releasing Goku from his carbonite prison.

"Whoa, my head... what did I miss?" said Goku dizzily.

"Dad, are you okay?" asked Gohan concerningly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What happened though?" asked Goku.

"Well, through a series of events that would take a little while longer to explain, we have formed an operation to come and save you." explained Edd.

"And now you're as free as a cucumber in a pickle jar!" exclaimed Ed.

"What about Rolf? Won't he notice that we would be missing?" asked Goku.

"That's why the others are currently distracting Rolf's allied forces so that we wouldn't be caught so easily." Edd continued.

"What?! That's crazy! Do you realize how powerful my former enemies are?! Those guys might've already defeated our friends by now!" exclaimed Goku.

"Oh... I haven't thought of that..." sighed Edd.

"What about Natsu and Edward? They're pretty tough guys if you ask me!" reminded Eddy.

"Don't forget Naruto and Captain Majesty Luffy! They're more stronger than grass stains on a pair of white slacks!" compared Ed.

"Even if they do manage to beat them, that's not gonna stop Rolf from destroying the rest of our universe! I guess that leaves me with no choice..." paused Goku as he shows off his steely expression. "I'm gonna have to beat Rolf on my own."

"What?!" exclaimed Eddy

"No don't leave Ed!" cried Ed.

"Oh my... this has gotten quite serious!" Edd realized.

"Goku, no! We have already come this way to rescue you! Why would you suddenly decide to go off on your own?!" asked Eren angrily.

"I appreciate the effort you guys put into saving me. I guess now I might return the favor." smiled Goku.

"Goku, promise me you won't end up killing our dear friend Rolf, will you?" implored Edd.

"Don't worry, I might be able to knock some sense into him. I won't hit him that hard." assured Goku.

"Just do what you have to do, Dad. We'll be right behind you." said Gohan in which Goku responded with a nod.

"Gohan, take Eren and the Eds off the ship, I don't want them to get caught up in this." ordered Goku.

"Wait, Go--" Eren said before being held back by Gohan.

"Eren, it's okay. My Dad is a very skilled fighter, he knows what he's doing." assured Gohan as Eren looked down with a look of helplessness.

"Say, if Gohan is gonna use that transmission thing again are we gonna hold hands again?" asked Eddy.

Edd groaned and hastily grabs Ed and Eddy's arms and joins with Gohan and Eren to teleport off the ship, leaving only Goku to combat Leader 1's dark forces.

Down on the ground, the heroes are currently engaged in battle with Goku's arch-nemeses. Naruto and Natsu are both fighting against Frieza as the latter struggles to land a hit on Frieza.

"Face it! You two are nothing but little boys who still play with their toys! Fighting is for grown-ups! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" cackled Frieza as he kicks Naruto in the abdomen.

"Hey baldy! How bout you shut up! **FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!!!"** screamed Natsu as he grabs Frieza, sets his arm ablaze and sends him scooting backwards.

"Your puny flames are no match for my stamina!" proclaimed Frieza as he hurls a death ball towards Natsu who dodges it in the nick of time.

"Man, I've never faced an opponent this strong since Madara! What do we do?!" inquired Naruto who starting to run out of breath already.

"I think I know the answer to that!" smiled Natsu as both he and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Just give it up! You two are only preventing the inevita-- what are you doing?" said a confused Frieza as he watched the two fighters perform the Fusion technique.

"FUUUUUUUUSION... HA!!!"

A huge wave of energy enveloped the mage and the shinobi, fusing both chakra and magic into a single entity: Narutsu. (Just imagine Naruto's Tailed Beast chakra combined with Natsu's Dragon Force.)

Frieza witnesses this new revelation as the mage and shinobi both reveled in their new form.

"Wow! We look awesome!!" said the combined voices of Natsu and Naruto.

"You're in trouble now, baldy!"

"Quit calling me bald! I don't even have hair you twit!" said Frieza angrily as he fires a death beam at Narutsu.

However, the beam was quickly swallowed by Narutsu, as if it was Natsu swallowing fire. They wiped their mouth with satisfaction. "That was tasty, but it was also kinda gamy, though."

"What in the hell are you?!" asked Frieza in surprise.

"Us? We're just the guy who is gonna bring you down!" proclaimed Narutsu as they continued their battle with Frieza.

While that is going on, Edward and Luffy are also having a difficult time with their opponent. Kid Buu laughed as he jumped around his potential victims while striking them from behind.

"What is this bastard suppose to be, some kind of homunculus?!" inquired Edward as he struggled to keep up with Kid Buu.

"I dunno but he's moving really fast!" said Luffy while dodging Kid Buu's attacks.

The deadly opponent was about to strike Edward once more but was swiftly countered by Luffy's kick.

"Thanks! I owe you one!" thanked Edward.

"Don't mention it!" replied Luffy.

Kid Buu became infuriated by Luffy's attack and furiously tries to attack him again, only to be hit by Edward's fire ball he summoned with the flamethrower that Edd installed in his arm.

"I think we're pretty much even at this point!" smiled Edward triumphantly.

The pink creature has finally had enough as he transforms into Super Buu. "BUU... WANT TO... KILL... **YOOOUUUUU!!!!!** "

"Great, now he's really pissed!!!" exclaimed Edward.

"COOL!!! That is a really awesome form!" said Luffy excitedly.

"What the hell are you talking about?! He's going to tear us to shreds!" yelled Edward.

"You have to admit, though, he's a pretty strong opponent. Besides, you haven't even seen the fun part yet!" smiled Luffy as he bites into his forearm and suddenly transforms into hulking beast which utterly terrifies Edward.

"LET'S DO THIS, PINKY!!!" challenged Fourth Gear Luffy.

Super Buu gave out a battle cry as he attacks Fourth Gear Luffy head-on and they both used their arm strength to hold each other back.

"Are you sure you don't need any help, Luffy? He's pretty tough!" offered Edward.

"Don't worry about me! I can handle it from here!" assured Fourth Gear Luffy as he pushed back Super Buu and plows him into the ground.

"Hm, guess I'll just sit on this large rock, I suppose." said Edward as he sat on top of a large boulder.

Suddenly, the Eds, Eren and Gohan have transmitted onto the battlefield right next to Edward.

"HI, EDWARDO!!!" greeted Ed cheerily from behind which scared the alchemist hard enough to make him fall right off the boulder.

"Jesus, don't do that to me!" exclaimed Edward rubbing his head as he got off the ground.

"Sorry about that, Edward, but I have some good news as well as bad news for you! We have successfully rescued our comrades from certain annihilation!" informed Edd.

"What's the bad news?" asked Edward.

"Goku decided to stay behind to fight Rolf." explained Eddy short and sweetly.

"You're kidding!" said Edward shockingly.

"Yeah, but you know my Dad well enough to know that he's a pretty experienced martial artist." assured Gohan.

"So how's the battle going?" asked Eren.

"Well, Natsu and Naruto are both fighting Frieza and Luffy is fighting Buu singlehandedly." explained Edward.

"What about Piccolo and Vegeta?" asked Gohan as Piccolo was suddenly thrown against the boulder crushing it into multiple pieces.

"Gohan... r-run..." said Piccolo weakly as he fell unconscious.

The group then looks towards Broly who tossed aside an unconscious Vegeta like a rag doll. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the spawn of Kakarot and his pet weaklings. I'm going to enjoy obliterating you all."

"Gohan... do something before that biblical barbarian turns us into particles of dust!" exclaimed Edd, who hid behind Eren for protection.

"I've beaten you before and I can do it again, Broly!" proclaimed Gohan before getting decked by the evil super saiyan.

"Who's next?" grinned Broly maliciously.

"Stand back, guys, I'll take care of--" Edward also gets knocked out by Broly's attack.

"Edward! You've got another thing you son of a bitch!" growled Eren.

"Is that so, runt? We'll then I might just make your death a lot more slow and painful." said Broly as he prepares for another attack.

"We're doomed..." said Edd in defeat.

"Not yet we're not! Ed, gimme your shoe!" ordered Eddy as he takes Ed's shoe off and puts a pebble in it.

"Eddy are you mad?!" questioned Edd.

"My foot feels a breeze, Eddy." said Ed as Eddy put Ed's shoe back on, which made Ed give a very grumpy expression.

"Go get'em, monobrow!" cheered Eddy as Ed marched towards the hulking saiyan.

"Oh, a brave one aren't you? I guess I can kill that other brat for last and make him watch while I destroy you and your other friends!" said Broly evilly, balling both of his fists together so that he could crush Ed's head.

"ED, NO!!!" screamed Eren as Broly brought down his fists onto Ed.

Instead of killing Ed, however, Broly's deadly blow was softened by Ed's surprisingly strong skull. His angry eyes started to glow a bright yellow as he grabbed the saiyan by the arm and proceeds to throw him onto the ground.

"WHAT?! NO!! I can't be overpowered by a some human bra-- **AHH!!!** " screamed Broly as Ed rips his arm much to Eddy's, Edd's and Eren's shock and horror.

The lumbering boy then started to beat Broly's face in with his dismembered arm, crushing his skull as he screamed with bloodcurdling agony. The screaming ceased as Ed finishes off the corrupted saiyan and leaves his mangled corpse to be shown to anyone who bears witness to it. Eddy, Edd and Eren looked at Ed with gaping mouths.

"Holy mother of... pearrrrrlllll..." said Edd as he fainted with shock.

"Whoa... I didn't think Lumpy was that strong!" said Eddy who went pale seeing his friend commit a terrifying act of violence.

"He's some kind of... monster!" gasped Eren.

Ed threw Broly's arm aside and gave out an earth-shattering yell. **"BIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGG TROOOOOUUUUBLLLLLEEEE!!!"**

 **Mothership**

"What the hell is going on down there?!" asked Cell as he and Leader were watching the fight from the bridge.

"It seems that they have deceived Leader 1! Cell-boy! Go down there and destroy those who defy Leader 1!" ordered Leader 1.

"Whatever you say, sir!" replied Cell as he was teleported off the bridge.

Just then, the ringtone on Leader 1's cell phone's started playing 'That's My Horse' as he answered his phone.

"Hello, Leader 1 speaking..." replied Leader 1 as the voice on the other end spoke to him.

"Yes... mmm-hmm... yes, Leader 1 has required the Universe Rangers' blood samples. Leader 1 will send them to you right away... we also have the Ed-boys in our midst so be prepared to--"

"SIR! SIR! Goku has escaped from his containment and he's heading towards the bri-- AAHHH!!!" screamed a crewman as he was blown away by Goku's explosive entrance.

"Please excuse Leader 1 for a moment, must tend to some business." hanged up Leader 1 as he faced the saiyan.

"This has gone far enough, Rolf! I don't know why you're doing this, but you better stop or you'll have to answer to me!" warned Goku.

"Leader 1 does not care what Goku-boy will do to the Lord of the Shepard! The Miracle Worker must be pleased!"

"Who's the Miracle Worker and why do you need the Eds, anyway?" asked Goku.

"In due time, Goku-boy, you shall see when space and time are cleansed! Now, we must once again settle the score!" He pulls out a briefcase, places it on the ground and opens it, revealing a cod and salmon.

Goku, remembering when he first encountered Rolf, was about to choose the cod but stops when he thought back to what Rolf said about how the salmon was a better weapon. He chooses the salmon.

"Perfect choice. However, even though you have chosen a more lethal weapon, do not underestimate the skill of the Lord of the Shepard!" challenged Leader 1 as he prepares to battle the saiyan.

 _'I don't know why or how you're being this way, Rolf, but I'll make sure that your reign of terror ends right here, right now!'_ thought Goku as he raises his salmon and begins to fight the former Son of a Shepard.

"BRING IT ON!!!"

-

 **A/N: Well, now that that's out of the way, let's answer some questions: Jack Whitty I'm not going to disclose any spoilers but I will say that the reason for the Rick Sanchez cameo is because even though he is the protagonist of Rick and Morty, he does some shady dealings with galactic criminals such as assassins and mercenaries. He's not a bad guy he just does these things just to get paid due to his nihilistic behavior and he doesn't care if people die. Also I think Rick and Morty is a pretty funny show and has plenty of potential. As for The Lizard King, I think it is a pretty funny idea to have Eddy and Nami from One Piece interact and I could give you credit for it if I ever get a chance to use that bit in the next story arc. For those of you who requested to have certain anime characters/worlds to appear in a later chapter, I have actually considered to include more characters from other anime. I won't say who, but as for now I'm gonna stick with the main characters that I chose for this story. Read and review and don't be afraid to let me know what you think of the story so far!**


	6. Dragon Ball Ed 2-3: Eye of the Ed

**A/N: Here it is, the third and final part of the Dragon Ball arc!** **I'm so glad I finally got through two story arcs, including the Peach Creek arc (The introductory arc).** **I also made a promise to write another story once I got to the fifth chapter, but it's not a large story it's just a one-shot/song-fic crossover with Fairy Tail, Soul Eater, and Blue Exorcist called 'The Soul Eater concert special'. Be sure to check it out on my profile** **don't forget to review it. Now** **... read on!**

Chapter 2: Dragon Ed - Part 3

 **Mothership (Dragon Ball Universe)**

Both Goku and Leader 1 stared each other down with no chance of backing down or turning away. They raise their fish weapons and took their stances. They focus their attention on each other and within a split second, they finally clash. The two brawlers come at each other with massive force stronger than that of titanium. The crewmembers on the bridge fleed for the exits once the battle started to escalate. Their melee weapons clanged like metal despite the weapons being raw fish.

They both used their own bodily strength to push back one another as the cod and salmon collide.

"I don't know what's gotten into you! How can you be so callous, yet strong enough to turn into a power-hungry tyrant?! Whatever happened to the old Son of a Shepard that was so kind and humble?!" asked Goku with anger.

"Leader 1 does not care for power! It is just a mere perk compared to the wishes of the Miracle Worker!" explained Leader 1 as he breaks the stalemate.

"Who is the Miracle Worker?! Why won't you tell me?!" demanded Goku.

"Leader 1 will not tell He-with-the-desire-for death anything! For the ears of Goku-boy are not worthy of understanding!" refused Leader 1. "Leader 1 will say this though..."

Goku stared at the young villain with eyes of intrigue as he listened.

"The gift that the Promise-Granting God bestowed upon Leader 1, courses through his veins, as well as those with the intent of evil. That gift... is what we call 'Special Prosperity'." explained Leader 1.

"But you're not evil, Rolf, you're just as kind-hearted as anyone--" reasoned Goku before being interjected by Leader 1.

"SILENCE, BABOON! Lest you wish to be punished by the Lord of the Shepard's heinie-thrashing!" warned Leader 1 as he readied his fish weapon once more.

"Well then, I guess if I can't convince you, I might as well fight you until you think otherwise." challenged Goku.

"Leader 1 is willing to bet Leader 1's life if it means putting a stop to your goodie-goodie tomfoolery!" promised Leader 1, tossing his cod aside as well as his hammer helmet. As he removed his helmet, he reveals his shiny blue hair which has grown out since the last time Goku encountered him.

 **"KISHI O KOROSU, HIKARI O KOROSU!!!"** chanted Leader 1 as his red eyes grew brighter and his black pupils shrunk. The red and black aura pulsed around him, increasing his power.

"So that's what you call it. 'Special Prosperity', huh? Guess that explains a lot. But not quite enough!" said Goku as he triggers his Super Saiyan 3 form which also extended his blonde hair.

"It is foolish to fight now that Leader 1 has acheived Inner Prosperity!" proclaimed Leader 1.

"Well just see about that." smirked Goku, leaving the two warriors to fight to their fullest extent.

 **Battlefield**

Fourth Gear Luffy and Super Buu continued their assault on one another until Luffy's energy depletes, reverting him back to his original state. He panted from the effort he put into fending off this maniacal threat. "Wow... and I thought I've... fought worse... but you really... take... the cake... for someone who's... really pink." wheezed an exhausted Luffy.

Super Buu, still abundant with strength, knocks Luffy to the ground, leaving him struggling to stand up, as the evil Buu picks him up by the throat and slowly strangles him.

Then, as luck would have it, and unknown force grabs Super Buu by the appendage on his head, preventing him from killing the young pirate. Super Buu looks behind him, seeing an angry Ed glare at him before being slammed side-to-side by the enraged Ed-boy.

"I... DON'T... LIKE... YOU!!! YOU... MAKE... ED... FEEL... SOUR... LIKE... A... LEMON!!!" screamed Ed, as he keeps slamming Super Buu back and forth like a torn up pillow.

Buu screamed with agony, feeling immense pain while Ed puts the hurt on him in more ways than one. Finally, Ed's brute strength finally shatters Buu's neck into pieces, killing him instantly.

Luffy watches from afar, seeing his new friend show his suppressed dark side. Even with his good judgment and intuition, there's no way he could've forseen Ed's destructive mindset.

"Whoa... Ed. You seem like a pretty simple guy... and yet you really don't even know your own strength." breathed Luffy, as he looked at Ed with wide eyes.

The invincible lump brushed past Luffy, stomping towards the next unfortunate soul in his path with unbridled rage.

"Luffy! Are you alright? What happened?" asked Edd, who regained consciousness soon after fainting and was followed by Eddy and Eren.

"What's wrong with Ed?! How did he get so powerful?!" asked Luffy.

"I'm afraid we may have unleashed certain doom upon this Earth! I wish we could've warned you sooner about the possibility of Ed's inner destructive behavior which would've been instigated if a certain obstruction would start up a cataclysm of unprovoked emotions that would bring upon consequences of armageddon-like proportions that would send millions of casualties into oblivion!! Oh dear, I think I gave myself a migraine. I need to sit down for a moment." gasped Edd as he sat down on the ground to catch his breath.

"Uhh... what?" said Luffy, struggling to wrap his head around Edd's panicky rant.

"He said that Ed is angry because he has a pebble in his shoe and he's gone on a rampage." translated Eren.

"A pebble that I, myself, personally, put in his shoe. Be that as it may, of course." said Eddy more precisely.

"Really? All it takes to send him over the edge is a little pebble? Man, talk about savage." said Luffy surprisingly.

"I could've handled Broly myself if you would've let me, Eddy!" glared Eren.

"Oh yeah, like your little pocket knives would lay a dent on that guy! Ya Ding-Dong in Distress!" mocked Eddy.

"Shut up!" barked Eren.

"Fellows, I'm afraid Ed isn't quite done with his little episode!" pointed Edd towards Ed, who was about come upon his next victim.

Naruto and Natsu's fusion form still fought off Frieza with precision. The Space Emperor himself was covered in scscratches but could still hold his own. The tables may turn, however, as the fused shinobi and mage bring out their best weapon.

"Time to put you down forever, Frieza! DRAGON BEAST KING'S INFINITE... **FLLLAAAAAA--"** This was shortlived as their fused form suddenly timed out and separated the two boys. They both fall to the ground, flat on their backs.

"Wha--? What happened?!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Goddammit! Just when we were about to do something cool!" sweared Natsu disappointingly.

"AHAHAHAHA! Your weak little bodies can't even hold out your little magic trick! Although, you may have lasted this long against the likes of the me, you would've failed anyway. Time to put you dogs out of your misery!" cackled Frieza as he forms a death ball in his palms to destroy the two teens once and for all. That is until he gets tackled by Ed.

"What the-- AH!" groaned Frieza as Ed started jumping down him.

"YOUR BALD HEAD WAS HURTING MY EYES!!!" screamed Ed, torturing the villainous alien with prejudice.

"What's gotten into Ed?!" asked Naruto.

"Bring the pain, Ed! Teach that bald bastard a lesson!" cheered Natsu.

"STOP CALLING ME BA-- AAAAAAHHH!" yelped Frieza as Ed grabs him by the tail and throws him against a rock.

Just then, Cell was just teleported onto the field. "Okay! I'm ready to--!" said Cell before looking at the carnage done by Ed.

"Wha--, wha--... what just happened here?!" exclaimed Cell, looking towards Ed's direction who also takes notice of the humanoid.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" screamed Ed, pointing at Cell.

Before he could react, he gets attacked fron behind by none other than Gohan, who was awakened sometime earlier.

"Vegeta, now!" ordered Gohan.

"Right!" replied Vegeta, kicking Cell as his flying body went straight towards him. "Piccolo!"

"Time to end this!" said Piccolo, kicking Cell up into the air.

"KAME... HAME... **HAAAA!!!"** bellowed Gohan as he Vegeta and Piccolo used their built up energy to destroy Cell out of existence.

Frieza watched as Cell is annihilated, leaving only him and him alone. Ed walks up to the dying alien with a menacing stare.

"Please... have mercy!" begged Frieza pitifully.

Ed grabs him by the neck and pulls him closer to his face. "MERCY IS FOR THE WEAK!!!"

He throws Frieza high into the sky at Mach 15, sending him flying like a rocket, burning to a crisp as he hurled straight into the hovering spaceship, exploding on impact. This caused the ship to catch fire and explode, making it fall from the sky, crashing into multiple rock formations in the distance. It finally disappears behind the landscape, turning into a blazing inferno while Ed turned his back away from the explosion, making this disastrous moment more epic than it needed to be.

Everyone who saw this spectacle gawked at how mind-blowing Ed's random ability was. This made Edd nearly faint again before being caught by Eren.

Edward came up to the group, rubbing his head after being knocked out by Broly. "Ugh... well, now that's two concussion! Hey, what happened to all the bad guys?"

"Ed happened." explained Naruto.

"What are you talking about?" asked Edward before Luffy turned his head towards Ed.

"Oh, I see." said Edward.

Ed then walked to the nearest rock and sat on it while he pouted.

"A pebble in his shoe?" said Natsu as Eddy finished explaining everything that happened to Ed. "Geez, I think he would get that angry."

Suddenly, the Space Lift appeared and revealed Yuna dressed as a One-man Army, carrying weapons from head-to-toe. She stepped out of the elevator, ready to kick some ass that would never come.

"Okay, who's ready to die?" said Yuna stoically before looking around the battlefield. "Uh... what the hell did I miss?"

"Wow, Yuna, I... didn't know you had that big of an arsenal." said Edd surprisingly.

"Don't worry, Ed here took care of everything!" assured Luffy.

"Aw man! It sucks being a cosmic being when you can't get to be a part of the action!" complained Yuna.

"Guys, that spaceship just came down! Goku might still be on it!" said Naruto pointing to the inferno in the distance.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for! Get going!" ordered Yuna.

"I may have to stay behind to remove the pebble from Ed's shoe before moving ahead. I need Eddy and Edward to stay to help me, you fellas go right on ahead, we'll catch up!" said Edd as the rest of the group head on over to tue crashed ship.

"Wait, why do we have stay?" asked Edward.

"Well, I don't wanna have to get physically injured if Ed took his rage out on me, so I may need you two to hold him down. You think you two can handle it?" asked Edd.

"Like we have a choice?" retorted Eddy.

"Something tells me I'm gonna have another concussion after this." said Edward blankly, rubbing the back of his head.

 **Mothership (1 minute earlier)**

Goku and Leader 1 continued their brawl as they tear the roof off the bridge and carried their battle onto the top of the ship. They both fought with great power and versatility, breaking the exterior of the ship apart piece by piece.

"Your speed matches that of a frightened rodent! The Lord of the Shepard can go far beyond that of a hungry predator!" boasted Leader 1, punching Goku in the abdomen, then kicking him straight into the hull of the spaceship.

Goku plummeted right into the bowels of the ship crashing down onto the gangway in the engine room. He quickly got up and turned to Leader 1, who was floating in mid-air.

"Surprised, no? 'Special Prosperity' is more than a mere blessing!" explained Leader 1, as Goku floated in mid-air as well.

"You really improved since we last met, I'll give you that." said Goku, bulking up with his power. "But it's gonna take a lot more than that to bring me down!"

He headbutts Leader 1, sending him flying into a metal pipe. He rubbed his head tenderly before going at him again. They keep going at it for quite awhile, throwing punches and kicks, shooting beams of energy. They both reached a stalemate when an explosion suddenly rocks the space vessel.

"Now what in the world was that?!" questioned Goku as the ship began to catch fire and a multitude of explosions followed suit.

The ship started to list, and it began to tip over so drastically that it was nearly upside-down. Goku grabbed on to the railing on the gangway, as Leader 1 climbed over and stood on the underside.

"Goku-boy, prove your endurance to Leader 1 so that you are no crybaby in the face of danger!" belittled Leader 1.

Goku climbed over to level with the Lord of the Shepard. "Rolf! Listen to me! We can't keep this up any longer! The whole ship is gonna crash if we don't--" The ship rumbled and started to shake the gangway, causing it to give way and collapse beneath the two fighters.

"MAMAAAAAA!!!"

"ROLF!"

The two figures fall into complete darkness when the spaceship finally falls from the sky and violently descends onto the ground, destroying the vessel and killing many of the alien soldiers and crewmembers inside. The flames grew as the ship finally exploded and became nothing but a burnt shell that was once the Mothership.

 **Crash Site**

The heroes and the Eds, who later caught up with them, head on over to the crashed spaceship to search for their friend Goku. So far, they have yet to find a trace of him.

"Have you found anything yet, boys?" asked Yuna while sifting through the debris.

"No, but I don't think we can make any progress with all this fire everywhere." said Piccolo, fanning away the smoke and fumes.

"Fire is my specialty! I got this!" exclaimed Natsu as he started eating the flames in the wreckage. "Finally, something to get rid of this death beam aftertaste!"

"Goku? Goku! Are you in here?" Ed called out as he lifted up a piece of the debris, only to find the body of a dead alien crewmember. "Nope, not here."

Edd struggled to lift a piece of the rubble but couldn't make it budge. He tries to pick it up a second, only to have it fall down on top of him. "Help! Predicament!" wheezed the sock-headed Ed-boy.

"You need some help there Double D?" offered Naruto, lifting the heavy metal.

"Thank you, Naruto, you are quite helpful." thanked Edd while rubbing the dirt off his pants and shirt.

Meanwhile, Eddy was looking through the destroyed vessel when he stumbles upon a chick magazine among the wreck. "Bingo! Finders keepers!" He was about to pick up the magazine when Vegeta happened to grab it at the same time.

"Hey, let go you little brat!" Vegeta demanded, tugging at the magazine.

"Me?! Why don't YOU let go, grandpa!" mocked Eddy, pulling the magazine back as well.

"Grandpa?! I'll have you know that I happen to be in my prime, despite having a saiyan lifespan!" Vegeta retorted, pulling back even harder.

"I don't care what you're saying! I saw it first!" said Eddy stubbornly. Both the older saiyan and Eddy tugged at the magazine until it finally ripped.

"Look what you've done, moron!" yelled Vegeta angrily.

"Oh, now you're asking for it, Mickey Rooney!" barked Eddy, tackling Vegeta setting off a fistfight between the two.

"Vegeta! Are you fighting over a porno again? Come on, knock it off, this is serious!" Gohan scolded the two who went over to break up the fight.

Luffy and Eren overheard the sound of fists being thrown but ignored them as they kept searchibg thorugh the wreckage. Suddenly, the pile of metal they were looking in started to shift.

"Hey someone's alive in there! Luffy, help me move this thing!" Eren said as he and Luffy pulled the metal aside until a figure emerged from the metal wreckage, carrying a slumped body over his shoulder. It just so happens to be Goku, who survived the crash almost unharmed as he was covered in scratches and his shirt was torn up, almost to the point of him being shirtless.

"Guys! Get over here! We found Goku, he's alive!" Luffy called out to the others who quickly came over to see their friend alive.

"GOKU! ED IS HAPPY ONCE MORE!!!" Ed screamed cheerily, hugging Goku with his abnormal strength.

"Hey, Ed! I'm glad you're all okay!" smiled Goku.

"Are you okay, Dad? That must've been a really hard fall!" Gohan asked concerningly.

"Eh, it wasn't that bad." Goku insisted as he set down Rolf, formerly known as Leader 1.

"Is Rolf dead or what?" Eddy asked bluntly.

"No, he's still alive. Just unconscious is all." assured Edd as he checked Rolf's vital signs.

"Why did you save him, Goku? I mean, I know he wasn't always this, but even after all the trouble he put us through, why spare him?" asked Eren.

"Well, you see Eren, if I let him live he would have a chance to redeem himself and become an ally, or better yet a friend." Goku explained.

"Or as Ed might put it..." Luffy pointed to Ed in which the latter replies.

"If you save a band-aid for later, it might save your life." informed Ed.

"See he gets it!" affirmed Luffy.

"Also, Double D might throw a fit if I killed one of his friends." smiled Goku shyly.

"Don't push your luck, Goku." Edd sighed.

"So what do we do with him?" asked Naruto.

"I can place him into the particle chamber where he will be placed into REM where he'll be in suspended animation. Once he wakes up, everything that's happened here will be nothing but a bad dream to him." explained Yuna as she pulls out a remote-like device.

"Are you sure that's been tested? It might cause some unneeded complications." Edd asked concerningly.

"Don't worry I've tried it on myself plenty of times!" assured Yuna happily.

Before she used it, however, Rolf suddenly reawakened, stood up and grabbed Eddy by the shirt collar while staring straight into his eyes. "Heed Leader 1's words, fool-hardy Ed-boys: Beware the wrath of the Generals 10... for they are more manic as they are destructive! Their faith in the Miracle Worker matches that of Leader 1's beliefs! Turn back now so that you may avoid the hell that awaits you all!"

As he said this, Yuna used her remote to teleport Rolf to the particle chamber. Everyone fell silent, going wide-eye as they listened to what Rolf just said. Eddy for the most part went pale, seeing the image of Rolf's bloodshot eyes staring right into his soul. Edd was the first to break the silence as he spoke to Eddy. "Eddy? Are you alright?"

Eddy's silence prolonged before finally speaking. "I think I'm gonna have nightmares, Double D."

 **A half-hour later**

"I wish you didn't have to leave again, Goku. Especially after having to come all this way to get back to us." Krillin said sadly, as the rest of the heroes prepare to leave Dragon World.

"I wish I could stay here with you all, but I now have priority in helping these guys save their homes. Not to mention the rest of the multiverse, so this is something I have to do for awhile, at least until we resolve this." Goku assured his friend.

"Well, I guess I can't stop you. Good luck, pal." said Krillin, showing his support to his friend as he nodded back to him.

"And if you find any of the Dragon Balls, just let me know, okay!" smiled Bulma as she waved goodbye.

"I'm gonna miss you, Dad!" cried Goten, who hugged his father.

"Don't worry, Goten, I'll be back soon. Gohan, take care of your mother and brother for me." Goku asked of his son.

"Will do, Dad." smiled Gohan.

"Here, I packed you... a lunch... in case you get... hungry." Chi-Chi sobbed as she gave Goku a packed lunch.

"Thanks, Chi-Chi, I'll remember to eat it later." said Goku, appreciating his wife's kind gesture.

"Be sure to look after those boys, Goku. They're your responsibility now." advised Piccolo.

"Same here! Just make sure they don't get into any trouble! They're just as rambunctious as you are!" Roshi advised the saiyan jokingly.

"I'll take good care of them. In fact, I might as well treat'em like they're my own!" laughed Goku. "What about you, Vegeta? Aren't you gonna say goodbye?"

Vegeta looked at Goku and scoffed. "Well, just... don't get yourself killed out there, alright?"

"I guess that'll do." Goku accepted.

"Just get outta here before your wife starts bawling like a baby." prompted Vegeta.

"I already am!" cried Chi-Chi as she started crying uncontrollably.

"Get it together woman! Geez..." exasperated Vegeta.

"Well, goodbye everyone! I'll see you all soon!" waved Goku as all his friends and family said their goodbyes before the elevator doors close on them.

"You're a real people person, Goku. I really envy you." said Double D as Goku strapoed himself in.

"Yeah, it's great to have friends by your side, isn't it?" smiled Goku.

"Whoo! You don't have to tell me twice!" Natsu yelled excitedly as he and Ed started bouncing off the walls once the gravity was reversed.

"Will you quit doing that, Natsu! That's getting really old! By the way, don't you have like motion sickness or something?" Edward reprimanded Natsu.

"Nah, I'm kinda getting use to it, now!" Natsu laughed before getting sick again. "Nevermind, it's back."

"Hey, Goku, remember when Rolf said something about 'Special Prosperity' or something like that?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, he says it's a gift from the Miracle Worker. Which now that I think about it, it's not really a gift at all." pondered Goku.

"I'm pretty sure that's what's causing the disruption in the multiverse in the first place. Though, unless I could find a connection, I could be wrong." deduced Yuna as she was using her tablet.

"No, no, I think you may be on to something there, Yuna. This 'Special Prosperity' that made Rolf become a villain." Edd figured.

"Just like what happened with me, Natsu and Naruto." said Eren.

"Exactly, and whoever the Miracle Worker is he must be tied up in all this." Edd theorized before looking over to Eddy, who was still pale as a ghost. "Eddy, are you sure you're all right? You've been like that ever since Rolf gave you that 'warning'."

"What? Oh sorry, I was just thinking about how Rolf was all 'Beware, Ed-boys, beware?'" Eddy imitated Rolf's creepy impression.

"Yes, that was rather strange, wasn't it?" said Edd.

"That pretty much brings up the question: Why was Rolf calling himself 'Leader 1' and where did he get that cool spaceship?!" pondered Luffy.

"Maybe it's because of that 'Special Prosperity' thing. It might as well have messing with his brain. Almost like he was being controlled." assumed Edward who went deep into thought.

"Eren? That wound you had earlier, is it still healing?" Edd asked Eren.

"Let me check." Eren unbinded the wound on his leg which damaged earlier from a piece of the sky that fell in the Ed's world. "Nope, it's all better now."

"Goodness! Not even a scar! It's as if the tissue has never been damaged!" exclaimed Edd as he examined Eren's wound. "Fascinating..."

"Air Force Ed, coming in for landing! HAHAHA!!!" Ed guffawed as he came flying across the elevator interior.

"Too slow! HAHA! Huh, Ed, look out!" Natsu warned Ed as he went flying towards Yuna and bumped head-first into the least likeliest place anyone would bump into. Her boobs.

"Oh, pardon me, miss." excused Ed, but that doesn't stop Yuna from blushing profusely. This upsets her, not just beyond embarrassment, but beyond rage.

 **"HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!"** screamed Yuna, punching Ed in the face, despite him not being able to feel it.

"I HAVE ONE RULE IN THIS ELEVATOR AND ONE RULE ONLY!!! NEVER... TOUCH... MY... **BREASTS!!!!!** YOU GOT THAT, PERVERTS?!?!" Yuna screamed so loud that everyone reeled back from her sudden outburst. This made Natsu strap himself for fear of what might happen to him.

"Man... and I thought Sakura was scary." Naruto whispered to himself.

"You're kidding right? I expect that kind of savagery from Erza." Natsu whispered to the shinobi.

"You guys clearly haven't met my wife." Goku whispered shyly.

The next few minutes were filled with awkward silence which started to get on everyone's nerves. After another minute, Eddy finally breaks the ice by whispering to Ed. "Hey, Lumpy. How did it feel?"

"Did what feel?" Ed whispered back.

"You know! Her... her lumps. Her baggage. Her knockers. Her hooters. No?" Eddy explained to Ed, who barely understood what he was saying. "Seriously? Didn't you pay any attention to Sex Ed. at all?"

"You mean about the birds and bees? Nope, I didn't get any of it." said Ed ignorantly.

Eddy facepalmed himself. "Okay it's like this: When your Mom and Dad love each other very much, they--"

"STOP!!!!" yelled Edd which caught everyone's attention. "Uh... what I meant to say was, how about we change the subject." Edd insisted.

"Well, in that case... how's the weather, lately?" asked Edward, in which everyone replied with either 'Fine', 'Good' or 'So-so'.

"Wait, I thought we were talking about Yuna's boobs." Luffy said rudely as the gravity suddenly came back on.

"Oh look at that, we stopped, okay everybody get off now!" Yuna urged everyone hastily.

They exit the Space Lift and they enter a new universe, one that is very different from the last one they visited. Instead of a city or an endless landscape, they stood on an island, surrounded by an ocean. Everyone took in the calming atmosphere of the environment, which made them feel at ease. Eren was mesmerized by the blue sea as if this was his first time seeing this much water in one place.

Luffy, especially was the most excited to be there. "Hey! I know where we are! I know that water anywhere!"

"If you wouldn't mind Luffy, could you perhaps give elucidation on that statement? It seems as though you are very familiar with this particular environment." Edd asked articulately to which Luffy tilted his head in confusion.

"Uhh... come again?"

Edd realized his ignorance and corrected his error. "I mean, in a more simple term, how well do you know this place?"

"We're in the Grand Line! It's the ocean that goes around the world! And this island is right in the middle of it!" Luffy explained cheerily.

"You mean... this is where you're from Luffy? This is your home world?" Naruto asked the straw hat.

"Yep! Ocean and everything!" Luffy affirmed.

"This is amazing! I've never seen an ocean before! Is this truly what it looks like?" Eren asked, still enamoured by the blue, blue sea.

"What?! You've never seen the ocean before?! No way!!!" Natsu said shockingly.

"No. I've been living behind a wall most of my life. I always dreamt of seeing the ocean. That's one of the main reasons why I joined the Scouts. To see the outside world." elaborated Eren. "Although this bizarre adventure so far has really exceeded my expectations."

"So you've been sheltered at home for most of your life? That kinda sucks, not being able to see the world and all." said Edward sympathetically.

"Well, technically, my whole civilization has been kept behind an actual wall to keep us safe from Titans. But when you put it that way, I guess it's the exact same meaning." corrected Eren.

"Talk about being literal and metaphorical." sighed Goku.

"Boat!" Ed yelled all of a sudden.

"Does Ed always say random things?" asked Natsu.

"Only when doesn't get his buttered toast." Eddy said sardonically while rolling his eyes.

"Look, guys, there's a big boat on the beach! See?" Ed pointed to a pirate ship that's beached on the other side of the island.

"That's... odd." said Goku scratching his head.

"My ship!" Luffy yelled happily, running towards the beached ship. The others follow suit as he runs up to the ship and gives it a hug. "Aw, I missed you, old friend! Guys, this is my ship, The Thousand Sunny! Isn't she cool!"

"Yeesh, talk about attachment issues." commented Eddy as Edward nodded in agreement.

"I wonder where everyone else is. I don't see them anywhere." said Luffy as three figures approached the group. One of them was a tall, muscular green-haired man, wielding three swords on holstered on his hip. The other two was a blonde-haired man with facial hair and a red-haired woman in a bikini bra and shorts. They all had red eyes with tiny black pupils.

"Zoro, Nami, Sanji, there you are! Sorry if I've been gone for a bit but--" Luffy greeted his three friends before noticing the red eyes they had.

"Don't tell me they're messed up too!" exclaimed Naruto, as Zoro came running at the group pulling out two of his swords, but was thwarted by Luffy's Gum-Gum ability to knock him back. Natsu and Eren ran to his aid, ready fight alongside him.

"You know the drill, boys. Time to whoop some ass!" smirked Luffy taking his battle stance.

"We're right behind you, Luffy!" assured Eren.

"Yeah, I'm all fired up! I'll take the blonde butch lady!" Natsu said excitedly, setting his fists ablaze.

"That's a dude, Natsu." Goku corrected the Dragon Slayer.

"Really? He looks kinda womanish." said Natsu confusedly.

"I know right!" said Eddy on the sideline as the battle between old and new friends began.

 **A/N: Yeah, sorry if this chapter was short but on the bright side at least I can finally start the next arc in the Eds' journey across anime universes! Read and Review!**


	7. Ed Piece 3-1: Dead Ed Tell No Tales

**A/N: Sorry if I haven't updated in awhile, I have been working on a new story, Once Upon a Time in Earth Land, and I also started my senior year in high school so I was pretty occupied. By the way, I hope you all enjoyed the Eclipse yesterday. I bet it was really fun to watch. Okay, on with the story!** Chapter 3: Ed Piece - Part 1

 **Grand Line** **(One Piece Universe)**

On the beach of an unknown island in the Grand Line, six fighters prepared to fight their opponents while the Eds, Goku, Naruto and Edward, watched Luffy, Natsu and Eren confront Luffy's crewmates. They were currently under the spell of the strange force that possessed their minds, something Rolf called 'Special Prosperity'. Luffy smiled confidently at his crewmates, who were about to tear apart their own captain, as well as his other two allies.

"I wonder how this fight is going to turn out." Edd wondered as he and the others watched the battle from the sidelines.

"Probably, gonna be a bloodbath." Eddy muffled while consuming a bag of chips.

"Hey, where'd you get those chips?" Goku asked.

"Had them in Double D's bag. Want some?" Eddy offered the Saiyan chips, which annoyed Edd since Eddy took the chips without permission.

" **KISHI O KOROSU** **HIKARI O KOROSU**!!!" Zoro dashed towards Luffy, raising his sword to slash the pirate with, but the latter dodges in time. The swordsman kept slashing his sword but Luffy continued to dodge each strike, until he was backed into a palm tree that he uses as leverage to jump into the air and slams his left heel into the back of Zoro's head. "Is that all ya got, Zoro? HAHAHAHA!!!" Luffy guffawed, as he kept avoiding Zoro's sword.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Sanji threw multiple punches and kicks at each other, while they both dodged their attacks. The Dragon Slayer was able to land a hit on Sanji by using his flame magic to headbutt the opponent. "FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!" His head slams into Sanji's abdomen, launching him straight into a nearby tree. The blonde man shook off his paralysis and gets back up. "You want some more, blondie?! Alright, let's get it on!" Natsu challenged the pirate, charging at him once more.

The fight between Eren and Nami also transpired, as the scout and female pirate clashed with fury. Nami kept blocking Eren's blades with her staff, which she uses as her primary weapon. The young soldier uses his Vertical Maneuvering Equipment to swing around a palm tree and kick Nami from behind, knocking her down.

"Wow, Eren really knows how to use his vertical gear thing!" Naruto said in awe. "Those are some fast moves!"

"I may have tweaked Eren's Vertical Maneuvering Equipment to add an extra boost in speed. It was tedious, but I was able to successfully fine tune the mechanics of the gear to make it work. Plus, I added an emergency air tank in case Eren runs out." Edd said informatively.

"You never cease to amaze us, Double D." Edward smiled softly.

"That's why he is our little egghead!" Ed said boastingly, hugging Edd tightly while making him suffocate.

"Ed... please! You're crushing... my lungs!" Edd wheezed as he struggled to breathe in Ed's bear hug.

The battle continued on with Luffy taking on Zoro, Natsu fighting Sanji, and Eren beating Nami, with the outcome of the energetic confrontation being inevitable. Luffy continued to strike Zoro with every dodge, and he builds up his final attack, using his Devil Fruit ability to finally pin down the tall swordsman and renders him unconcious. Natsu kicks Sanji in the face with his flaming feet, making him fly high into the air, landing on the deck of the Thousand Sunny. Eren defeats Nami by knocking her out, tossing the redhead into the water.

The dark-red aura leaving the unconcious bodies of the pirates once they were beaten by their opponents. Luffy and Natsu cried in triumph and high-fived each other, while Eren kneeled onto the sandy ground, taking in a breath of relief.

"That was insane! We really kicked some major ass! I thought I was gonna be sweating blood!" Natsu whooped as he sat down and rested on the beach with Eren.

"I wish we didn't have to fight my comrades, though. I think we made too much of a number on them." Luffy sighed as he looked over to Zoro, who was completely blacked out.

"Yeah, but at least that 'Special Prosperity' stuff, or whatever it is, isn't messing with their minds, anymore." Naruto said assuringly.

"Speaking of which, we should probably see that they receive medical attention." Edd reminded the group.

"Right, let's take these guys on Luffy's ship. There might be some bandages or something to patch them up." Goku said as he picked up Zoro.

"Chopper might have some bandages. He's our doctor, so he's usually the one who heals our injuries." Luffy suggested while he and Edward dragged Nami out of the water.

"Wait, don't tell me we're gonna be on that boat are we?! You should all know by now that I get motion-sickness very easily! Especially, when I'm at sea!" Natsu said angrily.

"Big deal, it's just a boat, it's not gonna kill ya!" Eddy scolded the Dragon Slayer.

"Not to worry, Natsu, I can brew you a cup of ginger tea to soothe your troubled nausea." offered Edd.

"But we can't go anywhere if the ship is stuck on the beach." Eren said pointing to the ship.

"I can help, guys! Alley-oop!" Ed said as he picked everyone up, receiving an yelp in surprise from the latter, and throws them onto the ship. He then, starts pushing the Thousand Sunny into the sea. Once the ship got into the water, Ed climbed up the side of the wooden vessel with the help of his friends.

Just when the ship is pushed into the water, the remaining crewmembers of the Straw Hats came out from the thick jungle on the island. The group of pirates consisted of a long-nosed man named Usopp, a talking reindeer named Tony Tony Chopper, a dark-haired girl named Nico Robin, a cyborg named Franky, and a skeleton named Brook.

"Did we lose them?" Chopper said as he panted due to running around the island.

"I think so. Man, I never thought Nami, Zoro and Sanji would ine day turn on us. Then again, I did kinda figure Nami to be a bit of a psychopath." Usopp figured.

"Who cares?! Let's just go find a place to hide before they find us again!" Brook panicked while his entire body rattled with fear.

"Why don't we lock them up in the bridge? That way they won't be able to kill us." Robin suggested.

"But they're still our comrades! We can't just cage them like animals!" Chopper said worriedly.

"What do you know? You're a reindeer." Brook questioned.

"Well, you're a skeleton, aren't you supposed to be dead?" Chopper sassed the skeleton.

"Hey, where did the boat go?" Franky asked as they looked to where the Thousand Sunny was and noticed it was gone. Panic clouded the minds of the Straw Hats as they looked for the missing ship until they see it drifting away from the shore.

"The Sunny's leaving without us!" panicked Usopp.

"Quick, after it!" yelled Chopper as they all came yelling after the boat and proceeded to chase it down the shoreline.

 **Meanwhile, somewhere in the Grand Line**

Elsewhere, out on the choppy waters of the Grand Line, a menacing pirate ship made of metal, sailed through the waters, prowling the high seas, in search of victims.

A ship, manned by the Marines, was in the path of the colossal ship as it was making its designated path through the Grand Line. On the deck of the metal ship, one of the vessel's officers came up to the bridge and reported to the captain. "Captain, sir, there's another ship crossing our path. We have confirmation that it is a Marine vessel, sir."

The captain was silent before giving his order. "Then by all means... ram'em down." He said chillingly as the officer received the command.

"Full ramming speed!" The officer shouted, as the helmsman turned the wheel sharply, steering the monster ship head on towards the smaller boat. The engines down below increased in speed, turning the propellers attached to the stern at maximum speed. The bow of the ship was close to plowing into the wooden pirate ship, which barely had time to turn away. The curved front of the metal ship pierced the starboard side of the boat, breaking it apart piece by piece, chunk after chunk, until the bisected ship sinks, taking all of the unfortunate souls on board with it.

Claiming, yet another victim, the metal pirate ship sailed on as usual. The wrath of The Cobbler, once again, strikes the heart of the ocean.

 **The Thousand Sunny**

After going back to the island to retrieve the other Straw Hats, The Thousand Sunny continued on with its voyage now that the captain of the Straw Hats has finally returned. While Luffy was catching up with his crew, the Eds and the other heroes went about their business aboard the ship.

"YEAH! I'm the king of the water! WOO!!!" Naruto laughed and whooped while standing on the foremast of the Sunny with his arms out. "Natsu, you gotta try this!"

Natsu, meanwhile, wasn't feeling well as he was prone to getting seasick. He felt like throwing up, but the bile in his throat stayed down, even though the ship kept rocking him back and forth. "No... thank you. Ugh, I hate sailing." The Dragon Slayer moaned.

"Here's that ginger tea, Natsu. Careful, it's hot." Edd forewarned Natsu, handing him the cup of tea. But the fire mage gulps it down anyway, since heat doesn't bother him.

"Ah, thanks, Double D. I think I'm feeling a lot better." beamed Natsu while rubbing his stomach tenderly.

Nami, wrapped in bandages, was resting on a deck chair when Eddy came up to the redhead and attempted to seduce her. "Hey... how you doing?" Eddy said suavely.

"Can I help you?" Nami asked with a tone as cold as ice.

"Well, I couldn't help but notice that heaven was shining down on you, so I came to see if you were an angel or not." Eddy charmed the female pirate, who wasn't even close to being charmed by the Ed-boy's pick-up line.

But then she smirks.

"Tell you what, if you give me some 'interest', I might give you a kiss." Nami smiled slyly.

"Oh, I see. Lemme just get my--" Eddy stopped when he realized that the pocket that he kept his wallet in was empty. "Hey, where'd my wallet go?!"

"Looking for this?" Nami taunted as she waved Eddy's wallet around.

"Why, you little thief! Give it back!" Eddy tried to swipe it back from the redhead but she holds him back with one hand while she looked through his wallet.

"Seriously, your middle name is Skipper? Your parents aren't very imaginative, are they?" Nami said mockingly.

"Just shut up and gimme my wallet back!" Eddy suddenly got picked up by Sanji, who was bandaged and not very happy to see the short Ed messing with his friend.

"Hey! Back off, little man! She's off the market!" Sanji growled.

"Your girlfriend here took my wallet! I want it back!" Eddy snapped back at the blonde pirate.

"I am not his girlfriend, not in a million years!" Nami bickered throwing the wallet back to its owner.

"Yeah, you heard her, blondie! Now put me down!" Eddy yelled at the pirate cook, who almost immediately drops him.

"Whatever, it's not like I have any competition with someone that small." Sanji smirked, which irritated Eddy.

"Stupid, blonde jerk! Man, he reminds me of that Shovel Chin, Kevin! Speaking of which, I wonder whatever happened to him and the other kids. We almost know what happened to Rolf, but where could they be?" Eddy grumbled to himself as he went his own way around the ship.

While that was going on, Goku and Edward were playing cards with Usopp and Nico Robin and it looks as though Usopp was winning. "Well, well, well, looks like somebody's got a Royal Flush! Guess Daddy's gonna get a new pair of shoes!" Usopp boasted showing his hand to the other players.

Goku and Robin folded, seeing as how they can't compete with a Flush. Edward, however, smiled confidently. "I don't think so, Pinnochio. Check it." The alchemist laid his hand down, revealing it to be a Full House. "I win."

"WHAT?! I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT OWNED BY A MIDGET!!!" Usopp yelled as he threw his deck of cards into the air with rage.

"Wow, that's impressive." Robin smiled softly.

"I didn't know you were good at Poker, Edward." Goku said.

"I always beat Roy in a game or two. It takes a lot of strategy and intuition. It's kinda like Chess, but with cards." Edward explained.

Eren and Chopper looked out into the endless sea, staring at the tranquil view that captivated the young scout. "So this is the ocean, huh. It's just as amazing as I imagined it would be." Eren watched with stars in his eyes as the Sunny glided through the infinite current that carries the ship.

"Yup, it sure is awesome. You know, this whole world we live in is mostly just water." Chopper elaborated.

"Really? There's not much land at all?" Eren asked surpirsingly.

"Well, we do have the Red Line, which is just one big continent that wraps around the world! There are also thousands of islands that are scattered across the seas." Chopper continued.

"The world I live is just one continent also. But from where I live, I rarely go outside." Eren said sadly, tilting his head down.

"Well, you're outside aren't you? Take a good look around! You might see some dolphins or a whale! Like that big pod over there!" Chopper pointed towards a group of red aqautic-like creatures jumping out of the water. Eren smiled widely as he watched the mammals jump playfully.

Meanwhile with Ed and Brook, the skeleton musician was strumming on his guitar while sipping a cup of tea when Ed came up to him. "Nice beats, bone daddy!" Ed said smoothly, which brought attention from Brook, which made him feel praised.

"Ah, a music fan aren't you?" Brook asked.

"Well, I do dabble with the violin." Ed blushed.

"What a coincidence! I love to play the violin too!" beamed Brook as he handed Ed his violin. "Do you think you can play?"

"Huh-uh, huh-uh!" Ed nodded as he started playing the stringed instrument, shouting the name of each note that he made, which only produced sour notes, making the skeleton cringe and cover ears until he couldn't take it no more.

"STOP! STOP! I thought you knew how to play the violin?" Brook said painfully.

"My Mom makes me take lessons, sometimes." Ed explained.

"Why would your mother make you play an instrument that you're not good at?" Brook asked sympathetically.

"She said it would help me be creative." Ed continued to explain.

"Well, maybe you're not meant to play the violin. It's like I always say, it's the instrument that chooses the musician, not the other way around." Brook advised the tall Ed-boy.

"Oh, what about an instrument that you can blow on?" Ed suggested.

"Works for me! I think I have a piece of brass here somewhere." Brook rummaged through his luggage until he finally pulls out an old saxophone. "Try this one for size!"

Ed takes the saxophone and blows on it, only this time he started to make eloquent notes emanate from the brass instrument.

"Yeah! Jazz! That's more like it!" Brook picked up his violin and joined in as the two made beautiful sounds that combined both Jazz and Country/Folk music.

During that time, Luffy conversed with Zoro about the events that happened while he was gone for the last day or two. "So what happened to you, Sanji and Nami? How did you guys get, you know, infected by that red stuff?" Luffy asked the tall, green-haired man.

"The last thing I remember was the Sunny being chased by this giant, metal ship, called The Cobbler." Zoro explained to the captain. "Then when we were marooned on that island back there, I blacked out. Couldn't remember a thing."

"Yeah, that's definitely the 'Special Prosperity' that hit ya." Luffy figured.

"What's that?" Zoro asked.

"It's the same thing that messed with Naruto, Natsu and Eren. We don't know what it is, or where it came from, but it's pretty bad." Luffy continued to explain.

"Man, what did we do when we were all hyped up on that stuff?" Zoro asked while holding on to his throbbing head.

"Well, we kinda punched you guys around. A lot. Like really hard! It was fun!" Luffy smiled humorously, which made Zoro roll his eyes.

Suddenly, the ship started to swerve violently to the port side, making all the crewmembers and the extra passengers lurch over and fall down on the deck. When the ship was at level again, everyone got back on their feet, wondering what made the ship list like that.

"Geez, what the hell was that?" Sanji groaned as he lifted himself back up.

"Okay, who's the idiot that's driving this piece of driftwoo--" Natsu exclaimed before starting to feel sick again. "Crap... I think I need more ginger tea."

"Sorry about that captain," Franky apologized. "But I spotted something that you really needed to see!"

The cyborg pointed to a certain direction while handing Luffy a telescope. He pointed the spyglass towards where Franky was pointing to, and was left speechless when he saw what was in that direction.

"What is it, Luffy? What do you see?" Naruto asked concernly as he came up to the bridge with the others. The Straw Hat captain gave the telescope to the shinobi who looked through it and saw the bow of a wrecked ship, still bobbing in the water.

"A shipwreck!" gasped Naruto, as Luffy nodded in reply.

"There might be survivors nearby. Franky, bring the ship to a stop! Usopp, Nami, weigh anchor!" ordered Luffy as his crewmates did as told, stopping the ship and dropping anchor.

The ship was close enough for everone to get a good look at the tragic scene. The rippled surface of the water was littered with debris. Pieces of the ship, cargo, and life preservers among other things, scattered the area of the wreck site. It was deathly quiet as there were no other living souls to be seen.

"What happened here?" Goku said as he stared at the sunken wreckage.

"It looks like it may have been an accident. Perhaps they collided with a shipping vessel or maybe a reef." Edd assumed.

"I dunno, it looks like it's been mowed down by something enormous." Edward said while analyzing the condition of the wreck.

"Whatever it is, we have to see if there are any survivors left. Man the rowboats!" ordered Luffy as the Straw Hats prepared the rowboats in an effort to rescue survivors.

"Zoro, Sanji, you come with me. Robin and Usopp, you go with Nami. The rest of you stay on the ship. If we find any survivors, give them first aid as well as blankets and warm drinks." Luffy's usual goofy expression turned serious as he commanded the crew of the Thousand Sunny.

"Weird, I haven't seen Luffy act like this before." Naruto said surpirsingly.

"Quite frankly, I find him to be a very courageous leader." Edd smiled admirably.

"So, he's a pirate captain, he's still as dumb as Monobrow, here." Eddy gestured to Ed, who was off in his own little world again.

"I wouldn't underestimate Luffy if I were you, Eddy. I can already tell, there's a lot to him than we expect him to be." Edward reminded the latter.

"Hey, guys, Natsu doesn't look very good. Do you think he needs to take a nap?" Ed asked as he pointed to Natsu, who was still suffering from motion-sickness.

"Somebody get me off this stupid boat!" Natsu said sickly, as he held his stomach tenderly while trying to hold back the bile in his mouth.

"He'll be fine." Edward assured the group as Natsu finally couldn't take it anyomore and throws up off the side of the ship. "I guess."

As the crew prepared to launch the rowboats, Eren and Goku stepped in to offer their assistance. "Luffy, me and Eren were wondering if we could help you guys out. I could fly over the water to get a better view of the debris field, while Eren can go with you in the boats." Goku offered as Eren stepped up to the Straw Hat captain.

"Please, Luffy, as your comrade I want to volunteer in any way that I can. Just so that we would save as many lives as possible." Eren implored.

Luffy looked at his two allies and smiled proudly for their valor. "Then, by all means, go ahead!"

Goku and Eren nodded, as the saiyan hovers off the ship and goes off to search the wreck site. Eren also joins the search party as they drop the rowboats into the water and began their search for survivors. The rescuing pirates scoured the area of the sunken ship. They searched for at least ten minutes but have yet locate any survivors... or bodies for that matter.

"Ya see anything yet, guys?" Luffy asked as he scanned the water for any movement.

"Nah, nothing. Not a single soul to be seen." replied Zoro as he rowed the boat.

Eren and Sanji were sitting in the back of the boat, with the Straw Hat's chef manning the tiller, when he pulls out a pack of cigarettes, puts one in his mouth and lights it. He puffs the tobacco-scented smoke from his mouth when he notices Eren looking at him. "Oh, sorry, you wanna smoke?"

"No, thank you. I was just... observing." The scout said awkwardly as the blond man inhaled his cigarette.

The four of them sat quietly for awhile until Zoro spoke up. "You don't think we waited too long, don'cha think?"

"What do you mean?" Luffy inquired.

"I'm just saying, there's probably nobody else alive. Even if some of them, somehow survived the sinking, then they may not have lasted in the water this long." Zoro figured. "I'm not trying to be negative or anything, but--"

"Don't say that!" Eren suddenly jumped out of his seat, glaring at the swordsman. "There has to be at least one person still alive out here! Just because it seems impossible, doesn't mean it's not, you have to take that chance!"

"Calm down, Eren, it was just a what-if question. It's not that big of a deal." Luffy said calmingly as he tried to quell the angry youth.

"A what-if? A WHAT-IF?! If your own comrades were drowning in the sea, you wouldn't just sit there and wonder if they are alive or not, you would jump in to save them! This isn't politics, dammit!" Eren yelled as his voice got more and more intense.

"You need to take it down a notch, kid, we're only trying to help--" Zoro said before being interrupted again.

"HELPING?!?! All you're doing is sitting in a boat, waiting for someone to cry for help! You call THAT helping?!" Eren screeched loudly enough to echo across the sea.

Sanji has had enough of this banter, so he grabs Eren by the shoulders and pushes him down into the seat, which was hard enough to disturb the boat. "Here, take this." Sanji gives the enraged boy a white cigarette which had twisted end on it.

"I said I didn't want your stupid tobacco!" Eren snapped as he caught the cigarette in his hand.

"It's not tobacco, it's something that's gonna calm you down. Now, light it." The blond chef tosses the lighter to Eren who hesitates for a moment before he does as told. He inhales the cigarette, which made him cough a little, but it made him feel a little more mellow.

"Better?" Sanji asked, to which the youth replied with a nod. "Good. I always carry a little bit of Mary Jane with me to keep me calm when I'm stressed. But I figured you need it more than I do."

"Listen, Eren, I know you're anxious about this, but there's always the possibility that we may not be able to find anyone alive. But I know what you're getting at, if anybody gets into trouble, then it's our duty to help in any way we can, even if it is hopeless." Luffy said firmly.

"I know what you mean. Where I'm from, everyone is always dying. My fellow scouts, my friends, even my own mother. It's so messed up. I didn't want the same to happen to anyone else." Eren said calmly as he took another puff from the weed. "I also don't want the same to happen to you, or Goku, Naruto, Natsu or Edward. Not even the Eds, those goofballs."

"Yeah, I really like them, too." Luffy smiled, when suddenly Eren got up from his seat and hugged the Straw Hat.

"I'm sorry, Luffy! Let's never fight again!" Eren said tearfully as tears flowed from his eyes as hugged Luffy tightly.

"It's okay, I forgive you." Luffy said comfortingly as he patted Eren on the head. "Wow, that weed is very strong, Sanji. Where do you get this stuff?"

"I have my ways." Sanji smirked, patting the pocket of his jacket.

Just then, Goku came flying over to their rowboat, carrying an unconcious Marine. "Guys, I found a survivor, he's still alive! He's just unconscious is all!"

"That's great, Goku! Just take him back to the Sunny and we'll help him." Luffy said as he gave him a thumbs up.

"Hey, do I smell weed?" Goku asked as he sniffed the air.

"Goku, do you think we're not alone in the universe? Do you think there are other people in other worlds besides us?" Eren asked philosophically while wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Yeah, I think he's had enough weed." Zoro takes the weed from Eren's hand and throws it into the ocean.

 **Meanwhile on the Cobbler**

As the Cobbler was anchored in the waters of the Grand Line, along with four other ships, belonging to the current pirate captains that rule the seas of New World. The ship's four main commanders were gathered in the war room. One of them was a large man wearing a standard pirate outfit, known by the name of Marshall D. Teach, also known by his pirate persona as Blackbeard. The second is a tall, slender man in a frilly pink coat with sunglasses concealing his eyes, named Donquixote Doflamingo, also known as Joker. The third is a gigantic, elderly woman with horrendous facial features, dressed in a pink dress, named Charlotte Linlin, her pirate name, Big Mom. Lastly, the fourth commander is a large, muscular man with a stitched scar across his face, dressed very sharply, and donned a large golden hook in place of his left hand. His name, Sir Crocodile.

The big four were gathered in the Captain's Quarters as they waited for their fifth ally to attend this important meeting. "So, here we are. The Blackbeard pirates, the Big Mom pirates, the Donquixote pirates, and myself included. Quite a gathering, if you ask me." Sir Crocodile said smoothly, as he took in another puff of his cigar.

"Why did the captain of the Cobbler pirates even invite us here? If he thinks that he is the most powerful pirate in the sea, why couldn't he try to take us out? Does he not see us as enemies?" Blackbeard asked suspiciously.

"That's a good point there, Teach. How come this Captain Cobbler hasn't tried to attack our forces? Compared to us, he's already strong enough to be one of the toughest pirates in the world. He already has a bounty of over 900,000,000 Bellies. That's almost as high as Monkey D. Luffy's bounty." informed Doflamingo.

"Yeah! You should've seen that guy! I heard he wiped out an entire fleet of Marine ships! And do you remember, Buggy, that ugly clown pirate? He disappeared not too long ago and I heard that Captain Cobbler had something to do with it!" muffled Big Mom as she stuffed cake into her mouth. "Ooh, I just love this cake! The chefs on this ship are so brilliant!"

"Oh, please, those are obviously just rumors. If Cobbler really is the pirate he says he is, then why doesn't he just show himself? He might as well be worthless to me." Crocodile said condescendingly.

"If he's really that worthless, then how did he get a ship this HUGE?! I mean, I have a pretty big ship myself, but not one made of steel... and with propellers!" Blackbeard said enviously.

"Yup, it is a pretty rad ship." said an unknown voice, which drew attention from the other pirate captains to the doorway leading into the Captain's Quarters. "Sorry, if I was running late. But then again, you might have been a little early."

The voice came from the dark figure that stood in the doorway, who stepped into the light and revealed himself to be an adolescent boy, dressed in a green coat and wore a red pirate captain's hat, with a flaming peach mascot. His eyes were also red and pinpricked. Almost immediately, the pirate captains erupted into laughter, realizing that so-called 'Captain Cobbler', is just a kid.

"Wait, don't tell me! You're the captain of the Cobbler pirates?! What bullsh*t is this?!" Doflamingo gasped as he continued to laugh hysterically.

"MAMAMAMAMA!!! He's so small! He must be a least, 6 years old! HAHAHAHAHAHAMAMAMAMA!!!" Big Mom cackled, who nearly fell out of chair laughing.

"Uhh, no, dude, I'm like, thirteen. Now, can we--" Captain Cobbler tried to speak, but kept being interrupted by the pirates' mocking.

"Aww, what's wrong little baby? Did you lose your rattle? AHAHAHAHA!!" Blackbeard bellowed.

"Alright... cut it out..." Captain Cobbler seethed, as he tried to maintain his composure.

"Where's your mommy and daddy, kid? Do we need to call them so they can come and change your diaper?" Crocodile mocked Cobbler even further, which made the laughter grow even louder.

Cobbler's rage was about to boil over when one of his officers came up to him. "Sir, do you want them to be executed?"

Cobbler exasperated a shaky breath before finally calming down. "Nah, it's cool, I got this. So, do you guys know Buggy the clown pirate?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Blackbeard wiping a tear in his eye as he started to calm down.

"There have been some rumors about his sudden disappearance, and I just wanted to say, I am here to put those rumors to rest." Cobbler said nonchalantly. "He is actually here with us in this room right now."

He then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a sack. He puts his hand into the sack and he pulls out something very gruesome that not even the twisted eyes of the four pirate captains could even comprehend. The decapitated head of Buggy.

The criminal pirates went wide-eyed as they witnessed the head of one of the former Shichibukai, held in the hands of a young pirate war lord. Sir Crocodile gasped at the sight, while Big Mom screamed and Doflamingo spit out his beer in shock.

"WHAT... THE... HELL?!" Blackbeard trembled in fear, nearly throwing up at the slowly rotting head.

"You wanna know why I killed this dorky clown? Because he refused to accept an offer that not even he could refuse! That, AND he made me angry, just by calling me a baby! Is that what you dorks want, huh?! Do you wanna end up like your friend here?!" Cobbler growled at the pirate lords as his voice got even louder.

"You're bluffing!" Doflamingo challenged the young pirate captain.

"Does it look like I'm bluffing?! Buggy, here, didn't think so! So does anybody else wanna say something about me being a baby? Huh?! HUH?! GO ON, I DARE YA!!!" Cobbler screeched at the pirates, making most of them flinch with terror, with the exception of Crocodile, who only stared at Cobbler unfazed.

"I didn't think so." hissed Cobbler, drop-kicking the head, sending it flying out the window and into the sea. He sat down in his seat and smiled as he put his feet up on the table. "Now that I have your attention, I have a proposition for you."

"We're listening." gulped Blackbeard.

"Have you ever heard of the Miracle Worker?" Cobbler inquired.

"Not particularly." Crocodile said as he crossed his arms.

"Tell me, what is it that you want most in life?" Cobbler inticed the pirate lords.

"Does it have to be specific?" Doflamingo asked.

"CAKE! I... love... cake! It's only the greatest dessert in the world!" beamed Big Mom, shoving another handful of cake in her mouth.

"Okay, so let's say you wanted cake. Who do you go to? A baker? Or maybe, the Miracle Worker, obviously." Cobbler said casually. "He can grant you any wish or desire... for a favor, at least."

"What kind of favor?" Blackbeard inquired.

The young captain was silent for a moment before answering. "Help me take down the World Government, and the Miracle Worker will pay you handsomely."

The pirate gasped at this new revelation as they know well enough that attacking the World Government can result in a massive war between the pirate armies, and the government itself. "ARE YOU CRAZY?! THAT'S SUICIDE!!!" Blackbeard shouted.

"That's insane! If we rebel against the government they'll kill us all!" shrieked Big Mom.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with you idiots. This could lead to complete chaos and anarchy. I for one prefer order, thank you very much." Crocodile refused.

"Now hold on a minute, think about it: If there really is a Miracle Worker that can grant us our personal wishes, we can use it to our advantage! Plus, without the World Government riding up my ass, I can use it to find the One Piece!" Doflamingo smirked as the wheels in his head began to turn.

"Hey! Who said you would find the One Piece! What if I wanna find it?!" Blackbeard interjected.

"I am the patriarch of the Charlotte family, therefore I should have the One Piece! I deserve to be Queen of the Pirates, a BILLION times more than you two airheads!" Big Mom butted in, as the quarrel between the three pirate lords was instigated.

Crocodile just sat back in chair and gripped the bridge of his nose with annoyance while Cobbler tried to quell the argument. "Gentlmen, lady, let's not fight. Why find the One Piece, when the Miracle can make you all Pirate Kings, and Queen."

The three looked at each other and nodded in agreement. "All who are in agreement to combine our armies and destroy the World Government, say 'Aye'!" Cobbler said as the latter replied with 'Aye', while only Crocodile begrudgingly agrees to it.

"Good answer." smiled Cobbler.

"Ooh! How about in celebration of our new alliance, let's have a TEA PARTY!!!" Big Mom said giddily.

"What?" Cobbler asked before Blackbeard came up to him and whispered in his ear, which convinces him otherwise. "Okay, sure, whatever."

"YAY!!! We can have tea, fancy guests, and a big wedding cake! Ooh, it's going to be GRAAAAANNNNDDD!!!" cheered Big Mom as she hugged Doflamingo and Crocodile with glee, making them suffocate.

Unbeknownst to the latter, however, they were being watched by one of Yuna's drones. As she watched their dastardly plan unfold in the Space Lift, she knew that she had to share this information with her team, the Otaku Squad. "I gotta tell Luffy and the others about this, before it's too late!"

 **A/N: Just so you know, regarding that scene with Eren smoking marijuana, I do NOT endorse the smoking of weed or other herbal substances, that was only for humor and entertainment. Don't forget to read and review, and be sure to check out my new crossover between Fairy Tail and Disney, Once Upon a Time in Earth Land.**


	8. Ed Piece 3-2: Shiver Me Ed

**A/N: I can't believe I put this story off for almost two months, I really hate doing this. Also, I may have to cut this arc short because there's not much to flesh out at this point since I have some other ideas for future chapters. But I digress, let's get back into this shall we?**

Chapter 3: Ed Piece - Part 2

 **The Thousand Sunny (One Piece Universe)**

Luffy's ship sailed across the sea with his crew, the heroes and the Eds in tow. The Straw Hat captain was drawing on a sketch pad while Eddy was posing on a deck chair. Luffy has been drawing for about an hour and his creative process has made Eddy impatient. "Are you done yet, Luffy? I've been lying down like this for Lord knows how long! My arm's cramping!" Eddy groaned as he tried to maintain his pose.

"Aaaaannnnd... DONE!" chimed Luffy as he put the finishing touches on his drawing of Eddy.

"Ooh, lemme see!" exclaimed Eddy as he took a peek at Luffy's masterpiece, but frowned once he glanced at it. "Luffy, I thought you were drawing me."

"I was, but then I started thinking about what bananas with breasts would look like, so I drew that instead. Whaddeya think?" Luffy asked with anticipation.

"Well, it's... um... uh, hey Naruto! Check it out! Luffy drew a picture of a banana with boobs!" Eddy smiled as he showed the picture to Naruto.

"Really? I wanna see!" Naruto said excitedly as he looked at the picture but suddenly looked as though he was about to hurl. "OH DEAR GOD! Luffy, why would you draw this!?!"

Luffy and Eddy started to laugh hysterically at their friend's reaction. "You really fell for it, whiskers! BWAHAHAHA!!!!" guffawed Eddy, as he fell onto the deck laughing.

"You guys are very mature aren't ya?" Naruto said sarcastically.

Meanwhile, Goku, Edward, Usopp, Nami, Edd and Sanji were standing on deck when Chopper returned from the Sick Bay to deliver some cheerful news.

"The survivors are doing just fine, guys. They just need to rest for a while until we can get them to dry land." informed Chopper.

"Well, that's great, Chopper. We'll just turn them over to the Marines and we'll be on our way, right?" Sanji asked while smoking a cigarette.

"Actually, that's not gonna happen." Chopper said nervously.

"How so?" replied Nami.

"Well, one of the survivors told me that the Marines... they no longer have control of the seas." Chopper said, which made Usopp, Sanji and Nami gasp.

"WHAT?! Whaddeya mean they don't have control anymore?! How did that happen?!?" trembled Usopp.

"So these Marines, do they happen to maintain law and order in the Grand Line as well as the rest of the world's oceans? Correct me if I'm wrong, of course." Edd weighed in on the conversation.

"Yeah, and us pirates usually don't get along with them. But like Yin and Yang, we can't live in this world without one or the other." Sanji elaborated.

"One of the surviving officers that was on the Marine's ship said that it was because of a new pirate named Captain Cobbler." Chopper continued. "He's the leader of the Cobbler pirates whom just recently have started terrorizing commercial vessels, as well as Marine ships and other pirate crews. He's also the same guy that trashed their ship."

"Geez, he sounds like a real bastard to me." said Edward.

"But what about the Marines? Can't they do anything about this?" Goku asked.

"The World's Government has decided to pull out the Marine vessels and restrict other civilian ships to reduce the casualty rate. We're pretty much on our own since pirates aren't bound to the Government's rules and regulations. But we can still take the survivors to the nearest Marine port so they can get the help they need." Chopper finished explaining which overwhelmed the three Straw Hats.

"What then, though? We can't hide from this Captain Cobbler guy. He's probably out hunting pirates as we speak. We don't even know what he's planning to do." reminded Edward.

"Yeah, even if we found him (or if he finds us) how are we gonna fight him? He's got an enormous ship, an army and everything." Nami said hopelessly.

"I think I can be of assistance!" chimed Yuna, who scared the latter by surprise.

"There you are, Yuna! Where have you been?" Edd inquired to the cosmic being.

"I was tracing the negative energy to somewhere here in the Grand Line when I stumbled upon Captain Cobbler and his crew. I have plenty of information that you guys can use to help in your mission. I just need you all to gather everyone on this ship for a briefing." informed Yuna as Edd, Edward, Goku and the Straw Hats did as told.

Soon the entire ship was gathered on the main deck of The Thousand Sunny to discuss Yuna's findings. The cosmic girl set up a projector and a projection screen for her presentation. Once the Eds, heroes and Straw Hats have sat down, Yuna began her presentation.

"Good evening, everyone. As you know, a pirate named Captain Cobbler has been on a recent rampage in this world and--" Ed suddenly raised his hand, interrupting Yuna's speech. "Yes, Ed?"

"When's recess?" Ed asked.

"Not now, Ed, I'm in the middle of something important." Yuna reprimanded Ed. "Now as I was say--" Ed raises his hand again.

"What?" Yuna glared at Ed, her voice sounding slightly agitated.

"How can my feet smell if they don't have a nose?" Ed asked another useless question which made Yuna more impatient with him.

"I don't care, Ed. Please, be serious with me." Yuna said irritably.

"Oh, okay." nodded Ed.

"Anyway, I have already calculated the--" Yuna was once again interrupted by Ed again.

"I have another question." acknowledged Ed, before being hit in the face by a shoe, which was thrown by Eddy.

"Shut up and let her finish, stupid!" snapped Eddy.

"Thank you, Eddy." thanked Yuna as she continued her presentation. "While I was tracking down the negative energy affecting the multiverse, I traced it back to Captain Cobbler's ship. I sent some of my drones to scout the interior of the ship. This is a video of a private meeting held in the Captain's Quarters on the ship."

Yuna plays a clip of the meeting between Captain Cobbler, Blackbeard, Big Mom, Sir Crocodile and Donquixote Doflamingo. _'Help me take down the World Government, and the Miracle Worker will pay you handsomely.'_

"No way! Is that who I think it is?!" gasped Zoro, looking at the images of the four pirates that attended the meeting.

"Blackbeard? Doflamingo? What are they doing there?" Franky asked.

"Oh, god, not Big Mom! I still see her in my nightmares! This couldn't get any worse!" cried Brook.

"Even with Crocodile in the picture, how can it not get worse?" added Robin.

"One of the drones have also infiltrated the cargo hold and found this." Yuna showed still images of the cargo that was contained in the bottom of The Cobbler, which shocked the Straw Hat crew to the core.

The images showed crates filled with Devil Fruit as well as tankards of red-black liquid.

"Devil Fruit?! Why do they need so many of them?" Usopp exclaimed.

"Isn't it obvious? They're going to raise an army of Devil Fruit-users." said Sanji.

"And they're planning on overthrowing the government. This guy has gone from bloodthirsty pirate to anarchist." added Eren.

"Wait a minute, play that video again." ordered Edd as Yuna played the video of Cobbler again. "Eddy, does Captain Cobbler look familiar to you?" inquired Edd while he analyzed Captain Cobbler's facial features in the video.

"Hmm..." Eddy pondered for a moment before giving an answer. "Nope."

"Are you sure? Because from the looks of it, he looks like someone we know." Edd asked.

"Now that you mentioned it, he does have a large cleft chin. It kinda reminds me of Shovel Chi-- oh no." Eddy finally realized the identity of Cobbler.

"Eddy? Do you know who that is?" Naruto asked.

"Him? Oh that's just Kevin. He's just someone we know from the Cul-de-sac." Eddy explained.

"Just like Rolf, huh? Man, you guys aren't very popular at home aren't you?" Goku figured.

"Believe it or not, we were beginning to gain some common ground with the other kids. Before that, however, we always seemed to get into trouble with them. It's a little complex." Edd explained.

"HEY! I remember him!" exclaimed Natsu, surprising those around him. "Before I went crazy and tried to kill you guys, I remember falling from the sky and running into Kevin! He called me a dork and rode off on his bike right before I blacked out. I know I'm use to name calling, but that was kinda uncalled for."

"Yup, that's our Kevin alright!" said Ed happily.

"It looks like he's under the same spell as Rolf was." deduced Edward.

"Correct. In fact, I think the negative energy may be emanating from the weird liquid in the cargo hold. That could be the key to whatever is making the multiverse go haywire." Yuna assumed. "We won't know for sure until we can take a closer look into the ship's cargo."

"So you want us to sneak aboard the Cobbler with two Yonko on board? Well, that's not gonna go wrong at all." Zoro said with a sarcastic tone. The latter went silent, however, when Luffy stood up with a stoic expression.

"It may be our best option, Zoro. If it means that our entire world is depending on all of us working together, then so be it." Luffy said with a straightforward tone.

"My, how courageous." Edd said admirably.

"I believe the best course of action would be to infiltrate the ship by means of working undercover. Luckily, Big Mom is throwing a 'tea party' in celebration of the alliance with Captain Cobbler." Yuna suggested.

"I'm glad you brought that up, because I have a plan." Eddy said insistingly.

"Hey, look! Someone left a picture of a banana! And its got boobs!" Goku said, picking up Luffy's explicit drawing and examining it.

"Boobs?! Lemme see!" Sanji said excitedly with blood dripping from his nose.

Naruto suddenly snatches the picture from Goku's hands, crumples it up and throws it into the ocean.

"Why did you do that, Naruto?" asked Goku.

"It's best if you didn't know." flushed Naruto, leaving both Goku and Sanji completely confused but went along with it.

 **The Cobbler**

Captain Cobbler stood on the forecastle deck of the metal pirate ship when received a text message from a sender named 'MW', presumably the Miracle Worker. The text read: _'Have they finally agreed, yet?'_

Cobbler replies to the message by typing on the keyboard on the phone. _'Yes, the plan is already under way. Plus, I have collected their blood samples. You should have them soon.'_

 _Excellent, Leader 2.'_ replied MW. _'Did they ask for anything in return?'_ _'Yes, they have A LOT of requests in your favor.'_ texted Leader 2. _'You are going to grant them their wishes, right?"_

MW was silent before responding once more. _'In due time. Btw, have you heard from Leader 1, yet?'_

' _No. Why?'_ Leader 2 responded.

 _'I've lost contact with him earlier. Couldn't get a hold of him. The other Leaders didn't hear from Leader 1 at all. I have sent my best agents to look into it. As of now, I suggest you finish your mission ASAP.'_ commanded MW.

 _'Okay, whatevs.'_ replied Leader 2 as MW ended their conversation. He climbs back down to the main deck to attend Big Mom's tea party.

Meanwhile, a pirate bouncer was chaperoning the guests that boarded the Cobbler. One guest in particular tried to sneak his way onto the ship when the bouncer stopped him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it. You can't come in here, I need to see if you're on the list."

"Of course I'm on the list! Do you not know who I am?" The guest said with a roguish accent.

"Well, then, what's your name?" The bouncer asked, looking through the list.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." The man said.

"I have a Joe Spearmint." said the bouncer.

"No, no, it's JACK SPARROW! Not Joe Spearmint. Also, it's Captain." corrected Jack.

"Hmm, let's see... uhh, nope. No Sparrow here." The bouncer replied as he looked through the list of names.

"Oh, that's a shame. Tell you what, though, how about you let me on board, and in exchange I'll give you this jar of dirt." offered Jack, offering the bouncer a jar of dirt.

The bouncer stared at Jack unconvincingly for a few moments until he gave his answer. "Eh, works for me. Come right on in." The bouncer accepts the jar and allows the pirate captain to board the ship.

"Ooh, I hope they have rum!" Jack said gleefully as he stepped onto the ship.

Another group of guests approached the gangway as they were stopped by the bouncer. "And who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm glad you asked, my fine gentleman. My name is Captain Dab of the Dab Pirates." greeted the clearly disguised Eddy. "And this is my crew, the Dab Pirates."

Eddy introduced his 'crewmates', who were actually Ed, Edd, Goku, Naruto, Edward, Natsu and Eren, also in disguise. Once Eddy introduces his crewmates, they all dabbed in reply.

"Captain Dab? Let's see..." The bouncer checked the list, but Eddy lowered the list down in persistence.

"Aw, you don't need no list to prove that we're the real deal!" Eddy insisted.

"I don't know, you guys seem conspicuous to me. Especially that guy with the horse head." The bouncer pointed to Goku, who was wearing a horse mask.

"Neeiiiigggghhh!" Goku neighed.

"How about we let this slide and in exchange for letting us on board, I'll give you 25 cents." Eddy insisted, offering the bouncer a button, instead of a quarter.

"Eddy, why did you give that man a button instead of a quar--" Edd whispered but Eddy pokes him in the belly to keep him quiet.

"Ix-nay on the Alking-tay, Double D!" hissed Eddy.

"Is this a joke?" said the bouncer, staring at the latter conspicuously.

"N-not at all! How about two buttons-- I mean, quarters?" Eddy gave a counteroffer, giving another button to the bouncer.

"Normally, I would throw you guys off the gangway for trying to bribe me, but since you make an enticing offer, I'll gladly accept it. Go right ahead." The bouncer allowed the party to board the ship without any further questioning.

"And a Happy New Year to you, sir!" Ed thanked the bouncer as he joined the others on the ship.

"That was a lot easier than I thought it would be." Eren said, surprised by how gullible the bouncer was.

"So what do we do now, Eddy?" Naruto asked the short Ed-boy.

"Okay, while Luffy and the other pirates sneak into the cargo hold, we're gonna lay low up here so that we would be ready to get the drop on Kevin when he's exposed. Until then, though, just enjoy the party." Eddy informed the gang quietly as they all gave a confirmed nod and went their own way.

As the party went on, Luffy and his crew were hiding in barrels in the cargo hold, which they stowed away in so that they would be picked up by the Cobbler's crew. Usopp peeked through a small hole in the barrel to see if there were any enemies nearby. When he gave the all clear, the Straw Hats jumped out of their barrels and grouped together in case they were ambushed by anyone who discovered them. They moved in silence and listened for any intruders that came their way.

They came across two guards that were patrolling the cargo hold. Robin and Nami snuck up behind them and knocked them out. Sanji and Brook unlocked the steel door that led to a restricted part of the hold while Luffy and Zoro stood watch. Once they opened it, the party ran inside without making a noise and they close the door behind them.

"Whew, that was a close one." whispered Brook as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was just the easy part. Now comes the hard part." Luffy said quietly. He presses a button on the communicator in his ear to talk to Yuna. "Okay, Yuna, we've dound the Devil Fruit. What now?"

 _'Okay, first things first, I need you to collect a sample of the red liquid so that I can test it. As for the Devil Fruit, just do what you need to do to make sure it doesn't end up in Cobbler's hands.'_ ordered Yuna as she spoke through the communicator.

"I'm on it!" said Nami as she went over to the tankard to retrieve a sample. She climbs up onto the tank and unscrews the lid. When she does so, the liquid emitted a foul odor that filled the entire room, petrifying everyone's nostrils.

"Oh, god, what is that?! It's disgusting!!" exclaimed Robin as she covered up her nose.

"That's the same stuff they messed with our minds with, isn't it?" exclaimed Zoro.

"Well, you can really tell by the way something smells, you know!" Brook said nasally.

"Let's just get this crap, destroy the Devil Fruit and get out of dodge! Sanji, gimme your ladle!" ordered Nami as the cook tosses her the ladle. The red-headed girl dipped the ladle into the vat of the red liquid and pours it into an empty bottle. "Got it!"

"Alright, now all that's left is to get to the others and stop Kevin! Then Chopper and Franky will come pick us up once we're done!" Luffy said confidently.

"Wow, that sounds like a great plan, if you're around long enough to execute it." said a chilling voice which sounded way too familiar to the Straw Hats. They all turn to see Blackbeard standing in their presence. "Hello, Luffy. Back from holiday already?"

 **Back at Big Mom's Tea Party**

While the Eds and the heroes waited for Luffy and the Straw Hats to give their signal, they started to enjoy themselves despite having to focus on the task at hand. Goku, Naruto, Natsu and Eren were eating at the buffet, gorging on the meals they served there. The Saiyan, the Shinobi and the Dragon Slayer ate just for the fun of it, while Eren ate as he was suffering the munchies, a side effect of the marijuana that Sanji gave him earlier.

Edd was also there watching the others eat, which disgusted him due to their lack of table manners. Suddenly, a large shadow casted over him which frightened the poor lad as he turned around to see Big Mom looking down on him like a buzzard. He was repulsed by Charlotte Linlin's haggard appearance, but kept a formal face and smiled as he greeted the large woman.

"Um, hello. Nice to meet you, Ms..." Edd said nervously while trying not to react rudely to the Yonko pirate.

"Charlotte Linlin, or Big Mom as everyone calls me! My, you seem like a very thin young man. Have you been eating right?" Big Mom asked concernly.

"Actually, yes, I have. I always eat a balanced meal everyday. Starting with breakfast, then lunch and finally--"

"DESSERT?!" boomed Big Mom, making Edd shrink with intimidation.

"N-no, dinner. Dinner was what I was about to refer." said Edd anxiously. "Although, dessert is good on occasion."

"But NOW is the PERFECT occasion! Here, have a bonbon! It'll add some meat to your thighs and it will make you look beautiful like me!" grinned Big Mom, offering Edd a chocolate bonbon.

"Thank you, but I may have to decline. For you see I am not hungry at the moment." Edd rejected the offer politely, but the Yonko woman wasn't about to let up.

"I am trying to be a good hostess and you are trying to make me look bad by being rude to me! Either you EAT this bonbon or so help me, God, I will take your neck and SLAM your HEAD into the FLOOR of this ship until your BLOOD gives the deck a fresh coat of paint! Now, eat it, or I... WILL... KIIIIIILLLLLL YOOOUUUUUUU! Understand, child?" seethed Big Mom quietly as her whole arm shook with rage while she took Edd's arm forcefully and shoves the bonbon into his hand.

The sock-headed Ed-boy went pale when Big Mom made promise on her threat. He had no choice but to do what she said by eating the bonbon and swallowing it whole. Edd smiled upwards at the gigantic woman, whose hellish glare suddenly turned to a joyful smile.

"Good boy! Here, have some more! You need to be big and fat so you can get married and have as much wedding cake as you want!" Big Mom smiled comfortingly as she gave more bonbons for Edd to eat out of fear rather than out of the 'kindness' of her heart.

Edward and Eddy were on their own as well as Ed was out on the dance floor doing some weird dances.

"Man, look at Lumpy go! He really knows how to do... whatever the heck he's doing!" exclaimed Eddy, watching his doof of a friend do some strange dance moves.

"You put your hands on your hips! You bring your knees in tight! But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane!" instructed Ed as everyone on the dance floor did what he did, which resulted in a multitude of them falling flat on their butts and faces, making Edward and Eddy chuckle at them.

"Ed really is something, isn't he?" smiled Edward. "He may be dumb, but he comes with a lot of perks."

"Yeah, Monobrow is a real card isn't he?" smirked Eddy when he notices a certain man in a pink feathered boa and sungalsses, flirting with a group of women. "Look at that guy, he's got more game than I do!"

"Eddy, you know that's Doflamingo, right?" Edward reminded the big-mouthed Ed-boy.

"Yeah, so? Give him credit, he is pretty attractive. No homo, though." Eddy said apprehensively.

"That's not the point. I'm saying that we should avoid him in case we get his attention." warned Edward.

"Puh-leaze, Edwardo. In these disguises, we're like chameleons, we blend in naturally. But when the time is right, we strike like a deadly snake!" boasted Eddy when he suddenly goes wide-eyed upon seeing Sir Crocodile standing behind Edward.

"What?" Edward asked until he looks behind him and sees Crocodile. He stutters for a moment before turning back to glare at Eddy. "Oh, like chameleons, huh?"

"Hello there, young man. I noticed your metal arm and I couldn't help but admire it." Crocodile said, admiring the craftsmanship that was made into Edward's automail arm.

"Uhh, thanks. It's made from automail." replied Edward haphazardly.

"Automail, huh? Never heard of it, but I do like how you crafted this piece into a working arm. Makes me jealous for my old hand." Crocodile said, referring to his missing hand that was replaced with a gold hook. "So, what happened to your arm?"

Edward hesitated when Crocodile asked him that question. The real reason why Edward lost his arm and leg was too personal and, in his eyes, shameful. "I lost it in an industrial accident. As well as my leg." Edward lied, even though Crocodile knew nothing about alchemy, Edward couldn't bring himself to reveal the truth. Especially since he might risk blowing his cover.

"I see." said Crocodile, rubbing his chin with his hook. "You wanna know how I lost my arm?"

"Um, sure, I guess." Edward accepted, gesturing to Eddy that he would take care of Crocodile. The short Ed-boy went and joined Ed on the dance floor. "Okay, lemme hear it."

 **Cargo Hold**

Luffy and the Straw Hats were cornered by Blackbeard who looked down at the pirates with malice. "I knew there was something in those barrels we picked up along the way. You didn't think I was stupid enough to fall for that, did you?"

"Pretty much so, yeah." replied Sanji, irritating the Yonko pirate.

"What are you gonna do now, Teach? You gonna alert the entire ship?" retorted Zoro.

"I was gonna do that, but then I came with a better idea: Killing all of you myself. So tell me are there any other stowaways that came with you that I should know about?" inquired Blackbeard.

The other pirates refused to say, but the Yonko could already tell just by the look on their faces. "Thought so." Blackbeard smirked evilly.

"Over my dead BODY! HIYAAA!!!" cried Luffy charging straight at Marshall D. Teach with an enlarged fist. The Yonko used his Dark-Dark ability to block Luffy's attack.

"Everyone get outta here, I'll take care of Blackbeard from here!" commanded Luffy as the pirates escaped the cargo hold without hesitation.

"I've been waiting a LONG time for this, Luffy! Tell Ace that I said 'Hello!'" Blackbeard grinned as he and the Straw Hat captain struggled before Luffy unleashes his Third Gear.

"I am far from dead, Teach, and so will my nakama! If you hurt them, you're gonna answer to ME! HHHAAAAAA!!!!" screeched Luffy, picking up Blackbeard and throwing him against one of the tankards. The tankard cracked open and was spilled all over Blackbeard and the Devil Fruit in the crates.

Luffy reverted back to his original form, panting from the energy he used to throw Balckbeard.

"Luffy, come on!" yelled Nami as Luffy heads towards the exit with his crew.

"Get back here you little bastard!" yelled a dazed and confused Marshall D. Teach as he sniffed the liquid that coated his body. "Ew, what is this stuff, OIL?! That's just nas-- oh, my head."

Blackbeard fell to his knees as the dark-red liquid altered his mind... and body. The Devil Fruit also started to glow red and grew roots. The Yonko choked and gargled before losing consciousness.

Back on the main deck, the party continued on with the heroes and Eds still waiting on Luffy and his group. Naruto grew tired of eating and began to grow impatient. "Where are those guys? They've taken an awful long time."

A hand popped out from under the buffet table and tugged at Naruto's pant leg. "Naruto! Naruto! Down here!" whispered a voice which belonged to that of Edd.

"Double D? Why are you hiding under the table?" Naruto asked as he crouched down but was dragged underneath the table with haste. "Hey! What are you doing, Double D?"

"I'm sorry I had to do that Naruto, but I didn't have any other choice! That Charlotte lady, or whatever her name is, kept force-feeding me dessert until I couldn't breathe!" Edd explained with fear in his voice. "Fortunately, I got away from her when she wasn't looking. But you should've seen her, Naruto! She was a mad woman! A MAD... WOMAN!"

"Double D, just calm down, okay? This will all be over as soon as we take care of Kevin." assured Naruto as he tried to calm his sock-headed friend.

"Don't tell me to calm down! It's been a half-hour and I have consumed nothing but bonbons and macaróns, and my blood sugar levels have increased, ten-fold!" snapped Edd grabbing Naruto by the collar. "If I eat one more sugary confection, I'm going to puke bile! And that's the worst kind of body fluid possible!"

Suddenly, Natsu comes crawling under the table right next to the Shinobi and the Ed-boy. "Do you guys mind? I'm trying to take a nap under here." Natsu yawned before falling asleep.

"Just stay with Eren and Goku while I wake up Natsu." Naruto said as Edd crawled out from under the table while he picks up the sleeping Dragon Slayer.

Meanwhile with Edward, he continued to listen to Crocodile's story which bored him to tears. He was so bored that he occupied his time by playing with his empty shot glass, using his alchemy to morph the glass into different shapes.

"And then I said, 'Martha, if you're not gonna decide on a color scheme, then I'm not paint the living room for you!'. That's when she threw the color swatches in my face and left me in the middle of the hardware store. Tch, women." scoffed Crocodile as he finished talking about his personal life.

"Honestly, the only problem you have with girls is that you don't really cherish them enough." advised Edward.

"Maybe you're right. Hic. I can be a little blunt sometimes." hiccupped Crocodile as he downed another shot of scotch. "Hey, have you gotten smaller-- hic-- or is it just me?"

Just then, the Straw Hats come bursting out onto the main deck of the ship as if they were running away from something that was chasing them. "RUUUUNNNN FOOORRRR YOOOUUURRR LIIIIVVES!!!!!" yelled Usopp as dozens of Devil Fruit creatures come crawling onto the main deck.

They began tearing apart the gala and attacking the guests that were in their line of sight. The crewmembers on the Cobbler fought off these creatures, but tried in vain as they were torn apart limb from limb by the monsters. Leader 2 was in his quarters when he overheard the commotion that was going on and decided to investigate. He bears witness to the carnage that was going on aboard his vessel.

"What's going here?! Who let these things on my ship!?!" demanded Leader 2 as the ship's officer came up to him.

"Sir, one of the tanks containing the Corruptonium has been damaged and has been leaking all over the cargo hold! One of the quartermasters have reported that a group of stowaways were seen on the lower decks." informed the officer.

"Dang it! It must've affected the Devil Fruit that has been kept below." growled Leader 2. "You! Get Big Mom, Blackbeard, Donquixote and Crocodile and tell them to--"

He then looks down on the main deck and notices the Eds scrambling around on deck with the heroes protecting them. "Wait, is that...? No way."

"These stupid insects are ruining my tea party! OOH, I hate them! I hate them! I HATE THEM!!!!" screeched Big Mom while she was crushing the Devil Fruit monsters.

"Are these things Devil Fruit? Buggy must've done something to them before he died." Doflamingo said as he destroyed some of the creatures.

"BIG MOM! DONKEY-DORK! The Eds are on the ship! Get those dorks and bring them back alive!" commanded Leader 2.

"Who?" asked Doflamingo.

"You know who! The boys that the Miracle Worker was searching for! Forget these creepy crawlies, let's get the Eds! MUMUM MUMUMU!!!" Big Mom laughed.

The Eds, the heroes and Luffy's comrades were slaughtering most of the Devil Fruit creatures that surrounded them. They used their weapons and abilities to ward them off.

"Where did these stupid vegetables come from?!" exclaimed Eren as he sliced the creatures with his blades.

"They're just like the Grocery Goblins from 'Supermarket Massacre' who eat mailmen and tropical scented candles!" exclaimed Ed, making a reference that nobody understood.

"I think these things want more than just mailmen and candles, Ed." said Natsu as he burned multiple enemies before succumbing to his motion sickness again.

"Ugh, crap. Not here, not now!"

"We gotta keep'em away before they take a bite out of us!" warned Goku as he used his plasma blasts to fight off the creatures.

The ship's band that was booked for the tea party were hiding behind the stage to avoid being attacked by the Devil Fruit creatures.

"Aw man, I don't wanna die!" cried one of the band members.

"What the heck are these things?! Gremlins?" said the second band member.

"Dudes, I'm scared! I think I just wet myself!" cried the third band member.

Brook went over to the stage and came to the band's aid. "Don't worry, boys. Stick with me and I'll protect you!" assured the skeleton, slicing the rogue fruit with his sword.

"A talking skeleton? That's so awesome, man!" exclaimed the first band member as they stayed close to Brook.

The number of Devil Fruit monsters began to thin with every attack that was executed by the Eds and the heroes. "We're winning, we're winning!" cheered Ed.

"Okay, I think we've got rid of most of them." Luffy said with relief.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't the brat that threw me in jail, and he brought some friends. How cute." sneered Doflamingo which gained the attention of the other fighters. "What should we do with them, Big Mom?"

"I don't care what we should do with them! Let's just kill these idgits for ruining my tea party!" growled Big Mom. "And once we're done with them, we'll gift-wrap the Eds and hand them to the Miracle Worker!"

"You guys aren't gonna leave me out, are you?" chimed Sir Crocodile as he joined in the fray.

"The Eds are our friends and if you want them you have to go through us!" proclaimed Goku as the fighters got in front of the Eds and formed a shield around them, with the exception of Natsu who was still suffering from motion-sickness.

"Have it your way, muscle boy!" exclaimed Doflamingo as he, Crocodile and Big Mom prepared to fight the opposing combatants.

"Brook, play something with a bit of an uptempo, please." said Sanji favorly.

"You got it, Sanji! Hit it, boys!" exclaimed Brook as the band began playing 'Ballroom Blitz' by The Sweet which added energy to the battle that began between the protagonists and antagonists.

Goku and Eren flanks Big Mom as she charges straight towards the Saiyan and Scout with tremendous, barely leaving a few scratches on her. She gets up again only to be knocked down by Goku's Kaioken.

Naruto delivers a Rasengan in Doflamingo's direction, who dodges it and attacks the Shinobi with his String-String attack. The attack immobilizes Naruto as the string wraps around his body. Luffy frees Naruto from the string trap and then swiftly hits Doflamingo with kick to the abdomen.

Edward and Crocodile engage by using their blade and hook to clash against one another. Finally, Crocodile uses his Sand-Sand ability to bury Edward. The Alchemist however used the metal deck to shield himself from the falling sand. He bursts out of the sand and punches Crocodile in the face.

" _And the man in the back said 'Everyone attack!' and it turned into a Ballroom Blitz! And the girl in the corner said 'Boy, I wanna warn ya!' and it turned into a Ballroom Blitz! Ballroom Blitz!_ Brook sang with the band as the exciting battle raged on.

The Eds and the remaining Straw Hats took cover as Double D tries to revive Natsu. He pours a flask full of ginger tea and pours it in the Dragon Slayer's mouth, which almost immediately treated his coma.

"Woo! Man, did that suck! What did I miss?" exclaimes Natsu as he rapidly recovered from his motion-sickness.

"We're in the the middle of a fight, Cotton Candy Head! So get your butt in there!" yelled Eddy impatiently.

"Alright! More ass-kicking! HEREIGO!!!!" whooped Natsu as he got up and joined the fight.

"Hey, where's your big friend, Ed?" Usopp asked.

Meanwhile as the band played, Ed jumps on stage and began to play the saxophone and sang along with Brook. _"Now the man in the back is ready to crack as he raises his hands to the sky! And the girl in the corner is everyone's mourner, she can kill you with a wink of her eye!"_ Ed winked as he sang his verse while the song continued with the fighters beating their opponents.

Doflamingo smirked as he wrapped his string around Natsu. This backfired, however, as Natsu lit himself on fire and burned the string, which was still connected to Doflamingo's hands, like a candle wick and burns the pirate.

"AHH!!! I'm on fire! I'm on fire! Put me out! PLEASE!!!" shrieked Doflamingo as he ran around the deck with his arms flailing and his body on fire.

"Don't worry, I'll put you out!" retorted Naruto, kicking Doflamingo and sending him flying off the ship and into the water.

"HELP!! HELP!!! Can't swim! Can't sw--!" gurgled Doflamingo as his body drowns into the ocean, never to be seen again.

"One down! Two to go!" smiled Natsu as he and Naruto high-five each other.

Goku and Eren continued their onslaught against Big Mom, who became angrier with every hit that she takes. "Stop hitting me you brats! Stay still so that I can hit YOU!" growled Big Mom, throwing more punches at the two brawlers.

"We gotta take her down, now!" yelled Eren, who dodged another one of Big Mom's punches.

"Alright, time to end this-- G'AH!!" Goku suddenly gets caught in Big Mom's grip, which makes it hard for the Saiyan to breathe.

"GOTCHA!!! I hope your soul tastes just as good as cake!" Big Mom then starts to consume Goku's soul with her Soul-Eating ability.

"Let him go you bitch!" screamed Eren, who came at the Charlotte matriarch and slices her arms with his sword, dismembering it while freeing Goku at the same time.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! MY ARM!! MY AAARRRMMMM!!!!" shrieked Big Mom as her arm bled all over the deck of the ship.

The blood spewed over those who were close to Big Mom, especially Eren, whose face was coated with her blood. "Don't ever touch my comrade like that again, or I'LL GO FOR YOUR OTHER ARM YOU WRETCH!!!"

"Oh God, I think I'm gonna be sick!" groaned Usopp, who throws up over the side of the ship after seeing the sight of the blood.

"That's just gross." Robin said sickenly while wiping the blood off her.

"Easy there, Eren, I'll take care of it from here." Goku calmed the young scout, who turned towards the bleeding Yonko. "Big Mom, I'm giving you once last chance to surrender. And if you refuse, you may risk losing another arm, or worse, your life."

"No, no, NO! It's not fair! No fair at all! AAAHHHH!!!" Big Mom made a desperate attempt to kill Goku but it was in vain as the Saiyan finished her off with a Kamehameha, sending her flying off into the sky, making her disappear from sight.

"Man, talk about tense." Eddy said under his breath as Edd fainted from having to watch the intense scene unfold.

"Note to self, Leader 2, never let a dork with fruit powers do a captain's job." Leader 2 said under his breath as he jumps down from the bridge of the ship and joins in on the fight. "Come at me, DORKS! KISHI O KOROSU HIKARI O KOROSU!!!"

Leader 2 then transforms into a human-bike hybrid, an allusion to his former Peach Creek persona that adored his bike more than life itself.

"WOW! That is so cool! Eddy, you didn't tell me Kevin could do that!" Luffy said excitedly, pointing towards Leader 2's final form.

"Don't look at me, I'm just as surprised as you are!" Eddy said apprehensively.

"It's my Devil Fruit power, Bike-Bike Fruit. Pretty hot, right?" Leader 2 showboated.

"He's a Devil Fruit-user?! Damn, as if there weren't enough of them on this boat." exclaimed Zoro.

Meanwhile with Edward and Sir Crocodile, the alchemist and pirate battled it out as one opponent used alchemy while the other used his Sand Fruit power. The two strong forces were evenly matched, but it was clear who the victor would be.

"I have to say, for someone so tiny, you really pack a wallop!" teased Crocodile as he tried to use Edward's anger to make the young alchemist lose control. That strategy, however, may not have been the best idea.

"TINY?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING TINY, SCARFACE?!" screeched a berzerked Edward, who used his alchemy to create a giant hammer from the ship's mast and intends on smashing the hook-handed pirate.

"Well, slap me and call me a who--" uttered Crocodile just when Edward nearly smashes him with the metal hammer. The latter, fortunately for him, was able to jump out of the way before it would hit him.

"Get over here YOOOUUUUUUU!!!!" screamed Edward, chasing Crocodile around the ship with the humongous hammer in a comical fashion. He tries to smash the pirate at every turn but, sadly, misses.

Around that time, Luffy and Leader 2 were already engaged into combat. Luffy dodged Leader 2's ramming attack constantly, but the Bike-Bike Fruit-user grew more persistent. "I'm gonna getcha, dorky! HAHAHA!" laughed Leader 2, chasing the Straw Hat captain with prejudice.

Unfortunately, for the brainwashed Kevin of the Cul-de-sac, he underestimated Luffy's unpredictability (and potential insanity). The young pirate runs up the large mast, flips into the air and lands on top of Leader 2's bike form.

"HEY! Get off me, dork! Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHAAAAA!!!!" shrieked Leader 2, as Luffy drove the adolescent's bike body around in circles.

 _"Blitz, blitz, the Ballroom Blitz! Blitz, blitz, the Ballroom Blitz! Blitz, blitz, the Ballroom Blitz! YEAH! It's the Ballroom Blitz!!!"_ Ed and Brook sang as the song neared its end as well as Luffy's short battle with Leader 2. The corrupted boy's bike form is sent crashing into the stage where the band was playing. Fortunately, Brook, Ed and the band got out of the way in time before he crashed.

"Oh, man, my head." Leader 2 said dizzily, who reverts back to his human form.

"Well, guess that takes care of him. Good job, everybody!" smiled Luffy, rubbing the dirt off his hands and person.

"What about this red stuff, though. We still don't know what it is or what it does." Nami said, holding the container full of the strange liquid.

"I'll tell you what it is." Leader 2, also known as Kevin, said as the red and black aura exited his body. "It's called Corruptonium. It makes even the nicest dork the meanest jerk alive. The only way you can destroy it is if you beat it out of the afflicted. But I guess you've already figured it out anyway."

"Yes, I suppose severe blunt force trauma would be the only antidote for this toxic chemical that we know of so far." concluded Edd, who recovered from his unconsciousness a few moments ago.

"But where did it come from? Why is it affecting our worlds?" Naruto asked.

"That's all that I can tell you. Besides, I'd be more worried about the other guys that are probably waiting to pound you into mincemeat. Hehehe." chuckled Kevin as his body was transported to Yuna's particle chamber. "See ya later, Dorks."

Kevin's body disappears into pixels, putting a stop to the world-ending conundrum that has endangered everyone involved. The Eds, heroes and pirates were able to wind down, knowing that the situation is finally over.

"Damn, that was insane. I need a smoke." sighed Sanji, lighting another cigarette.

"At least now we can put this whole mess behind us." assured Goku. "By the way, where's Edward?"

"I think he's still chasing Sir Crocodile." Naruto said as he watched Edward pursue the already exhausted pirate woth his metal hammer.

"Please... stop! I've said sorry a hundred times already! Why can't you just leave me alone!" cried Crocodile.

"Sorry's not gonna work on me!!" Edward screamed as he slammed the giant hammer continuously, still missing Crocodile by an inch.

"There's still something that I'm forgetting. What was it? Usopp, did I leave the stove on or somethin' back on the Sunny?" Luffy pondered to his crewmate.

"Not that I know of." replied Usopp.

Meanwhile, Crocodile finally grew exhausted from running around the ship and decided to drop to onto the deck. Edward was tired as well, but was still intent on smashing Crocodile.

"I got you right where I want you. It's time to finish this." growled Edward, raising the metal hammer.

"Wait, have mercy, please." implored Crocodile.

"There won't be mercy where you're going!" proclaimed Edward just when he was about to drop the hammer on the pirate. However, the Cobbler suddenly starts to tilt and shake as a large force suddenly pushed through the steel deck and pierces the metal outwardly. Titanic tentacles slithered through the ship, splitting it into two halves.

The group held on to something as a squid-like creature tears apart the pirate ship. Edward and Crocodile were stuck on the bow half while the others were trapped on the stern section. A pod emerged through the bisected ship and in that pod revealed a humanoid figure that was attached to the creature. That figure was none other than Marshall D. Teach; Blackbeard.

"LUFFY!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?!" Blackbeard screeched with an ungodly voice.

"What the hell is that?! A giant octopus?" exclaimed Natsu.

"Cool! It's so gross!" Ed said excitedly.

"You don't think that Corruptonium stuff turned him into this did you?" questioned Nami.

"No doubt about it. If it can turn Devil Fruit into sentient monsters, it might as well affect someone like Blackbeard this negatively." assumed Eren.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU LUFFY!! I'LL KILL YOU AND THEN EAT YOUR FRIENDS FOR SUPPER!" screeched Blackbeard as he started slamming his tentacles on the ship's stern.

"Just say the word and I'll transmit you guys back to the Thousand Sunny." insisted Goku.

"No, we can't let Blackbeard roam the Grand Line. If he does, he'll wreak havoc on everything in his path!" forewarned Luffy who dodged a tentacle.

"He's right, he can be a threat to the entire world!" said Zoro.

"But we can't put our lives into jeopard-EEEEEE!!!" exclaimed Naruto who was almost crushed by one of Blackbeard's tentacles.

"Yeah, Whiskers has a point! Let's just teleport back to the ship already!" Eddy agreed.

"Edward! Can you jump over to us?" Edd called out to the alchemist who clinged to one of the ropes that supported one of the forward masts.

"I can try but it'll be hard!" Edward called out to the others. "As for you--wha?"

Edward notices that Crocodile is missing and it didn't take too long to figure where he was. He looks out onto the water to see the pirate in an empty rowboat rowing away from the sinking ship.

"Well, screw this, I'm out." Crocodile said as he continued to row.

"HEY! Get back here you one-handed son of a bitch!" Edward angrily called out to the pirate.

"Up yours, midget!" Crocodile flips off the alchemist while steering clear of the sinking pirate vessel, enraging the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Goku, I want you to take our comrades back to the Sunny! I can take care of Blackbeard!" ordered Luffy.

"Hey, wait a minute, Rubber Boy! Don't we get a say in this?" Eddy demanded.

"If you stay on the ship, Blackbeard will take you down with it. Since you're a Devil Fruit-user you can't swim." reminded Eren.

"NO! PLEASE YOUR SEAFARING HIGHNESS!!! THERE MUST BE ANOTHER WAY!" Ed sobbed as he pleaded with his pirate friend.

"It's okay, Ed. I'll try to come back, you'll see." comforted Luffy.

"Good luck, then, captain. You're gonna need it." Sanji said to his captain as the Straw Hats, Eds and heroes huddled around Goku.

"Be careful, Luffy." advised Goku as he used his Instant Transmission to teleport everyone back to Luffy's ship.

"Well, then, now that they're gone, let's get this--" Luffy said but was interrupted by Edward, who was still on the bow section of the ship.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME, YOU IDIOTS?!" yelled Edward while Goku returned to retrieve him.

"Whoops, sorry, almost forgot about you." chuckled Goku.

"You're gonna be sorry." Edward glared at Goku as the Saiyan grabs the Alchemist and teleports to the Sunny.

The monstrous squid beast kept thrashing the bobbing remains of the ship made it sink quicker. Luffy jumped onto the masts in order to avoid Marshall D. Teach's mighty wrath. The young pirate grabbed hold of one of the tentacles ripped them from the squid's body. This creates immense pain in Blackbeard's body and makes him writhe in agony.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!!" roared Blackbeard, swinging more of his mutated tentacles.

Luffy dodges a few, but the appendages were too fast for him as one of them slams the Straw Hat and sends him hurtling into the hull of the Cobbler. He gets back up and continues to dodge the tentacles until he eventually punches Blackbeard's body. It does a fair amount of damage, but not enough to weaken the humanoid creature.

"YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!! I CAN ANNIHILATE YOU JUST AS EASY!!" screamed Blackbeard, his voice distorting from the effects of the Corruptonium.

' _Man, Blackbeard is really strong. How can I--?'_ Luffy thought to himself until he notices one of the cannons mounted on the side of the ship. _'AH-HA!'_ He jumps over to the cannon as the stern began to list while Blackbeard's corrupted body destroys most of the ship, causing it to sink faster. Luffy loads the cannon but struggles to light the fuse.

"I'VE GOT YOU NOW!!!" grinned Blackbeard once he got close to Luffy, who aimed the barrel of the cannon at the monster.

 **The Thousand Sunny**

The group was watching in anticipation as the ship was ravaged by Blackbeard. Everyone showed a look of concern for Luffy, who still struggled to keep the cephalopod beast at bay.

"What's going on over there, Usopp?!" Chopper said frantically.

"I can't tell! Even with this telescope I can't see clearly!" Usopp replied, using a telescope to view the fight from afar.

"This is ridiculous! We can't just stand by and let Luffy get killed!" yelled Natsu.

"That's right! We're his friends and we need to help him!" Eren added.

"Guys, we trust Luffy. Even if he's in a tight spot at the moment, he'll figure something out." Nami assured the heroes.

"Well, I sure hope you're correct, Nami. Although, I guess it wouldn't be a burden for one of us to assist Luffy in battle." Edd said.

"If it had to be one of us, it moght as well be me!" Eren said as he ran to the side of the ship and stood on the railing.

"Whoa, Eren, what are you doing?!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Oh dear, I hope he's not thinking what I think he's thinking." Franky said worriedly.

"Eren, wait a minute, let's talk about this." Eddy said as he tried to smooth-talk Eren out of what the short Ed-boy hoped wasn't suicide.

"I'm gonna go and save our comrade! I'm not gonna lose another friend again!" exclaimed Eren who grabbed his own hand and prepared to jump into the water.

"You're gonna help Luffy by jumping into the Grand Line? You're crazy!" Sanji said.

"Gee, Eren, if you were gonna swim over there you could've just taken a floatie or something." Goku suggested.

"I don't need a floatie. Hope is all I need at this point." Eren said as he was about to jump and bite his hand at the same time.

"Eren, don't--" Natsu called out to the Scout but then an explosion was heard in the distance.

Eren stopped what he was doing and looked to see an explosion that came from the sinking Cobbler. The beastly form of Blackbeard suddenly falls into the sea and vanishes along with the metal vessel.

"What the hell was that?!" cried Edward.

"Luffy!" said Goku as he flew over to the sunken Cobbler to see if his pirate comrade survived.

Everyone on the ship waited in silence for a few minutes when Goku came back with the limp body of Monkey D. Luffy.

"Captain!" cried Chopper while he and the other Straw Hats ran to their captain's side.

"He's not breathing! Is there a doctor here?!" Goku implored the others as Chopper stepped forward and volunteered to help his ailing captain.

"He needs CPR. I can't give it to him, because of my small body. One of you needs to do it." Chopper said while checking for Luffy's vitals.

"Move, I got this!" Naruto said as he got up to Luffy's face, but backed out upon realizing that he might be kissing Luffy instead. "On second thought, Eddy you do it."

"Hey don't chicken out on us, Whiskers! Do you want him to breathe or not?" Eddy yelled at the Shinobi.

"Yeah, but--" Naruto said before Zoro interrupts him.

"JUST DO IT BEFORE HE DIES!" Zoro yelled urgently.

"Okay, I'll do it, geez." Naruto said calmingly as he was about to put his lips on Luffy's. Before he could do that, however, the young pirate suddenly spits up gallons of water in Naruto's face. The water splashes all over the Shinobi, making him wet in the process.

Luffy cough and sputtered before getting back up. He looks at the group of friends that surrounded him and smiles. "Hey, guys, what's up?"

"LUFFY!" Everyone rejoiced as their friend reawakened and greeted them once more.

"Naruto, why are you wet?" Luffy asked the sopping ninja.

"Ehh, well..." muttered Naruto.

"He was about to kiss you when you spat in his face! AHAHAHAHA--OOF!" Natsu laughed before being punched in the stomach by the annoyed Naruto, which triggers his motion-sickness again. "Going down..."

 **A/N: Still reading? Good. Read and review!** x


	9. Fairy Ed 4-1: The Wizard of Ed

**A/N: Since all of you were wondering when chapters for my stories would come out, I can only say that it depends on the creative output that I put in to this story and for each individual chapter. But if I have to estimate it into actual time, it would usually take about a month and a half or so. I don't wanna keep you guys waiting so I'm trying to figure out how to shorten that amount of waiting time, but nonetheless, here's the first chapter of the fourth arc in Edtaku Squad (Possibly my most favorite arc thus far.)**

Chapter 4: Fairy Ed - Part 1

 **The Thousand Sunny (One Piece Universe)**

After the confrontation with Kevin and The World's most notorious pirates, Yuna was preparing the Space Lift to travel to the next world as Luffy said farewell to his crewmates.

"Do you really have to go, Captain? We still need someone to lead us." Chopper asked.

"I know, that's why I'm letting Zoro lead the Straw Hats until I get back." said Luffy as he turned to Zoro. "You sure you can handle it, Zoro?"

"Sure thing. Just leave it to me, cap'n." assured Zoro.

"Thanks." thanked Luffy as he turns to Nami and whispers an order to her. "Psst, Nami, make sure Zoro doesn't go the wrong way again."

"Gotcha covered." Nami smiled, pulling out a compass.

"Here, I packed you a bento box for the journey. With extra meat. Just how you like it." said Sanji, handing Luffy a bento box with his lunch in it.

"Oh, Sanji... this is... this..." sniffled Luffy as tears ran down his face, feeling grateful for the food given to him by his comrade. "...is too good to eat. Mm, but not that good!"

He swallows the contents of the bento box whole as well as the box itself before realizing his mistake and spits the box back out. "That was tasty. Well, gotta go! Goodbye, everyone!"

His crewmates said their goodbyes to their captain before the doors of the elevator closed on him and sent him along with his team of heroes to another universe. Meanwhile, inside the elevator, the team was passing the time doing what they would normally do. Goku, Naruto, and Ed did shadow puupets on the wall using a flashlight that they found.

"Look, a bunny rabbit! RAWR! Take me to your plumber!" growled Ed playfully as he made a bunny rabbit shadow puppet with his hands.

"Watch this, I can do a dragon!" said Naruto as he used his hands to make a shadow dragon. "Neat, huh?"

"That's nothing. I can do Vegeta! Watch!" Goku then made an immaculate shadow impression of Vegeta whule he imitated his voice. "'Grr! Damn you, Kakarot! Why can't I be stronger than you?! Bulma! Get in here, woman! I'm horny!'" The latter laughed hysterically at Goku's funny impression of his friend/rival.

Eddy was minding his own business when Natsu and Luffy started playing with the three strands of hair on his head. "Hey, Eddy, why do you only have three hairs? Are you prematurely balding or something?" asked Luffy as he and the Dragon Slayer tugged on Eddy's hair.

"Gee, I don't know, why are you so stupid?!" snapped Eddy as he smacked their hands away from his scalp.

"Calm down, Eddy, we were just curious." Natsu said apprehensively.

"Oh, yeah, well let's see how you like it when I mess with your stuff!" grinned Eddy as he snatches Natsu's scarf from his neck.

"HEY! Give it back, Shortstack!" barked Natsu.

"If you want it, come and get it, pinky!! AHAHAHAHA!!!" Eddy laughed as Natsu chased the short Ed-boy around the elevator.

"Eddy, give Natsu his scarf and stop being so immature." scolded Edd as he helped Edward tweak his automail arm.

"Apparently, stupidity spreads a lot faster in enclosed spaces." Edward mumbled to himself.

"So tell me, how is the flamethrower working out for you, Edward? Did you find it to be useful?" inquired Edd as he fiddled with the internal wirings of the prosthetic metal appendage.

"More like useless. Everytime I try to use it, it just gives out tiny sparks and goes out like a faulty blowtorch." explained Edward. "You might as well take it out since it's no use to me."

"That won't be necessary, for I have found the obstruction!" informed Edd as he tried to tweak with the flamethrower installed in Edward's arm. "Now if I can just screw this back into place--"

Flames suddenly shoot out from the Alchemist's arm as Edd accidentally triggered the flamethrower. The flames caught on to the sleeve on Eren's jacket, surprising the Scout as he tried to smack the fire out. "HEY! Put it out! Put it out!"

"I'll save you, Eren!" yelled Ed as he jumped on the Scout to put out the fire.

"Ed! Get off me!" yelled Eren as he tried to push the lump off him.

The smoke from fire sets off the smoke alarm, which activated the sprinklers. The water dampened the elevator and everyone inside it.

"Hey, indoor rain!" exclaimed Goku jovially as he started to catch the falling water with his mouth.

"Somebody turn it off! These clothes are dry-clean only!" barked Eddy as he was soaked heavily by the sprinklers.

Yuna quickly switches off the smoke alarm and the sprinklers. The crisis was swiftly averted, but the brief incident in the elevator resulted in the water flooding at ankle level. The cosmic girl exasperated an agitated sigh as she glared at the others.

"EVERYONE! SIT DOWN! NOW!!!" boomed Yuna as everyone immediately sat in the water as they were instructed to do. "I don't want anyone to do or say anything until we reach our destination! Or else I will turn this freaking elevator around! GOT THAT?!"

They all nodded in reply as she went back to piloting the elevator. The Eds and heroes sat in stunned silence as they witnessed their guide's unbridled rage. The elevator was intensely silent for minutes on end until Eddy whispered to Edd.

"Thanks a lot, Double D. You got us in trouble." Eddy said quietly.

"Me? You and Natsu were running around like complete children!" hissed Edd silently.

"Technically, you were the one who set off the fire alarm." mediated Naruto while he dried off his headband.

"And set off the sprinklers." Natsu added.

"And set my jacket on fire. Which, by the way, left a scorched stain on my sleeve." Eren said begrudgingly as he took off his jacket and examined the burned stain on the sleeve.

"Why are my pants cold and wet?" Luffy asked.

"You're sitting in water, Luffy." Edward explained to the pirate.

"My pants are wet, too. But they're also very warm." said Ed as everyone realized what he meant by that and scooted away from him in disgust.

Just then, the elevator stopped as the pitching sound emanated, signaling their next stop. "Okay, everyone, we have finally reached our next stop. Please watch your step." beamed Yuna as she reverted back to her more upbeat personality as if she never snapped at anybody.

"Boy, I wonder if she's still mad at us." pondered Goku as the elevator doors open and the team exit the Space Lift into the new environment.

They found themselves standing in front of an enormous church, which was just as big as Notre Dame. It was centered in the middle of a large village which surrounded the sacred building. The architecture of the church amazed Edd and Edward while the others took in the rest of the area. Natsu seemed to recognised the village as he ran around the village square joyfully.

"Hey, everyone! I'm back! Happy! Gray! Lucy! EVERYONE! I'M HOME!" Natsu hollered jovially as he jumped for joy.

"What's he so happy about? And where are we?" Eren inquired.

"This is Natsu's home in Fiore. Also known as the Fairy Tail Universe. The trail of the Corruptonium has been traced to this part of the universe, so while I'm tracking it down, you guys take out any baddies that could be a threat to this world." explained Yuna as she prepared to enter the Space Lift.

"That'll be easy! We already kicked the crap outta Rolf and Kevin! With these bad boys at our side, we're unstoppable!" Eddy boasted as he referenced the heroes.

"On the contrary, Eddy, we have all faced pretty powrful enemies. Some who were even powerful than we are. I was lucky that I had the chakra of the Nine-Tailed Beast to help defeat most of my enemies. Including Madara." explained Naruto as he reminisced his battle with Madara.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. So, now that we're here, what do we do now?" said Eddy, ignoring Naruto's insight.

"I guess the first thing you guys can do is find the wizard guild, Fairy Tail. I'm sure Natsu will show you the way." advised Yuna as she got into the elevator and disappeared with it.

"Right! Come on, guys, the guild hall is right across from Kardia Cathedral! Follow me!" said Natsu as he runs towards the direction of the guild hall.

"Lead away, Lizard Boy." smirked Edward as he and the others ran after the Fire Dragon Slayer.

 **Meanwhile in Crocus**

In the capital city in the Kingdom of Fiore, Crocus has been taken over by a sinister force both familiar and unfamiliar. In the past few days, those who lived in Fiore were overpowered by the threat that took them by surprise. Even Fairy Tail, the strongest wizard guild in the country, were overwhelmed by this evil superpower that now has control over the entire nation.

The two current rulers that overthrew Fiore's hierarchy sat in the throne room of Mercurius, the royal palace, in two gigantic thrones that intimidated anyone who were in their presence. One person in particular, however, was not swayed by their dominating power. A young man with jet-black hair stepped into the room and stood in front of the two rulers, who looked down on him with intimidation.

"Your majesties, if that's how you prefer to be addressed, the device is almost ready, as per your request." said the young man.

"Excellent work, Zeref." said the first ruler, whose voice belonged to that of a young boy. "See, my Queen, I told you he would be useful."

You're sooo right, my King." replied the second ruler, whose voice belonged to a young girl. "I feel like I should knight him, then he would be 'Sir Zeref'. Doesn't that sound adorable?"

"Ooo, or better yet, how about Zer-Bear! That's an even cuter name!" giggled the first ruler, who reveals to be a young boy with braces and the other one to be a young red-haired girl.

"With all due respect, I prefer to be addressed by my own formality, if it suits you, my liege." insisted Zeref in a calm and polite manner.

"Man, you're no fun, aren't ya." mumbled the Queen.

"Ahem, in all seriousness," The King said as he cleared his throat. "Have you heard from the pther generals?"

"Mard Geer has complete control over the southern region of Ishgar, Irene Belgerion in the east and west, and Acnologia in the north. I still have control over the Alvarez Empire. Unfortunately." Zeref said begrudgingly.

"Great! Now that that's taken care of, our successful plans for universal domination will surely please the Miracle Worker." grinned the Queen.

"Your majesties, your majesties! They're here! They're here!" said a tiny voice that emanated from a small, sentient plush rabbit toy named Mr. Yum-Yum which belonged to the King, who rushed into the throne room with important news.

"What is it, Mr. Yum-Yum?" asked the King.

"The Eds! They're here! They have been spotted in Magnolia! They're looking for Fairy Tail as we speak!" squeaked the bunny servant.

"Fairy Tail? AHAHAHAHA!!! Fairy Tail is my prisoner. Those goody-two-shoe wizards along with every magic-user in the world are in my dungeon. They can search high and low all they want, cause when we catch those ding-dongs, the Miracle Worker will finally grant us our wish." The Queen proclaimed as she picked up a glass of juice and took a sip from the glass.

"But, my Queen, they are in the company of one of the missing wizards, Natsu Dragneel!" Yum-Yum mentioned, which made the Queen spit out her juice all over the King.

"WHAT?!" screeched the Queen.

"Natsu..." Zeref gasped under his breath as he heard the name of his lost brother.

"Mr. Yum-Yum, turn on the Lacrima Monitor. I wanna have a look at the Eds as well as the Dragon Slayer." ordered the King as the bunny pulled out a remote and activates a magic Lacrima screen which shows the Eds and the heroes running towards the guild hall.

"So it's true. Those stupid Eds are here with Natsu Dragneel and some blockheads that are with them." frowned the Queen, whose pessimistic expression morphed into a devilish grin. "Too perfect. I think you know what this means, my King."

"Yes, my Queen, and I think our new underlings will be more than willing to do the task." replied the King, who shared the same Satanic expression. "Right, Zeref?"

"Of course, Natsu is my brother after all. Therefore, I should be the one to lure him and have END be a part of my project." affirmed Zeref. "I'll contact Mard Geer and tell him to mobilize his troops."

"One more thing, Zeref. Don't forget, if you fail..." reminded the Queen in a condescending tone.

"I know, I am well aware of the consequences." replied Zeref as he leaves the throne room.

"Good luck, Zer-Bear! You're gonna need it! Ehehehehehe..." giggled the King.

 _'Don't worry, Mavis. I won't let anything happen to you. We'll be together again. I promise you.'_ Zeref thought to himself with melancholy clouding his mind.

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

Natsu ran at top speed with his new comrades following close behind him. It may have only been a few days since he has last seen his friends, but even with all this madness going on, he still maintains hope that his one and only family is there waiting for him in open arms.

"I see it! We're almost there! Hey, everyone, I'm ho--" Natsu suddenly comes to a halt upon having a closer look at the guild hall.

Ed notices that his wizard friend stopped and does the same just when Edward came up from behind, but was unable to slow himself down. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA! ED!!!"

The poor Alchemist slams into the big Ed-boy, giving him major head trauma. His partially-paralyzed body slumps down onto the ground, leaving an unfazed Ed oddly confused. "Who's there?"

"Well, that's THREE concussion." groaned Edward.

"COMING THROUGH! MOVE IT OR LOSE--" hollered Eddy as he slams into Ed and falls on top of Edward, the latter letting out a painful groan.

"Who's there?" said Ed.

"FOUR concuss--" groaned Edward as Edd comes running after them.

"Hernia, hernia, herni-- OOF!" Edd does the same thing as he slams into Ed and falls on Eddy and Edward.

"Who's there?"

"FIVE--"

"DATTEBAYOOO--AH!" Naruto repeats the same action as Natsu silently walks up to the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, which was left vandalized and abandoned. His heart dropped as he saw his one true home lie in ruins.

"WOOHOO--ACH!" Luffy slams into Eren and Ed, sandwiching the poor Scout as the two of them fall on top of the pile of idiots. With poor Edward at the bottom.

"Who's there?" said Ed, still completely oblivious to the small calamity that happened behind him.

"EIIIGGGHHT... concussion." wheezed Edward as he was crushed by the weight of his comrades.

"Here I come, guys!" beamed Goku as he jogged over to his fallen friends with a positive attitude.

"GOKU! STOOOPPP!!!" yelled the others as Goku did as told before he could meet the same fate.

"ED! Why the heck did you stop?!" demanded Eddy.

"I stopped because Natsu stopped." Ed explained as he pointed to the Fire Dragon Slayer, who slowly approached the front doors of the guild hall.

Natsu opens the door, which fell down as he tried pushing it. He enters the building and sees the extent of the ruined guild hall. Tables and chairs were overturned, holes in the walls amd floors, broken glass littered everywhere, it was left nearly dilapidated.

The others enter the guild hall and were also shocked to see how damaged this place was. "My word, this location is just deplorable." said Edd as he observed the messy interior.

"It looks like a storm blew in here." said Luffy.

"If Levi was here, he would be pissed at how messy this place is." said Eren.

"The guild hall wasn't like this when I left it. I just don't get it." pondered Natsu, wondering where in the world his guild was.

"Where is everyone? I haven't seen anyone for miles." said Goku.

"Perhaps there may be somebody here. They could be hiding from who knows what." Edd suggested.

"Right, me, Naruto and Luffy can go look upstairs while everyone else stays on the ground floor to look around a bit." Edward insisted as he, the Shinobi and the Straw Hat went up to the second floor to search for any remaining guild members that were hidden.

The Eds and the other heroes looked around as well in case there were any clues or signs to Fairy Tail's whereabouts. Goku and Natsu peered behind the bar as the Saiyan walked around to the otherside and examined the floor which was littered with bottles, mugs, glasses and barrels. He sweeps the trash away with his hands when he notices a tranquilizer dart among the litter.

"Look at this, Natsu. It looks like a tranquilizer dart." Goku said as he observed the object.

"Lemme see that." said Natsu as he takes the dart and uses his enhanced sense of smell to sniff the dart for any significant smells. "It's a pretty strong drug. I think this was used to knock someone out."

"There must've been an ambush in here not too long ago." figured Goku.

"We should keep looking, though. We might be able to find something." said Natsu as he and the Saiyan continued their part of the search.

Meanwhile, Eren and Edd searched the infirmary for anyone that is sick or injured. "This was a... ugh, brilliant idea, Eren. There could be... ach, someone here that may... oof, be in need of some medical attention. Fortunately... ah, I always bring my first aid kit... d'oh, just for the occasion." strained Edd as he and Eren lugged the comically heavy first aid kit into the infirmary.

"What the hell, Double D? How are you able to carry this damn thing around?" Eren said, gritting his teeth as he helped the wimpy Ed-boy drag the first aid kit.

"Technically, I'm usually not the one who carries the kit. Ed thought it was a block of cheese one time and swallowed it whole. His stomach is actually quite handy as a storage compartment." Edd explained sheepishly.

"Wait, this was in his stomach? EW!" groaned Eren, dropping the kit and rubbed his hands of any germs.

"You know, speaking of Ed, I probably should've had him carry the first aid kit, but I think he's preoccupied with something." said Edd as the story quickly cuts to Ed looking around another part of the guild hall.

The lumpy Ed-boy forgot what he was doing almost immediately and just started wandering aimlessly. "What was I doing again?" Ed said confusedly when spots a trail of gravy on the floor.

He sticks his tongue in the gravy in an uncouth manner, much to his delight. "Mmm!! Gravy!" He licks the gravy off the floor as he followed the trail of brown sauce with excited taste.

Back to Eren and Edd, the two of them set the kit down in the infirmary. They look around the empty room as there was no sign of anyone there. "Well... there's nobody in here,... so I guess there's no need... for... the first aid kit." said Eren exhaustively as he took in a few breaths.

"You never know, Eren, someone may need a bandage or two, as I always say." advised Edd when the prop skeleton that was displayed behind him suddenly grabs him by the shoulders, making the sock-headed boy jump with fear. "D'AAHHHH!!!! PROTECT ME, EREN!!!"

Edd frightfully jumps into Eren's arms and trembles at the unknown presence that touched him. This presence, however, turns out to just be Eddy, hiding behind the skeleton in an attempt to scare Edd. And it worked.

"BWAHAHAHA!!! Oh, man, Double D, you should've seen the look on your face!! AHAHAHAHA!!!!" chortled Eddy.

"Eddy!" scorned Edd as Eren gently puts the annoyed boy down on the ground.

"Quit joking around, Eddy, this is serious!" Eren reprimanded the short Ed-boy.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself! Ehehehehe!!" giggled Eddy as he pushed the skeleton aside. "But, hey, guess what I found!"

He pulls out a golden key that beared an interesting symbol that piqued Edd's curiousity. "Why, Eddy, where did you find this key?" Edd inquired as he looked at the key with interest.

"I found it under some trash. It looks valuable. How much do you think a golden key is worth?" Eddy asked.

"If I know anything about keys, is that they can unlock something important." informed Eren as he pulled out a key, which was given to him by his father, that he usually wore around his neck at all times.

"You're absolutely right, Eren. Whatever this key unlocks, it may have something to do with the Leo insignia that's carved into it. Perhaps something related to the Zodiac since Leo is one of the twelve constellations." said Edd as he recognized the key's symbol as the Leo Zodiac sign.

"Who cares about horoscopes or whatever? There's gotta be a treasure chest or something! Something worth a lot of money!" The greedy Ed grinned mischievously as he gazed at the golden key.

"Oh, Eddy. Even when he's changed for the better, he's still the same Plutomaniac we all know well enough." smirked Edd, thinking about all the times he, Ed and Eddy use to pull scams.

"Why is Eddy so greedy all the time? It seems like the only thing he cares about is money." inquired Eren.

"Well, you see, Eren, Eddy is a reformed scam artist. Him, Ed and myself would often scam the other kids of their money. A past-time which often ends in disaster." explained Edd. "But, ever since the fiasco at Mondo-A-Go-Go, we have all changed our ways. Eddy in particular, of course."

"But Eddy is very good at making plans and creating ideas, how do they end so badly?" Eren further asked.

"I guess all the confidence and self-esteem he gained after facing his older brother must've heightened his inquisitive thoughts. Thoughts that may as well rival my own intellect." Edd said with a sense of pride for his friend.

"His brother?" Eren continued.

"It's... something that only Eddy would tell you himself." Edd informed the Scout with a complex expression.

Eren looked at Eddy woth concern on his face, which expressed curiousity about the relationship with his brother.

Elsewhere on the second floor of the guild hall, Edward, Naruto and Luffy were looking around the second level for any of the Fairy Tail members.

"Find anything, guys?" asked Naruto as he looked through one of the rooms.

"Nope, nothing." said Edward.

"I guess there's nobody here. It's pretty much quiet here." assumed Luffy, when he suddenly hears a knocking sound. "What was that?"

"What was what?" asked Naruto.

"I heard a knock. I think came from over there." Luffy described the noise as the three of them traced the sound to its original source to a small closet. "It's probably in that closet."

"Okay, well we don't who or what's in there, so you better let me handle it." affirmed Naruto as he slowly reached the doorknob until Edward stops him.

"Wait," The Alchemist then hands the Shinobi an umbrella to use as a weapon. "You might need this."

"Thanks?" Naruto said awkwardly as he turns his attention back to the closet door. He grasps the knob, turns it, and yanks it open. "HA!"

Suddenly, he gets thrown by a strong gust of wind that blew him backwards into the bannister at the top of the stairs and crashes on right top of a table on the ground floor, injuring the poor teen. Edward and Luffy peer over the broken bannister and glanced at the injured Shinobi, who was paralyzed from the fall.

"Naruto! Is the umbrella okay?" Luffy called out to the boy ninja, who was still holding the umbrella, which was completely mangled from the fall.

"Oh, yeah, sure, don't worry about me. I'm in complete, indescribable pain which has probably paralyzed the lower half of my body, but I'm A-OKAY! And God forbid if something bad happened to the umbrella!" Naruto shouted sarcastically as his whole body was racked in pain.

"But is it--" Luffy replied when Naruto shouts at him.

"NO, IT'S F*CKING BROKEN!" shouted Naruto.

Luffy and Edward was suddenly blown back by the same windy force, knocking them down as a small blue-haired girl ran past them and jumps down from the balcony of the second floor and ran for the exit. Eren, Edd and Eddy heard the commotion and came running into the main hall to see what was going on when they saw the girl running past them. The girl was about to reach the front door when Natsu swept her off the ground and grabbed hold of her.

"Let me go! Help! Happy!" The girl screamed as she thought Natsu was a dangerous intruder.

"Wendy! Calm down! it's me, Natsu!" The Fire Dragon Slayer calmed the frightened girl as she realizes that this person was her lost friend, Natsu.

"Natsu! You're back! I'd thought you'd be gone forever!" cried Wendy as she hugged Natsu.

"Are you okay? You look like you've been through hell." Natsu asked with concern for the young girl as she was covered in bruises and scratches.

"You have no idea." Wendy replied as she was overcome with relief.

"Natsu, do you know this girl?" asked Goku.

"Yeah, this is Wendy! Wendy, these are some friends that helped me get home." Natsu said, introducing Wendy to the others.

"Hi, there. Nice to meet you." smiled Wendy, giving a polite wave to the heroes.

"Was that you that pushed me off the balcony?" inquired Naruto as he got up from the destroyed table.

"Yeah, sorry. I thought you were all soldiers or something." Wendy said sheepishly. "That was just some of my Wind Magic, I'm a Dragon Slayer just like Natsu-san."

"Really? That sounds amazing!" Goku said impressively.

"By the way, you're gonna need a new umbrella." informed Luffy as he picked up the broken umbrella.

Edward snatches the umbrella from the pirate and whacks him over the head with it in annoyance. "No one cares about the stupid umbrella!"

"I believe some introductions are in order. I'm Eddward, or Double D for short." Edd said as he shook his hand with the Sky Dragon Slayer.

"And I'm Eddy, the cool one." suaved Eddy as he combed his hair and finger-gunned, trying to impress Wendy, who just stares blankly at him.

"I'm Goku, nice to meet'cha." greeted Goku.

"And this is Luffy and Naruto."

"Hi-ya!" chimed Naruto and Luffy.

"Name's Edward. How are you?" greeted the Alchemist.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but how are old are you?" Wendy asked politely.

"Sixteen, why?" replied Edward.

"Well, you look like you're as old as I am, seeing how you're short and all." said Wendy which received an annoyed expression from Edward.

Eren laughed at Wendy's remark, which irritated Edward even more. "Eren, my shoulders are aligned with your waist. So if I were you, I wouldn't laugh at my height, or else I will punch you in the balls. Got that?" The Alchemist threatened the Scout who stifled his laughter out of fear from Edward's mean-spirited demeanor.

"Oh, uh, my name's Eren, in case you didn't know." Eren cleared his throat as he introduced himself.

"It's so nice to meet you all. I'm just glad that you guys brought Natsu home safely." Wendy thanked the heroes.

"Hey, where's Ed? I haven't seen him yet." said Natsu as the big Ed came in with a stuffed mouth.

"There you are, lumpy. Where have you been?" Eddy asked as Ed replied with muffled dialogue.

"Ed, what's in your mouth?" Edd said, noticing Ed's stuffed mouth, which started moving as if something was alive in there. "Open your mouth, Ed. Let me see."

Ed refused to open his mouth, which made Edd more concerned for whatever poor creature was in there. "For Heaven's sakes, give it some air, man!"

The tall Ed-boy finally gave in to Edd's persistence and opened his mouth, revealing a small blue cat that was covered in saliva and was shivering with fear.

"Eww..." The others groaned as they saw the Ed spit out the salivated feline.

"Happy?" said Natsu as he went over to pick up the frightened cat who embraced his salmon-haired friend, whom was thought to be gone forever.

"NATSU!!! You're alive! It was so horrible! First, you disappeared, then the guild was attacked and everybody got kidnapped! I had to hide in a cupboard for days and eat nothing but gravy! And now this dunderhead tried to eat me and his mouth was all smelly and gross and now I'm traumatized!!" bawled Happy as he hugged Natsu tightly.

"Happy, slow down. The entire guild was kidnapped? By who?" Natsu asked, fearing for the safety of his comrades.

"While you were gone, we were attacked by an army that was sent by a new King and Queen that usurped the current Queen of Fiore." explained Wendy. "They called themselves the King and Queen of Diamonds and they've been hunting down other wizards. We don't know who they are or why they're doing this, but they're not alone."

"Let me guess," said Edward, weighing in on the conversation. "Some old enemies that Natsu and his friends fought in the past have somehow returned and they've teamed up with this bigger, badder villain that's planning to dominate this universe because of some mysterious motivation to appease their unknown deity. Correct me if I'm wrong."

"Wow. That says a lot." said Happy, impressed by Edward's deduction.

"Yeah, nice guess work, Perry Mason. What gave you that idea?" said Eddy, feighing astonishment.

"The last couple of worlds we went to had the exact same circumstances, so there may as well be a pattern." deduced the Alchemist. "Also, I've been catching up on Everything Entertainment on Fan Fiction, and he sure is taking his sweet time updating new chapters of Once Upon a Time in Earth Land. For months at a time. That lazy ass."

"So they just took EVERYONE? Even Gildarts and Erza?!" exclaimed Natsu to which Wendy sadly nodded. "Grr, bastards."

"Where did they take them?" Goku asked the Dragon Slayer girl and the Exceed.

"We don't know. We wish we knew, though. Then we could help our friends." said Happy tearfully.

"Me and Happy can't even fight Acnologia let alone a whole army." said Wendy, with little to no hope in her exprrssion.

"Acnologia? Him again? Wendy, we've beaten plenty of assholes like him before, and we can do it again!" assured Natsu, giving his signature smile. "Cause we're Fairy Tail, and if they're gonna mess with us a second time, they'll get twice the beating from us!"

"That's our Natsu!" beamed Happy.

"And you've got us in your favor. Whatever it is that you need, we'll be there. Cause you're our nakama, and nakama will always be there for you." smiled Naruto supportively, resting his hand on the mage's shoulder.

"You might as well face it, Hothead, we're your best AND only option." reminded Eddy with his smooth-talking attitude. "With my brains, Double D's other brains, Ed's and everyone else's muscle, what could go wrong?"

Almost immediately, everything went wrong as the front entrance of the guild hall was blown to bits by a barrage of bullets, explosives and other deadly projectiles. Everyone took cover to avoid getting hit. Once the onslaught finally stopped, the front wall of the guild hall came crashing down, leaving bits and pieces scattered everywhere.

"Well that went wrong pretty fast." said Eren, completely bewildered.

"YOU AND YOUR BIG MOUTH, EDDY!!!" snapped Edd, who was stressed out by the current predicament they were in.

"Dang, Double D, salty." Eddy said lowly, who's ear rang from Edd's shouting.

"Come on out, humans. You have no way out at this point, except death, of course." taunted an outside voice, which belonged to someone of high intelligence.

"What? That can't be!" exclaimed Natsu, realizing who the voice belonged to.

"Oh, so you do remember Mard Geer, Natsu Dragneel. How quaint." grinned the demon general, who stood outside of the guild hall with Guerilla-style army, armed to the teeth and watched the hiding heroes with a nefarious grin. "You know you disgusting humans can't hide forever. The only way you can escape this, is if you surrender or die. There's no in between."

"Give us one reason why we should listen to you!" questioned Naruto.

"Ehehehehe, I think you will. Because I have something that will convince the little Dragon Slayer." sneered Mard Geer as he snaps his fingers, commanding a few of the soldiers to bring in three figures, whose faces were concealed by bags. "Natsu, do you recognize these three?"

The soldiers forced the bagged figures down on their knees, pulled the bags of their faces, revealing three familiar faces that only Natsu, Wendy and Happy know of. The first one was a dark, long-haired man with facial piercings named Gajeel Redfox, an Iron Dragon Slayer. The second was another dark-haired teen named Gray Fullbuster, an Ice Demon Slayer. Finally, the third and last figure, was a crimson-haired woman in armor named Erza Scarlet, a Requip mage.

The three Fairy Tail mages expressed looks of stress and confusion as they were held against their will by an old enemy. "Natsu! Where the hell have you been, asshole!" Gray screamed at the Dragon Slayer.

"Natsu, Wendy! Get out of here! It's not safe!" warned Erza.

"We're not leaving you guys! I don't know what's going on, but I'll think of something!" Natsu promised.

"Yeah, right, as if you ever had a thought to beg--" said Gajeel as his neck was suddenly pricked by a foreign object.

The object was the needle of a jet injector, which injected the infamous Corruptonium. The Iron Dragon mage began to have a seizure as the other two soldiers injected the Corruptonium into Gray and Erza.

"Gray! Erza!" cried Wendy as she watched her friends suffer.

"Gajeel! What are they doing to them?!" cried Happy.

"It's the Corruptonium! It's polluting their psyche as we speak!" Edd said fearfully.

"Man, I've never seen that stuff in action before. It looks medieval." gawked Eddy as he watched the three mages being overtaken by the mysterious chemical.

"It's just like the deadly Hypno Pudding from 'The Jellyfish People'! Issue 20." referenced Ed.

"It's a lot worse than that, Ed." explained Edward. "Not only does it control your mind, but also your whole body and it wastes your life energy. As far as we know, the only way we can save them, is to defeat them."

The Corruptonium finally took in effect, as the life in the mages' eyes turned into red, black pupiled savagery. They no longer had control of themselves and were now slaves to madness. Mard Geer laughed with malice, now that he had control of the Fairy Tail mages.

"Yes! YES!" proclaimed Mard Geer. "Mard Geer has full control of humanity, and with this chemical, I can make a whole army of cursed warriors. So tell me, Natsu Dragneel, do you feel hopeful, now?"

"As a matter of fact," said Natsu quietly, which hinted a rising anger inside of him. "Yes. I do. You may have taken over my home, destroyed it and brought hell upon the other wizard guilds. But there's one thing that you should've NEVER done in the first place... you... hurt... MY FAMILY!!!"

Natsu unleashes his Dragon Force, signaling the other heroes to be ready for battle. "Ooo, hoohoohoohoo! You're in trouble now, Mard Geek!" taunted Eddy, which doesn't amuse the leader of Tartaros.

"You fools still don't get it," smirked Mard Geer. "You're outnumbered. I have an army."

"Well, we have a saiyan." smiled Luffy.

"I'm sorry, but what are you saying?" questioned Mard Geer, who misunderstood what Luffy said when Goku transmitted in front of him.

"He's saying..." repeated Goku as he punches Mard Geer, sending him plowing into nearby buildings. "THAT I'M A SAIYAN!!!" Goku then unleashes his Super Saiyan form, setting the battle between friend and foe into fruition.

The soldiers began firing upon the heroes as the Eds, Wendy and Happy took cover. Natsu, Edward and Naruto stepped up to confront Gray, Erza and Gajeel. "I'll take care of Gray, since I just love to smack that stupid face of his!" grinned Natsu as he charged towards his rival.

"I'll take the metal guy, since it's been awhile since I had some action for myself." said Edward as he confronted Gajeel.

"And I'll take the red-head, because..." said Naruto before blushing at the sight of Erza's body. "...hehe, well, that."

"Honestly, that's just crude." disgusted Edd.

"I'll have whatever he's having!" Ed said dimwittedly.

"Hey, you! Stop right there!" ordered one of the soldiers, as three of the soldiers aimed their weapon at the Eds, Wendy and Happy. "You're all coming with us!"

"Oh, dear! Compromised!" exclaimed Edd as he the others raised their hands in surrender.

"Don't do anything stupid or we'll--" warned the other soldier but was quickly subdued by Luffy and Eren as well as the other soldiers.

"You guys alright?" asked Eren concernly.

"Yeah, we're okay. Thanks." thanked Wendy.

"For a second there, I thought we were gonna--" relieved Happy until a soldier with a grenade launcher fired his weapon at them. "AAAHH!!!"

Before Luffy and Eren could act, the explosion envelopes in smoke and flame. The soldier realized what he had done and dropped his weapon as he ran over to see if he had inadvertently killed the Eds, but was met a plastic force that bounced him back. "Oww, what the hell?!"

The smoke clears up, revealing a large bubble surrounding the others. They were completely unharmed from the explosion as the plastic shield came out of nowhere and protected them.

"Whoa... we survived." gasped Luffy when he notices the bubble surrounding them. "WOW! Now that's cool!"

"Where did this thing come from?!" exclaimed Eren, amazed by the bubble that showed up out of the blue.

"I think I did this." Edd realized. "I don't know how, but when the explosion hit, I felt a sudden energy fly out of my palms. I must have inadvertently created a plasmic substance that formed an elastic material that's able to withstand an explosive amount of force."

"Meaning?" Wendy asked confusedly.

"Double D made a bubble!" squealed Happy, hugging the plasmic shield.

"Nice work, sockhead! You made a bubble! What do we do now?!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Well, if this shield can withstand an explosion, bullets won't be much of a problem if we stay in here." figured Edd as bullets ricocheted off the bubble.

"But what about the soldiers? We can't stay in here forever with them surrounding us." said Eren.

"Let's do the bubble dance!" exclaimed Ed as he slammed into the bubble, making the shield go mobile as it bounced around rapidly and slammed against multiple assailants.

"D'AAHHH!!! EEEDDD!!!!" shouted Edd as he and the others were violently thrown around in the bubble.

"Whatever you're doing, Ed, keep doing it! WOOHOO!!! This is FUN!!" whooped Luffy.

"Ed! Slow down! I'm gonna be sick!" groaned Wendy as she was suffering from her motion sickness.

Just then, Natsu fought it out with Gray as the two of them battled with ferocity. "I always wanted to beat the shit out of Gray!" smirked Natsu as he used his Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade. The attack hits Gray, but only takes half the damage. "Probably not like this though."

Edward and Gajeel went one-on-one on each other as the corrupted Dragon Slayer used his Iron magic to kick the small Alchemist, but the teen was too clever for that. "Whoops. Bad idea." Edward said smugly as he used his alchemy to destroy the metal on Gajeel's leg and used it to create a staff. "Bring it on, tin man!"

Naruto and Erza were an even match until the Requip mage gained the advantage by kicking the Shinobi in the abdomen, knocking the wind out of him. "I never thought I had to use this, but I'm using it!" said Naruto as he releases his Nine-Tailed Chakra Mode to make the battle more even. "Let's do this!"

Meanwhile, Mard Geer quickly recovered from Goku's harsh blow. "That damn human! Where is he?! I'm going to kill him!" growled Mard Geer as his anger began to boil.

"I'm right here, Mard Geer." announced Goku, who appeared in his Super Saiyan form. "Give it your best shot. But I'm warning ya, I won't go easy."

"So what? You punch me one time and you suddenly think you're stronger than me? I will admit though, you seem quite worthy enough to fight." sneered Mard Geer, underestimating the Saiyan's true power. "But not worthy enough to live!"

The demon quickly turns into his true demonic form, ready to fight the Saiyan to the death. They charge at each other and deliver multiple chain attacks until Mard Geer sends a sharp punch to Goku's face, followed by a swift kick from behind. Fortunately, the Saiyan has yet to unleash his full ability.

"You're pretty tough for a demon." said Goku, wiping blood from his mouth. "But I don't think you can handle me at my worse."

"Go on, then. Show me what you can do, worm." teased Mard Geer as Goku accelerated his energy, activating his Super Saiyan Blue technique. This made the demon nervous for he has never seen an opponent this powerful before.

"As I said before: Give it... your best... shot." repeated Goku sharply, which intimidated the demon even more.

Meanwhile, Natsu, Naruto and Edward's fight started to heat up. Natsu and Gray clashed with ferocity as the Ice mage was beginning to wear down. The Dragon Slayer also started to show fatigue, but he relents this feeling and continues to fight until he finishes off his best friend and rival with a special attack of his own. **"CRIMSON LOTUS PHOENIX BLADE!!!"**

Natsu strikes the Ice wizard with all of his might, and defeats Gray in one fell swoop. Gray skids through the ground until he slams into a nearby building. The negative energy brought on by the Corruptonium escapes the fallen body of the Fairy Tail mage, freeing him from the agony of the violent chemical.

"You're safe now, Gray." Natsu assured his unconcious friend. "At least, until you wake up. Then you're gonna be in a lot of pain, and then you'll try to kill me. Now I can leave the rest up to Naruto and Edward."

In Edward's fight with Gajeel, the Alchemist engaged with the Iron mage with the staff until Gajeel bites it in half like a dog gnawing on a stick. Edward discards the snapped staff and uses his automail leg to kick Gajeel, but instead gets caught in the Dragon Slayer's teeth, angering the teenage Alchemist. "HEY! Okay, now I'm pissed! Let go you stupid--G'AH!!!"

Gajeel angrily tosses Edward aside like a ragdoll and the teen bounces off the cobblestone ground and crashes into a fountain. "Great. Now I'm wet AND pissed!" He retaliates by using his alchemy to forge cobblestone chains from the pavement to ensnare a charging Gajeel. This restrains him for a short time, which gives Edward the opportunity to take down the Dragon Slayer once and for all.

 **"HIIIIIIYYYAAAAAA!!!!"** The Alchemist screamed as he charged at the immobile mage and delivers the most brutal kick he can muster, knocking Gajeel out cold. The chains release his unconcious body, letting him drop to the ground as the Corruptonium dissipates from his system.

"Alright! One down! Let's finish this so we can all go home!" cheered Edward as he winded up his joints from the invigorating battle he had.

Naruto's fight with Erza became so intense despite neither one backing down. The Requip mage slashed her sword to slash the Kurama Naruto but he manages to dodge every strike. He jumps high into the air and flanks Erza with his most powerful Rasengan, knocking her down onto the ground in an explosive fashion. Erza's body becomes inactive which cancels out the Corruptonium.

"Wow. She's tough, I'll give her that." said Naruto admirably. "Probably tough enough to give Sasuke a run for his money."

Just then, Goku and Mard Geer's battle began to heat up as they were both neck and neck with each other. "What kind of human are you?!" exclaimed Mard Geer who was nearly overwhelmed by Goku's vast strength and agility. "You have the power of flight, you can transform at will, and your power level is beyond that of a regular warrior! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!?!"

"I told you, I am not a human! I'M A SAIYAN!!!" bellowed Goku as he punched and kicked Mard Geer at rapid speed, rendering the demon helpless as he was thrashed around mercilessly. The Saiyan ends his chain attack with a brutal punch to the back, sending Mard Geer crashing down to the ground. The demon's strongest form disappears as he turns back to his humanoid form.

Goku, still in his Super Saiyan Blue form, floats back down to see if Mard Geer was truly defeated. To his surprise, the demon general was still conscious, but was weakened to a point where he could barely stand. He struggles to push himself off the ground and looks up at the looming Saiyan.

"Y-you... you've..." Mard Geer said strainfully as he struggled to stand up. "How can you overpower me that easily?"

"Oh, well, that's simple." explained Goku. "First I get up in the morning to do some exercise routines, but not before I have a healthy breakfast and--"

"No, you imbecile!" gasped Mard Geer as he stood up on his own two feet. "I mean, I am one of the most powerful Etherious demons ever created by Lord Zeref. And yet... you can hold your own against me?! WHY?!"

"That's another thing that you can't comprehend, Mard Geer." Goku said simply. "Good will always win against evil. Plain and simple. Even with all your careful planning, you can't achieve your goals just by doing bad things. Things that can only make the world a lot mpre worse than it already is."

"BULLSHIT!" hissed the demon.

"No, it's not." Goku rebuttaled. "If you try thinking positively and maybe if you treat others kindly, things might go your way for once."

Mard Geer pondered these words for a moment. Treat others kindly? Nonsense. That's not how the world works. Everyone knows that the world is rotten. Full of evil, selfish people who only live for materialistic things. The demon knew well. He knows not to fraternize with such feelings like compassion and honesty. It's all but worthless taboo.

"So what do you say, friend? You wanna join the winning side?" smiled Goku naïvely, who offered the demon a second chance at redemption.

Mard Geer stood silently for a moment, before grinning. "Hehehehe... Ahahaha... Ahaha... ahaAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Mard Geer laughed maniacally, indicating that he has not taken Goku's advice by heart. "The winning side?! I'm already on the winning side!! Soon, this world-- Nay, the UNIVERSE, will be purged of all human life! Evil will reign and Good will be CURSED to die a horrible DEATH!!! AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!!"

Goku was shocked and disappointed that this miserable creature did not even care, nor did he want to have anything to do with being good or decent. He was just as worse as Frieza, Cell and other countless foes that the Saiyan has ever had the displeasure to encounter. He was ruthless, cold-hearted and dangerous. He was a monster.

"And guess what, Saiyan..." said Mard Geer tauntingly, giving a dark and psychotic expression that creeped out Goku. "...I know nothing of kindness. THORNS!!!"

Mard Geer uses his Thorn magic in an attempt to kill Goku uses his Qi to destroy the thorns before they could touch him and he charges up Kamehameha attack to bring down the Etherious. **"KAMEHAMEHA!!!"** The bright blue energy flows through Goku's palms like plasmic lightening, piercing through Mard Geer's abdomen. A blood-curdling scream emanated from the Tartaros demon as he was vaporized by the blast of Qi. This deadly attack brought an end to Mard Geer's reign of terror. Goku panted after having to put the demon out of his misery for if he was kept alive a little longer, the villain would've continued to wreak havoc and anarchy.

"What a shame." sighed Goku as he reverted back to his original form. "And to think, he could've been a redeemable fella. Too bad he had to pull a Frieza."

Just then, Edd's bubble bounced towards Goku's direction with the Eds, Luffy, Eren, Wendy and Happy inside. The Saiyan grabbed the bubble before it could wander off any longer.

"Perfect timing, Goku." Eren said thankfully. "I thought we were gonna bounce around forever."

"You're telling me. At least I didn't throw up all over you guys." groaned Wendy, as she was no longer stricken with motion sickness.

"How did you guys get inside that bubble?" inquired Goku as he set the bubble down.

"Sockhead, here, made this stupid thing." explained Eddy, pointing his thumb at his friend.

"I'm afraid he's right, it somehow came out of me for some reason." explained Edd. "I guess the last thing I thought of was a way to protect us from severe injury and/or perishing. At least, that would be the most pragmatic solution that I can muster."

"Maybe you ate a bar of Uranium Soap, and it gave you the ability to make radioactive bubbles!" Ed speculated, having no legitimate idea on why Edd had this ability.

"That's not a bad idea, Ed!" Luffy agreed with the large Ed-boy. "Maybe Double D is a superhero! If you're gonna start fighting crime, I can draw out a few designs for your supersuit!"

"Well, whatever the reason, do you think you can get us out of this bubble, Goku? We tried popping it, but it's so hard!" asked Happy as he tried to use his claws to pop the elastic shield.

"Hmm, I think I've got an idea." Goku concluded as he walked back as far he can and then ran towards the bubble at rapid speed and kicks it like a soccer ball. Everyone inside the bubble screamed as they were quickly launched into the atmosphere like a rocket sent, but at a faster speed. "Weird, I was kinda hoping it would pop, but I guess my foot wasn't sharp enough. Oh, well."

 **A/N: Poor guys, I hate to be in that crazy predicament. Read and Review!**


	10. Fairy Ed 4-2: Bubble Bubble Toil and Ed

Chapter 4: Fairy Ed - Part 2

 **Crocus (Mercurius Royal Garden)**

The King and Queen of Diamonds sat in the garden for midday tea with their sentient toy servants, Mr. Yum-Yum and a doll named Polly Poo-Poo. The little monarchs chattered and giggled to each other as they enjoyed their tea when a tall red-haired woman, a powerful sorceress by the name of Irene Belserion, entered the garden.

"Hello, my Queen, how are you?" greeted Irene, smiling politely. "I see that you're having tea with his Majesty, the King. May I join you, if it is quite alright with you?"

"Ah, Irene, how nice of you to visit us!" greeted the Queen. "Go on, have a seat. Endulge yourself."

"Thank you." thanked Irene as she sat opposite of the King. "I won't be here for long, however. I do have two regions to look after. I'm sure you'll understand."

"Of course, take all the time you need." The King replied with a hospitable tone in his voice. "Would you like some tea?"

"Certainly." Irene accepted as Polly Poo-Poo poured tea into her cup. "No lumps for me, dear."

"So, what brings you here on this nice day, Irene? Anything to report?" inquired the Queen of Diamonds.

"Actually, there is one thing that you should know at this point." Irene informed the King and Queen as she sipped her tea. "Mard Geer has been vanquished not too long ago."

"Hmph! Figures. I knew he wouldn't last long." scoffed the Queen. "I told Zer-Bear he would be useless, but nooo, he just HAD to resurrect him, anyway."

"But what about the Eds? Where are they? Are they still on the run?" asked the King with anticipation.

"I don't know much about the Eds, but from what I've heard, Mard Geer was taken out by one of their allies. A warrior by the name of... Goku, I think." Irene continued.

"Really? My Queen, isn't that the same one who defeated Leader 1?" asked the King of Diamonds.

"I dunno know. It could've been anyone." The Queen assumed.

"Speaking of which, do you know those agents that the Miracle Worker sent to investigate Leader 1's disappearance? Zeref passed this message onto me so that you would be the first to know." informed Irene.

"What about them?" The King asked.

"Well, when they were in Leader 2's universe, they figured out where the Eds were, so they decided to follow them for they're own agenda. As far as I know, of course." said Irene which made the King and Queen nervous.

"You mean, they've gone rogue?" The Queen asked fearfully, knowing the extent of the three agent's power.

"I guess that is one way to put it. They've drifted away from their current objective of serving the Miracle Worker and they're now transfixed on having the Eds to themselves." continued Irene, taking another sip of her tea.

"This could be a problem to our plans, my Queen! What do you think we should do?" consulted the King.

"Don't worry about it. Zeref said that he's going to draw the Eds to us." assured the Queen with a levelheaded tone. "As for the agents, however, the best course of action that we have is to annihilate them. If they try to take the Eds, then we'll kill them. They are only a liability at this point anyway."

"Would you like me to take care of them for you, your Majesties?" Irene insisted.

"Why, yes, Irene! You're practically perfect for the job!" The King said approvingly.

"But I wouldn't underestimate them if I were you. They're more powerful than all the Leaders combined." warned the Queen.

"I can assure you, not even those three can destroy the likes of me." Irene said confidently as she got up from her seat and proceeded to leave the garden.

"Good luck, Irene! Toodle-oo!" The King waved good-bye to the sorceress as she exited the garden. "She's not gonna last long is she?"

"Nah, but if she does manage to survive their wrath, you-know-what will happen." giggled the Queen in a sing-songy tone as she waved around a clicker in her hand, toying with four red buttons connected to it.

 **Meanwhile**

The plasmic bubble flew high into the air like a bullet with the Eds, Luffy, Eren, Wendy and Happy inside. Ed and Luffy were laughing with joy while their companions screamed as they broke through the atmosphere at the speed of light. Finally, the speed of the bubble shield slowed down, much to everyone's relief. Just then, however, gravity takes it's toll and the bubble began to plummet back down.

"We're going down!" screamed Eren.

"This is the end, Eddy! The end of us! All of my dreams of seeing the world are going to be dashed in an instant! I never got to see Paris, or swim the English Channel! I didn't even get to say goodbye to my mother!" cried Edd.

"I don't wanna die! I'm too young and adorable!" exclaimed Happy as he started to hyperventilate.

"Happy, stop hyperventilating! You're gonna waste the oxygen!" warned Wendy.

"Hey, is it me or are we slowing down?" said Eddy as he noticed the speed of the bubble decreased as it expanded.

"Guys, Happy doesn't look too good. I think he needs to take his inhaler." said as Ed as he pointed to the panicking Exceed.

"Of course! The more air that's blown into the bubble, the speed of the bubble will decrease." deduced Edd.

"Great idea! Everyone start blowing!" said Luffy as he started to breath heavily as did everyone else.

Sure enough, the bubble expanded and slowed to a near halt. "It's... working! Keep... blowing!" commanded Eddy as he spoke between breaths.

"My... lungs are... on... fire... can't... breathe... anymo--" wheezed Happy as he passed out from constantly breathing.

"Bubble, bubble! Oil and rubble!" Ed guffawed as he blew in more heavy breaths.

"How... long are... we gonna... keep... breathing?" said Eren as he hyperventilated.

"It won't... be long now... until we... hit the ground." said Edd as he blew weak breathes. "If we wait between breaths, we would give the bubble time to slow down as the lack of weight would decrease the gravity, which will soften the landing, thus giving us a higher of survi--"

Suddenly, the bubble bursts as the group was halfway towards hitting the ground, causing them to fall the rest of the way. They all screamed as they fell further and further to the ground.

"Wendy!" screamed Happy as he swooped down and caught the Sky Dragon Slayer in time.

"Thanks, Happy!" Wendy thanked the Exceed. "But what about the others?"

"I can only carry one person at a time!" informed Happy. "Even I can carry each person at a time, I won't have enough magic to carry everyone to safety!"

"Maybe I can use my Wind magic to catch them! Double time, Happy!" ordered Wendy.

"AYE!" affirmed Happy as he swiftly glided towards the falling Eds and heroes.

"Look at me, guys! I'm floating!" laughed Ed as he flapped his arms like a bird.

"We're not floating, we're falling, you idiot!" yelled Eddy.

"Falling with style, that is!" added Luffy as he stretched his arms and scooped up the Eds and Eren. He then stretches his body flat and turns himself into a makeshift glider just before they hit the ground.

"Whew! That was a close one." sighed Edd, who looks down and went wide-eyed once he realized that they were still above ground. "But now my Acrophobia is currently prodding at my psyche!"

"Yeah, I thought we were gonna be dead for sure." Eren said with relief.

"Nice work, Rubber Boy! That was some quick thinking!" thanked Eddy.

"No problem, Eddy!" smiled Luffy.

"Are you guys okay? That was a nasty fall you had!" Wendy asked concernly as Happy carried her through the air.

"Well, we were quite shaken up for a minute there, Wendy, but we're alright!" Edd assured the young mage, who kept his eyes closed and hoped that he wouldn't fall.

"Let's head back to the guild and regroup with Natsu and the others! There's a lot of things that we need to sort out first!" said Wendy.

"Aye!" affirmed Happy as he and Wendy turned back around and flew back towards the guild.

"Hey! Wait for us! How the heck do you steer this thing?!" Eddy exclaimed.

"I got it!" said Luffy as the pirate steered himself and the others towards the same direction that Wendy and Happy went.

"I can see my house from here, guys." Ed commented as he randomly pointed to some houses in the distance.

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

Natsu, Naruto, Goku and Edward return to the heavily damaged Guild Hall as they're cosmic guide, Yuna, returns to help heal the other Fairy Tail mages, who were heavily injured during the fight against Mard Geer. Yuna came back from the infirmary with her first aid kit.

"So how are they, Doc? We didn't beat them up too badly, did we?" Naruto asked concernly.

"Nah, they're fast healers, they'll be fine." assured Yuna, who was currently dressed in a nurse's outfit. "And judging by the number of bandages I've wrapped them in, it won't take long for them to recover."

"Well, in that case, I guess we won't be needing this." said Goku as he picked up Edd's giant first aid kit and threw it high up into the air, making it fly over the entire town, never to be seen again.

"Wasn't that Double D's first aid kit?" asked Edward.

"Whoops, my bad." Goku said sheepishly, realizing the blunder that he made.

"Have you guys seen Luffy, Eren and the Eds around?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah, and I haven't seen Wendy or Happy since the fight." Natsu said, realizing that his two guildmates are missing.

"Oh, uhh, I kinda..." Goku said sheepishly.

"Ugh, don't tell me." groaned Yuna frustratingly. "The Eds and the others somehow got trapped in a bubble and you tried to pop it but you ended up kicking them high up into the air at Mach 20, didn't you?"

"WHAT?!?" The other heroes shouted, realizing what they just heard from their guide.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Goku asked, impressed by Yuna's deduction.

"The longer I've been around you guys, the more predictable your stupidity is to me." explained Yuna sarcastically as she glanced at her watch. "Speaking of which, 3, 2, 1..."

Just then, Luffy, Eren and the Eds came flying into guild hall and crash-landed, leaving the latter sprawled onto the wooden floor. Eddy recovered from the stunning fall and glared at Luffy. "Nice flying, Howard Hughes! You made us crash!"

"I guess you can say that I 'winged it'!" humored Luffy.

"Ba-dum-tss!" imitated Ed, punctuating the bad pun with a drum sting.

"Nice of you to join us, boys." greeted Yuna.

"Or, you could say that we 'dropped in'." Edd added humorously.

"Ba-dum-tss!" commented Ed, repeating the same drum sting again.

"Hey! We're back, everyone!" Wendy called out as she and Happy descended upon the guld hall.

"You two okay?" Natsu asked with concern for his two friends.

"Yeah, we're fine. That bubble ride was really wild though. I'm still a little dizzy from the ride." Wendy replied.

"Aye! And I flew us here!" chimed Happy.

"Well, that's a relief." Natsu smiled.

"How's Erza, Gray and Gajeel?" Wendy asked.

"They're okay, but they're probably gonna be out for a little bit." affirmed Natsu.

"Well, until those three can tell us what the hell happened here, we can catch up with Yuna's findings on that negative trail of energy that we've been searching for." said Edward as he sat down on a nearby bench.

"Yeah, what did you find, Yuna?" inquired Eren.

"I didn't find much, really. I was tracing the trail outside of Magnolia when the signal on my Nega-Tracker was cut off." informed Yuna. "I don't know why, but I can assume that it must've been a surge of magic that blocked the signal."

"If it's magic that's interfering with your search, then it can only be dark magic that's causing the problem." Happy assumed.

"Perhaps, but there's something that I don't understand," said Edward. "Who is messing with all the natural forces in our universes? Goku has Ki, Luffy has Devil Fruit, Natsu has magic, Naruto has Chakra, Eren has... whatever the hell he has, and I have Alchemy. How could all that phenomenal power from every infinite universe be manipulated all at once?"

"In favor of our enemies? I don't know." Yuna replied. "But I have a theory; Since the Dragon Balls went missing from Goku's universe, it's a possibility that some unknown perpetrator, the Miracle Worker, stole them and used them to gain power over this entire mulitverse, and the worlds in it."

Goku rested his arms behind his shoulders and sighed. "Well, they are pretty powerful, and it does explain why our former enemies came back as well."

"Precisely, and this also involves the Eds and the people who knew them." Yuna continued.

"So whoever the Miracle Worker is, they know who we are, and they have brought us through this crazy misadventure since we have some sort of significance to them." deduced Edd.

"That's possible, but I'm still piecing this thing together so it's not a very solid hypothesis." Yuna added.

"Look, I don't care why this is happening, or what the hell is even going on, cause until I find out where my other comrades are, we're gonna find the bastards who destroyed our home, and grind their asses into the ground!" proclaimed Natsu as he beats his fists with boiling anger.

"Keep in mind, Natsu, that whoever may have taken charge of this dimension, they could be one of the Cul-de-sac kids under the influence of the Corruptonium." reminded Edd.

"Yeah, so go easy on 'em. But not too easy." Eddy advised the Fire Dragon Slayer. "And don't forget to 'em hard, but not too hard or you might kill 'em."

"Wait, wait, I'm confused. Are you gonna kill them, or spare them?" Happy asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"No, I'm gonna teach'em a lesson!" explained Natsu.

"By... killing them?" Happy inquired.

"Yeah!" affirmed Natsu.

"NO!" yelled Eddy and Edd.

"Hey, guys, can Naruto turn invisible?" Ed asked Luffy.

"No, why?" Luffy replied.

"I can't see him anywhere." Ed said as the shinobi was sent flying from out of nowhere and crashed into the floor.

"Uggh..." groaned Naruto as his unconcious body displayed a large, red bruise on his head.

"Hi, Naruto! Did you turn invisible?" greeted Ed as he picked up the unconcious teen on his feet.

Just then, he hears a loud set of footsteps, slamming against the wooden floor as a tall figure entered the room. A recuperating Erza, with bandages wrapped around her forehead and torso, stood over the tall Ed and blond shinobi. She gave an angry glare at the two before approaching them.

"SCARY LADY NO GOOD FOR ED!!!" exclaimed Ed as he and Naruto ran for their lives.

"Who are you?! And what are you doing here?!" barked Erza as she stomped towards the unassuming intruders in her guild hall.

"H-hi, I'm Eren..." greeted Eren, who was slightly terrified by the scarlet-haired woman. "Nice to meet--D'AAHHH!!!"

Erza throws Eren against a wooden pillar as she pursued the others with a menacing scowl on her face. "I said, who are you, and what are you doing here?!"

"Wait, Erza, it's not what you think!" Wendy tried to explain as the Requip mage advanced towards the heroes, Yuna and Eds, chasing them back up against the wall with fear.

"Get back, Wendy, they might be dangerous!! I don't know who you are, but you have to three seconds to answer me! Or I will use this!" threatened Erza as she brought out her sword. "1..."

"Oh crap! She's starting at 1! Who knows how long it'll take until she reaches 3!" exclaimed Goku.

"2..." counted Erza as she brought her sword closer to the group.

"Yuna!! Do something!!!" shouted Edd.

"Oh, hell no! She's too scary!" exclaimed Yuna as she turned into her chibi form and hid in Edward's coat pocket.

"3!" Erza finished counting down as she was about to strike the first person, which was Edd, until Natsu grabbed the blade of her sword before she could do damage to the sock-headed boy.

"Erza! Calm down! They're just some friends that I met!" Natsu explained as he snatched the sword from Erza. The near-death experience left Edd paralyzed and fainted.

Erza's eyes widened as she recognized her lost friend. "Natsu... you're back."

"Yeah, I'm back alright!" smirked Natsu as his superior friend embraced him in a hug.

"Oh, thank God, you're safe." Erza gasped thankfully as Natsu returned the hug.

"Um, pardon me, but are we going to ignore the fact that this psychotic lady tried to kill Double-D!" shrieked Eddy.

"Sorry about that, but I wasn't going to kill him, I can assure you. I was only trying to slice his hat in two or something. Just to get a rise out of him." replied Erza sheepishly.

"Yup, you gotta a rise out of him alright." said Naruto as he and Ed were fanning an unconcious Double D.

"Hey!! What about me?!" shouted Eren as he got up from the floor while he struggled walk with his back broken in many places. "You broke my spine!"

"So your back is cracked, huh?" said Gajeel as he slowly walked towards the injured scout, despite being in a wounded state. "Lemme help ya with that. Gotta warn ya though, you're gonna hear a loud crack. Followed by some sharp pain in your lower back."

He grabs Eren's arms from behind, places his non-injured foot on his back and applies force. "Wait, wait I--G'AAAHHH!!!"

Everyone winced as they heard Eren's spine crack. Ed covered his ears when the cracking sound echoed in his eardrums. Edd was just about to regain consciousness when he heard the sound of Eren's ligaments aligning, making him pass out once more.

"Oww! What the hell?!" cried Eren when he suddebly feels the rush of relief in his back. "Hey, that actually felt nice."

"You're welcome." Gajeel grinned as he patted Eren's upper back.

"Ugh, Christ, what's all that screaming?" groaned a bandaged Gray as he rubbed his temples tenderly when he noticed Natsu. "Natsu?"

"Hey, Gray. I'm back." smirked Natsu when he received a punch to the face instead of brotherly affection.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?!?" yelled Gray angrily. "Where were you when we needed you, asshole?!"

"It wasn't my idea to disappear, you icy idiot!" Natsu recanted as he got up in Gray's face.

"SCREW YOU!!!" growled Gray, tackling Natsu to the ground as they both fought each other.

"My word, how unprofessional!" cried Edd, watching the two rivals brawl.

"What is it with you guys fighting with your friends? It's so stupid!" scowled Eddy. "I only fight with my friends if they're being complete jerks."

"Ah, it's no big deal. Friends fight all the time, it's how they bond." assured Goku.

"Yeah, like this!" said Luffy as he punches Edward in the face.

"Ow! That wasn't bonding you just punched me in the face!" Edward yelled as he rubbed the red abrasion on his face.

"Bonding or not, now isn't the time to be fighting." Yuna said professionally as she turned back to her original form.

"And that's where I come." said Erza as she cracked her knuckles and unleashed her most stern glare. "BOYS!!!"

The teen mages ceased their quarrel and glanced towards Erza whose authoritative stare leered at them and mentally commanded Natsu and Gray to stop.

"AH! We're friends! We're friends!" Gray quivered, forcing a smile and shook hands with his rival/friend.

"Aye, aye!" Natsu cried nervously.

"Gehehe, Pavlov at his finest." chuckled Gajeel.

"Now then, Erza. Would you mind explaining what happened to Fiore after Natsu disappeared in full detail? It's important that we get as much information as possible." inquired Yuna, whipping out her tablet to jot down some key facts.

"Well, let's see... after Natsu vanished, we went searching for him for awhile until it got dark, so we all went home." Erza recanted as she took account for the last few days. "But then, the next day, the kingdom was attacked by this army, led by two monarchs named the King and Queen of Diamonds. Queen Hisui, our leader, didn't want to have a full scale war in her hands, so she tried to do everything in her power to make peace with them, but instead she decided that it would be best if our army surrendered."

"So then what happened?" asked Naruto, to which Erza replied with a ssomber silence. Gray, Gajeel, Wendy and Happy were silent as well, which meant that what came next would only get even more serious from there.

"They took our Queen hostage and then they sent their armies to attack our cities and enslaved both magic-users and non-magic-users." Erza explained further. "I don't know what they did with the wizards, but those who didn't use magic were sent to do manual labor."

"And our guild?" Natsu asked with fearful anticipation as Erza turned to him with a sad glance.

"They were taken as well." Erza said, making Natsu gasp lightly. "Everyone. Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, our master..."

"Freed, Evergreen, Bixlow, Laxus, Pantherlily... Levy..." listed Gajeel, as he thought about the short mage who maytered to him the most.

"Juvia, Cana, Alzack, Bisca, Azuka..." whispered Wendy, as tears ran down her eyes.

"Romeo, Macao, Jet and Droy... Carla." cried Happy, as he started shedding tears excessively.

"Lucy..." mentioned Gray mournfully, as he looked at Natsu with apologetic eyes.

Everyone else, including the Eds, were saddened by this turn of events, including Ed, who started to bawl. "I FEEL LIKE SOGGY POTATOES!!!" He uses Eddy's shirt to blow his stuffy nose, much to his disgust.

"I know, Ed. So are we." Luffy said sympathetically, patting Ed on the shoulder.

Erza felt her heart weighing heavily, but continued. "Me, Gajeel, Gray, Wendy and Happy were the only ones left. We went into hiding for awhile until, to our surprise, Mard Geer came and discovered us. Wendy and Happy got away, but the rest of us were taken prisoner."

"That was almost when they found you guys, and they injected us with that corrupted crap in our bodies. It's still tender there." Gray said as he rubbed his sore neck that was inflicted by the needle that was stuck in his jugular.

"Then, when woke up, the first thing I saw was that little pervert groping my breasts while I was unconcious!" Erza continued as she glared at Naruto.

"NARUTO?!?! YOU CUPPED ERZA'S CLEAVAGE WITHOUT HER CONSENT?!?!" exclaimed Edd, as he wagged his finger scoldfully at the ninja. "Have you no shame?!"

Naruto blushes profusely. "I didn't do it on purpose! I was only checking up on them to see if they were awake, but then I tripped and fell on top of her! I didn't do anything else to her I swear!"

"Whoa! You cupped a feel from a girl?" Eddy said impressively. "How did it feel?"

"Warm... and firm." Naruto smiled cheekily as he made a groping gesture with his hands.

Yuna then conks the two perverts on the head for obvious reasons. "So long story short, here we are. I guess everything's explained now."

"Not everything. We still don't know where the Fairy Tail mages are." Eren said mindfully.

"My guess is, is that they are kept in the palace dungeon at Mercurius in Crocus. That's where they usually keep prisoners, especially during times of war." Gajeel assumed.

Natsu then stepped up on a table to make a profound statement. "If that's where they are, then we'll look there. No matter what, we cannot give up on our friends. If the King and Queen of Diamonds think they can come in, destroy our home and hurt our family, they got another thing coming! WHO'S WITH ME?!?"

"YEAH!!!" boomed the Fairy Tail mages as they exprssed their signature hand gesture.

"Well said Natsu." smirked Yuna, congratulating Natsu's speech with a thumbs-up.

"But if we're going to do this, we need a well formulated plan." Edd added.

"Why need a plan when we can hit them head on with a strong Qi blast or something?" Goku said.

"No, a full frontal assault exactly what they'll be expecting. We need a strategy." reminded Edward.

"Ooh, ooh, I know!" said Ed, waving his hand with excitement.

"What is it, Ed?" Eddy frowned as he expected Ed to say something stupid or absurd.

"Why don't we build a giant horse, stuff it with with gelatin, and give it as a humble offering to their majesties the King and Queen of Dancing?" Ed suggested.

"That's 'Diamonds', Ed." corrected Eren.

"You're welcome." Ed said naively.

"Actually, I can see where you're going with this, Ed. Minus the gelatin." Edd said, understanding Ed's ridiculous plan as he drew schematics for a contraption that will be proven useful. "We could use the same method of attack used by the Trojans, but with some technical advancements in engineering, this strategy could succeed."

"That's an awesome idea! But instead of a horse, can we make it a tiger, or a wolf?" Naruto suggested.

"Or better yet, how about a dragon? That would be badass!!" said Natsu, grinning with delight.

"Aye! And put in a fish dispenser!" added Happy.

"Guys, we're building a trap, not a parade float! Can we just stick to what we've got?" Gray said as he tried to get everyone on track with the plan.

"We're having a parade? Ooh, ooh, can I be the stick twirler?" Ed asked.

"Ed, just shut up and gather the supplies already." ordered Eddy.

"Roger wilco, Eddy!" affirmed Ed, giving a mock salute while accidentally hitting the shorter Ed-boy in the back of the head.

 **Meanwhile...**

Irene roamed the barren and empty landscape near the edge of Fiore as she was tracking down the agents of the Miracle Worker, who have gone rogue and are currently on the hunt for the Eds. She walked a few more paces before she stops in her tracks.

"You can come out now, ladies. I know you're there." addressed the red-haired woman as the sound of obnoxious laughter consumed the atmosphere.

"Well, well, look who saw through our disappearing act. It's Little Miss Strawberry Shortcake herself." mocked a female voice, whose tone sounded more deeper than a regular girl's voice.

"Look at what she's wearing, Lee. She's so ratchet for a big girl like her." taunted a second feminine voice, which sounded more regular but still with a tone as rough as the first one.

"Yeah, she dresses like our Mom! Except our Mom isn't a hussy like her!" laughed a third female, whose voice sounded more obnoxious than the other two girls.

"If you're not afraid of me then why don't you put on a brave face and reveal yourselves to me so that I can see you better?" Irene insisted, who was slightly annoyed by the three figures.

"Us? Afraid of you? HAHAHAHA!!! I think it should be the other way around if you ask me." The first voice laughed as she suddenly appeared out of thin air via cloaking device. Her physical presence is nothing more than a teenage girl with orange beehive hair, dressed in a white sailor outfit with red polka dots.

"We've killed at least a dozen jerks alone to get here. This chick's got a lot of nerve just by looking at us in the face. I respect that." said the second girl, who deactivated her cloaking device and revealed herself as another teenager with blue hair. She also wore a sailor suit, but it was black with a camoflage-green skirt.

"Yeah, usually when they see the Kanker Sisters, they would run, scream, or pee themselves. And she did none of those. Can we kill her anyway?" asked the third girl, who deactivated her cloaking device as well. She was another teenage girl with blonde hair and had a bucktooth similar to that of a beaver. She wore a light grey sailor suit with a red skirt.

"You brats don't look threatening to me. In fact, I think you're adorable. Especially in those revealing outfits of yours." sneered Irene.

"What did you say about me?!" growled the blue-haired girl.

"She said you were adorable, Marie, but in a condescending way." said the blonde girl.

"I know what she said, May! And I already know the context of it!" shouted Marie.

"Cool it, girls. Look, Irene, we're not here for you, we're only here for our men." said the orange-haired girl named Lee.

"Oh, about that," Irene mentioned. "Leaders 3 and 4 wanted me to inform you not to lay a hand on the Eds. They are viable to the mission."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we got all that from the Miracle Worker. But we don't care, we love our little senpais. We can care less about those little Cul-de-sac squirts." proclaimed Lee.

"Yeah, so back off, old lady, or we'll knock your block off!" May threatened the sorceress.

"I figured you wouldn't be compliant enough." Irene sighed. "Which is why I have to kill the three of you."

"Ha! Good luck with that, Belchy-ron!" taunted Marie.

"Interesting last words. Highly original." smirked Irene as she equips her staff and uses it as a blunt weapon. "I believe short-range combat would give you a fair chance against me."

"Works for me, toots. Leave her to me girls." May and Marie nodded as Lee equipped herself with a dagger, to which the blade expanded as she wielded it. "Let's dance."

Lee dashed towards the sorceress and slashed her knife at her, but instead of hitting skin, the blade hits Irene's staff which defected the attack. The sorceress flicks the dagger from her face with the staff and jabs Lee's abdomen, knocking her back and follows it with a blow to the head.

"You're very uncoordinated for an assassin. I was hoping for a challenge." said an underwhelmed Irene.

"That's because I'm just getting started." said Lee as she jumped from left to right to avoid Irene's pursuing strikes.

"You can't run forever, girl! I'm more experienced than you!" gloated the sorceress.

"Well, I'm younger than you!" Lee said teasingly as she leaped into the air and delivered a swift kick to the back of Irene's head. Irene recovered from the harsh blow by performing a somersault.

"Marie! Tag me!" ordered Lee as she tags her sister and the latter joins in the battle.

"Hope you can handle bullets, magic girl!" Marie arms herself with a pair of automatic pistols and fires a stream of bullets at Irene while the wizard woman blocks the lead bullets with her wooden staff.

"This seems unfair. Whatever happened to short-range attacks?" said Irene as she easily evaded the bullets.

"You didn't say I couldn't use guns! You should've been more specific!" Marie said as she dodges the fatal jabs from Irene's staff.

"Hold still you--" growled Irene as she tries land a hit on Marie, but the blue-haired Kanker blocks the staff with the pistol in her left hand, and uses the other one to pistol-whip Irene at least three times, stunning her. "What the fu--AAAHHH!!!"

Marie shoots the sorceress in her right knee, followed by a bullet in her left knee. Irene falls to her wounded knees, leaving her unable to stand. "Y-you... B-BITCH!!"

"Y'know, having a bullet to the knee is the worst kinda pain next to a kick in the groin." Marie informed with a sadistic edge in her voice.

"Well, two can play at that game!" Irene shouted, as she used her Enchantment spell to pull the bullets out of her broken knees, throwing them towards Marie in an attempt to kill her.

The Kanker only had a split second to dodge both bullets, which merely grazed her by the strands of her blue hair. "Hey!You shot my hair! On the bright side, though, you got rid of some split ends." said Marie as she looked at herself in a compact mirror.

"FUCK YOU AND YOUR SPLIT ENDS! WHEN I GET BACK ON MY FUCKING FEET, YOU'LL BE GETTING MORE THAN JUST FUCKING SPLIT ENDS!!!" screeched Irene, as she finally reached her limit.

"Hey! Watch your language!" May yelled as she berated the scarlet-haired sorceress. "Tag me in, Marie!"

"Alright, alright! Geez!" huffed Marie, as she tagged her blonde sister.

"I'm gonna wash your mouth out!" scolded May as she pulled out a baseball bat while charging at the fallen mage.

"I have had just about enough of you hussies!" growled Irene as she used her Enchantment magic to make May phase through her, and then run straight into a boulder.

"Ooo..." seethed Lee and Marie as their small-minded sibling smacked into the boulder.

"I'm okay, girls!" yelled May assuringly.

"You two are next!" Irene scowled, glaring straight at the other two Kankers.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up, lady." sneered Lee as she and Marie flank the sorceress with grappling hooks from a compressed hook launcher attached to their hips. Each hook pierced one of the wizard's wrists, making her writhe in agony beyond compare.

"These... these are nothing compared to what I'm about to do." grinned Irene as she fought through the pain. She tries to break free from the hooks using her magic, but somehow, the magic had no effect on them. Everytime she used her magic, the hooks would reroute it to the ground. "W-what?! I can't break them!! What did you do to me!"

"The wires from our grappling launchers are designed to cancel and drain out any and all magic power." Marie elaborated while she restrained Irene's left flank.

"Which means you're screwed." Lee laughed mockingly while she had the right flank. "May! Finish her off!"

May gets back up and charges towards the ensnared woman, with her bat in hand, she builds up her energy to unleash her most brutal bashing upon Irene.

"NO! NO! I REFUSE TO GO DOWN LIKE THI--" screeched Irene as May thrashed the life out of the mage, leaving her bloodied, bruised and near death.

"How do you like that, huh?! You like it?! Yeah, you absolutely love it!! Have some more of this! And that! AND THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT!!!" May screamed as her psyche deteriorated with every blow upon the damaged woman.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! May cool it! Cool it!" Lee said as she tried to calm her hysterical sibling. "Marie, hold her back!"

Marie gives Lee her other wire so that Irene doesn't escape while she goes to calm May. "May! May! Give it a rest! Geez, girl! We still need to know where the Eds are!"

Lee ties the battered Irene with the wires to interrogate her. "Okay, banshee. Where are the Eds?! Talk or will kill you!"

Irene breathed heavily as she spoke. "They're... t-they're... being lured... by Z-Zeref... to Crocus."

"Where's Crocus?" growled Lee as she tightened the wires.

"It's southeast of here!" gasped Irene. "So I suggest you leave me here and leave immediately."

"Give me one reason why." scowled Lee.

Meanwhile, in the Mercurius throne room, the King and Queen of Diamonds, also known as Leaders 3 and 4, were watching the confrontation unfold from their Lacrima Monitor. Leader 4 whipped out her clicker, her thumb hovering over the second to top button on the remote; Irene's button.

"I think you already know what will happen." smiled Irene.

The Queen grinned with malice as she slowly lowered her thumb on top of the button. She savored every passing second of it.

"Stop giving us riddles, woman! You're already annoying the heck out of me!" demanded Marie as she held a mentally drained May in her arms.

"Can I have a cherry soda, please?" May asked dizzily.

"Kankers, do me a favor..." implored the weakened Irene.

"What?" Lee asked rudely.

At that moment, Leader 4 presses the labeled button.

"Tell Erza I love her." whispered Irene as she peacefully closes her eyes and went limp.

Silence surrounded the Kankers like an invisible drape as the scarlet woman's life force blew out like a candle. The quiet dragged on in the empty landscape, until Lee stood up.

"Well, guess that's it, then." Lee said softly as she knocked over Irene's kneeling body over on the ground.

As the sisters walked away in silence, the calm air was disrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. The scream emanated from Irene, despite being deceased, as the corpse thrashed for a bit with blood pouring like a fountain from her eyes and nostrils. The cadaver started to twist and warp into a different form like a violent mold of clay, and grew and size until it was fully evolved into a dastardly form.

The girls watched in horror as the perished woman became a gnarly creature from Hell. "Lee! What's going on?!" yelled Marie.

"I don't know!" exclaimed Lee.

"Please have mercy, Irene! I didn't mean to kill you! It's nothing personal!" May pleaded with the disgusting beast as it finally shaped into a dragon-like monster.

The monstrosity screeched as it lost all thought and reasoning. Like any wild animal, it goes berserk and flies away from the scene.

Once it disappeared, May was the first to speak. "What the heck was that?!"

"Whoa, I think she was full-on corrupted." Lee realized.

"Just like what happened to that Blackbeard guy back in the Grand Line!" exclaimed Marie.

"Should we go after it?" May asked.

"Well, according to this compass, it's going southeast to that Crockpot place. Which is exactly where we'll find the Eds." affirmed Lee as she pulled out a compass.

"But what'll we do after we find the Eds? Do we kill Irene again, or what?" inquired Marie.

"Nah, we can leave that to the professionals." assured Lee as she went behind a bush and recovered a motorcycle with two sidecars, one on each side of the vehicle. "Come on, girls. Let's follow that lizard!"

Marie and May went over to the motorcycle and each sat in one sidecar. "Kanker Cycle! Away!" beamed May.

"Shut up, May! We're not calling it that!" Lee yelled as she revved up the engine and took off towards southeast as the Yandere Kanker Sisters continued their quest for their senpais.


	11. Fairy Ed 4-3: I've Put An Ed On You

**A/N: I would like to thank some of you who left positive reviews and nice suggestions for this story including Awesome.anime.girl33, CrissCrossover, and the Guest reviwers. I have a fan wikia page for this story if any of you want to contribute to it. Just search Edtaku Squad Ed, Edd n Eddy's Anime Edventure and the wikia page will be there. For now, let's all get right into the last chapter of the Fairy Tail arc.**

Chapter 4: Fairy Ed - Part 3

 **Mercurius Dungeon (Fairy Tail Universe)**

Deep in the inner sanctums of the Royal Palace, Fiore's mages were kept locked away in an Anti-Magic prison. Away from any source of natural light from the outside world. In one of the larger cells were the Fairy Tail mages, who wallowed in silence and hopelessness as they were surrounded by darkness, with only the torches and lanterns that gave some visibility.

Makarov Dreyar, the master of Fairy Tail, frowned as he sat in despair, besides Mirajane Strauss, her siblings, Elfman and Lisanna, and the master's grandson, Laxus Dreyar. They, along with Lucy Heartfilia, Levy McGarden, Juvia Lockser, Cana Alberona, Gildarts Clive, Carla, Pantherlily, Jet, Droy and others were imprisoned by the imperial forces of the King and Queen of Diamonds. The strongest mages in the strongest wizard guild have been left to rot in a dungeon, wondering if they would see the light of day again.

Lucy emphasized her feelings the most due to being unaware of her closer friend's whereabouts and concerns for their safety. Ever since Natsu disappeared and their home was annexed, the Celestial wizard prayed that some glimmer of hope would come out of this. Out of all the situations that she and her guild went through, this may as well be their most difficult testament yet.

 _'Natsu...'_ Lucy thought as her memories of the Fire Dragon Slayer flashed in her mind. She remembered a few days prior when she saw Natsu for the last time.

 **3 Days Earlier**

 _Lucy, Natsu and Happy were walking home after coming back from a strenuous job with Erza and Gray. The salmon-haired teen offered to take Lucy home to which she gladly accepted. As the two strolled by the canal in the chilly autumn weather, with a tired Happy sleeping in Natsu's arms, they conversed about their recent trip._

 _"Damn, am I bushed." yawned Natsu._

 _"I know. After going on that crazy journey, fighting those pirates and saving a bratty princess from certain death, I think I'm gonna sleep for the rest of the day tomorrow." Lucy sighed, rubbing her tired eyes._

 _"Yeah, me and Happy might do the same. Right, Happy?" asked Natsu._

 _"Shh! He's sleeping!" whispered Lucy as the Exceed snoozed peacefully._

 _"Oh, sorry Happy." said Natsu as he patted his feline friend's head._

 _They finally reach Lucy's apartment, which meant that the two had to part ways for now. "Well, home sweet home. You sure you can walk back to your place by yourself? It's kinda cold out here." Lucy asked._

 _"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry 'bout me." Natsu smiled assuringly as he heads back to his home with Happy in tow._

 _Lucy unlocked her apartment door, but she hesitates before she could enter. Certain feelings were aroused in her mind about her friend, and she felt that maybe now it would be a good time to share them with him. She turns to Natsu, who continued to walk the opposite direction. Lucy calls out to him before he went any further. "H-Hey! Wait!"_

 _Natsu hears Lucy's call and turns to her. "Yeah, what?"_

 _The Celestial mage hesitated again before mustering the courage to speak. "You know I like you, right?"_

 _"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" said the Dragon Slayer._

 _Lucy knew that's not what she really meant when she said she liked him, but the context didn't matter. She smiled as Natsu replied with a warm grin. Finally, they both take their leave as she closes the door behind her and he walks away. Unbeknownst to the former, this would be the last the two would see each other._

 **Present Day**

Lucy's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of anguished yelling. The loud cries were familiar to her as she got up and listened to the high-pitched screams.

Cana was leaning against the bars of the cage as Lucy went over to investigate the screaming.

"You hear that?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, it's coming from the Extracting Room again. Judging from thise screams it's probably Ichiya in there." Cana assumed as she took a swig from a flask full of whiskey.

"What do you think they're doing in there, Cana-chan?" Juvia asked.

"I dunno. When they brought Jet in there, I kinda figured he would tell us. But whatever happened to him, he won't say anything because of it." replied Cana, as she looks over to Jet, who looked so emotionally drained to the point of sobbing while Levy and Droy tried to console him.

"I'll tell what they did." Laxus spoke up as the three girls turned to see him stabding behind them. "I should know, me, Freed, Evergreen and Bixlow were in there, too."

"Laxus..." Makarov said with concern in his expression before Laxus stopped him.

"No, Gramps. They have a right to know. It'll spare them most of the shock anyway." Laxus insisted as Makarov continued to sit in silence.

Cana scoffs. "What could be so shocking about that room? It can't be that terrifying."

"It's no joke Cana. Those screams you hear in there, they don't lie." stated the Lightening Dragon Slayer. "They have machines in there that are designed to extract the Ethernano inside your bodies."

"Why do they need that much Ethernano?" Lucy inquired.

Laxus shrugged. "I don't know much. But whatever they need it for, it's probably for some kind of Super Weapon of World-Ending Magnitude as far as I can tell."

 **Extracting Room**

"I just LOVE supplying Ethernano to our Super Weapon of World-Ending Magnitude!" Leader 4 smiled gleefully as their ultimate weapon collected the Ethernano from the bodies of dozens of mages in the most excruciating way.

The wizards are placed on examining tables, hooked up to wires and are shocked as their magical energy was transferred to the machine. It slowly charged with every mage that came in and out. Leader 3 and 4 listened to the horrible screams with sadistic joy.

The Blue Pegasus mage, Ichiya, was one of the mages being depleted of their energy. "OH MY BODY! MY GLORIOUS TEMPLE! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANY LONGER!! MEEEEENNNNNN!!!!"

"Such a beautiful opus." commented Leader 3. "We should be composers."

"Perhaps. But our mission comes first, my King. Once this machine is filled to the brim with Ethernano, we'll use it to destroy all life on this stupid world, while we move on to the next!" stated the Queen of Diamonds as she pointed to the vat of liquified Ethernano, mixed with Corruptonium. Above the vat was a complex machine, which was built for the purpose of using the Corrupted Ethernano to create incalculable devastation to the country of Ishgar and beyond.

"Your majesty! There's a present for you outside the palace!" informed Polly the doll.

"A present? Oh, goody!!" Leader 3 grinned.

"Really? Who sent it?" Leader 4 asked with a suspicious tone.

"I don't know. But come on! You have to see it!" urged Polly as the King and Queen followed their servant up to the highest balcony of the castle.

When they finally got to the balcony, Leader 4 takes her telescope and scans down to the courtyard below them. In the courtyard stood an enormous doll that stood about 80 feet tall. A doll that is obviously crafted by amateur craftsmen.

"You've gotta be kidding me." The Queen said blankly as she observed how this doll was clearly some kind of trap.

"I know! Doesn't it look pretty?" Leader 3 said naïvely.

"There's something off about it. Polly, take the guards down there to investigate it." ordered Leader 4 as she sends her servant to bring her Diamond-themed guards to inspect the doll-shaped structure.

Moments later, the guards began filing into the courtyard in an organized and militaristic fashion. They surround the giant doll with spears, rifles and cannons drawn in case this was, indeed, a convaluted ploy. The captain of the guard was the first to approach it with extreme caution. He takes his sword and pokes the wooden hull with the blade.

When the coast seemed clear, the captain decides to open the small hatch on the front side of the doll. Before he had the chance to open it, however, he suddenly came into contact with a powerful kick to the face as Luffy, Goku, Edward, Eren, Gray, Erza, Wendy and Gajeel came bursting out of the doll.

A chorus of war cries rang out from the charging fighters as they fought against the guards. Multiple armed men are defeated almost simultaneously as the protagonists take down melee fighters, gunners and cannoneers. The King and Queen watched from the balcony as the battle unfolds in front of them.

"EGAD! My Queen, it's those smelly dinguses that are in league with the Eds!" exclaimed Leader 3.

Leader 4 scowled and smashes her telescope with rage. "I knew those stinkers would screw this up! Zeref better be finishing that weapon by now, or else I'm gonna beat the living crap out of him!" The duo quickly ran down to the Extracting Room while the battle went on.

During the chaos that transpired in the courtyard, the heroes and the Fairy Tail wizards fought the guards with ferocity. Luffy used his Gum-Gum Elephant Gun to take out the cannons alongside Gajeel, while Erza and Edward took out the riflemen. Wendy assists Eren by supplying compressed air to the gas-powered mechanisms in his ODM gear.

Goku takes down throngs of the pursuing guards at a speed faster than light while Gray uses his Ice magic on the offense while also using it for defense.

"How long do we have to keep this up?" Gray asked as he kept his focus on the fight at hand.

"Long enough for Natsu and the Eds to sneak into the dungeon to free the prisoners. And for Naruto and Happy to scope out the upper levels of the palace and capture the King and Queen of Diamonds." informed Goku, punching guards as he spoke.

Meanwhile, Natsu and the Eds took the opportunity to dig under the palace to avoid detection and so the prisoners can find a quick escape. Since they didn't have digging tools, they relied on Ed to dig their way into the dungeon while the others followed suit.

"Dig a hole, dig a hole, dig a hole." Ed chanted repeatedly as he used his bare hands to claw his way through the loose dirt.

"Double-D, how far are we now?" Natsu asked.

"According to this map of Mercurius, we should be close to the first room." informed Edd as he analyzed the ancient map of the royal palace.

"You heard'em, Ed! Go, baby, go!" Eddy cheered his friend on as the persistent simpleton continued to dig.

"Dig a hole, dig a hole, dig a hole." Ed kept digging until he found an opening. "I've found the room guys!"

"Good work, Ed!" Natsu said

"YAY! I AM THE DUNGEON MASTER!" yelled Ed as he popped his head through the hole. "DUNGEON!!!"

He soon realized that the room he was in wasn't the dungeon, but rather a bathroom where a lady servant was taking a bath. She notices the peeping Ed-boy staring at her and froze in place.

"Hello! Is this the dungeon?" Ed asked innocently.

"AAAAHHH! PERVERT!!!" shrieked the servant, throwing a wet loofah at Ed, giving him a black-eye.

"Whoops. Pardon me." blushed Ed, as he retracts his head back into the hole. "Not the dungeon."

"Well, then, it looks like we have to press forward. I guess." shrugged Edd as the four of them continued to search for the dungeon.

Just then, Naruto and Happy infiltrated the upper area of the palace as the Exceed carried the teenage ninja and flies onto the high balcony.

"Okay, let's scout the castle and find the King and Queen before they cause more mayhem." said Naruto as he and Happy entered the royal bedroom.

"Aye, sir!" exclaimed Happy.

"SSSHHH! Quietly!" hushed Naruto.

"Oops. I mean, aye, sir." whispered Happy.

Naruto silently motions for the Exceed to follow him. The duo quietly sneaks through the effeminately decorated bedroom and into the hall where the corridors were lined with pink streamers, stuffed animals, doilies and glitter. The interior of the palace seemed to belong in a little girl's dream home.

"Wow. I've never seen so much pink in one place before." gawked Naruto.

"Believe it or not, Mercurius is a lot more dignified without all this frilly girl stuff." Happy commented.

As they passed by an old painting vandalized by crayons, Ed suddenly pops his head out from the painting, surprising Naruto and Happy.

"DUNGEON!" exclaimed Ed. "Hi Naruto! Is this the dungeon?"

"Uh, no, Ed. You're in another part of the castle." Naruto explained. "What are you guys doing?"

Just then, Natsu's head pops out from the painting. "Well, we were digging under the palace, but I think we're lost."

"Hey, if anyone's lost it's Shovel-Head, here!" exclaimed Eddy as he stuck his head through the painting.

"But I know we're close, Eddy! I can feel it in my butt!" said Ed.

Edd pokes his head through the painting. "Ed, that's MY butt you're feeling!"

"Oops, sorry." Ed apologized.

Suddenly, the painting gives way and all four of them come crashing down onto the floor. Naruto and Happy stared blankly at them as they got back up.

"Well, that plan didn't work. But at least we got inside without being detected." Natsu said as he wiped the dirt off his clothes.

"If only we knew where the dungeon was. This map Erza gave us is severely outdated." said Edd, looking over the old map.

"What about Yuna? Doesn't she have a map?" Naruto asked.

"I already tried contacting her, but apparently the magical field that's surrounding the palace is blocking out the signal on the communication device she gave me." informed Edd, fiddling with Yuna's communication watch.

"Well, now what do we do?" Happy asked.

"I dunno. Why don't we just go around the castle unlocking doors with this golden key I found?" Eddy suggested, waving around the Leo key he found. "I bet there's a secret treasure in this royal dump!"

Natsu suddenly recognizes the key in Eddy's possession and snatches it from the short Ed's hand.Eddy glares at the pink-haired teen. "HEY! GIVE THAT BACK, YA IDIOT!"

The short Ed-boy tries to snatch it back from Natsu, but the teen pushes the small adolescent away as he uses his heightened sense of smell to track a familiar scent.

"This is one of Lucy's spirit keys! She must've left it behind when they captured her!" Natsu realized. "Her scent is somewhere in this castle."

"Her scent? How can you tell it's her scent? And since when did you learn how to track scent? That's kinda creepy." The shinobi grimaced.

"Natsu's sense of smell comes from being a Dragon Slayer, as well as his sense of hearing and motion sickness." informed Happy.

"My how intriguing." Edd said with interest.

Eddy rolled his eyes in sarcasm. "So he's a mixed Bloodhound with motion-sickness. Big whoop."

"But he's our mixed Bloodhound with motion-sickness! Would you like a treat, poochie?" Ed pulls out a ear of corn from his belly button and offers it to Natsu.

"Uhh, I think I'll pass, Ed." Natsu rejected politely while Ed eats the disgusting corn, which grosses out the others. "Come on! Let's follow Lucy's scent and find my friends!"

"Not so fast." said a squeaky voice. The group turned around and looked down to see Mr. Yum-Yum and Polly Poo-Poo armed with automatic weapons.

"Don't move." Yum-Yum threatened as he raised his assault rifle.

"Polly doesn't play nice, so don't do anything stupid." warned the doll.

"We surrender!" exclaimed the Eds in unison.

"Natsu! Those toys have guns!" exclaimed Happy, hiding behind the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Don't worry Happy. They may have guns, but we've got the real firepower." assured Natsu while balling his fists.

"You know we're still gonna get shot at, right?!" reminded Eddy while he, Edd and Ed raised their hands.

"Of all the situations we've been in, being held at gunpoint by sentient toys is something quite unique, to be honest." Edd said intellectually before being fearful again. "And yet this is still utterly terrifying!"

"They're just like the Possessed Doll Soldiers from War of the Demon Plushy Tribe: Director's Cut." Ed commented randomly.

"There's only two of them. We can still take'em on anyway." smirked Naruto as he and Natsu were ready to fight the armed dolls.

Their stoic bravery subsided, however, when Yum-Yum gave a loud whistle and a whole army of stuffed toys with weapons was summoned, cornering the group. The shinobi and mage's faces drooped as they were overwhelmed by the self-aware toys.

"Should we run away now?" Happy asked.

"Yup." Everyone said in unison as they started running frantically down the hall.

"FIRE!" commanded Polly as the toy army fired their guns at the fleeing boys.

"Quick! Everyone split up!" ordered Edd as he, Ed and Eddy separated from Naruto, Natsu and Happy while they dodged the pursuing bullets that barely grazed them.

 **Courtyard**

Very little guards remained as the heroes and the mages finished off what was left of the infantry.

"All right, we've cleared out this area for now. Let's head into the palace and stop the King and Queen." ordered Erza as everyone began to infiltrate Mercurius, until a loud explosion interrupted the silence. Fire and smoke erupted from the empty town that surrounded the palace.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Eren.

"Oh, come on! Don't tell me another bad guy is gonna show up!" exclaimed Edward.

"I hope so! Cause then we can fight'em!" Luffy said with determination.

"You feel it too, Gray?" Goku asked the Ice-Make mage when he felt a huge power level nearby.

Gray nodded in reply. "Yeah. It's someone with really strong magic."

"I already have one idea." growled Gajeel as he recognized the level of magic that stood in their presence.

"Oh, no! Not him again!" gasped Wendy, feeling the same power level as Gajeel did.

"Him? Who's him?" Eren asked.

His question was soon answered, when out of the smoke came a hefty figure with long dark blue hair. He wore a collared black cloak as well as black trousers and a dragon claw necklace around his neck and beared light-blue markings on his body. He walked towards the palace with an undaunting stride, while also expressing a straight, intimadating face.

The mages were on edge when they see the ancient Dragon Slayer approaching them, while the heroes were surprised and yet also very tensed by this new individual. It is clear to everyone that this was a threat both new and old.

"Acnologia." Erza frowned. "I figured the rumors of his return were true, considering the circumstances."

"Acne-who?" Luffy asked.

"He's a Dragon Slayer who was corrupted by his own magic centuries ago. He's so powerful that he can destroy the world if he pleases." Gajeel explained.

"We defeated him not too long ago. But now he came back for some reason." Wendy added.

Edward scoffed. "He doesn't scare me."

"Don't underestimate him, Edward. He's beyond powerful." warned Gray.

"Why? Because he's so powerful? Big deal, I've seen a lot of powerful guys before. He's still human, Dragon Slayer or not." stated the alchemist.

"I can hear you from over here, runt." Acnologia spoke up, as he stood about ten feet away from the others. The mages and heroes readied themselves as they were prepared to fight the Dragon Slayer.

"All right, you bastard! Are you ready to go straight to hell? Again?!" challenged Gajeel.

"I don't have time to fight any of you. I'm here for Natsu." scowled Acnologia as he casually walked towards the group. "Step aside if you wish to live."

"Like hell we will!" yelled Gray.

"Wait. Stand down." Erza raised her hand, ordering the others to back down. Everyone stood by silently as Acnologia walked by them without even looking at them. "Let him through."

"Erza, what are you doing?" whispered Wendy.

"If he's as strong as before, we can't risk fighting him. Otherwise, we may end up dead." Erza warned the others silently.

"What about Natsu? Shouldn't we warn him?" Goku asked.

"We will. But we need to plan ahead before we do anything." advised the armored woman.

Eren watched as the sinister Dragon Slayer slipped by them, without anyone standing up to him. Anger broiled inside of him when he saw how his own comrades would let this man harm one of their friends. He clenched his fist angrily while looking down towards the ground. The scout notices a large rock and decides to put it to use.

"You guys saw how evil he looked, right?" Luffy commented.

"Yeah, the guy is just brimming with hatred. I wonder what Natsu did to piss him off." said Edward before Eren does the unthinkable.

Eren picks up the rock and furiously throws it at Acnologia. The Dragon Slayer, however, turns around and catches the rock with one hand.

Everyone watched in bewilderment as Acnologia's scowl deepened. "You really shouldn't have done that, boy. I'm already pissed enough as it is." He crushes the rock with tremendous force.

"You should be! If you wanna kill my friend, then you're gonna have to fight me! Unless you're too much of a coward!" Eren shouted.

"EREN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" exclaimed Luffy.

"You're gonna get yourself eradicated, you friggin idiot!" Gray yelled.

"Like you guys would've done anything about it! At least I'm not gonna wuss out when my friends are in trouble!" Eren screamed harshly to the others as he faced Acnologia himself.

"Tch. Fine." scoffed Acnologia. "I was going to make my revenge short and sweet, but since you decided to make this a lot more difficult than it needed to be, I may as well take you down along with this whole city."

Acnologia's body began to morph into the shape of a dragon. The dragon's strong roar pierced ears of those who are close enough to hear it. The monstrous creature used its wings fly to the top of the palace, towering over the city of Crocus. The monster leered at the heroes and mages from the roof of the palace while it started to charge its Dragon's Roar.

"Well, that's not fair! He gets to turn into a dragon!" Luffy complained, while Edward facepalms himself in agitation.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN NOW!!" ordered Erza as the others took cover behind fallen debris, while Goku charges up his Kamehameha Wave.

"KAMEHAMEHAAAAAA!!!!" roared Goku, firing his Ki blast at Acnologia's roar. Both attacks collided halfway and imploded upon impact. The sinister dragon growled enragingly as its attack failed to cause damage.

"Is everyone all right?" Goku asked, running over to the hiding place where the others used as cover.

"Yeah, we're fine." replied Gray.

"How the hell are we supposed to fight that stupid lizard when he's bigger than us?!" Edward yelled.

"Me and Gajeel can fight him! We've beat him before and we can do it again!" Wendy suggested.

"Even if we gave it our all, Acnologia's too strong for us." said Gajeel.

"Then I'll fight him!" Eren insisted. "I'm the one who challenged him in the first place, so I'm gonna finish what I started!"

"Whoa, now, let's not get cocky, Eren!" Goku warned the scout.

"If you think you're going to fight Acnologia on your own, then you're beyond foolish." chastised Erza.

"I'm not being cocky OR foolish! I'm not let gonna let you guys get killed! If anyone is gonna die it should be me!" yelled Eren as he unmounted his vertical maneuvering gear.

"Eren, please! You can't just throw away your life like this! Even if it's for good intentions, you might as well be dying in vain!" implored Luffy as he tried to reason with the teen.

"I'm not gonna argue with you guys! I can't afford to make the same mistake again!" said Eren, taking off the last of his gear. "When I go to face that dragon, I'll distract him while you guys run into the castle as fast as you can!"

"But, Eren--" Luffy said but Edward stops him.

"Hey, let him go." Edward said calmly. "If he's willing to risk his life for us, that's his choice. We can use it to buy ourselves time to go help Natsu, Naruto and the Eds."

Gray nodded in agreement. "And the rest of our comrades, too." The rest agreed with him.

"Here, hold my gear." Eren said in a serious tone as Edward held on to the scout's ODM gear.

"Aren't you gonna need this?" Edward asked.

"I won't. Trust me." It was all Eren could say as he got up from their hiding place to confront the dragon.

"He's gonna die in a millisecond, isn't he?" Wendy commented as everyone nodded in agreement.

Acnologia's dragon form continued to decimate the rest of the city from on top of the palace as Eren glared at the monster. "HEY! BASTARD! DOWN HERE!!!"

The dragon stopped its rampage when it heard Eren's screams and jumped down from the palace roofs, hitting the ground hard enough to make the earth shake. It growled lowly at Eren while the teen raised his right hand to his mouth. His emotions aroused within his mind as he was determined to defeat this dragon and protect his new friends.

'I'm gonna kill you, you SON OF A BITCH!' Eren thought to himself as he bites flesh on the side of his thumb, piercing the skin and drawing blood which triggered the immediate transformation.

Lightning struck from above and struck the boy, igniting his inner ability, shaping the scout into a new entity. A 50-meter naked, muscular giant with messy hair manifested before the dragon. The giant took a fighting stance as it prepared to beat Acnologia's draconic form.

The others watched in astonishment. "Did you guys know he could do that?" Goku asked Edward and Luffy, who merely shrugged in ignorance.

"I don't believe it," Gajeel gasped.

"He's huge!" exclaimed Wendy.

"Well, yeah, but he's also naked." Gajeel commented while Wendy stared blankly at him.

"And squeaky clean, too." Erza added pervertedly, receiving a surprised glance from the Sky Dragon Slayer.

"And I thought I was the only one with a stripping habit." Gray commented.

The dragon charged towards the giant, slamming its mastodonic against the giant's body. The humanoid creature wrapped its arms around the neck of Acnologia while the two titanic opponents stumbled into buildings, destroying them as they wrestled each other into the ground.

"Now's our chance! Follow me!" ordered Goku as the others followed him into the palace.

Suddenly, Erza hears a screeching sound emanating near them. She turns to see a scarlet-colored dragon flying towards them. Before she could react, the scarlet dragon swooped down and snatches the armored mage like a hawk catching its prey.

"Erza!" yelled Gray.

The Requip mage shouted and struggled in the dragon's grasp. "Go on without me! It's probably me that she wants!"

"We're not leaving you!" argued Gajeel.

"Just go!" ordered Erza.

"You two are Dragon Slayers, right?" Edward asked, glancing at the Iron and Sky dragon mages, who nodded in reply. "Good. I might need your help with this."

The Alchemist took off his crimson jacket and gloves as he used alchemy to forge a blade in his automail arm. "We'll take care of the gecko while you guys finish our mission."

"Hey, what about me? Shouldn't I go help Erza, too?" Gray asked.

"JUST GO HELP NATSU OR I'LL FEED YOU TO THIS DRAGON, GRAY!!!" snapped Erza, startling the Ice wizard.

"Okay, whatever you say, Erza! Time to go!" Gray said in a panicky tone as he, Goku and Luffy ran into the palace in fear.

"Erza's pretty scary, isn't she?" Luffy asked.

"You have no idea." cringed Gray.

Edward ran swiftly towards the dragon, stabbing it in its left abdomen, forcing it to free Erza from its clutches.

"Thanks, Edward." thanked Erza as she equipped her Japanese Cloth Armor as she, the blond alchemist, and the two Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers fought the scarlet creature.

Unaware to the latter, however, three familiar female figures snuck into the castle in search of the three Eds.

 **Eds**

Ed, Edd and Eddy ran from the deadly toys that pursued them. The short Ed-boy took up the front while the simpleton Ed-boy followed close behind. The sock-headed Edd was lagging behind even though he ran as fast as he could.

"Fellas! Could you please slow down?! I am unable to keep up this rapid pace despite having to push my stamina to its maximum capabilites! D'YEOW!! Cramp! Cramp! Cramp!" Edd yelled in pain as his abdomen cramped up.

"What part of a chase scene do you not understand, Sockhead?!" Eddy snapped as he kept running.

"RUN!!! RUN OR PERISH IN FLAMES!!" Ed shouted, scooping up his two friends to further distance themselves from the toy army that chased them.

The Eds make a sharp turn into another long corridor, leading the trio towards a dead-end. But not before Ed slammed into it, dragging his two friends into the wall.

Ed giggled mindlessly as he and the two Ed-boys slowly peeled off the wall. "That was fun."

"Oh, great! Now we're cornered!" exclaimed Eddy, rubbing his bruised forehead from the blunt impact of the brick wall.

"Eddy! I can hear them coming! Hurry, think of something!" Edd yelled, grabbing the short adolescent by the collar.

"Don't look at me, you're the braniac of the bunch!" Eddy retorted, smacking Edd's hands away from his shirt.

"You know I can't think straight in stressful predicaments such as this!" Double D shouted in a panicked tone.

"Stop shouting at me!" yelled Eddy.

"I'M NOT SHOUTING!!" Edd suddenly recived a hard slap to the face from Eddy in order to calm him down. "Okay, you're right. I should use my inside voice."

"Hey, guys, I found a chain thingy. I bet it leads to a secret passage." said Ed as he used his abnormally long tongue to pull on the hidden lever, cleverly disguised as a torch mounted on the opposite wall.

"Ed, I don't think this would be the right course of act--" Edd rebuttaled just before the wall suddenly swiveled, sending the Eds on the other side of the wall into another room.

Both Eddy and Edd were startled while Ed tried pull his tongue out of the wall that was caught in the hidden door.

"What just happened?!" exclaimed Eddy.

"I think Ed has found a secret room in the palace." said Edd, equipping his watch's built-in flashlight. "It was quite fortunate of us that we've stumbled upon this secret area."

"See, I told you it was a secret passage!" Ed muffled, his tongue stretched out as he tried to fold it back into his mouth.

"It looks like this room has kept numerous artifacts in this room for years, if not centuries." Edd said, shining the flashlight on old relics such as paintings, sculptures, furniture and other dusty objects that have been kept under white sheets.

"Yeah, and I bet there's some treasure in this here room that'll make us rich." Eddy grinned as he rubbed his hands with insurmountable greed.

"Eddy, we are not stealing any treasure from this room. It belongs to the rightful ruler of this country." chastised Edd. "Anyhow we do not have time to look for valuables. We need to find a way out of this room and rendezvous with the others."

"Well, we can't go anywhere with those psycho plushies looking for us. We're holed up in here until somebody comes and finds us." reminded Eddy.

"If someone finds us, that is." Edd added as a strong scent suddenly hit his nostrils. "Hey, do you smell that?"

Eddy sniffed the air, catching the pungent musk. "Yeesh! What reeks?"

"It smells like fresh cut spring flowers strewn across a babbling brook with a hint of lemon." Ed commented, describing the unknown fragrance.

Double D had an immediate realization. "Oh, dear, you don't think--"

"What? Pfft, nah, there's no way." Eddy said dismissively. "I mean, what are the odds of THEM being here? Besides, someone probably spilt their perfume bottle in here."

"I suppose so. After all, the smell of feminine oils do share familiar scent molecules to keep the female body fresh." Edd said informatively.

Eddy and Ed giggled at the word 'fresh', imagining it in a dirty context.

"That is not what I meant." scowled Edd, wagging his finger at the two scoldfully. Just then, the watch's flashlight flickered and went out. "Oh, drat, the flashlight setting on the watch has malfunctioned."

"I told ya that watch was fake. That Yuna chick is a real crafty salesman if you ask me." grumbled Eddy. "Where's the stupid light switch in this place?"

As he said this, the overhead light came on, illuminating the dark room. "Well, there's your answer." Edd retorted.

"Hey, who turned on the lights?" Ed asked.

"I thought you turned them on, Ed." Edd assumed.

"Wait, I thought Double D did." Eddy figured.

"But I couldn't have. I was standing next to you the whole time." Edd explained.

"Well, so was I." Eddy said, pointing his thumb at himself.

"So if Eddy didn't turn them on, or Double D," Ed said, pointing and shifting his finger to Eddy, Edd and himself. "Or me, then it must be... THE PHANTOM OF THE EARWAX!"

Eddy and Edd stared blankly at their redundant friend as they suddenly hear a fourth voice in the room with them. "Guess again, boys."

The trio turns to see three figures, draped in white sheets, standing behind them. Each figure pulled off their white sheet, one at a time, revealing a few familiar faces that the Eds never thought they would see again.

"Hi-ya, senpais!" greeted Lee, Marie and May Kanker in unison, making the Eds tremble in fear.

"K-K-K-KANKERS!!!"

Meanwhile, with Goku, Luffy and Gray, the Saiyan heard the Eds' loud cry from across in the palace.

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" Goku asked, hearing the Eds' shouting.

"Hear what?" Luffy asked.

"I dunno, it sounded like somebody screaming 'Plankers', or maybe it was 'Bangers'?" Goku pondered.

"How about 'Flanders'?" Luffy suggested.

"'Flanders'? That's sounds like a lame Christian name for a stereotypical religious fanatic from an animated sitcom." Gray randomly commented.

Elsewhere in the Simpson's Universe, Ned Flanders was trimming his hedges when he suddenly gets a chill up his spine.

"I do say I sense a disturbence in the Hiddily-Diddily force that someone is making a copyrighted satire of my family name." shuddered Ned.

"Shut up, Flanders!" Homer Simpson shouted off-screen.

"Oh, nevermind." Ned sighed as he continued trimming. "That might've been just the good Lord himself giving me a sign, I guess."

 **Naruto and Natsu**

The Dragon Slayer, Shinobi and Exceed ran from the malevolent toys as they turned a corner and hid behind the wall.

"They're still coming! What do we do, guys?!" Happy asked fearfully.

"Don't worry. I've got an idea." assured Naruto.

The mob of dolls were about to reach the corner when Naruto jumped out from behind their hiding place. "Hey! Look at me! I'm right here!"

"There he is, boys! Get'em!" commanded Yum-Yum as the squad of toys fired upon the shinobi.

"RASENGAN! HA!" yelled Naruto, throwing his chakra ball which wiped out Yum-Yum and his forces. "Yeah! Direct hit!"

Just then, the real Naruto popped out from behind the corner with Natsu and Happy. "Hey, thanks a lot, me!"

"Yeah, good job, Naruto #2!" Happy thanked the shadow clone.

"Hey, no problem." The clone smiled as it disappeared into thin air as his job was already done.

"You gotta teach me how to do that!" exclaimed Natsu.

"Maybe later. Come on, let's go find the dungeon and--" Naruto stopped when Polly Poo-Poo stood in front of the with her assault rifle. "Oh, seriously?!"

"Yum-Yum may have been a dum-dum, but you guys are even bigger ones!" exclaimed the doll, cocking the rifle and aiming it at the three. "Any last words?"

"Actually, I do have one thing to say," said Natsu as he pointed in a random direction. "Hey, what's that?"

"Huh, what?" Polly looked away, distracting the doll while Natsu kicked her hard, sending her out a nearby window.

"Who's the dum-dum, now?!" yelled Natsu.

"YOU ARE! OOOOOOHHHHHHH!!!!" Naruto and Happy shouted as Natsu laughed and hollered with them.

Natsu took a deep breathe as he finished laughing. "Whew... okay, I've had my fun. Now, where were we?"

The three continued their trek through the halls of Mercurius until they entered the throne room. They looked around the empty room with neither the King or Queen of Diamonds around.

"Where is everyone?" Naruto asked while scanning the throne room.

"You don't think that the King and Queen escaped?" inquired Happy.

"They better not have, otherwise I wouldn't be able to tear them limb-from-limb!" growled Natsu as he approached the two thrones facing him. He sniffs the air to catch the whiff of two different scents. "I lost Lucy's scent, but I've been picking up on two more."

"Is it the King and Queen?" Naruto asked.

"Hard to say, their trail ends here." Natsu continued searching until he notices two switches on separate pillars on separate sides of the thrones. Curiously, he approaches the switch on the right side. "I wonder this does."

"Wait, maybe these switches can only work at the same time." Happy suggested.

"I was thinking the same thing." Naruto added.

"Good idea, let's do it." Natsu clutched the handle while the Shinobi went over to the other switch and gripped his hand.

"On the count of three, we pull the levers. Ready?" Naruto asked as Natsu nodded. "1... 2... 3!"

The two teens pulled the levers down simultaneously, releasing gears, springs and other mechanisms that were heard tumbling from underneath the tiled floor. A spiral staircase opened up in the center of the room, leading down into the sub-levels of Mercurius.

The two teens and the blue cat looked down the flight of stairs that descended into the inner catacombs of the palace. "Whoa, that's so cool." Happy said, gawking at the staircase.

Natsu sniffed the air again. "I'm picking up those two scents again. They're right down there."

"If that's where they're heading, then we should follow it. You lead the way." said Naruto.

"Right." The Dragon Slayer uses his flame magic to light their way down into the dark staircase. Natsu thought to himself as walked down the stairs.

 **Eren**

The giant and the dragon battled viciously in a colossal brawl, creating immense destruction to the city beneath them. Eren's giant humanoid form wrestled with Acnologia's draconic body, slamming its fists into the dragon's head. The dragon caught the giant's fist in its jaws, causing the humanoid to roar in pain. Acnologia rams into Eren's gigantic form, knocking him down. The giant got back up and returned with a kick to the abdomen, temporarily paralyzing the dragon.

"YOU HAVE GIVEN ME A CHALLENGE, HUMAN," Acnologia spoke in a booming voice. "BUT THE MIGHTY HEFT OF YOUR PATHETIC FORM WON'T LAST FOR LONG!"

Eren's giant form screeched in response as the dragon charged at the titanic humanoid. The giant evaded the attack and leaped onto Acnologia's back, straddling the monster while it gnawed and gnashed its teeth into the nape of the dragon's neck. Acnologia roared in agony as Eren's teeth lacerated his flesh. The dragon grabbed the giant's body, tossing it off its back and onto the ground.

"I'M GROWING TIRED OF THESE GAMES, YOU LITTLE WELP!" roared Acnologia, using his claws to tear at Eren's chest and head.

The giant growled and snarled in pain from the sharp blows to its body. Eren shouted as the dragon's claws kept striking his abdomen. _'Goddammit,'_ Eren thought painfully as the dragon's claws dug into his giant form's skin. _'If he keeps this up I won't have time to heal!'_

Without hesitation, Eren uses his legs to throw Acnologia off him. The giant gets back up and grabs the dragon by its wing, slowly tearing off the appendage before ripping it off its body. The dragon roared in anguish, as the giant gets on top of the beast, grabbing it by the jaws, attempting to pull its head apart. Acnologia uses his Dragon's Roar, burning away at Eren's hands. The giant growled in pain, but still kept on tugging the dragon's jaws with insurmountable force. Finally, a loud snap was heard, as the muscles in the dragon's mouth was torn apart, killing the beast almost immediately. The gigantic humanoid continued to smash the dead dragon's skull until it was sure that the opponent was deceased. A victorious roar echoed in the silent atmosphere.

 **Edward**

The Alchemist and Fairy Tail mages, Erza, Wendy, and Gajeel fought the monstrous scarlet dragon that tried to take Erza. Edward dodged the monster's strikes while using his alchemy to create a spear and attack it. Gajeel flanked the reptilian creature with his Iron magic. Wendy used her Wind magic to paralyze it as Erza cuts down the dragon as it struggles to stand.

"We've got it now, guys!" exclaimed Wendy.

"Care to do the honors, Erza?" Gajeel insisted.

"I'm gonna bigger sword for this. This one is one its last leg." Erza said, as the sword she was using started to wear down.

"Hold on," Edward takes the Requip mage's sword, repairing and strengthening the worn out katana via alchemy. "There you go, good as new."

"Thanks." thanked Erza as she goes to finish off the creature. She jumps and does a back-flip in the air before striking the katana into the dragon's body, stabbing its internal organs. The creature screamed in pain as it keeled over and slowly suffered from its fatal wounds.

"Erzaaaa..." The dragon hissed silently as it collapsed onto the ground, bleeding to death before finally succumbing to its injuries.

Erza was surprised to hear the creature say her name. Edward walked up beside the scarlet-haired woman. "It said your name didn't it?"

"I'm not sure." Erza said in a confused tone. "It must've knew me, somehow."

Edward glances down near the deceased dragon, noticing a round device sitting in a pool of blood. He crouches down to inspect the unknown device. "Now what do you suppose this is?" He picks up the device, examining the intricate design of the small machine.

"Look! It's Eren, guys! It looks like he's hurt!" Wendy pointed to the entrance of the courtyard as an exhausted Eren Jaeger slowly limped towards the others. He had strange markings that appeared underneath his eyes.

Edward and the mages ran to the Scout's aid. "Hey, Eren, you okay? That Acnologia guy did a number on you didn't he?" Edward asked concernly, but Eren was too physically drained to even speak.

"Oi, kid? You're not brain-dead are ya?" Gajeel waved his hand in front of the Scout's face.

"I-I--" Eren tried to speak as blood oozed from his nose as his body collapses from the lack of energy. Gajeel catches the boy before he can hit the ground.

"Gajeel!" yelled Erza scoldfully.

"What did you do?!" Wendy gasped.

"I didn't do nuttin'! He's having an aneurysm!" Gajeel said defensively.

"From using that much energy to pull off a transformation like that, I say that's a bit overwhelming for someone with Eren's physique." Edward said as he rested his hand on the Scout's back. "Believe me, I know."

"Let's get him to a doctor, immediately." Erza said maturely.

The doors to the Space Lift suddenly opened up with Yuna running out of the elevator, equipped with her arsenal. "YIPPIE-KI-YAY MOTHERFUuuu...what?"

"Hey, Yuna, perfect timing." Edward greeted the cosmic girl casually.

"Aw, man, did I miss the action, again?" Yuna said, frowning in disappointment.

"Yeah, whatever, can ya fix this kid here? He might be broken but we're not sure." Gajeel asked, holding Eren up by the collar of his jacket.

Yuna sighs. "I'll go get my med kit."

 **Eds**

The Kanker Sisters stood before their potential boyfriends as the boys grimaced with fear. "What the heck are you three doing here?!" Eddy asked fearfully.

"What do you think, my little dreamboat? We're here for you three." Lee explained.

"You didn't think we'd forget about our precious boyfriends, did ya?" Marie asked.

"Yeah, especially my Big, Cuddly-Wuddly Ed." May chortled while tickling Ed.

"You're not infected by the Corruptonium by any chance are you?" Edd asked.

"Corrupt what? Oh, yeah, that. Nah, we're completely clean." Lee said.

"Who cares if you're corrupted or not, you're still nothin' but trouble! So back off!" snapped Eddy.

"Aww, don't be so grumpy-wumpy, Baby Eddy." cooed May as she and Marie pinched Eddy's cheeks.

"STOP IT!" yelled Eddy, smacking their hands away.

"Ladies, please, as much as we like to stay and socialize, we have other priorities at hand." implored Edd.

"What's the rush, sweetheart?" Marie asked flirtatiously.

"You guys don't have to go just yet. The fun has just started." May insisted.

"Besides, this world as well as the rest of this multiverse is pretty interesting. But it's also dangerous. You guys need protection." Lee offered.

"Protection? We don't need protection! We can handle ourselves just fine!" Eddy said dismissively.

"Yeah, and we've got friends, too!" Ed added as he started counting his fingers and toes. "There's Goku the Mighty Monkey Man from Space, Naruto the Kitty-Cat Ninja, Luffy the Pirate King, Natsu the Human-Dragon hybrid, Edwardo the Egghead Cyborg Gnome, and Eren the Angry Pubescent!"

"What? Those chumps? AHAHAHAHA!! Oh, Double-Dorable, you're just so funny!" Marie laughed as she gave Edd a noogie.

"I'll have you know, Marie, that our friends are experienced martial artists, and they are more than willing to assist us in repairing our home, which by the way is falling to oblivion as we speak! So, please, Kanker Sisters, have a moral compass!" Edd explained while imploring with the passive-aggressive siblings.

"Why need a compass when we already found our destination? Heaven." May sighed dreamily as she hugged Ed while violating his personal space.

"As far as morale goes, we already killed a bunch of idiots just to get here. But it was worth it, anyway." Lee said nonchalantly.

"You did what now?" Eddy said wide eyes.

"Killed? As in the past-tense of the verb 'kill'?" Edd asked in astonishment.

"Well, duh, of course. You were always the smart one, Double D, that's what I like about you." Marie said seductively.

"Fellas, could I speak to you for a second?" Edd asked urgently as he drags Ed and Eddy to the otherside of the room and formed a huddle.

"You're thinking the same thing aren't you?" Eddy asked silently.

"I'm afraid so, gentlemen. The Kankers have reached a new low by committing mass homicide in order to acheive their goal of satisfying their infatuation for us!" Edd whispered as he explained their situation.

"Meaning...?" Eddy inquired.

Ed gasped as it suddenly came to him. "The Kanker Sisters are Yandere!"

"Well, I suppose that is a more simpler way of elaborating the definition of passive serial killers." Edd said in agreement.

"Oh, boys!" May called the Eds who turned towards the three sisters who were applying lipstick.

"If you're done yammering, let's start smooching already!" Marie said impatiently as the Kanker smacked their red lips.

"Pucker up!" The Kankers began smooching their mouths towards their captive crushes.

"No! Please! Not my beautiful face!" screamed Eddy.

"Oh, my innocence!" Edd yelled.

"KANKER LIPS NO GOOD FOR ED!" Ed shouted.

Suddenly, the rotting wood in the floor began to crack from the combined weight of the Eds. The wood finally caves in, sending the three Ed-boys plummeting through the lower levels of the palace.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"Our boyfriends!" exclaimed May.

"Come on, girls! After them!" ordered Lee as the sisters head to the bottom levels to catch up to their boys.

 **Goku and Luffy**

The Saiyan and Straw Hat, with Gray at their side, raced to the royal dungeon. It took them awhile for them to finally reach the palace's sub-levels.

"This is where the all mages are kept, right?" Luffy asked the Ice-Make mage.

"Yeah, they should be down here." confirmed Gray as they entered the dungeon.

They run past rows of empty cells until they find the imprisoned mages. Juvia's face lights up when she notices Gray with Luffy and Goku from Fairy Tail's cell. "Gray-sama! He's back! And he's brought help!"

The mages in the other neighboring cells rejoiced as help finally arrived.

"Everyone! Are you all right?" Gray asked concernly as he made a key out of ice to unlock the cell door.

"Eh, so-so. Some of us mentally are scarred for life, but for the most part, we're good." Cana said nonchalantly.

"HEY! You there!" shouted a guard as he and two others confronted the the liberating heroes. "Put your hands up where we can see'em!"

The next thing they knew, however, the roof caves in on them as the Eds fell through, landing right on top of the guards. The royal soldiers groaned in pain as the three adolescents recovered from their long fall.

"Ugh, my aching butt!" Eddy groaned, rubbing his sore rump tenderly.

"This palace needs a serious renovation. It's slowly becoming a demilitarized zone." Edd said, brushing the dirt off his clothes.

"I think my spleen went into my gallbladder, guys." Ed commented.

"You three okay? That looked like a nasty fall there." Luffy asked while helping up the Eds.

"But at least it was nice of you to... DROP by." Goku chuckled humorously, but the pun received nothing but dead air.

"I think that was your que to do a rimshot, Ed." Eddy reminded his below-average friend.

"The moment for cheesy humor has already come and gone, Eddy. It would only be cringey and awkward at this point." Ed replied.

Eddy rolls his eyes. "Whatever, so are we gonna pull off this jailbreak or what?"

"Way ahead of you." Luffy began breaking down jail cells while Gray unlocked Fairy Tail's cell, releasing the imprisoned wizards.

"Move along everyone, the exit is right down this corridor." Edd said as he directed the prisoners to the exit.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia cried, hugging her potential soulmate.

"Juvia, is everyone together?" Gray asked the Water mage.

"Not everyone! Lucy-san has been taken into the Extracting Room!" Juvia informed Gray.

"The what room?"

"It's where they took all the mages and extracted their Ethernano! You have to save Lucy-san, Gray-sama! PLEASE!!!" cried the Water mage, grabbing Gray and shaking him back and forth.

"So that's why the King and Queen took all the wizards. But why do they need that magical energy?" Goku asked as he released more prisoners from their cells.

"I suppose that's what we're going to find out." Edd said.

"Where is the room?" Gray asked.

"Juvia's not sure. It might be straight down that corridor, and then a turn to the left. Or was it a right?" Juvia pondered as she struggled to remember the directions.

"Nevermind, we'll find it. Just get outta here while you can, 'kay?" Gray advised the blue-haired girl.

"Gray?" Juvia blushes before she kisses the Ice Devil Slayer on the cheek. "Come home safe."

Gray blushes as Juvia joins the other liberated mages. Luffy stared at the Ice mage awkwardly. The pirate was about to ask but Gray stops him.

"I know what you're thinkin', Luffy. Yes, I do share the same feelings for her, but we are not an item." Gray explained while still blushing.

"Actually, I wondering..." Luffy started off. "Where did your pants go?"

Gray looked down to see that he no longer had clothes on. He turns to Ed. "Hey, kid, can I borrow your pants?"

"Okie-dokie! I'm not wearing underwear, but you can have mine anytime, buddy!" Ed begins to take off his pants before Double D stops him.

"NO! Here, I have a extra pair of slacks in here somewhere." Edd rummaged through his bag and pulled out some pants for Gray. "They're a little tight in the waist."

"Eh, they'll grow on me." Gray continued on with the others while he broke into his new pants.

 **Natsu and Naruto**

The Dragon Slayer, Shinobi and Exceed were still climbing down the spiral staircase through the hidden passageway of the palace as Natsu lead the way.

"Ugh, how long does these stupid stairs go?" groaned Natsu.

"I know, right? It's kinda boring." Happy frowned with boredom.

"It won't be long now. I can already see the bottom." Naruto said as the three reached the end of the long flight of stairs.

"What now?" Natsu asked.

"Let's head down there, come on." Naruto pointed to the lit up hallway that illuminated the darkness as the three ran down the corridor towards the double doors at the end.

"Time to make an entrance!" Natsu yelled as he sped down the hall.

"NATSU WAIT!" Naruto and Happy hollered after the Fire mage.

Their warnings came too late as he tried kick down the doors, but failed as the doors slid open, letting Natsu fly through the empty doorway and land face first onto the floor.

The doors led him straight to the Extracting Room, where Leader 3 and 4 amd Zeref were about to extract Lucy Heartfilia's magic. The operation was put on hold when Natsu came bursting in.

"Natsu! The doors were automatic! You didn't have to kick them down!" Happy explained to the Dragon Slayer.

"WELL, WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS JUST TELL ME?!? I WOULD'VE STOPPED!" snapped Natsu, making Naruto and Happy facepalm themselves.

"Natsu! You're back!" exclaimed a strapped in Lucy, who was also attached to the extracting machine.

"Zeref!" yelled Natsu, glaring at the Black Wizard.

"I'm sorry, brother. I didn't have much of a choice in the matter. Especially after being resurrected, but, nonetheless, here we are." Zeref explained.

"Save it! I'm here for my friends, not for your emo pity party!" Natsu shouted.

"Ooh, I love parties!" chimed Leader 3.

"That's right, Leader 3. Once we charge up our new Super Weapon of World-Ending Magnitude, (and come up with a better name for it.), we'll have the best party EVER!" squealed Leader 4.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" proclaimed Naruto.

"Oh, no! The cute little blond kitty boy is SO scary! Protect me, Leader 4!" mocked Leader 3, giggling at the Shinobi.

"He's talking about you." Happy whispered to Naruto, who rolled his eyes in response.

Just then, a second door is knocked down by Gray, who used a battering ram made of ice as he, Goku, Luffy and the Eds came bursting into the room.

Ed's eyes went wide as he recognized who Leader 4 was. "Sarah?"

"The Eds!" scowled Leader 4, otherwise known as Ed's sister, Sarah.

"Jimmy?" Edd said, recognizing Leader 3 as one of the neighborhood kids.

"The Eds!" exclaimed Leader 3/Jimmy.

"David Bowie?" Eddy commented as he noticed Zeref.

"Who?" Zeref said in a confused tone.

"Lucy!" Gray yelled.

"Gray!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Zeref!" exclaimed Gray, glaring at Zeref.

"Hello..." greeted Zeref awkwardly.

"Gray!" shouted Natsu.

"Natsu!" Gray shouted.

"Goku!" chimed Goku.

"Luffy!" chimed Luffy.

"Naruto!" chimed Naruto.

"Aye! Happy!" chimed Happy.

"Eddy! Double D!" exclaimed Ed.

"Ed!" Eddy yelled, glaring at Ed.

"STOP!" Edd ordered as the room went quiet. The sock-headed Ed-boy chuckled nervously. "My apologies. Please, continue."

"Activate the machine!" ordered Leader 4, as Leader 3 pulled a switch and turned on the extracting machine. Lucy screamed in pain as the machine absorbed her magic.

"LUCY! LET HER GO!" screamed Natsu as he charged towards the machine to free the Celestial wizard, but was met with a paralyzing shock as Leader 4 used her dark magic to push Natsu back.

"Don't even try it!" warned Leader 4.

"Natsu! Help!" shouted Lucy as the machine kept harming her body. Gray tries to release the girl from her bonds, but it was in vain when Leader 3 pulls out a magic cannon and fires a dark magic beam at the Ice wizard.

"Sarah! Stop hurting that pretty girl! It's not nice!" Ed pleaded with his sister.

"Shut up, Ed! Or I'm telling Mom on you!" threatened Leader 4, leaving her brother in a full-blown panic.

"NO! Please, Sarah! Don't tell Mom!" Ed begged as he fell on his knees.

"Oh, curse you, Pavlov, and your cruel irony." Edd sighed in contempt.

"LOOK OUT!" Luffy cried, pushing the Eds out of the direction of dark magic cannon's aim of fire.

Goku deflected the magic cannon's barrage by hitting dark beam with his bare hands. Leader 3 growled angrily as he kept shooting at the Saiyan, but his cannon was no match for Goku's strength.

Naruto and Happy took cover while Leader 4's dark magic rained upon them. Natsu and Gray were still trying to pull Lucy out of the machine as the Celestial wizard was being sapped of her Ethernano.

The Eds and Luffy took refuge behind a desk during the chaotic fight.

"So that's your sister, huh? She's pretty mean." Luffy said, glancing towards Ed.

"She can be meaner than the white-hot flames of Hades!" Ed exaggerated.

"Ed! You need to stand up to your little sister for once in your life!" scolded Eddy.

"But if Ed hurts Sarah's feelings, Sarah will tell Mom, and Mom will tell Dad..." Ed paused for a moment as his eyes went wide with fear. "...AND DAD WILL JUST SIT THERE AND WATCH TV!!!"

Luffy gasps. "That's horrible!"

"I know, right?" Ed replied. Eddy groaned and facepalmed himself while Edd rolled his eyes.

Natsu angrily pulled at Lucy's restraints as Gray tries to turn off the extracting machine. "This stupid machine is freakin' indestructible!" growled Gray, as he tried to destroy the device with his Ice magic, but to no avail.

"That's because it's been cursed so that no physical force can destroy or turn it off." Leader 3 explained. "Only the wizard who built it can stop it."

"Yeah, and good luck convincin'em, chumps!" Leader 4 laughed mockingly.

"They already have." The machine suddenly deactivates, shutting down the super weapon in the process.

The extraction process is aborted and Lucy's restraints were unlocked, releasing the blonde girl from the machine's grasp. Natsu picks up the exhausted girl from underneath the machine.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Natsu asked in a comforting voice.

The Celestial girl breathed heavily as she was cradled in the Dragon Slayer's arms. "Natsu... you're back. I thought you were gone forever."

"Well, I'm here now, aren't I?" Natsu smiled warmly as Lucy returned the smile.

"HEY! What's the big idea?!" Leader 4 shouted.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you two from the start," glared Zeref after using his magic to shut down the weapon. "You said you wanted to change the world, to make it a peaceful place. It may be hypocritical of me to say this, but I can't let repeat the same actions I made."

"So what? We're evil just for the heck of it." mocked Leader 4.

"Yeah, and we did you a favor by absolving you of your death curse. And in exchange, you served us by helping us build this device." Leader 3 reminded the Black Wizard.

Zeref's bittered expression deepened as his voice grew more stern and angry. "I never asked to be resurrected just to be your slave. I had a peaceful afterlife until you put me through misery just by living this life all over again. My past attempt at destroying the world only caused tragedy in its wake. If I were you, I'd give up while you're ahead."

"Oh, you're right. We shouldn't have taken this too far." Leader 4 frowned apologetically.

"We thought it was fun at first, but we didn't realize how much pain we caused." Leader 3 weeped sympathetically.

The dark softened his expression as he got down to the two ruler's level. "You promise not to cause any more destruction?"

"We promise." Leaders 3 and 4 promised innocently as they both gave cheesy smiles. Everyone sighed, thinking that the looming threat is over.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be. All it took was a little understanding and child psychology to take control of the situation." Edd commented.

"THAT'S MY GOOD LITTLE SISTER!" Ed exclaimed happily.

"I dunno, something's off." Eddy said suspiciously.

Luffy had the same thought as he watched Leaders 3 and 4 with suspicious eyes.

"Natsu, I know that you and your friends still hold a grudge against me for all the sins I've committed. But for the remainder of my mortal existence, I wish to spend some of it making amends with you... my dear, bro--" *ZAP*

Leader 3 shoots a dark magic beam through Zeref's heart, causing the wizard to slowly turn to dust. The duo laughed wickedly while everyone watched in horror as Zeref fell to his knees. He extends an arm to his brother. "Natsu..."

The former's body dissipated into dust, leaving a pile stacked in one place. Leader 4 blew the dust away, scattering the remains. Natsu's look of shock turned to pure rage. "You... LITTLE SHITS!!!"

"That's what he gets for being a disobedient little traitor!" Leader 3 smirked evilly.

"Killing your comrades is still wrong!" Naruto reprimanded the little boy and girl. "You had no right to take his life!"

"Oh, please, it wasn't anything personal, it's just business." Leader 4 elaborated, displaying a wicked grin.

"YOU'RE A BAD SISTER! BAD!" Ed yelled harshly at his younger sister.

"THAT'S IT! LET'S GET'EM!" Luffy shouted as the Eds, heroes, and Gray chased the two Leaders up towards a catwalk that hung above the vat of Ethernano and Corruptonium.

The Eds blocked the duo on one end of the catwalk they glance over to see the other end blocked by the others. Leaders 3 and 4 peered over the catwalk and shared devilish expressions.

"Okay! You've caught us! We surrender!" feigned Leader 4 as she and her cohort threw their hands in the air.

"We're not gonna fall for the exact same bull, so don't even try it!" warned Gray.

"You're right, you guys are way too smart--Oh look, a distraction!" Leader 3 exclaimed, pointing in a random direction as everyone fell for it.

The two Leaders used the opportunity to jump into the vat below them. The others glanced down the catwalk as the two dived into the corrupted Ethernano.

"Oh no! Sarah!" Ed shouted.

"I don't like the looks of this." Edd said worriedly.

"KISHI O KOROSU HIKARI O KOROSU!!!" screamed a distorted voice as the vat of Ethernano began to bubble.

"You have no idea how right you are, Double D." Goku commented.

A twisted figure emerged from the liquid Ethernano in the form of a two-headed witch. The dark monster's two heads displayed the faces of Sarah and Jimmy, confirming the fate of the little girl and boy antagonists.

"What the hell is that?!" exclaimed Lucy.

"It's Sarah and Jimmy! They're freakin' hideous!" Eddy gagged at the sight of the two kid's evil transformation.

The witch monster growled and cackled as it flew around the room, zapping dark energy while causing widespread damage. It scanned the room before noticing Lucy and Happy. In a moment of sadism, it swooped down and snatches the girl and the Exceed.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN YOU UGLY SON OF A BITCH!!" Lucy yelled angrily.

"NATSU! HELP!!!" Happy cried.

"Hang on! I'm coming!" Natsu charged at the manic witch, jumping into the air and latching onto the monster. "Let... them... GO!" The Dragon Slayer bit the witch's leg, making it shriek in pain.

"Boys! Initiate Beta Maneuver 2000!" ordered Eddy.

"Do a series of ridiculous stunt choreography that's fluid, well executed, and above all really cool?" Goku asked.

"You know what I mean." Eddy grinned while cocking an eyebrow.

"Ridiculous is my middle name, Eddy!" Ed strecthes out his tongue and uses it to wrap around the other leg of the witch creature as he grabbed Eddy and Edd.

"Ed, wait I--G'AAAHHH!!!" Edd exclaimed as they were lifted off the ground.

The others joined in the fray as they struggled to take down the disfigured form of Leaders 3 and 4. Natsu kept biting at the creature's leg until he remembered something. He digs into his pocket and pulls out Lucy's Leo key.

"Lucy! Catch!" The Fire mage throws the key to the spirit mage, who successfully snatches the key.

"Thanks!" Lucy says as she uses her magic to summon the Zodiac spirit Loke. "I summon the Celestial Gate of Leo!"

Her summoning brings forth Loke, one of Lucy's Celestial Spirits. "How may I be of service, Miss Lucy?"

"Whoa, that guy dressess nice." Eddy complimented the handsome spirit, while Natsu, Happy, Edd, and Ed gave him an awkward look. "What? I'm not like THAT!"

"Loke! We need your help over here with this witch monster!" Lucy commanded.

"Say no more." grinned Loke as he used his Regulas Gatling Impact to paralyze the witch. The disfigured form of the Leaders collapsed onto the ground, releasing its captors.

"Thanks, Loke. You can return now." Lucy said as the Leo spirit returned to the Celestial Realm.

"Guys! Look!" Naruto pointed to the dazed witch as it disappeared and the former reverted back to Sarah and Jimmy's normal forms.

"Ohh, I think my pancreas has a fracture." groaned Jimmy as he slipped out of consciousness.

Sarah rubbed her head numbingly as her vision grew hazy. "Where am I? Why does my head hurt?"

 _'Hello? Guys? Are you there?'_ Yuna's rung out from the watch communicator. Edd taps the button on the side of the watch.

"Yuna! Thank heavens! We've apprehended Leaders 3 and 4." informed Edd.

 _'That's great! Now that the dark magic field has subsided,_ _I can transmit these two to the particle chamber.'_ With that said, Sarah and Jimmy are immediately transported to the REM chamber along with Kevin and Rolf.

"Yay! Ed's sister is safe at last!" Ed chimed happily.

"Come on, let's get out of here already." said Naruto as everyone headed for the exit. But not before they're met by three sinister sisters.

"Leaving so soon, boys?" The others turn to see the Kanker Sisters leering down at them from the catwalk as the red-haired sister, Lee, spoke up. "The fun is only starting from here."

"Who are you?" Luffy asked.

"The Kanker Sisters." Eddy explained. "Those chicks are bad news."

"You bet we are!" May chimed.

"And we're good at it, too." Marie added.

"That was a cute little show you guys put on. I always knew my loudmouthed Eddy would steal the show." Lee applauded.

"I'd recommend everyone to just walk away, immediately." advised Edd urgently as the others started to walk away.

"You might wanna pick up the pace, though. We planted explosives all over the place while you guys were fighting Leaders 3 and 4." Marie said.

"Why the hell would you do that?!" Gray exclaimed.

"Duh, because we feel like it. Also, it's none of ya business." sassed Marie, making the Ice-Make mage scowl at her.

"You better get along now, the clock is ticking." chortled May, showing the bomb's timer counting down to 1 minute.

"Well, by that logic, we should probably RUN!!!" Natsu shouted as everyone ran out in a hurry as the bombs were close to going off in less than a minute.

"Bye-bye, boyfriends!" The sisters parted ways with their crushes as the girls made their escape.

The heroes, Eds and the rest of the rescued Fairy Tail mages escaped the palace just before the timer on the bombs went off.

Erza noticed the others running out of Mercurius. "Natsu! Lucy! Are you all--"

"TAKE COVER!" yelled Lucy as they all ran for cover.

"Take wha--?" The royal palace suddenly explodes, destroying all traces of the Ethernano laboratory along with the castle itself. Erza sighs and facepalms herself. "Natsu, what did you do?"

"It wasn't me this time, Erza, I swear!" Natsu said apprehensively as piece of flying debris from the destroyed palace landed right on top of him.

"Is there a doctor in the house?" Ed commented.

Yuna sighs as she retrieves her first aid kit. "I'm on it."

 **A/N: That's it for the longest chapter in this story thus far. The next chapter will pick up at the end of the Fairy Tail arc. I hope you guys liked the Simpsons joke/reference I put in as well. Read Review!**


	12. Attack on Ed 5-1: Another Ed in the Wall

**A/N: Thank you guys for sticking around for awhile. I know it's been almost two months but I finally got the time to start working on this chapter during Spring Break. So here's the start of a new chapter and a new arc in the Attack on Titan universe.**

Chapter 5: Attack on Ed - Part 1

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall (Fairy Tail Universe)**

The looming threat of a possible annihilation of Earth Land has been swiftly snuffed out by our heroes as everything in Fiore slowly proceeded to return to its daily social routine. The wizards of the kingdom and the rest of the world were liberated from their long imprisonment. Fairy Tail, the strongest guild in Fiore, relished the return of their lost comrade, Natsu Dragneel. Many were relieved and happy to see their Dragon Slayer again, including Lucy, Wendy and Happy. Others were angry that he was gone for so long, especially Erza, Gray, Gajeel and the rest. Laxus even kicked him in the groin just for leaving, but Natsu knew that he meant well anyway.

"You really are a dumbass, Natsu! You know that?!" Laxus shouted at the Fire Dragon Slayer, who heaved over in pain while cradling his bruised tenders.

"I missed you, too, Laxus." Natsu groaned. Gray and Gajeel just laughed at him teasingly.

Eren was being treated by Yuna, who merely just stuffed his bleeding nostrils with tissues and gave him an aspirin. "Just try to rest awhile before you go back into combat, Eren. As for your injuries, we'll just let them recover on their own for a bit since you have a high healing factor. But just so you don't get any infections, I'll apply some gauze so it won't fester."

"Thanks, Yuna." Eren thanked the cosmic girl.

"That was really reckless of you to fight Acnologia head on. You could have been killed." Erza said scoldingly, which received an annoyed glance from the scout.

"But that was still very courageous of you to fight for us, Eren. You even managed to beat him all by yourself." Wendy thanked Eren by embracing him in a hug, to which the teenager obliged and accepted it in return.

The Eds, Goku, Naruto, Luffy and Edward were also healing each other's injuries they suffered from the preceding battle while also taking part in a conversation.

"Do you think Sarah and Jimmy are okay, Double D?" Ed asked worriedly.

"Fear not, Ed. I'm sure that they, as well as Rolf and Kevin, are kept in a safe and secure place." assured Edd.

"Seriously, isn't there anybody that you don't know that's trying to kill us?" Naruto asked, wrapping gauze around his wounded wrist.

"What was the deal with those Kanker girls? Why were they so obsessed with you guys?" Edward inquired to the three Eds.

"Yup, that's the Kankers for you. They always hunt us down like wild animals and would have our way with us like we were their boyfriends or something." Eddy explained.

"Lately, though, after the Mondo-A-Go-Go incident, the Kankers have been rather docile. Now the Corruptonium is affecting them just like it affected the neighborhood kids." Edd pondered.

"But they didn't attack us, either." Goku added. "Does that mean they're good guys?"

"Hard to say. They didn't even try to attack us at all. But they also nearly killed us by blowing up the royal palace, along with destroying any evidence in finding out who the Miracle Worker is." Edward said.

"I dunno, guys. This day has me beat. Why don't we all just call it a day and sleep for a bit?" Luffy yawned as he got up and went to go sleep in the Space Lift.

"Works for me. I'm more bushed than a bush." joked Naruto as he followed the Straw Hat captain.

"I like things that are bushy!" Ed said dumbly as he followed the other two.

"We're all gonna be leaving soon anyway. So we might as well wait in the Elevator until we leave." Goku said, following the latter.

"But not before our Dragon friend says goodbye, I suppose." Double D said.

"Yeah, something tells me it's gonna be an emotional one." Eddy said.

"Why's that?" Edward asked as the short Ed-boy pointed to Yuna talking with Master Makarov and Mirajane Strauss to share something important to him.

The old man in the wheelchair had a somber but understanding expression. He nodded to Mirajane as she sadly pushed the master's chair over to Natsu.

Natsu noticed Makarov coming over to him. "Hey, Gramps, what's up?"

"Natsu..." Makarov began. "Yuna here told me that the reason you've been gone was because of this crazy adventure you had with those other comrades that you met. Is that true?"

"Yeah. I was thrown through a weird portal and ended up in another world. It was insane, Gramps." Natsu said, which gained the attention of the other Fairy Tail mages.

"Yuna told us that she needed you to come with her to help save the multiverse or something. Right?" Mirajane said.

"Basically." Natsu replied, until a thought occurred to him. "Wait, you're not upset I'm gonna leave again, are you?" The other wizards were immediately shocked to hear what the Dragon Slayer had to say.

"Actually, no. It is clear to me that this world, as well as others like this one are in mortal danger. It goes far beyond just Fiore and the like." Makarov said.

The Fairy Tail guild gathered together in front of their master with worried looks on their faces. Lucy then spoke up. "So, just when Natsu finally came back, you're gonna let him leave again?"

"I'm sorry, guys. But this whole situation is bigger than ourselves. If I don't do something about it, our world may cease to exist." Natsu explained sincerely, giving a serious expression. "I know you all won't like it, but that's the way it has to be. It could mean that I might die if I screw up. But I'm not just doing it for the sake of the multiverse. I'm doing it for all of you. My friends, my family, my home. Everything that I care about is in our hands now. My hands especially."

The mages looked at their comrade with soft eyes. Many understood his reason to go, and they accepted it. Fairy Tail would do the same thing for one of their own, no matter how the outcome may be. Whether or not it meant life and death, defending their home is their top priority and that is noble enough.

Erza smiled softly at Natsu as she raised her hand and gave the guild's signature hand sign. The other mages used the same gesture to honor their friend, cheering him on. Natsu smiled warmly at his comrades' support as Lucy embraced him in a hug, tears rolling down her eyes.

"Just... promise me you'll come back, Natsu." Lucy sobbed, holding on to Natsu tightly. The Dragon Slayer cradled Lucy's head as she raised her teary eyes up to his face and shared a kiss, making him blush. Happy, Gray, Wendy, Erza and Gajeel also embraced him with a group hug.

"Try not to die, idiot." Gray advised the fire mage while also teasing him.

"Aye! We don't want you to come back in pieces." Happy giggled.

"I'm gonna miss you, Natsu." Wendy said tearfully.

"Hey, don't worry, Wendy. He can handle himself." Gajeel assured the Dragon Slayer girl.

"Just remember that we're here for you, Natsu. No matter how far, we'll cheer you on." Erza smiled, hugging Natsu embracingly.

The others peered from the open elevator doors and smiled at the tender scene.

"I think Natsu is in good hands. Don't you think, fellas?" Goku asked, turning to the others.

"He's gonna need all the love he can get if he's gonna keep his fighting spirit up." chimed Naruto.

"Friendship is what makes the world go round." Luffy said enthusiastically.

Edd began to well up with tears, making him wipe his eyes. "Oh, dear, I'm overcome with emotion already."

"ED'S BISCUITS FEEL ALL BUTTERY INSIDE!!!" bawled Ed, hugging the sock-headed Ed-boy tightly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever, this is very touchy and it makes me weepy. Can we go already?" Eddy asked impatiently.

"All right, lover boy, let's go. I've found us another lead. So let's get a move one." ordered Yuna as she and Natsu entered the Space Lift.

Before the doors closed on him, however, Natsu turned to his comrades for the last time, waving goodbye to them as they waved back. The elevator disappeared along with the heroes and Eds that were inside.

The wizards were saddened by Natsu's sudden farewell. Happy and Lucy were especially depressed by this, but they knew in their hearts that their friend will come back as always.

"HEY!" Makarov shouted all of a sudden, as frantically searched for something in his bag that was missing from him. "My stash is gone!"

"Uh, your stash of what, master?" Lucy asked.

"My porno magazines! They're gone!"

Lucy, Happy and the others stared blankly at the perverted old man. "Okay?" Happy said awkwardly.

"I know I've left them here somewhere--" Makarov immediately had a realization as he thought back to where he had last left his bag. Right next to the short, three-haired boy named Eddy. His face turned red as a beet once he knew where his magazines were. "THAT... LITTLE... PERVEEEERRRRTTT!!!!"

 **Meanwhile in the Space Lift**

Eddy was lounging as he read the magazines that he 'borrowed' from Makarov. "Man, Natsu's grandpa has got some weird kinks, I'll tell you that."

"Eddy, that was quite unkind of you to steal from that poor old man in the wheelchair. Have you no respect for your elders?" Edd said, chastising the small Ed-boy by wagging his finger at him.

"Have you no respect for your personal hygiene?" Eddy retorted, flipping a page in the magazine.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm just saying that you smell bad, Sockhead. When was the last time you took a bath?" Eddy asked while plugging his nose.

Double D was taken aback by Eddy's comment, but curiously, he sniffs his underarms. Eddy was unfortunately right. His nostrils were met with a putrid smell that only flies can enjoy. Edd hasn't taken a bath ever since he and his friends were forced to flee their universe, and now he was beginning anxious about it.

Edd goes up to Yuna, who was fiddling with the device left behind by the Irene after Erza slayed her dragon form. He taps the cosmic girl on the shoulder, who immediately turns to him. "Oh, Double D. What's up?"

"Um, Yuna? If you don't mind me asking, but is this space elevator equipped with a shower that I can perhaps use for personal purposes?" Edd asked awkwardly.

"I hate to break it to you, but sadly this elevator doesn't have a personal bathroom." Yuna said. "As much as I need one to use for private time."

"Well, I--I don't wish to disturb, for you see, I am very, very filthy."

"You think you're dirty? Look around you, Double D." Yuna gestured to the others, which seemed to prove Edd wrong.

Goku's gi was covered in many fluids including food and sweat stains. Luffy was picking his nose with his pinky. Naruto was eating ramen noodles sloppily. Natsu began to feel sick from the movement of the elevator and started throwing up in a bag. Edward was napping as drool dripped from his mouth. Eren sneezed, spreading germs all over the place. Eddy scratched himself in unmentionable places and let out a small toot. Worst of all, though, Ed was playing with his pet stinky cheese named Sheldon, the one thing that Double D despised the most.

Edd was also met with an even more disgusting smell as the smell of body odor filled the inside of the elevator. His anxiety levels have reached a new high as he realized the severity of the amount of germs and bacteria that surrounded him. The Sockhead felt nauseous from the lack of fresh air, making him want to either faint, throw up, or both.

"How could I have been so negligent of the possible contamination of this elevator's interior. It's so... revolting." Edd gagged, backing up against the nearest wall.

Yuna sprayed some air freshner to mask the odorous scent. "Yeah, I may have to have this elevator scrubbed and bleached." She said ghastly.

"Yuna, about the device that you recovered, what do you suppose it may be?" Edd asked as he plugged his nose with a clothespin.

"From the looks of it, it's an auto injector. It must've been used to inject some Corruptonium into Irene Belserion, causing her to mutate into that ugly monster. And guess who it belongs to." Yuna hands a magnifying glass over to Double D, who inspected the device and discovering the initials 'MW' labeled on the back of it.

"The Miracle Worker... of course. Why am I not surprised?" Edd deadpanned.

"This insidious plot is getting thicker by the second. We're nowhere to finding who he is or what he is doing. We've been getting hints and clues, so far, but there's not much to go on."

"I agree, which is why I have created a list of possible suspects to narrow down our search." Edd began to elaborate. "I've deduced that the Miracle Worker could be one of the kids from the Cul-de-sac, or the 10 generals to be exact. That being said, we can easily rule out Kevin, Rolf, Sarah and Jimmy as being higher-class henchmen. The remaining kids could be our mysterious mastermind. That includes, Jonny, Nazz, and the Kanker Sisters."

Yuna sat down in her swivel chair and contemplated this theory. "You know, if this was an average scenario, I highly doubt that any normal kid would be a shadowy villain sitting in a big chair, watching their evil plan unfold." The cosmic guardian sighs. "But with Corruptonium involved, nothing is off the table."

"There's also another thing I've been wondering. Why I was able to produce an elastic, proton-based force field when we were in Fairy Tail's universe?" Edd asked.

"I don't know. I might be because you have unlocked a secret technique." Yuna theorized. "Even though you're not physically strong like Goku, Luffy or the other guys, it might have been triggered emotionally. Probably when you and your friends were in danger of getting killed. Kind of like when Ed fought off Goku's arch-enemies."

"But that was caused by a mere pebble embedded in the sole of his foot." Edd concluded. "There's not a slight possibility that emotion alone can grant a single individual Herculean strength. Even Ed has his own limitations in his vast strength in comparison to that of Goku."

"Oh, Double D, I've already seen a thing or two." Yuna smirked slyly. "Emotions are an HUGE factor in this Multiverse. Joy, Anger, Sadness, you name it. It either weakens you, or gives you strength. It also depends on your force of will or determination. Basically, your mindset, depending on whether you feel like you can or can't do something, can be affected by your emotional state and emotional strength can benefit you in combat."

"That's... rather cliché." Edd said.

"It may be cliché, but it's a lot less complex than Calculus, that's for sure." Yuna retorted.

The elevator control panel emitted an alarm, indicating that it has finally reached its new destination. "I assume that's our latest stop on our universal journey?" Edd assumed.

"That sounds about right." beamed Goku, stretching his arms and bending his knees as he warmed his reflexes.

"Open those double doors! I'm all fired up!" proclaimed Natsu, igniting his body on fire.

"Whatever comes out of there, we'll be ready! As long as it's not a bunch of killer plush toys with automatic weapons." grimaced Naruto.

"Okay, but a quick word of warning, guys. This world is a lot more dangerous than the other worlds you've been to so far." Yuna forewarned the heroes.

Luffy smirked confidently. "Dangerous is my middle name! At least that's what I think the 'D' in Monkey D. Luffy stands for."

"Will there be alien tomatoes from outer space that eat human flesh?" Ed said dumbly.

"No..." Yuna said awkwardly. "Just... be careful out there."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You already know well enough that we don't always take caution to the wind." reminded Edward. "Except maybe Double D. And also Eddy."

"Don't you think we should know what we're gonna get ourselves into before diving headfirst into battle?" Eren asked but his words were fallen on deaf ears as everyone ran out the elevator into the new world. The Scout merely shrugged as he followed the others.

Naruto out ran everyone, springing forrward with excitement. "DATTEBAY--AAAHHH!!!" The ninja suddenly found himself falling off the edge of a large structure, allowing gravity to let him plummet towards the ground. Fortunately, Goku flies down and catches him before he could fall any further down.

"You okay, Naruto?" Goku asked the shinobi.

"Yeah, I'm good." panted Naruto, realizing that he nearly fell to his death. The saiyan lifted Naruto back to the top of the structure.

"Where the heck are we now?" Eddy asked.

"Well, from the looks of our surroundings, we're--" Edd suddenly gulped, his eyes widening out of intimidation. "...high. Very high."

From afar, the stone structure, as it turns out, to be a wall. But it wasn't an ordinary wall. It was a wall that looks large enough to tower over the tallest modern-day skyscraper. Anyone who stood on top of the titanic landmark would feel the enormity of its massive height. Edd stood back from the edge of wall for fear of falling off, while the others looked down at the wall's precipice with curiousity.

"Cool. Are we in China?" Ed said in awe.

Eddy whistled in surprise. "Dang, are we in an alternate reality where Trump became emperor instead of president? Cause this hunk of rock is huge!"

"It must've taken years for someone to build a bigass wall like this." Natsu said gawkingly.

"By my estimation, probably a whole century, depending on how much brick and concrete they used to contruct it. I bet with Alchemy this could be done within a month." Edward calculated.

"It's not brick and concrete." Eren said lowly, which brought questionable glances from the others.

"What?" Luffy asked.

"I said... it's not brick and concrete." The young soldier seethed with a more enraging tone in his voice. His brow furrowed as a serious and angry glare replaced his neutral expression. "It's made of something else."

"Eren, you okay? What's the problem?" Goku asked concernly.

"Yeah, we haven't seen you this angry since... uh, you know, the last time you got angry." Natsu said.

"Do you know what we're all standing on?" Eren growled demandingly to his comrades. "You're all standing on Wall Rose, one of the three walls that stands between humanity and its mortal enemy."

"The enemy? What enemy?" inquired Edward.

"The Titans."

"Titans? You mean like the football team?" Eddy asked ignorantly.

"Now, I believe he may be referencing one of twelve primeval deities of Greek Mythology." Edd assumed.

"I like the TV show with the teenage superheroes where one can fly, one can shapeshift into animals, and the other is part robot. I didn't like the reboot though." Ed ranted, which made Eddy and Edd roll their eyes.

"So this is your homeworld, Eren?" Naruto asked.

Eren tilted his head down silently. "Yes. I know it all too well." He responded. The Scout looks over to the otherside of the wall, where civilization resided. "For the last hundred years, humanity has been couped up behind these walls after the Titans appeared and began to devour millions of people. Pushing us all to near extinction. We all thought we were safe from them. But we were wrong. Five years ago, I lived in the Shiganshina district with my family behind Wall Maria when the Colossal Titan and Armored Titan breached the wall." His fists clenched tightly as he remembered that day. The day that paved his destiny through bloodshed. "I lost my mother to one of those bastards. From that moment on, I joined the Scout Regiment to help humanity fight back against them."

The heroes and Eds felt sympathetic for their friend. Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, especially can't help but relate to the youth. He also experienced a great loss from losing his mother. Her death, however, wasn't just the only thing that changed him and his brother's life so dramatically. It was what they attempted to do that sealed their fates. The golden blond alchemist hated to dwell on it. But still, he can understand the pain that Eren Jaeger experienced.

Edward's eyes softened as his saddened glance met with Eren's hard expression. "Eren, you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you this, but I've been through the exact same thing. It hurts to lose someone close to you, I get that. I even made sacrifices to try and get that back." He glances at his automail arm. A heavy depression loomed over him that gave the teen the need to weep, but he pushes it aside to maintain his composure. "All in all, though, I eventually came realize to realize that not even Alchemy can bring the one you love back. The best thing to do at this point is to try to look towards the future and make your own path."

"But that's what I intend to do. I want there to be a future outside of these walls. I've spent most of my life living behind the walls in fear with everyone else like lambs to the slaughter." Eren responded with fierce determination. "That's why I'm going to kill every last Titan! AND IF ANY OTHER TITAN SHIFTER OR WICKED HUMAN BEING PREVENTS ME FROM ACCOMPLISHING MY MISSION BY GETTING IN MY WAY, I'LL FUCKING MOW THEM DOWN AS IF THEY WERE NOTHING!!!!!"

The Scout's violent proclamation scared the wits out of the Eds and even the strong-willed heroes. Never in their days have they ever seen a kid with this much explosive determination. This was both an astonishing, yet terrifying revelation. Naruto, Luffy, Edward, Natsu and Goku were quite speechless.

"Okay... that was melodramatic." Naruto commented awkwardly.

"Yeah, it's kind of concerning." Natsu replied nervously with an exaggerated sweat drop.

"Well, Eren, as long as you have a goal, you go for it." Goku said encouragingly, giving the young soldier a thumbs up.

"Really? That's all you have to say?" Eddy said sardonically.

"I agree! If Eren is willing to wipe out all the Titans to make his dream come true, then kudos to him!" Luffy exclaimed enthusiastically. "Everyone deserves a chance to achieve their dream! Just like how I'm going to become Pirate King!"

"And how Naruto will become a hoagie!" chimed the dimwitted Ed-boy.

"That's Hokage, Ed." corrected the ninja.

"HELLO!" yelled Ed, shouting into Naruto's ear and making it ring.

"Do not worry, Eren. We support you no matter how... utterly graphic your destiny may be." assured Edd.

"Thanks, Double D." Eren smiled warmly as his angry demeanor vanished.

Suddenly, the sound of screaming interrupted the latter as the group ran to the edge of the wall. Humanoid giants were stumbling around in the large city at the base of the wall. Scouting Legion, Military Police, and Stationary members alike were both fighting and retreating from the Titans as the advancing monsters swarmed the Trost district. Survey Corps squads fended off the Titans as the Garrison helped the wounded. Not many Military Officers were involved in the onslaught as the rest retreated back to the inner wall to assist in evacuating the citizens of Wall Rose.

"Oh, dear! Those soldiers are giving their all, but to no avail!" Edd exclaimed.

"Yup, they're screwed." Eddy commented.

"Say it ain't so!" Ed exclaimed.

Natsu smiled with anticipation as he finally found his own battle. "Well, looks like someone needs a hero. And this is where we make our superhero entrance. Goku, time to call in the air raid!"

"You've read my mind, Natsu!" Goku picks up the salmon-haired Dragon wizard and rockets the latter down towards Trost to help the soldiers in their fight.

"Goku! Natsu! Stop! You don't know what you're up against!" Eren called out to the two as he used his ODM gear to glide after them.

"Hey! Did he seriously just leave us up here?! WHAT THE HELL?!?" shouted Edward, realizing that they had no way down.

Naruto suddenly jumps off the top of the wall with Luffy on his back. After dropping a few feet, the Straw Hat used his body as a parachute to lower the Shinobi safely to the ground. "See you at the bottom, Eds!" laughed Luffy after he and Naruto landed and the duo raced off to battle.

"So, any of you geniuses know how to get down from this thing?" Eddy retorted.

"I'm sure there is a staircase nearby." The Sockhead assumed.

"I know! Let's get naked!" Ed suggested.

"Heavens to Betsy, no!"

"Hey, I think Lumpy's on to something," Eddy said as a thought came to him. "We can use our clothes to make a rope ladder. Okay, Edwardo, we'll start with you. Take ALL your clothes off."

Edward's temper eventually flared up. "Goddammit, do I have to come up with everything by myself?!" The golden-eyed teen then used his alchemy to forge a stone platform from the wall's brick shell. "Get on!"

The Eds did what they were told and stepped onto the platform. "Hang onto something, boys!" ordered Edward. The Eds then crowded around him, each getting a firm grip of the Alchemist's red jacket. Edward sighed. "Of course."

He slams his foot onto the platform as it gave way, letting gravity drop it all the way to the base of the wall like a falling lift. The Eds screamed for dear life as they rapidly plummet to the bottom. As they got closer and closer to ground, Edward counted the seconds until the timing was right for them to jump. "JUMP! NOW!"

The four leaped off the platform just before it crashes into the ground, smashing it to pieces. Edward quickly landed on his feet while the Eds just flopped to the ground like fish out of water.

Eddy coughed from the dust that came off of the debris. "Man, what a ride."

"Can we do that again?" Ed asked naïvely.

"I think my lungs just collapsed from the force of Earth's gravitational pull!" gasped Double D.

"You guys stay here so you don't get killed." heeded Edward as he heads off to help the others.

"Oh, come on! Why do we get to watch from the sidelines!" whined Eddy.

"Just stay put, you idiots! And don't do anything stupid!" shouted the Alchemist, taking off from the scene.

"Wow, Hero of the Month, everyone." The bigmouthed Ed-boy applauded sarcastically.

"Eddy, I think Edward was right to allow us to stay behind. Those Titans may be more hazardous to our wellbeing than we thought." Edd said forewarningly.

"Lighten up, will ya? Those are our boys we're talking about. I bet a quarter for everytime they wail on one of those naked giants like they were--" Eddy suddenly noticed that Ed was missing. "Hey, where'd Ed go?"

"Oh, dear! Ed? ED!!" Edd called out to his dumb friend. "Well, isn't that convenient? What a fine time for him to go off on his own like this."

"We better round up the burrhead before he gets himself eaten!"

"I agree. Surely, he couldn't have gone far at this point." With that being said, the two remaining Eds head off to find their beloved moron before a wandering Titan gets to him first.

 **Meanwhile...**

A Garrison squad member ran frantically through the embattled streets from a pursuing Titan, which smiled creepily as it slowly followed him. He constantly kept tripping over the cobblestone street with panic-stricken fear. A few other Scouts tried to distract the Titan so the the Stationary Guard member would have the chance to flee from the area.

"HEY! Over here, you ugly son of a bitch!" shouted a female soldier, flying through the air with her ODM gear. The Titan took notice of her and snatched her in midflight.

"Jane!" yelled a male Scout as he tried to release gas to make him accelerate over to the distressed girl, only to find that his tanks were completely empty. "No! Not now!"

"HELP! PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!" The girl screamed and struggled for life as the Titan slowly opened its jaws, ready to consume her.

"Jesus Christ..." The male soldier cried softly, helpless as he watches the girl about to be crushed by the gigantic set of teeth.

Her life, nearing its end, was flashing before her. "GOD HELP ME!!!"

"CRIMSON LOTUS: FIRE DRAGON'S FIST!!!!!"

A firey explosion engulfed the Titan in flames, knocking it to the ground while sliding right into multiple buildings. The girl soldier flew from the monster's grasp, almost hitting the ground, but was saved at the last minute by an unknown force. Other soldiers standing on the rooftops of buildings nearby noticed this and became bystanders to this event.

"What the hell is that?!" exclaimed a Scout.

"Is it a Fire-breathing Titan?" A Military Police Officer asked.

"Don't be stupid! Something clearly blew up!" said another Scout.

"Look! Over there!" A soldier pointed to the streets below them as the enveloping smoke dissipated, revealing a buff figure holding the girl soldier in his arms.

The girl thought she was dead, but when she opened her eyes and her ears were ringing, she looked up at the figure's face. Once her hazy vision cleared, she sees the stoic face of Son Goku. He turns his sincere galnce down at the girl. "You all right there, Miss?"

Speechless, the girl nodded in response. The Saiyan puts her down, letting her stand back up. The other soldiers flew down to the ground to assist the girl.

A Garrison soldier glanced over to the girl's savior with curiousity and confusion.

Goku's serious expression softened to a cheerful smile as he replied, "Oh, hey, I'm Son Goku. How are you?"

"Yo, Goku!" shouted a familiar Dragon Slayer who emerged from the smoke. He stretched and winded his arm after delivering the fatal punch to the Titan. "WHEW!! That was awesome! Let's go find another Titan and do it again!"

Just then, Eren Jaeger glided on his ODM gear and arrived at the scene. "Are you guys all right?" Eren asked.

"Don't worry about us, Eren. We already took care of the Titan." informed Goku.

"And on top of that, we saved a Damsel in Distress. You're welcome." Natsu smirked casually while folding his arms behind his head.

"That's peachy and all, but are you sure you killed it?" The Scout asked the Dragon/Saiyan duo emphatically.

"Of course it's dead. I burnt that naked bastard like whole-wheat toast." Natsu replied.

"Did you at least hit its weak spot?"

Goku and Natsu's eyes widened. "Uh, weak spot?" The Saiyan replied. Before Eren could respond, however, the scorched Titan squirmed its way out from the wreckage of the decimated buildings. Its burns and severe injuries quickly healed like a lizard's tail as it lagged and slowly got back up on its feet. The other soldiers retreated from the scene to avoid getting consumed. Natsu and Goku's mouths hung open and their eyes grew wide with exaggerated shock. Eren facepalmed himself as he realizes his two comrade's lethal blunder.

"It's still alive?!" exclaimed Natsu.

"And you say it has a weak spot, huh?" Goku asked. "I kinda figured its fleshy, naked body was a weak spot."

"No! The only way to kill a Titan is by slicing the nape of its neck!" barked Eren.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that?! I'm pretty sure I got more than just its nape, Eren!" Natsu replied.

"Bullshit!" growled Eren. Using his ODM gear to leap into the air, he maneuvers his way around the lumbering Titan before finding an opening that allowed him to strike his swords into the nape like a cleaver cutting into sausage. The atrocious humanoid collapsed onto the ground, quickly dying as its corpse evaporated.

Eren landed on the rooftops with as Goku and Natsu joined up with him. "And that is how you kill a Titan." The teenage scout said, inserting his swords into their metal sheaths.

"Where are the others? Are they all right?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, they're taking care of the rest of them as we speak. I already told them about the Titan's weak points, so they should able to take them down easier."

"Gum-Gum Elephant Gun!" Suddenly, a 15-meter Titan came flying over their heads and over Wall Rose like a baseball. The three look down to see Luffy, his hand stretched out into a large, inflated black fist, punching various Titans and sending them high up into the air and out of sight.

The Pirate noticed the trio on the rooftops and waved at them. "Hey, guys! What's up?" greeted Luffy while punching a 5-meter Titan.

"Nice job, Luffy! Just keep it up and Trost will be completely rid of them!" Eren shouted, encouraging the Straw Hat to keep on punching.

"Incoming!" Edward yelled while ramming a metal spear into the nape of a 10-meter Titan, making it tumble into a row of buildings. He turns around to see an Abnormal Titan barreling towards the latter. "There's a really creepy one coming straight at us!"

"It's an Abnormal! Get out there!" shouted Eren.

"I got him!" affirmed Naruto as he produced hundreds of shadow clones that tackled the Abnormal Titan. The clones pinned it down long enough for the blond Shinobi to embed a Kanai into the back of its neck, killing it.

"There's more coming from that direction!" shouted Natsu, pointing at a small herd of Titans that lumbered towards them.

"I'll take care of them!" Goku said, flying towards the Titans. Within a flash, he uses the Destructo Disc technique to slice all of the Titans' necks.

"Hell, yeah!" cheered Natsu, but then his enhanced hearing suddenly picks up the sound of footsteps on the rooftops. "Hey, did you hear tha--?" A hard kick to the back suddenly struck Natsu in the back, pushing him off the roof and letting him fall to the ground.

"Natsu--!" Eren also receives a kick to the back of his head, making him fall forward and lands on top of Natsu.

"Huh--?" Luffy hears the commotion when he gets ambushed as well. Naruto and Edward noticed a group of people surrounding them before subdued by the unknown figures.

Goku flew back down when he gets conked on the head by a blunt object, but his dense skull absorbed the blow like it was nothing. Sadly, though, it still hurts. "Ow! Hey, what did you do that for?"

He didn't get his answer, however, when his assailant tried to punch his abdomen, but the Saiyan grabbed him by the arm and threw him against the side of a building. The figure revealed to be a young Survey Corps member named Jean Kirschtein, who was a possessed victim of the Corruptonium.

"So, this world's affected, too." Goku said.

The corrupted Jean lashed out at him, but Goku was more than prepared to deal with him. "Sorry, friend, but this is probably gonna hurt when you wake up."

 **Edd and Eddy**

For what seemed like hours, Eddy and Double D were still searching for their missing Ed, who wandered off not too long ago. Eddy was getting tired, as well as his sockheaded friend, but the pair were not gonna give up on their friend just yet.

"Ed! Ed, where are you? Ed!" Edd cried out, hoping Ed would hear his name being called out.

"Yo, Lumpy! If you can hear me, just make a weird noise!" hollered Eddy.

"I'm starting to fear the worse, Eddy. What if Ed is--is--" Double D stammered, as his eyes began to water. "Oh, I just can't bear the thought!"

"Come on, Double D, don't you start blubbering on me. Ed probably found a tub of gravy and is having a really fun time." assured Eddy, unaware that a 10-meter Titan is sneaking up behind them.

"Still, it's what Yuna said earlier that's stuck in the back of my mind." Edd stated. "If this world really is that dangerous, then the odds of us surviving are quite slim. Especially since there are Titans about--." A foul odor suddenly gets caught in the neurotic Ed-boy's nostrils. "Good heavens! What is that horrible scent?!"

Eddy cringed at the pungent smell and pinched his nose. "I dunno what that is, but I'm pretty sure it's not Ed's smell." The short Ed-boy said nasally. The Titan's large shadow casted over Eddy and Edd, which caught their attention as they looked up at it in horror. "WHOA! Now that's a real piece of work!"

"Oh, my land, it's naked!" shreiked Edd, horrified by the monster's lack of clothing. "Let's back away real slowly. We don't know what it's capable of."

The duo backed away from the leering Titan, but it bends over and plucks Edd up by his hat with its left hand. "HELP! EDDY!" The Sockhead shouted, as he was lifted off the ground."

It then uses the other to pick up Eddy by the collar. "HEY! Put me down, Ugly! Hey, I'm talking to you!" Eddy shouted at the Titan, but he fell silent as the humanoid opened its jaws and dropped both Eds into its mouth, swallowing them whole.

Edd and Eddy screamed as they slid down the Titan's slimy tongue and into the esophagus. Fortunately, Eddy began pushing in against the walls of the slippery esophagus, lodging him and Double D inside the Titan's throat. "NO! I AM TOO YOUNG AND HANDSOME TO BE THIS UGLY JERK-OFF'S BRUNCH!!!" The loud-mouthed Ed-boy shouted angrily.

The Titan choked and gagged on the two Eds, struggling to cough them back out. Inside the Titan, Eddy was beginning to lose his grip on the sides of the esophagus. "Eddy, we're slipping!" Edd yelled as they began to slip further into the stomach.

"If only we can make this cannibal spit us back out!" Eddy said, while jabbing the esophaesophagus' interior.

The giant humanoid was still choking on Double D and Eddy as they were close to being dislodged from its throat and falling into its gullet. Eddy continued to punch and kick at the Titan's innards, but all attempts at freeing him and Edd seem futile.

"Eddy, it's hopeless! Our only chance of escaping is through..." Edd gulped before finishing his sentence. "...Nature's Course."

"Wait, you mean--" Eddy then gave a look of dread as he feared the worst. "EW! I am NOT waiting around for that, Double D!"

"You're right. Forget I mentioned it." Edd said sheepishly.

Suddenly, a sharp object penetrates the Titan's nape, causing it lurch over. As it collapsed, the esophagus turned horizontal and saved the two Eds from being completely consumed.

"What just happened?" Eddy said.

"I think the Titan has fallen over." Edd assumed.

They sat in the damp darkness in silence for a moment until they hear a thumping sound above them. A sword penetrates the flesh of the Titan's neck, slicing through the evaporating skin. Light shined into the dark, damp esophagus. Eddy and Double D poked their heads through the hole in the neck of the deceased Titan, sunlight shining in their eyes.

"Well, surprise, surprise. You're both still alive." said an unknown cynical voice, whose tone sounded smooth but convicting. It belonged to a dark-haired man, wearing a Survey Corps uniform and a dark-green cloak. He was equipped with ODM equipment much like the other soldiers, but his most prominent feature was the cravat donned on his neck. He had a deadpanned expression that was difficult to read, but was also intimidating.

"Hi-ya, guys!" said a goofy voice, which Edd and Eddy immediately recognized it as Ed's.

"Ed? Is that you?" Edd asked, seeing his best friend standing beside the man with the cravat.

"Yup, I am Ed, Bringer of Bacon!" beamed the buttered toast-loving Ed-boy.

"Where the heck have you been, Ed?! And who's that guy?" Eddy said as he and Edd jumped of the evaporating dead Titan.

"Oh, yeah, this is Mr. Anchorman. I found him while I was exploring the abandoned ghost town. Mr. Anchorman, these are my best buddies, Double D and Eddy." Ed introduced his friends to the man that rescued them.

"It's pronounced Ackerman. Corporal Levi Ackerman." corrected the Levi.

"Well, I'm McGee. Cool Guy Eddy McGee." Eddy said, making finger guns in a sad attempt to look cool in front of Levi.

"I don't suppose your middle name is Skipper, is it?" Levi assumed correctly.

"Hey, how did you know?!" Eddy exclaimed but drew back and cleared his throat. "I-I mean... no it's not."

"Don't lie to him, Eddy. He is an adult, after all." chastised Edd.

"Yeah, my middle name is Skipper." Eddy grumbled.

"My real name is Eddward with two Ds, but everyone calls me either Edd or Double D."

"His middle name is Marion." Eddy snickered.

"Eddy!" Edd flushed with embarrassment.

"Don't lie to him Double D. He is an adult after all." mocked Eddy, receiving an annoyed glare from the Sockhead.

"So you're all named Ed? Are you sure none of you are related?" questioned the corporal.

"Nope, but we act like brothers. Right, guys?" Ed asked his friends while bear-hugging his companions.

"Well, boys, as much as your happy reunion warms my heart, you three need to evacuate to Wall Sina before more Titans show up and try to eat you. If you're lost, however, I'd be more than willing to guide you there." Levi informed the trio.

"Do you know where our other friends are are?" Edd asked the corporal.

"I can't say for certain. Either they're dead or safely behind Wall Sina. I already helped your tall and... smelly friend here to find you, and I'm wasting time as it is."

"Hold on a minute," Eddy said urgently. "You're one of those Scout guys, right."

Levi nodded. "Yes, I'm an elite member of the Survey Corps. Why do you ask?"

"Do you know, Eren Jaeger?" Eddy's question seemed to grab Levi's attention as his widened a little in surprise.

"That's impossible. He and other members of the 104th cadet corps have gone AWOL for almost a week." Levi said.

"Well, we just so happened to be friends with Eren. If you wanna to find him, you gotta listen to us." offered Eddy.

"How do I know you are not lying?" Levi asked suspiciously.

"Mr. Ackerman, I think it would be in your best interest to trust us. Whatever starnge events that may be happening in your world, it's all connected to Eren's recent disappearance." Edd explained.

"I don't know what you're on about, but if you're willing hand over information about my recent investigation, then I guess I have no reason to torture you." Levi said morbidly, which made Eddy and Edd nervous, but Ed seems oblivious to the tense atmosphere.

"Oh, look, a little worm. Aw, it's so cute." Ed awed in fascination as he looked at an earthworm wiggling on the ground.

"So tell me, where can I find Jaeger?" Levi asked, getting up in Eddy's face, which intimidated the short boy.

Eddy didn't know what to say until multiple explosion went off on the other side of Trost. Recognizing them as one of the hero's bombastic fights, Eddy seized the opportunity. "Just follow those explosions. I bet it must be Eren right kicking Titan butt."

"Guess that's my que. Thanks for the information, boys." Levi then flew towards the fight scene that unraveled in the direction Eddy pointed to, leaving the Eds behind.

"Quick, after him!" ordered Eddy as the trio followed Levi.

"Eddy, wait! I am physically incapable of keeping up with you!" Edd hollered as his inactive body already started getting sharp pains in his side from running."Oh, cramp! Cramp! Cramp! Cramp!"

"What are we doing again?" Ed asked dumbly as he followed his two friends.

 **Meanwhile at the top of Wall Rose**

Overlooking the chaos and anarchy that plagued Trost, a blonde girl in a Military uniform with the number 5 as the insignia replacing the iconic Military factions, watched as Titans were defeated at the hands of the heroes one by one.

"Looks like the Eds are here already." The girl smiled as she took out a couple of capsules from a dispenser, used a small baster filled with water, wetting the capsules and throws them off the wall.

Flashes of light, instantly turned the capsules into 15-meter Titans as they hit the ground and began qandering around. "There, that'll do for now. The real fun is about to begin, soon." She turns around and lets herself fall off the wall. A giant hand that belonged to a large Titan made of armor catches her.

"Let's go, Reiner." ordered the girl as the Armored Titan obeyed and retreated back to whence it came with the girl in tow.

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it. If you guys have any questions about the story just leave a review for the story and i might answer it in the next chapter. As usual, Read Review!**


	13. Attack on Ed 5-2: Love, War, and Ed

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't been updating recently or that it seems like I've died for no reason. I have recently graduated from high school and I've been thinking about my life choices and such. I wanted to keep updating my stories as much as I can. I've also been brainstorming for some new stories, but don't expect them to come out anytime soon. Let me just give a few shoutouts before I let the story progress.**

 **SalazaSauce (Guest): I have never watched JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, but if you wanna make your own Ed, Edd n Eddy and JJBA crossover, then be my guest. But don't rip off my story and make it an unofficial sequel, or else I'll report you for copyright infringement.**

 **awesome.anime.girl33: Well, thank you, for loving my story!**

 **Captain Imagiona (Guest): First of all, I don't hate Donald Trump I just don't agree with what he believes in and you know what, I already made two jabs at him in this story and this website isn't suitable for politics so I'm just gonna keep both that and my fanfiction separate. Secondly, yes, I do hate Teen Titans GO! and it mocks the original for what it was (Not that I was big fan of the original, but still). Also, I can't believe they are releasing a cinematic film for it, and it's like the first one Cartoon Network has released since the Powerpuff Girls movie over a decade ago. I'm quite disappointed, really.**

 **Alrighty, then, on with the show!**

Chapter 5: Attack on Ed - Part 2

 **Trost District (Attack on Titan Universe)**

Eren and Natsu were knocked to the ground by unknown assailants as they were pushed off the rooftop and landed on the streets. Naruto was struck as well and was thrown against a tiled roof, leaving him temporarily paralyzed. Luffy was kicked in the face by another perpetrator but absorbed much of the blow as he skids back a few feet. Edward was struck from behind and fell onto the street below, but quickly recovered.

Two figures stood over Eren as the boy recognized them both. A dark-haired girl wearing a red scarf over her uniform and a blond boy with a skinny build, both with red, black-pupiled eyes. "Armin? Mikasa? Not you, too." Eren gasped quietly, as his two childhood friends were turned into mindless puppets.

"Huh, what--?" Natsu said dazily before Armin kicked him and threw him into a building.

"Armin, NO--!" Eren suddenly felt his windpipe being grasped by Mikasa's death grip. She picks him up off the ground, with one hand crushing his throat as the scout tried to break free. The girl took her sword, intending to stab her adopted brother without a second thought. "Mikasa, no... don't... do this..."

"FIRE DRAGON'S FLAME ELBOW!!" Natsu roared, punching Armin in the gut, sending him spiraling into Mikasa and Eren. The latter fell to the ground as Eren got away from his entranced comrades.

"Luffy! We might need some help over here!" barked Natsu.

"I'm a little busy right now." informed the Straw Hat as he was focused on fighting a girl with reddish-brown hair named Sasha Braus, one of the Scouts affected by the Corruptonium. She yells as she charges at the pirate, but was quickly stopped by a harsh blow to the face from Luffy. "Nevermind, I think I'm willing to jump in," Luffy said nonchalantly.

Naruto, meanwhile, got back up as he was jumped by a small, blonde girl named Historia Reiss, who enragingly attacks the teen.

"Hey! I really don't wanna hurt you, because you're really tiny and cute," The blond shinobi said with restraint. "But I can't allow this virus to consume you!" With that said, Naruto makes good on his promise by dodging Historia's attacks and then jabbing her with punches and kicks.

He knocks the girl down for a short time while breaking her swords. Naruto picks up one of the pieces of the sword and inspects it with curiosity. "What are these things, anyway? Oversized box cutters?" His redundant question went unanswered as Historia continued to barrage him with attacks, but the ninja handled them with ease.

The Fullmetal Alchemist was also dealing with a deranged opponent, a boy with a shaved head named Connie Springer, who tried to slice through the automail arm with his swords. It was futile, however, as the only material he could tear through were the sleeves of his jacket and shirt that concealed the arm.

"No dice, you little shit!" Edward grunted as he used his automail as a shield against Connie's assault. He pushes back against the brunt of the swords, then delivers a roundhouse kick to the Scout's abdomen, knocking the wind out of him. "All right, let's see if you can handle this!"

Edward claps his hands together and uses his alchemy to turn the cobblestone street into a wave of brick. He hurls the wave at Connie, knocking the teen down. "Well, that takes care of him." said the Alchemist, rubbing the dirt off his hands as he casually walked up to the unconscious Connie, while the parasitic Corruptonium was released from his body.

"Might as well take him to a doctor, I guess." The blond boy picks up the bald teen and carried him over his shoulder. "Man, this kid is scrawnier than he looks, he weighs as much as cardboard. How did they even let him into this weird-ass army with a build like that?"

 **Eds**

The adolescent trio pursued Corporal Levi who flew over the stone buildings. It was difficult to keep up with the skilled soldier since the Eds could not compete with the speed of Levi's equipment.

"Eddy! I'm afraid we're losing sight of the Corporal! Can we please stop and recuperate?" Edd asked exhaustively, while he continued to keep up with his friends.

Eddy turned his head at the Sockhead. "It's not that hard to keep up with an acrobatic midget, Double D!"

"First of all, Eddy, 'Midget' is a derogatory word that should not be used to label people with disproportionate heights, especially when you're around Edward!" scolded Edd. "Second--"

"CABBAGES!!!" Ed yelled as he jumped into a cart full of cabbages. "Cabbage bath! Cabbage bath! Cabbage bath!"

"Ed! Quit fooling around, ya dingus!" Eddy shouted at his simpleton friend.

Edd furrowed his brow at the Monobrow alongside his shorter friend. "Really, now Ed? You picked a very gratuitous time to swim in odorous vegetables."

The taller Ed-boy jumped out of the cart as he picked up the other two Eds and threw them into the pile of cabbages. "Keep your hands and feet in the cabbage at all times!" Ed pushes the cart, making it roll downhill as he jumped in and rode in the cabbage.

"ED~!!!!"

Just then, the merchant who owned the cabbages saw his cart rolling away down the long street. "MY CABBAGES!! Supply and demand, my foot! This neighborhood is just terrible! I'm going back to Ba Sing Se!"

 **Meanwhile with the Heroes**

Eren and Natsu were embattled with Mikasa and Armin, two of Eren's comrades, while Naruto, Edward, and Luffy fought the other Scouts that were affected by the Corruptonium. Eren clashed with his adopted sister as the latter enragingly tries to eliminate her supposed threat.

"Mikasa! I know you're still in there! You can't let this disease cloud your mind! You have to fight it!" Eren yelled as he desperately tried to get through to Mikasa, but it doesn't seem to phase her. "Do you remember when I came to your rescue, and you fought back against the bastards that killed your parents?! Think back on it!"

The girl hesitated for a second, her head quivered. She closes her eyes as the light in her eyes returned momentarily. Her tearful and sorrowful expression met with Eren's face. "Eren... I'm sorry... I..." But immediately, pain coursed through her head like knives as the chemical took control of Mikasa again. The girl shouted and moaned in agony.

"Eren!" yelled Natsu as he fended off a corrupted Armin. "She can't fight it on her own! You have to do what you have to do to help her!"

The Fire Dragon Slayer was right, of course, but Eren still couldn't bring himself to hurting his sister. The sister that stuck by him ever since his mother died. The same sister who looked after him even when he didn't even need her around. But he still cares about Mikasa enough to save her from this virus. Especially if he has to resort to violence.

The young Titan Shifter glared with building willpower as he turned to his sister, who was still succumbed to the harsh chemical that diluted her senses. The dark-haired female scout tried to fight back, but the more she struggled, the more the Corruptonium damaged her. "Eren--AAAH!!!"

"Hang on, Mikasa!" Eren shouted, as he pulled out his swords and charged at his comrade. Mikasa's possessed body blocked the attack with her swords. The two were deadlocked as Eren is pushed back by Mikasa against the wall of another building.

As he was running out of options, Eren desperately tried to push against his sister's opposing force, but the latter would not budge due to her immense strength. The scout seems to be done for, that is until Armin's body suddenly slams into Mikasa, knocking the blond boy unconscious. Natsu's fists were steaming from having to use his fire fists on Armin.

"That kid was persistent, but his fighting style couldn't keep up with my fire techniques," Natsu said, blowing the steam from his hands.

"Thanks for the save, Natsu." Eren nodded thankfully.

Mikasa pushed Armin's body off of hers as she tried to get back up. Suddenly, Luffy's rubber fist met with her forehead, knocking her out. "Sorry about that. But it's for your own good." The dark aura escaped from the black-haired girl's body as it came and disappeared.

"I guess that takes of them, then. I never thought I'd see the day where I see a few out of shape soldiers. It's no wonder they were beaten so easily." Edward commented.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?! Are you saying that the Survey Corps is weak?!?" snapped Eren, who was offended by Edward's remark.

"I'm just saying, these guys haven't trained in awhile," Edward said. "Then, again they were all infected with Corruptonium, so I shouldn't hold that against them."

"Not Mikasa! The Corruptonium may have drained her of her strength, but she was able to hold her own against me!" Eren rebuttal in an angry tone. "Even if she wasn't able to reach her highest level, she's proven how strong and skillful she really is! I've seen her take down plenty of Titans beforehand, and she's ranked Number 1 in our Training Corps!"

"That may be so, but even with all the training in the world, it won't prepare you for the unexpected," Edward replied.

Just then, Historia Reiss came flying towards the group like a rocket, slamming right into Luffy. The Pirate was momentarily knocked out with Historia lying on top of him. The others went wide-eyed after seeing Edward's point literally being made across.

"You mean like that?" Natsu asked while Edward stood there speechlessly.

Naruto walked up to the group with a wide grin on his face, and his arms folded behind him. "Looks like we don't have to worry about them, guys." The young ninja laughed vehemently.

"What the hell, Naruto?! You nearly killed my comrade!!" Eren berated the shinobi.

"Relax, I didn't throw her hard enough to kill her," Naruto said assuringly.

"Well, you threw her hard enough to kill Luffy, that's for sure." Natsu retorted, picking up the dazed Pirate.

Suddenly, the sound of yelling was heard as everyone saw a cart filled with cabbages and the Eds as passengers. The cart barreled towards the group until it collided with a meat stand, launching Edd into a mud puddle. "Oh, dear, look at me! Now I'm even more filthy!"

"You guys all right?" Naruto asked as he and the others helped the Eds up.

"For the most part..." Eddy straightened out his back, sending relief throughout his body. "Yeah, I feel more than all right, now." He sighed.

"Can we ride the Merry-go-round again?" Ed asked as he had his head stuck in one of the cart's wheels. Eren helped pry the wheel from the Ed-boy's head, but it was proved to be more of a challenge than he anticipated. Natsu chipped in as the two successfully pulled wheel off his head.

"Here, Double D. You've got mud all over your face," Edward said as he handed the sock-headed Ed-boy a handkerchief to wipe the mud off his face.

"Thank you, Edward. That is much appreciated," Edd thanked the Alchemist, using the handkerchief to alleviate the wet dirt on his face. "Although, I think a shower would be most helpful."

"Hey, guys!" greeted a familiar saiyan, as he flew down with Jean slumped over his right shoulder and Captain Levi carried in his left arm. "Sorry I didn't get here sooner. I had to pick up this little guy and this horse-man on the way here."

"Is that... Lance Corporal Levi?!" Eren exclaimed.

"Why are you carrying him around like that? Is he injured or something?" Naruto asked.

"For your information, I am not wounded," Levi explained. "This oaf thought I was a lost child and he wouldn't let me go."

"You guys haven't seen his parents around, have you?" Goku asked.

"Did you not hear what just said? I said that I'm not a child, you imbecile! I am a fully-grown 30-something-year-old adult who does not need to be carried like this!" snapped Levi.

"Really? You didn't look fully grown from afar. I also figured that you already went through puberty because of how deep your voice was."

"Just put him down already, Goku," Edward ordered as the Saiyan complied and dropped the high-ranking officer.

Levi picked himself up off the ground and wiped the loose dirt off his clothes. "First on the agenda, never mention that to Commander Erwin or to Section Commander Hanji." The soldier then shifted his demanding glare towards Eren, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "As for you, Jaeger, I hope you have a damn good explanation as to why you went AWOL along with the other rookie scouts from the 104th Training Corps."

"Forgive me, sir, but I believe that would be difficult for me to explain." The titan shifter stated as he saluted to his superior.

"It is simple..." Ed chimed in as he offered an explanation of his own. "Eren and the scouts entered a wormhole and were spewed into an alternate universe!" He said in a mystifying tone as everyone else looked at him with awkward and confused glances. "Simple."

"You're simple." Eddy retorted.

"Sure, but he's not exactly wrong," added Naruto, smirking casually.

"Aw, geez..." groaned Luffy as he regained consciousness. "I really hit my head hard, didn't I?"

"You all right, Luffy?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, mostly." The Straw Hat captain replied, looking down at the unconscious Historia lying on his lap. "Why is there a Loli girl on top of me?"

"That reminds me. We should get the other scouts to safety so that they can have time to recover." Goku said sincerely.

"The rescue squad should be here momentarily." addressed Levi. "For now, just gather them all up and set them down right here."

Just then, a cavalcade of Survey Corps members and Military Police arrived on horseback. Leading them is a blond-haired man with ungroomed facial hair and had only one arm since his right arm was unfortunately lost during combat, named Erwin Smith. Beside him is a brown-haired woman wearing goggles named Hanji Zoe, who was the Section Commander. The commander's horse skidded to a stop as he turned to face the group of heroes and Eds.

"Captain Levi, anything to report?" Erwin asked authoritatively.

"Oh, I've got a lot to report, all right." replied the Lance Corporal.

Erwin then noticed Eren standing beside him, surprised by his sudden return. "Eren Jaeger? You've returned. This is quite the surprise." Before Eren could respond, one of the soldiers suddenly shouted.

"Hey! It's them!" yelled a Military Police Officer, pointing at Goku and Natsu. "Those were the guys that wiped out those Titans!"

"Hm?" muttered Natsu, not realizing that the soldier was referring to him. "Who? Me?"

"So it's true then!" Hanji said boisterously as she jumped off her horse and ran towards Goku and Natsu. "You were the ones who decimated those Titans with only fire and your bare fists!"

"What, that? Oh, yeah, that was nothing really. We just noticed that there were people in trouble, so we decided to swoop in and help out." Goku replied modestly.

"AMAZING!!!" shouted Hanji with astonishment as she turned to Natsu. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you must be the one who burned that one Titan into a crisp!"

"Hell, yeah!" replied Nastu, pressing against his fist. "I roasted that bastard like a fleshy marshmallow!"

"Fascinating..." Hanji grinned with hyperactive attentiveness.

"You know, we also had a hand in taking out those naked monsters, too," added Edward, gesturing to him, Naruto and Luffy.

Hanji then took interest in Edward's automail arm with interest. She grabs the Alchemist's metal arm and examined it, which made him feel uncomfortable. "Now this is intriguing. The design of your prosthesis is so intricate. If only we had this sort of technology to aid those who have lost their limbs. Fortunately, though, Eren doesn't need the use of prosthetic limbs, because his Titan abilities can regrow his lost limbs."

"WHAT?!?!" exclaimed Edward as he shifted his envious gaze towards Eren. "What the hell?! You didn't tell me you could do that!!"

"Well, I guess I'm more of a Show,-Don't-Tell kind of person, really," Eren replied.

"I'll give you Show, Don't Tell!" challenged Edward, waving his fist at the teenaged soldier.

"That funny lady with the goggles reminds me of Double D," Ed commented.

"I wouldn't exactly compare myself to someone with insane qualities such as hers, Ed," Edd said, who was still feeling slightly unnerved now that he is covered in mud, which was starting to cake-in the longer it dried.

Eddy, who was mostly silent throughout the conversation, started getting irritated since nobody was acknowledging his presence. Finally having enough, however, the short Ed-boy eventually snaps.

"HEY!" Everyone almost immediately drew their attention to him as soon as he announced himself. "What the heck are we? Minced meat or something?! We still exist, ya know!"

The others were silent and they awkwardly stared at the boys until Ed broke the silence with one of his signature one-liners. "My Mom's not allowed to have mincemeat, because it makes her feel bloated."

Eddy facepalmed himself, seeing as how this story was getting nowhere at this part. "What I wouldn't give for this segment of the chapter to end already." He mumbled.

"May I please use your shower?" The dirty sock-headed Edd asked politely.

 **Meanwhile in the ruins of Shiganshina**

The remains of the Shiganshina district stood to be a testament of the tragedy that befell Wall Maria five years earlier. Among the dilapidated houses and abandoned streets stood two young adults who are already infamous and well-known by the Survey Corps. Bertholdt Hoover and Reiner Braun, the Colossal Titan, and the Armored Titan. The two warriors of their unknown country of origin were waiting for the one that brought them back to where they committed humanity's most heinous atrocities.

Bertholdt looked around the empty ghost town with the feeling of eeriness and guilt. Reiner looked over to his friend, "Bertholdt, what's got you down?" He inquired with concern for his comrade.

"I don't know, I--I..." said Bertholdt nervously. "I feel as though the air is getting heavier. Like... like there is a huge weight on me."

"What do you mean?" Reiner asked.

"I can't explain it, really. It's like I'm being..." The tall boy gulped as he spoke mid-sentence. "...judged."

"By what?"

Bertholdt hesitated. "By... by hundreds... hundreds of faces."

Reiner scoffed. "You're kidding me. Are you saying that this place is haunted?"

"Not really, but... it's like the past is just..." Bertholdt explained but Reiner interjects him.

"I know what you're trying to say, Bert. And it doesn't matter now. We did what we had to do." The husky teen said. "It was for our cause."

"Yeah, I get that," replied Bertholdt. "Still, this feeling is hard to ignore."

"Why look back through the rearview mirror when you can hardly focus on what's in front of you, dudes?" A voice asked as a figure appeared in plain view. A blonde girl wearing a Scout's uniform, but with the insignias replaced with a number 5. "At least, that's what I, the goddess Ymir, would say."

"Is that so," Reiner replied. "If you really are a goddess, then why haven't you fulfilled our promise already? Perhaps it is because you may have misled us."

"Don't get your tie in a knot, man. Like, it takes a lot for a goddess to carry out a miracle such as this," said the self-proclaimed 'Ymir'. "You know, as they say, dudes, to make an omelet, you gotta break a few eggs. Or in your cases, a few walls."

The girl giggled at her comment but Reiner and Bertholdt weren't amused by it as much as she was. 'Ymir' took note of that reaction. "Man, you guys really need to laugh more. I heard that it can increase your lifespan if you laugh hard enough."

Reiner frowned at the girl. "We're not here to tell jokes, we're here to see if you are who you say you are."

"So far, you are barely able to convince us," Bertholdt said without any indication of credibility.

"Patience, non-believers," assured 'Ymir'. "It's not like your friend, Annie, isn't going anywhere. Especially since she's stuck in that crystal shell."

"Do you know how to release her?" Reiner inquired.

"Not yet, but I do have one or two things I need before I can rescue her from the Scouts."

"Whatever it is, just name it! Please, Annie's life is at stake!" shouted Bertholdt frantically.

"Bertholdt, calm down," ordered Reiner as his comrade remained silent while still trembling. "What is it that you need?"

'Ymir' smirked. "Your DNA."

"DNA? What's that?" The warrior asked quizzically.

"Oh, you know, DNA. It's a special offering. Blood, hair, spit, skin, fluids, it's something that a goddess needs in exchange for your request." The girl explained without any further detail.

Reiner looked over to Bertholdt who glanced at him nervously. The taller boy took out a knife and cuts a lock of his hair. As he was about to give it to 'Ymir', the other boy stops him. "Wait..." He stares down at the girl. "How do we know you're not some pretender who is a part of some fanatical cult."

'Ymir' looks up at Reiner and chuckled jovially. "Wow, you've got some serious trust issues, dude. But let me tell you something, though," The said in a sincere tone. "Would you rather rely on me and hope that I would return with your friend safe and sound? Or... would you, instead, return to your home country immediately and have everyone be suspicious of your whereabouts?"

Reiner realized what she said was right. If he and Bertholdt returned to their home, the people at home would suspect that something was afoot. They would both be caught fraternizing with their greatest enemy, reincarnated as a goddess, no less. Their association alone would mean treason, a crime punishable by death. Reiner gritted his teeth as he complied by yanking out a lock of his blond hair.

"Good choice." smiled 'Ymir', taking the hairs and putting them in a glass tube. "I should be back by tomorrow. We'll meet back here at the same exact time," The girl turned on her heel and was starting to walk away from the two warriors. But not before she stops once again.

"Oh, and there's another thing I wanted to ask," She turns her head back towards Reiner and Bertholdt, who listened to her proposition. "If you wanted to, I can help you leave your warrior life behind, so you can start a new one yourselves. I mean, committing mass genocide isn't exactly the way to live a prosperous life, you know."

"We were born into this life from the start," said Reiner tilting his head down. "It's the only life we know of. And it'll stay that way for as long as we live."

"Eh, to each his own, I guess." 'Ymir' said as she finally turned away and went her own way, humming to herself while she skipped merrily. The two warriors were left alone in the desolate district as they parted ways with the so-called goddess. Bertholdt glanced back at her before catching up to his comrade.

 **Infirmary** ( **Wall** **Rose,** **Trost** **District)**

Mikasa Ackerman slowly opened her eyes as she regained consciousness. Her vision was cloudy, but when it got clearer the first thing that she saw was her adopted brother, Eren, watching over the poor girl. Her eyes widened when she first laid eyes on the person that she thought was lost to her.

"Mikasa. You're awake," smiled Eren. "The doctor says that you're gonna be fine. You just need to rest for a bit--"

The dark-haired girl suddenly wrapped her arms around Eren, unwilling to let him go. Tears trickled down her face as the emotions in her body came out in a sudden burst. "Eren... I thought I'd never see you again." She wept while her adopted sibling returned the hug.

Armin Arlert was the next to awaken along with Jean Kirschtein, Historia Reiss, Sasha Braus, and Connie Springer, all who barely remember the events of the past few days. While the other scouts recovered in the infirmary, the Eds and heroes checked in on the rookies to see how they were doing. Goku conversed with Jean as they talked about what had occurred to the scout and the Saiyan had already explained everything to him.

"So, that's pretty much how you ended up in the hospital," Goku concluded.

"You mean you were beating me up while I wasn't even aware of it?!" Jean exclaimed.

"You were pretty aggressive when you were out of it," Goku said.

"Man, me against a strong guy like you," said Jean with amazement. "That was a pretty epic battle, right? I do work out a lot so I'm always up for a challenge."

"Actually, it took only one punch to knock you out," corrected Goku, which made Jean feel mortified. "I don't think you work out as much as you say you do."

Just then, a hungry Sasha laid in bed as she played with her lunch, which mainly consisted of gruel, a stale bread roll, and water. She detested the food that was given to her so simply just played with the lumpy gray stuff as her stomach rumbled like an earthquake. "Ugh, what I wouldn't give for some REAL food." She groaned.

Luffy's stomach rumbled as well, which meant that he was also starting to go hungry. "Yeah, I know that feeling." The pirate suddenly remembered the turkey he found in Ed's room and saved it for himself. He pulled out the poultry from his coat pocket and salivated at the moist, tender skin.

Sasha gazed at the turkey with hungry eyes. Drool dripped from her mouth as the smell of meat penetrated her nostrils, triggering the dopamine in her brain, sending her meat cravings into a frenzy. She had to get a piece of that succulent meat, or else she may die of hunger.

 _'Meat? MEAT_?!?! _OH, MY GOD, THAT IS MEAT!!!_ _I GOTTA_ _HAVE_ _MEAT!!! MEAT_ _HAS_ _PROTEINS AND PROTEINS_ _BUILD MUSCLE AND_ _MUSCLE GIVES ENERGY AND ENERGY GIVES LIFE!!!_ _I..._ _MUST... HAVE_ _MEAAATTT~!!!!'_ The brown-haired girl thought hyperactively as her foodgasm began to take over.

"H-hey..." said Sasha softly as Luffy turned to her before he could take a bite out of the turkey. "Is that... turkey?"

"Yeah..." replied Luffy. "Why do you ask?"

"Could I... I...?" Sasha stammered as she licked her lips with hunger.

"You wanna watch me eat it?" Luffy asked naïvely.

"N-no, no, no! I... I wanna have a... a look at the turkey." Sasha said hungrily.

"Oh, I guess so," affirmed Luffy as he slowly handed Sasha the poultry.

 _'Yes!_ _YES! Come to Mama...'_ thought the girl, her salivating mouth forming into a satisfied grin.

Luffy, however, being able to read faces and expressions, saw through her ruse, yanking the turkey away from Sasha. "Wait a minute! I know what you're doing! I'm not letting you have my meat!!"

"Gimme that meat!!" Sasha said angrily.

"NO!!!" snapped the Straw Hat while begrudgingly playing Keep-Away with the turkey. Sasha grabbed hold of the meat as Luffy pulled back hard, sending the two competitors on the floor, struggling for the turkey. Neither side was willing to give it up.

"Let go, woman!"

"NEVER!!!!!"

"Knock it off, Sasha, it's just meat! It's not even worth it!" chastised Connie as he tried to coax his friend out of the altercation.

"How can you say that, Connie?!" Sasha exclaimed, flabbergasted at her friend's ignorance of her love of food.

"Wow, who knew Luffy would go out of his way for a piece of chicken?" Natsu said.

"CHICKEN! I love chickens!" Ed shouted boisterously as he dove headfirst between the two food rivals. The lovable goof separated Luffy and Sasha as he caught the turkey in his mouth. He tries to scarf the entire bird in his mouth a few times before he finally swallows it whole. His stomach slightly bulging from the consumed butterball. "Mmm, juicy and tender like my lumpy mattress."

Luffy and Sasha's mouths went agape as they saw their lunch consumed before their very eyes. The brown-haired scout went into complete shock, her body collapsed from hunger and misery in utter exaggeration. The pirate captain, on the other hand, was in tears from having to experience the loss of his delicious poultry. He fell to his knees and threw his head down, slamming his fist down in agony. "Why?! Why, dammit, WHY?!" sobbed the pirate captain.

Natsu and Connie looked on at the exaggerated and over-the-top scene with fixed expressions. "Yeah, I'm not so surprised by Sasha's reaction. She does this everytime she's hungry or doesn't get any food," said Connie.

"Yeah, but in the end, we all know who the real victor is." grinned the Fire Dragon Slayer.

The big Ed-boy gave an uproaring burp, followed by a yawn as the poultry made him tired. "I am sleepy. Bed good for Ed." He gets up and lays down on one of the empty hospital beds, snoring loudly as he immediately fell into slumber like a hibernating animal.

While that transpired, Eddy, Edd (Who was now fully clean after taking a warm bath), Edward, Naruto, Armin, Mikasa, and Historia conversed about everything that has happened up until recently. "So what you are all saying is, Eren disappeared because of a malevolent force that has somehow brought you all together and now the multiverse is in peril so you had to travel to other worlds, including ours, so you can figure out whoever or whatever is the cause of it all while fighting other villains and various evildoers?" surmised Armin, bewildered by the heroes' amazing tale.

"Yup," replied Eddy. "Trust me, Double D #3. It goes on a WHOLE new level of weird."

"Double D #3?" Edd said, raising an eyebrow. "Eddy, why is it that everytime we find another fairly intelligent individual in another dimension you or Ed would immediately compare me to them? Not that there is anything wrong with the person that you are, Armin." He said assuringly to the blond boy.

"Well, there's always a smart sockhead in every universe," Eddy replied, patting Armin on the head in a friendly manner. "This world just has two for the price of one."

"Hey, Edward, you're pretty smart, too. I guess that makes you the Double D of your universe, right?" Naruto said.

The Fullmetal Alchemist grinned slyly. "Perhaps, but at least I'm not weak and pasty like those two." He retorted, gesturing towards Edd and Armin.

"Hey, that was uncalled for!" Armin called out on Edward.

"I concur, that was a very harsh blow to our egos, Edward." Double D chastised the alchemist.

"Geez, fellas, I was only joking," Edward said apprehensively but still maintained a playful demeanor.

Historia cleared her throat as she was preparing to speak. "In all seriousness, what happened to us while we were unconscious? Were we controlled by something?"

"I am afraid so," affirmed Edd as he began to inform the scouts. "Every universe we've been to, the people who reside there have been affected by a chemical called Corruptonium. Those who have it in their system are quick to experience uncontrollable rage, sudden bloodlust and a severe depletion of energy. At least, through a medical standpoint.

"So far, the only way to cure it is to cause physical trauma to the host body to a point where the chemical can no longer have control over it. Thereby exposing the harmful contaminanting agent to the oxygen in the atmosphere, leaving the host body to suffer from amnesiac-like symptoms." The sock-headed Ed-boy finished.

His explanation, however, made the others feel bored rather than informed, with the exception of Edward and Armin, who were able to process the information easily. Eddy and Naruto were especially bored that they both fell asleep.

"Eddy!" shouted Edd as the short Ed-boy and the ninja jolted from their slumber.

"Uh, yeah, that's... uh, very fascinating, Double D." Eddy said tiredly.

Naruto yawned as he rubbed his eyes to keep himself fully awake. "You know, Double D, you can really make something so deadly sound really boring."

This made Armin's heart skip a small beat "You mean that Corruptonium stuff could've killed us?" He asked worriedly.

"Of all the things that we have seen so far, I wouldn't doubt it." Edward replied.

"I'm pretty sure that you guys would've killed us before the chemical did," Historia surmised. "From what we were told, you all have very unique abilities. Is that true?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. We wouldn't beat you guys hard enough to kill you." assured Naruto. "I mean, unless we had to."

Historia was taken aback by Naruto's statement, but also understood that she would've been killed by the shinobi if her actions were premeditated than without rationality. Naruto noticed Historia's shifting expression and took note of it.

Mikasa, who was silent throughout the entire conversation, suddenly stood up and walked away from the group with uneasy tension. The others noticed the worried frown on her face, which has drawn concern from her friend Armin. "Is she all right Armin?" Edd asked the blond boy.

"I'm not sure," Armin replied as he got up and followed his friend outside. "Please, excuse me for a moment."

The group was silent for a prolonged time before Eddy finally spoke up. "So... anyone know how to play Parcheezi?"

"EW!! SASHA!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ED?!" exclaimed Connie as his female friend and Luffy stuck their hands in the sleeping monobrow's esophagus, trying to fish out the turkey. Everyone else just looked on with digust.

"I'm not letting this lump digest my meat!" yelled Sasha as she sifted through the contents of Ed's stomach.

"Luffy! Don't put your hand in their! You don't know where it's been!" Natsu shouted.

"Hold on... almost... AH-HA!" Luffy grabbed hold of something large inside of Ed's stomach and immediately dislodged it. As he pulled it out, to his surprise, the object was actually a protractor-like tool. "Wait a minute... this isn't meat."

"So that's where my sextant went! Poor Ed must have swallowed it by accident." surmised Double D.

"Uhh, your what?" Jean asked while Eddy could barely contain his laughter as he giggled silently.

"A sextant," Edd explained. "It is an astronomical instrument used to triangulate positions that give proper directions for navigation."

"Yeah, you know, a sextant," Eddy smiled mischievously. "It makes ALL KINDS of positions." He hinted as Jean finally understood the innuendo and started giggling.

"Oh, don't start this again, Eddy," Double D blushed with embarrassment.

Soon everyone else started laughing out loud as they all realized the hidden double entendré. All except for Edd, Historia and Edward, who didn't find it to be that funny while Goku and Luffy didn't understand the joke. "Why is everybody laughing?" Luffy asked.

"What's not to get? They're all laughing, so we might as well join in." Goku said as he and the pirate went along with the joke and laughed with everyone else.

"Oh, hush!" shouted Edd.

Outside the infirmary, Mikasa reflected to herself as the sun sets on the battle-scarred Trost district. The girl's heart beated with worry as she thought about her adopted brother's well-being. After she awakened from her comatose, her reunion with Eren was short-lived when he was escorted to Commander Erwin so that he may be questioned due to the recent events that she, nor her comrades, would barely remember. It worried her greatly, since Eren could be charged with treason and possibly be sentenced to death. She didn't want to think of that outcome. It wasn't Eren's fault that he disappeared, as far as she learned from the characters that he met, anyway.

Mikasa buried her face into the scarlet-red scarf wrapped around her neck. Her eyes watered with anxious worry. Armin, her childhood best friend that she and Eren have known for as long as they can remember. "Mikasa, are you all right?" The blond boy asked.

The girl was shrugged in silence, but Armin knew about the complexity the matters of Mikasa's heart were, and he knew it all too well. He rested his hand on her shoulder with sincere empathy for his friend. "I know Eren's not in a good position right now. But we've been through worse. We just have to be strong for him."

"You're right," Mikasa nodded. "It's just... I feel so powerless. I feel like I failed Eren. If I'm not around to keep him safe, like I promised his mother, then I feel like I failed her, too." Her heart began to tighten and her voice cracked while she spoke.

Edward Elric approached the side door, which was left open by just a small margin, as he overheard their private conversation. He concentrated on every emotional word intently.

"That's not true, Mikasa. Eren wouldn't have been captured by the Colossal and Armored Titan if it wasn't for your efforts." Armin said as he tried to cheer the girl up.

"But... I got injured in the process. I always let my emotions overcome me and it nearly gets me killed every time." choked Mikasa, her voice getting hoarser. "If I'm not strong enough protect him from everything else, what good am I.'

The alchemist, even though it wasn't his place to step in, has already heard enough. He shows himself to the two, leaving the side door wide open. Armin and Mikasa glanced at Edward, surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Edward? W-What are you--?" stammered Armin.

"Were you eavesdropping on us?!" shouted Mikasa demandingly whilst glaring at Edward.

"Yeah, I was," Edward responded, countering her look daggers with his stern glance. "And I didn't like what I heard."

"You should learn to mind your own business, short man!" growled the dark-haired female scout.

Edward twitched angrily when his height was once again demeaned by another ignorant person. "I... am not... short. I am just as tall... as everyone else... got that, brat?" seethed the earth alchemist, extending his index finger dourly at Mikasa.

"Well, technically, you are..." Armin cleared his throat as he tried to use his words correctly so he wouldn't offend the golden blond boy. "Uh... well, you're rather small. Quite unnaturally, if I might add. In fact, you're almost as tall as Captain Levi. But there's no shame in being--"

"OKAY, BOTTOM LINE, COCONUT HEAD," screamed Edward, who was intially set off by Armin's inadvertent remark. "FIRST OF ALL, I AM NOT SHORT!!!"

Armin gulped nervously. "C-Coconut Head...?"

Edward gave deep calming breaths before releasing his anger as he turned to the female scout. "Secondly, Mikasa, you shouldn't blame yourself for everything that is happening to Eren. But I get it, you beat yourself up when you feel like you're unable to keep the ones you love safe. I know because I have a younger brother that I've been looking out for since we were little. If he ever got hurt, or worse, I would be a wreck."

"What's your point?!" snapped Mikasa.

"My point? I'll tell you my point," Edward said, furrowing his brow at the girl. "You are a very strong soldier. Eren told me all about how you took on many Titans in battle. When you thought that Eren died during the first battle for Trost, you were still able to pull the squads together and help fight the enemy at hand. Trust me, my brother and I have lost everything because of the stupid decision we made years ago. To this day, we're still trying put our lives back together ever since.

"I understand you want to protect the ones you're close to, and that's fine. But you won't be around to protect Eren all the time. Maybe not today, but someday, you may wind up losing everything as well. And if the day comes when you lose Eren, you have no choice but to move on with your life. Right now, though, you and Armin are all that he has." Edward said as he tried to reason with the dark-haired girl.

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?!" Mikasa shouted as the tone in her voice grew more intense with emotion. "Losing Eren is something that I can't bring myself to face! I promised his mother that I would look after him and not let anything happen to him!! WHY WOULD YOU TELL ME SOMETHING THAT I ALREADY KNOW IS GONNA HAPPEN ANYWAY?!"

"Mikasa, please..." Armin said, trying to calm the girl as she was starting to break down in tears.

"I'm not saying this to be cruel. And I know you care deeply for your brother," Edward continued. "But the truth is, you can't keep putting yourself on the line for Eren's sake. There are times where he can take care of himself on and off the battlefield. You just gotta have faith in him."

Mikasa gave an anguished cry as she punched the stone wall of the building. Tears streaming down her cheeks like faucets. "I... I... I just can't... I can't lose him." She said tearfully, falling to her knees as she leaned against the wall in despair.

"Edward..." Armin spoke up as knelt down to comfort his friend. "I don't know if you're aware, but we have lost many of our comrades due to the Titans. They've been around long enough to bring humanity to near-extinction. Please understand that Eren and Mikasa have seen a lot of things in Shiganshina. She has been protective of Eren ever since then."

"Yeah, I got that," affirmed Edward. "The world I live in, there's a good plenty of bad shit that happens. Especially when alchemy is involved."

The raven-haired girl started muttering silently to herself. "What?" Armin asked.

Mikasa then repeated what she had said, but spoke loud enough for the two to hear. "This world is cruel..." She lifted her tear-stained face as her dark eyes met with the alchemist's golden eyes, and she gave a solemn smile. "But it is also very beautiful..."

 **Eren**

In the private quarters of Commander Erwin Smith, Eren Jaeger, alongside Levi Ackerman and Hanji Zoe, were currently being questioned by Erwin due to the scout's sudden disappearance. After Eren explained everything up this point to the commander, who sat at his desk and studied him with an analytically gaze.

Confirming the sincerity of his report, Erwin nodded and spoke, "I see, so along with the testimonies of the other eyewitnesses including myself, it is clear to me that your story seems to match up."

"You mean, you believe every single thing I said?" asked a confused Eren. "Even the part where I went through Time and Space to get back?"

"Well, not that part exactly," Erwin said logically. "The part where you returned with other renegades to fight against the invading Titans is what I can actually confirm with facts and reason. But traveling into alternate worlds? That is highly ambiguous and not to mention ludicrous."

"Renegades? You mean my friends?" The Titan Shifter asked.

Levi scoffed. "If you ask me, they're more like a wandering wacko circus full of barbarians, magic men and clowns. Who can kick major ass, apparently." He said sarcastically.

"Speaking of that wacko circus, I have a theory that those warriors might be inhuman." surmised Hanji.

"Actually, you are sort of right about that, Section Commander," confirmed Eren.

"Oh, please, just because they are able to take down a horde of Titans without mobility gear doesn't mean they're not at all human." Levi said condescendingly. "Jaeger, here, may be able to turn into a Titan, but at least he has some rational thought."

"But what about those three young boys they were with?" questioned Hanji.

"What about'em?" Levi asked.

"Well, didn't you notice how oddly shaped their heads were?" The section commander said conspicuously. "Not to mention that their tongues had different shades of color."

"I don't know why you're asking me when you should be asking Jaeger. He knows them better than I do." suggested Levi.

Hanji turns to Eren, who looks at him with an eager grin. She runs up to the scout and clutches him by the sides of his arms. She then began to ask multiple questions in rapid fire mode. "So tell me about those Eds, Eren. Are they Titan Shifters just like yourself? Or are they another type of half-human creature? What about that Double D kid? What is he hiding under that hat of his? Why is he wearing that hat? And what about Eddy? Why is he shorter than Levi? And--"

"STOP!!!" shouted Eren frantically as she immediately stopped asking questions. "I don't know much about them, except that they are simple, ordinary kids. And I guess they like this sugary sweet thing called a Jawbreaker."

"A Jawbreaker?" Hanji asked with intrigue. "Hm, a Jawbreaker... what's a Jawbreaker?"

"Enough," ordered Erwin, rising out of his chair as he walked around his desk. "As much as we are curious to know the circumstances of Jaeger's recent whereabouts, this young man has been through a lot and it would be best if he rested for awhile," He said, resting his one hand on Eren's shoulder.

"Besides, we have a more urgent matter at hand," The commander pulls out a folded piece of paper, handing it to Hanji.

"This letter was sent directly to the king an hour after the recent invasion of Trost which left a countless dozen of civilian and military casualties."

Hanji adjusted her goggles as she read the contents of the letter out loud. "'Dear, Your Majesty, as you read this message, your most loyal subjects in the district of Trost are being devoured by Titans like lambs to the slaughter. If you wish to end the senseless chaos, we suggest that you step down from power and allow our gracious deity to assume control of humanity's failing government. If not, then we shall dispatch Titans in every populated area within the walls, including the royal capital in Wall Sina. You have until dawn to reply. Ymir.'"

"Ymir?" pondered Levi. "Isn't she one of the Titan Shifters that infiltrated the Walls? The one who escaped with the Colossal and Armored Titan?"

"It couldn't be," Eren said lowly, shifting his angered gaze towards his superior officers. "There's no way Ymir would have any motivation to attack us or use ransom. Those damn traitors must have put her up to writing that letter! Maybe they and the Beast Titan were the ones that attacked Trost again!"

"He may be right," Hanji said sincerely while analyzing the note. "I'm no graphologist, but this handwriting seems too formal. Especially for a common soldier."

Levi glances at the ransom letter. "Also, it's written in pink, glittery ink. So our zealot anarchist may be a typical female. Our Ymir is a tomboy, right?"

Eren nodded. "Well then, I guess that eliminates her as a suspect." said the lance corporal.

"Not entirely. If Ymir is in league with those Warriors from the outside, then whatever foreign power she and the other warriors are working for may want to dismantle the government," surmised Erwin. "We can't rule them out just yet."

"But, sir, what if there really is a third party involved?" Hanji inquired.

"Then we'll either subdue them and bring them in for interrogation..." Erwin said. "Or we simply eliminate them. Whichever alternative may be necessary."

Levi and Hanji nodded to their head commander's orders. "Until we are able to identify the true threat, we must send as many of our soldiers to protect the local villages, districts, and the capital. You're all dismissed."

The three soldiers saluted to Erwin and exit his private quarters. Before Hanji followed Eren and Levi out the door, she stopped and turned to Erwin. "Sir, about the men guarding Annie Leonhart's prison cell? Shall I dismiss them and assign them to guard the Walls?"

Erwin pondered momentarily before nodding in affirmation. Hanji returned the nod and left.

 **Underground**

Two Military Police officers stood at watch while they were guarding the iron door that withheld the inactive Annie Leonhart. The rifle-wielding guards protected the cell as they were ordered to do so, so that nothing may happen to Annie's crystalline shell. Then, a man named Moblit Berner, a veteran soldier and Hanji's assitant, approached them.

"Hey, I got orders from the Section Commander. She needs as many men above ground as possible. You are being reassigned to help protect the Walls and districts." informed Moblit.

"Huh? But what about the Female Titan?" asked the first soldier.

"Come on, it's not like that bitch is going anywhere. I mean, what's the point of guarding her if she's stuck in that crystal thing?" questioned the second soldier.

"Just gear up and head to the surface, immediately. You will be briefed on your assignments shortly." Moblit repeated. The two soldiers followed the soldier, leaving the cell door unguarded. Which will soon be a fatal mistake.

Once the three men turned a corner, a young girl concealed by the hood of an army poncho peered around the torchlit passageway, seizing her opportunity to enter the cell. She closes the metal door behind her. The girl pulls her hood down, revealing herself to be 'Ymir'.

"Just as I predicted," She smirked. "Now that I've sent the entire military on a wild goose chase, I am now alone with my target."

'Ymir' approached the dangling crystal shell that was chained to the ceiling. With Annie preserved inside. "So you must be Annie, huh? Well, girl, today is your lucky day," She whips out a bulky carrying case, placing it on the ground and opened it. "You're going to be a part of something REALLY cool!"

'Ymir' pulls out her pistol and shoots down the chains that restrained the shell, which fell and landed with a metallic thud. The girl pulls out an industrial drill with a variety of adjustable drill heads and a syringe with an extended needle. She takes the drill and selects one of the drill heads, attaching it to the tool. Then, she uses a marker to draw an X on the extraction point, which was Annie's bare neck. 'Ymir' presses the drill head against the shell and began to dig into it. But the force of the drill only created sparks and the indestructible material breaks the drill itself, making it completely useless.

"Hm, this may be more of a challenge than I thought it would be." 'Ymir' said, surprised by this unexpected obstacle.

"Looks like Buttercup can't break a simple diamond," taunted a gruff female voice.

"Aw, what a shame..." said the second female voice sarcastically. "And here I thought diamonds were a girl's best friend."

Another feminine voice that sounded more dimwitted joined in while she giggled in a mocking tone. "Yeah, she couldn't even smash a daisy even if she tried."

'Ymir' groaned as she recognized those voices anywhere. "I knew I was being followed. Although, I didn't expect it to be you three." scowled the goddess as the the owners of the voices emerged from the cover of darkness. It was none other than the infamous Kanker Sisters.

"You got that right, sister," sneered May, the blonde, buck-toothed sibling. "Live and in person!"

"What do you want?" 'Ymir' demanded.

"We were just in the neighborhood when we saw you, Leader 5," replied Lee, the redheaded elder sister. "So we decided to see how you were doing. That's all."

"Say, who is this hussy?" asked Marie, the blue-haired middle sister, who pointed Annie's crystalline prison. "She looks totally ratchet."

"Yeah! Look at her nose! Now that is an UGLY porker!" mocked May.

"For your information, that is Annie Leonhart, the Female Titan," Leader 5 acknowledged to the sisters. "I'm trying to extract her blood so that I can complete the next phase of my plan."

Marie scoffed as she snatches the broken drill from Leader 5. "With this hunk-a-junk? As if. What you need is the right tool for the right job." She advised the other blonde girl as she turned to her older sister. "Show her, Lee."

Lee grinned maliciously when she pulls out a titanic flesh-colored battle ax. "Say hello to the Elbow Greaser!"

"Dudes, what is that?" Leader 5 gawked in astonishment at the new weapon.

"It's a custom ax made from the Armored Titan," replied Lee. "Ain't she a beauty?"

"Wait, the Armored Titan? You mean--" Leader 5 said shockingly.

"Yup, we killed both the Armored and Colossal Titans!" May admitted.

"How, though?!" Leader 5 exclaimed.

"By eating our Nana Kanker's secret recipe for Radioactive Mashed Potatoes, we became instant Titans!" Marie explained, showing off the glowing tub of contaminated mashed potatoes. "Just like how you made the Titans into dry-packed capsules."

"Except our method doesn't fail like yours!" gloated May.

"Those boys really knew how to throw a punch. But the tall and sweaty one, though," Lee giggled cheekily as she thought about her fight with Bertholdt. "He really showed a lady how to have a good time."

"EW! Gross! Don't tell me all the details! That's nasty!" cringed Leader 5.

"I wasn't gonna say any of that! Get your mind out of the gutter!" Lee retorted. "My Mom taught me better than that!"

May then started snickering. "Did you really do all that, Lee?"

"SHUT UP, MAY!" barked the redheaded Kanker as she gave the ax to Leader 5. "Here. Use this."

"You want me to--to--" Leader 5 gulped timidly as she trembled with the ax in her hands. "Kill her?"

"Well, duh! Ya won't be able to get her blood without killing her. Especially when she's trapped in that crystal." said Marie.

"Yeah! If you're as cold and heartless like the other Leaders, then it shouldn't be that hard for you to kill this one bimbo!" chastised May.

Leader 5's thoughts surged through her all at once. Sure, she did spill blood when she summoned multiple Titans in Trost, but that was for the sake of the plan. To be able bring panic into the Walls. However, lately, it gave her a convulsion. The Corruptonium was supposed to turn into a calculated killer, and yet it didn't make much of a difference. Her former counterpart still lived on somewhere inside of her. It made her feel... guilty. Guilty for killing those few dozen people. She even felt a little bit of empathy for Reiner and Bertholdt, despite not knowing them, their backstory made her something less than a conceited mastermind. Something like a saint in a very twisted way.

The Kankers could clearly see that this girl wasn't fit to be a Leader, much less a follower of the Miracle Worker. Marie then snatches the ax from Leader 5's hands and pushes her aside. "Forget you, I'm doing it myself."

The blue-haired Kanker finds a firm grip and raises the ax high above her head. Within a few agonizing and suspenseful seconds, for what seemed like a half-hour, Marie drops the blade of the ax down onto the solid chrysalis. The large blade was imbedded into the crystal like it was a piece of firewood. Soon, the shell began to crack and break into giant chunks. Blood spurted and leaked from the shattered pieces. Leader 5 stood frozen with shock when the Kanker made the fatal blow, which ended the life of one humanity's greatest threats.

Marie smiled darkly once the messy deed was finished. "Well, that's one less twerp to deal with. Not that she was willing to come out of there anyway."

Her sisters, on the other hand, simply stood aside with bored expressions the entire time. May yawned while Lee filed her nails nonchalantly. "Are you done yet, Marie? I need that to buff my calluses later."

"Oh, shut your yap, Lee! Just let me clean it first." Marie smartmouthed to her sister as she wiped the blood off the ax with a hankerchief.

"Man, that was so boring! I never thought gorey stuff can get so old so quickly!" May complained.

"Yeah, but it'll all be worth it once we get a taste of those... mmm, Ed-flavored Senpai-sicles." fawned Marie as she thought about kissing Edd for the first time in awhile.

"Hey, Lee, why couldn't we just use the Dragon Balls that we stole to wish the Eds to fall in love us?" May asked her elder sister.

"Because, May, us Kankers earn the affections of our lovers. You don't expect some Dragon-Genie to give you eveything you want out of life." Lee lectured to her blonde sibling.

"Oh, so it's about the principle, right?" surmised May.

"Wrong! It's about my lovely, itty-bitty dreamboat, Eddy." swooned Lee.

"And my dorky Double D," Marie said dreamily.

"And my big, beautiful Ed," May smiled widely.

All three siblings sighed in unison as they dreamed about their beloved Eds. Meanwhile, Leader 5 was still frozen and traumatized by Annie's death. Each of the Kankers exited the chamber with May leaving first, Marie second and finally Lee. But not before the red curly-haired sister closed the metal door behind her, did she look back at Leader 5 with a devilish smirk. "Hey! It was nice catching with ya... Nazz Van Bartonschmeer."

The brutish teenage girl made one final chortle as she slammed the iron door behind her. Leader 5, or formally known as Nazz, was now alone in the chamber with the remains of what was once Annie Leonhart. Blood dripped from the gigantic shards of the crystal into a large puddle that pooled beneath the pieces.

Tears started to fall from Nazz's eyes. The droplets drowned into the bloodied floor like falling rain. "Annie... Reiner... Bertholdt... I'm so sorry, dudes. I wish I... I could've--" A sharp sting suddenly collided with her reddened cheeks which came from her own hands. Her eyes immediately turned to red, with her pupils turning black.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed at herself as her normal voice overlapped with a demonic one. "There was nothing you could have done to save them from their miserable lives! It was simply because they were such gullible fools that they were led to become brainwashed! That's what brought them to their downfall!"

She then pulls out an empty test tube and scoops up the blood in the puddle. "Now then, let's take care of business, shall we?"

 **A/N:** **So, tell me what you think! Was it fun? Was it sad? Angsty? Gorey? Surreal? Let me know by leaving a review right after you read!**


	14. Attack on Ed 5-3: The Towering Ed

**A/N: Everyone, I am alive and I have returned from exile! (Jk, I wasn't gone for that long).** **I recently just started Community College and I've been a little caught up,** **so don't expect much activity from me (Not that you would've in the first place).**

 **Here is the new chapter of Edtaku Squad!**

Chapter 5: Attack on Ed - Part 3

 **Outpost (Attack on Titan Universe)**

The next morning, once the Survey Corps members have fully recovered after yesterday's events, they were instructed by Lance Corporal Levi to gear up and head to the walls. The entire military was ordered to guard Walls Rose and Sina due to the possible threat of Titans. But unbeknownst to most of the Survey Corps and the army, there was a terrorist plotting to attack humanity's sanctuary. Goku, Luffy, Naruto, Edward and Natsu, alongside Eren, Mikasa, Armin and the rest went to help secure the walls while the Eds stayed behind.

As they were leaving, Goku and Edward talked with the Eds before heading off with the others, "You guys should sit this one out, for now. After all, we already know how dangerous the Titans are and it would be best if we handled it." said Goku.

"So? We've beaten plenty of bad guys together during this epic journey of ours. Why is this time any different?" Eddy said questionably.

"You were almost eaten one of them," reminded Edward.

"Oh, right... good point," Eddy replied sheepishly.

"I can still smell that warm and slimy esophagus," Double D shivered, remembering the moment where he and Eddy were nearly devoured by that Titan. Luckily for them, Levi Ackerman came to their aid just in the nick of time.

"How did it feel to be food, Double D?" Ed asked dumbly.

"I wouldn't ask that question if I were you, kid," said Levi as he and Eren came up to Goku and Edward. "There are some things that you wouldn't want to know."

"Like how the chicken came before the egg?" Ed asked, but then he pondered for a second. "Eren where does the chicken come from?"

An awkward sweat drop fell from Eren as he gave a modest shrug. "Honestly, I'm not sure if there is an answer to that, Ed."

"I like chickens," smiled Ed.

"Pardon our lovable oaf, Corporal. He is very fond of barnyard fowls such as the common hen or rooster," explained Double D.

"That's nice..." Levi replied, giving his regular deadpan stare. "All right, Jaeger, Muscles, Goldilocks, we're moving out."

"GOLDILOCKS?!" growled Edward.

"Got a problem with that?" Levi asked the alchemist.

"You're damn right! First of all, I am NOT a little girl, which implies that you think I am short; therefore, I am not short because I am just as tall as you! Second, I am not one of your toy soldiers, because I only report to State Alchemist, Colonel Mustang, you got that?" Edward snapped back at the Corporal while Eren was silently warning him not to challenge his superior officer.

"Is that so? If you were as tall as me, would I be able to do this?" Levi asked as he stood over Edward in intimidation and swung his right heel down on the small alchemist's head, driving his face into the wooden floor. "I honestly don't care who your commanding officer is, my position is still above yours and I have way more experience. But if you want to fight it out with me, I'd be happy to oblige. Right now, however, we have a whole other matter to attend to. So I suggest you cut the bull and follow my lead, do I make myself clear, alchemist?"

Levi lifted his foot off of Edward as the blond teen lifted his head up. "Yes, sir. Whatever you say, sir," Edward smirked weakly as he saluted.

"Good," Levi replied as he walked by Eren and Goku, who saluted in fear. He then looks at the saiyan. "By the way, Muscles, that's not how you salute. Also, you're slouching, might wanna fix that."

Goku then noticed that his left arm was folded in front of his chest instead of his right, so he corrects his error, switching his right arm in the correct position. He then straightens posture as well. "My apologies, uh... sir." The Corporal nodded as he pressed on.

"Mr. Levi is scary," Ed commented as Edward got back up.

"Damn, I never knew Lance Corporals could be so strict," said Edward, rubbing the back of his head tenderly.

"Well, Captain Levi takes his position very seriously. He is one of the best elite soldiers I have ever seen. Just try not get on his bad side. Like what he just did to you, Edward," Eren forewarned as he and Goku followed the superior officer.

"Yeah, okay, I'll keep that in mind," Edward said rhetorically, keeping up with the other two heroes. "You guys gonna be all right by yourselves?"

"Can do, buckaroo!" exclaimed Ed.

"Most indubitably," replied Double D.

"Whatever," Eddy said casually.

Edward nodded as he left with the others, leaving the Eds all by themselves. "I have to admit. The Corporal is very disciplined in terms of cleanliness. Which is a trait that I can appreciate, personally." chimed Double D.

"So he is like Double D," surmised Ed.

"Yeah, but a lot cooler," snickered Eddy.

"Oh, please. In what way am I compatible with Corporal Ackerman's austere and neurotic personality?" questioned Double D as he noticed a dark, faded stain on the wooden floor. "What now, a stain? On a hardwood floor? Well, not if I can help it."

"You do that, Sockhead. I'm gonna find me a snack in the pantry," Eddy said as he went to go search the food reserves.

"Ed, I may need your assistance on this one," said Double D as he brought out the mop, bucket and scrub brush. "It looks like we are dealing with a... ech, bloodstain. I am going to need a gallon of bleach, stat."

Ed nodded as he reached into his pocket and gives Double D a manga novel. "Here you go."

"Thank you--" Edd looks at the manga cover which read 'Bleach'. "Ed. This isn't bleach."

"Yeah, it is." Ed replied.

"No, Ed. This is the manga, 'Bleach'. I need the chemical bleach." corrected the sockheaded Ed-boy.

"But have you read it? It is really good," Ed said.

"Ed, I don't have time for--" Double D then looks at the cover of the book. He suddenly became intrigued by the main character, Ichigo Kurosaki's, design. "Hmm, it does have a decent artstyle. I suppose I can read at least one chapter..."

 **Wall Rose**

Once the heroes and the military have reached the top of the wall, each squad of soldiers kept watch over different sections of the wall in anticipation for a possible Titan attack. Cannons mounted on the walls were cleaned and loaded. Supplies such as blades, airtanks, rations and medical items were brought up to keep the resources replenished. Scout, Military Police, and Garrison forces also patrolled the rooftops and the streets of the districts below.

As the heroes were up on the wall keeping watch with the soldiers, Naruto noticed Historia standing a few feet away from him near the edge of Wall Rose. He sees that the girl had a contemplating look on her face, which made him curious as to what she could be thinking about.

Right then and there, the shinobi decides to talk to the girl. "Hey, what's up?" Naruto asked politely, to which Historia silently replies with an acknowledging nod. "So... um, you seem kinda alone over there. You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Historia responded solemnly. "You can come close to me if you want. I don't mind."

Naruto nodded as he scooted over next to her and sat down on the rim of the wall, letting his right leg dangle from the edge and the other rest on top. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. You know, me saying that I would may or may not kill you and me actually almost killing you before."

"It's okay. I'm just thinking of something else, that's all," Historia said.

"Oh... well, uh," Naruto sighed awkwardly, unsure of how to keep the conversation going. "What are you thinking about? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

Historia shrugged lightly. "Nothing important, really. I've been through a lot recently, let's just put it at that." She said hesitantly.

"Well, if you feel like talking to somebody or me, I'm all ears," The shinobi smiled warmly.

"I'm not sure if that will help, but thank you for the suggestion, anyway," thanked Historia as she started to walk off.

"By the way..." Naruto said, but started to blush as the small girl turned to him.

"What?" She asked.

"Uh... you're... you're very cute and pretty," The blond shinobi said finally.

Historia blushed at the compliment. "Oh... thanks, I guess..." She replied shyly, but decided to mention something this to the fellow teen. "Look, you seem like a nice guy, but I don't think I'm interested in you."

Naruto blushed harder, but this time out of embarrassment. "Oh, was I trying to hit on you? I--I didn't realize..."

"It's not that. You didn't know this so it's not your fault, but..." Historia began as she looked around to see if anybody was eavesdropping and leaned in closer to him. "The thing is, I..." She whispered in Naruto's ear as she gave her confession.

Natsu then noticed the blonde girl talking to the ninja. His enhanced hearing picked up on what Historia was saying as his face perked with interest. "Huh... really? No way."

"Hey, Natsu! Look at those giant nudists down there!" exclaimed Luffy, pointing down at the small crowd of Titans clawing at the wall. "Hehehe, they're so stupid," He chuckled.

"And ugly, too. I mean just look at them," Natsu said, cringing at the unsettling faces of the gigantic humanoids. "They're like potatoes. Big, fugly potatoes."

"I know, right? Their faces alone give me nightmares," Conny commented.

Sasha, who was napping for a moment, was suddenly jolted from her slumber. "Wh-what? Did someone say potatoes?"

"Hey, Commander Hanji, you know a lot about Titans, right?" Luffy asked the female soldier.

"Fortunately, for you, you're asking the right person," Hanji smirked, adjusting her goggles. "What do you wanna know, pirate?"

"Do Titans poop?" Luffy asked to which the others reacted with awkward glances.

"Huh, you know, nobody has ever asked me that question. So I guess that makes you the first one," She replied. "And the answer to that question, is no. Titans do not poop. They are not biologically designed to have digestive systems so they can't just produce waste with every human that they consume."

"I'm probably gonna regret asking this, but..." Natsu said lowly. "What happens when Titans get full?"

"Simple. Once their stomachs are full, they just regurgitate them back out into giant balls of flesh. Kind of like how a cat spits out a ball of fur," The Section Commander explained, which disgusted Natsu, and even Luffy as well.

"WHAT?!?! So they just throw up their leftovers?!" The Dragon Slayer shouted in disgust.

Luffy cringed, "That's even worse than pooping!"

"Well, Titans don't eat people as a source of food. They pretty much live forever unless they are killed," Hanji explained further.

Meanwhile, Commander Erwin and Commander Dot Pixis were conversing about the current situation while Eren, Levi and Edward were kept in the loop. "I apologize if this has inconvenienced your regular routine, Commander Pixis. But the circumstances of this dire situation strongly requires your help." said Erwin.

"Not at all, Commander," Pixis chuckled contentedly. "In fact, it seems like you have your hands tied up anyway. I'd be glad to offer my assistance to the reconnaissance squad." He said.

"So the walls are under surveillance as of this moment," Erwin said. "What have we uncovered so far?"

"Well, for the most part, the walls are still standing. Thank God," Pixis explained. "The Titans that mosey around outside haven't done much. Even the abnormals are as normal as they can be."

"And you say the walls haven't been breached, correct?" Erwin asked informatively.

"Indeed. It's perplexing, too," The old commander said as he glanced at his pocket watch. "It's already past dawn and nothing has happened."

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, but this couldn't be a hoax, right?" Armin asked.

Erwin was hesitant at first but then he replies. "Perhaps. But it seems too authentic to be one."

"So has this been a waste of time then?" Mikasa asked.

"No. It has to be real. Otherwise we wouldn't be here, would we?" Eren said.

"I think it's clear to me that it is, but..." Edward said as he pondered the thought in his head. "This all seems kinda predictable. It's almost as if the terrorist expected us to not give in to their demands."

"Goldilocks has a point," Levi said, which made Edward scowl at his comment. "If they wanted to attack us, we would have already been ambushed."

"I can agree with you there, Captain," said Erwin. "They may be... waiting for something."

"That's ludicrous! What could they be waiting for? They have the opportunity to attack, so why not take it?" Armin inquired.

"From what I have seen so far, it could be another trap," Eren assumed.

Just then, Goku transmitted in front of everyone in an instant, which surprised the others, with the exception of Edward and Eren. Pixis, who took a sip from his flask, spat out the brandy in shock. "What in the world?!?! How did you get here so quickly?!"

"Sorry about that, I should probably put a bell on myself," Goku chuckled sheepishly.

"Clearly..." Levi said condescendingly.

"Son Goku, did you find any signs of Titan activity within the walls?" Erwin asked the saiyan.

"Fortunately, I haven't. Everywhere else is pretty deserted, except for some soldiers here and there." informed Goku.

Mikasa pondered for a moment. "That begs the question, how did the Titans get in this time around?"

"Probably the same way the Titans in Conny's village appeared," mentioned Levi. "They were probably turned."

"Turned? What do you mean?" Edward asked. Levi simply gave the alchemist a chilling but sincere expression. It was something only Edward understood well enough. "You mean, they--they... shit..." He whispered. His eyes trembled as if he had seen death.

"What? What is it?" Goku asked concernly.

"If it is alright with you, Commander," Armin asked Erwin Smith, who nodded in reply. "It has been suggested by the Section Commander that the Titans may be human."

The saiyan's face turned to immediate shock. "Human? How?"

Two hands slammed against the wooden table with rage. "THAT'S WHAT I'D LIKE TO KNOW, GODDAMMIT!!!" Edward shouted, his teeth clenched and his eyes seething with heated anger.

"Edward--" Eren said but the livid blond teen wasn't having it.

"NO! I want answers!!" shouted Edward as he got up on top of the table and grabbed Erwin by the collar. "Tell me! The Titans that we have been fighting! Did they use to be people?! Were they experimented on?! Who's causing all this?!"

"Edward, calm down!" exclaimed Goku as he, Eren and the others tried to hold him back.

"I say, boy, what is your damage?!" Pixis yelled.

"Let the Commander go!" Mikasa shouted as she tugged on Edward's red jacket, but he refuses to budge.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Eren exclaimed, holding Edward back.

"Enough," ordered Erwin as everyone stopped and looked at the Commander. "It's clear that the boy is desperate enough to know. However, I cannot disclose much."

"You see this, old man?" Edward pulled out his pocket watch, which signified his form of authentication as a certified State Alchemist. "This is the pocket watch they gave me when I joined the Amestrian army. It grants me complete authorization for the classified information and records that is shared between me and other State Alchemists. Now, I may not be a member of your Scouting Legion, but I am still a soldier nonetheless. I know how to be discreet, so whatever information you have on the Titans and whether human experiments are involved I will keep under wraps. The same goes for Goku if he agrees as well."

Edward looks over to Goku as the saiyan nodded in agreement. Erwin thought for a moment as he turned to Eren. "You will make sure that they keep this to themselves, Jaeger?"

Eren replied with a salute. "Yes, sir."

"Commander..." Levi eyed his superior officer cautiously.

"He is military after all, Corporal. He reserves the right to know just like the rest of us do," Erwin said as Edward loosens his grip on his collar. "As you may have suspected, we know for a fact that the Titans may in fact be human. We aren't sure how they came to be this way, nor do we have evidence to support that theory. This came about when the village of Ragako, Cadet Springer's village, was deserted, with the exception of a few Titans in the area. One of which was identified as the boy's mother."

Edward and Goku's eyes widened with shock while the other soldiers gave somber expressions.

Erwin continued, "It was also apparent that the Titans that breached the wall came from the direction that the village was in. There was also another Titan, which we have named, the Beast Titan, that tried to thwart the efforts of our troops. We weren't sure where it came from, but not long after the Armored and Colossal Titan were exposed as two of our own, who may have been spies for an unknown power that is specifically targeting us."

"We don't know much so far, but they could be responsible for the events that have transpired recently," Levi added.

Edward exasperated as he tightened his fists. "Whoever those bastards are, I don't know if there's alchemy involved or why they are doing this. But no human being should be forced to become mindless creatures, forever eating flesh. I think we can all assume that you're all living behind these walls for a reason, other than the Titans as far as I'm concerned."

After a prolonged and uncomfortable silence, Pixis was the first to speak. "Well, then, let's hope that the answers will come to us in the long run. I say we continue on with our duties and perform them to the best of our abilities."

"I agree, you're all dismissed," announced Erwin as the soldiers saluted and went to their assigned posts.

Goku patted Edward's shoulder in comfort as he went past him. Eren, Mikasa and Armin shared eye contact with the blond boy before moving forward. Levi was the last person alone with Edward as he crossed his arms and looked at the teen.

"You know, kid, you were pretty upset right then and there," Levi said with a deadpan tone.

"Who wants to know?" Edward retorted.

"I'm just wondering, what could've possibly happened to this young boy that would set him off like that?"

"That's a personal reason. You wouldn't get it," Edward said lowly.

"In case you didn't catch on, Goldilocks, we've all got personal reasons. Some of which we're not proud of." Levi said with a contrasting tone. "I'm guessing yours falls into that category, am I right?"

Edward jumped down from the table as he faced the Lance Corporal. "To make it short and sweet for you, I got myself into something I shouldn't have. And it gave me this." He explained as he showed his automail arm.

Levi scoffed humorously. "Damn... if only Erwin had one of those, then he wouldn't look like a walking potato."

"Yeah, very funny." retorted Edward.

"Well, I've seen my share of death and despair. What makes you so special?"

Edward's expression deepened into a soulless glare as he stared directly at Levi's cold, dark eyes. "From what I've seen so far, there are things that you couldn't possibly begin to comprehend. Things that makes death a luxury that you can't afford. In all honesty, I wish things could've been as they were. But when they didn't, I tried to take control of that, and look where it got me. It cost me my arm trying to save someone I loved and cared about, and my leg for another. You're lucky you've only seen only half of Hell, while I have experienced the entirety of it myself."

Edward calmly walked past Corporal, who just silently watched as he left the room.

"As morbid as this sounds, you and I seem to have enough in common. Other than the height similarities at least," Levi said.

The alchemist stopped and looked back at Corporal, "I guess you're kinda right. But still... we're only as different as we are the same."

With that said, Edward walks out of the room as Levi was left sort of bewildered but intrigued. He sighs, "Well, that was morose. And I thought my life was shit."

 **Eds**

After spending almost an hour reading 48 volumes of the manga in Ed's collection, Double D's red, puffy eyes and his lazy smile showed satisfaction after reading the last chapter in the volume.

"Ah, yes. The battle between Ichigo and Aizen was such a thrilling one. It was quite fortunate of you to bring this manga series along to help alleviate the boredom, Ed." thanked Double D tiredly to his friend.

"Uh, yup, I always carry the good stuff wherever I go," Ed said in a laid back tone.

"WOO-HOO-HOO!! Check it out, guys!" Eddy hollered as he log-rolled on a big wheel of cheese. "I just found the Mother load of cheesiness!"

"My word! That is quite an exorbitant amount of gouda, Eddy." said Double D.

"Those Girl Scouts are so slick! They hid a whole wheel of cheese inside a secret compartment in the pantry!" grinned Eddy.

Ed sniffs the cheese in delight. "MMM~... That is gouda!"

The big oaf tries to take a bite out of the wheel, but Eddy swipes it away, leaving Ed to accidentally break his teeth. "Hey, hey, hey! Haven't you heard of sharing, Shovelhead?"

"Hold on there, Eddy. Who says we are planning on consuming that cheese?" The sock-headed Ed-boy questioned his short friend.

"I didn't say we were gonna eat it. I was thinking we can sell it and--" Eddy proposed, but Double D raised an eyebrow at his companion.

"Selling it? Eddy! Have you no shame?" scolded Double D, wagging his finger at the smaller Ed-boy.

"Ya didn't let me finish!" Eddy said nervously. "I THOUGHT of selling it, but then I thought of... uh, giving this cheese to charity, so all the low-income families can have something to eat for the coming winter!" He explained, but Double D gave him a skeptical look.

"Aw! That is very sweet of you, Eddy!" Ed smiled, giving Eddy a bone-crushing bear hug. "Isn't he a saint, Double D?"

"I find that hard to believe! I thought you were past all of this... this... scamming! You were supposed to have a change of heart!" exclaimed Double D.

"But I did, Double D! I really did turn over a new leaf! Honest!" implored Eddy. "I'm just trying to do something out of the goodness of my heart!"

Double D's face immediately formed into a chastising scowl. "Oh, drop the act! Do you not realize the severity of your reckless decisions?!"

"Oh, yeah? Like what?"

"Like this cheese, for example! This cheese belongs to the Scouting Legion; the most elite army faction that the government of this universe has to offer! The very same people that saved our lives and have put their trust onto us just like how Eren, Naruto and the rest have when we first met them!" Double D said scoldfully.

"Okay... so?" questioned Eddy.

"SO?!" Double D said shockingly. "Eddy, how can you say that?"

"Hey, look, I like the guys. They're pretty cool and all, but I just wanna get home as soon as possible." Eddy said calmly.

"As do I, Eddy," said Double D. "But they consider us as friends, and as their friends, we should repay the kindness that they bestowed upon us by giving our full cooperation and assist them in whatever endeavor that we may find ourselves in."

"Oh, yeah. Good point..." Eddy said sheepishly.

"Speaking of endeavors, stealing rations from the military, especially turning times of famine, may as well be considered a felony," surmised the smart Ed-boy. "And you've already seen what the Corporal did to Edward earlier. Imagine what he would do to someone who pilfers food for personal gain."

Ed then began to tsk and wag his finger at the short Ed-boy. "Naughty, naughty, Eddy."

Eddy went completely wide-eyed when he finally came to his senses. Sure, he missed the thrill of doing scams like during the Pre-Mondo-A-Go-Go days, but he wasn't without ethics either. Also, he didn't want to have his fragile posterior handed to him. Especially not by the infamous Captain Levi Ackerman, whom Eddy secretly fears ever since he first encountered him.

He frowns as he started to wheel the cheese back to the pantry. "All right, fine. I'll put the stupid cheese back." Eddy said through his teeth. "By the way, don't you have a stain to clean up?"

"Stain? STAIN?!" Double D realized. "Oh, dear! How did I suddenly succumb to procrastination?" He knelt down as he took a brush and bucket full of soapy water to finish scrubbing the floor of the nasty abrasion.

Just then, the ground beneath them started to rumble and shake. Ed lifted his shirt as he felt his tummy wobble from the tension in the earth.

"Guys? Can we eat that cheese now? I am hungry."

"I don't think that is your stomach, Ed," Double D said.

The rumbling suddenly stops as the outpost was eerily still. "Huh, must've been a random earthquake," Eddy assumed.

"That didn't feel like a normal tremor. It felt kind of... rhythmic," surmised Double D.

Suddenly, a knock came at the door. Ed gasps, "A mysterious visitor... Could it be the Ding-Dong Ditcher of the Eleventy-seventh Dimension? Spooky~..."

"Shut up, Ed. It's probably the guys," Eddy said as he went to go answer the door. "Heh, I bet ol' Luffy forgot his hat. But it's probably still on his head and he doesn't even know it, hehehe~..." He chortled as he opened the door.

Eddy noticed that there was no one at the door. That is until he looks up to see a giant woman with exposed muscles and blonde hair, crouching down as it stared back at him. The young boy, whose adolescent hormones deluded his common sense, gawked at the Female Titan in fascination.

"Who is it, Eddy?" Double D called out from inside the house.

"Yo, guys, check it out! It's a giant babe!" Eddy grinned cheekily. "And look! It's got some nice tit--"

The Female Titan suddenly picks Eddy up by his three hairs. "H-hey! Let go of me, lady! Ed! Double D! HELP!!"

"EDDY!" The two Eds shouted in unison as they helplessly watched their friend get plucked from the ground by the Female Titan. She then tries to grab at Double D and Ed, but they run back inside and barricaded the door behind them.

"It's the Giant Succubus of Uranus! Here to skin us and use our flesh to make flashy swimsuits for Bikini Season!" Ed exclaimed.

"Ed, of all the obscure references you have made, that is quite disturbing," Double D said awkwardly.

The Female Titan then tears the roof off of the outpost building like the lid of a cardboard box. She reaches into the building as she grabs Double D.

"AHH!! ED!" screamed the Sockhead while the Titan then puts him into her mouth.

"Double D!" yelled Ed.

Eddy, who was still being grabbed by the hairs on his head, struggles but to no avail. Eventually, each of his hairs were plucked one-by-one until he broke free from the Female Titan's grasp. He yelled as he falls to the ground and lands on his face.

"Ugh, man, my head--" Eddy rubbed his head tenderly when he noticed that the only three hairs he had were gone and was completely bald. "My hairs! Where did my hairs go?!"

The Titan then realized that her other captor was missing, and was still holding on to his hairs. She drops the hairs as she scanned the area for the other Ed-boy.

"Come on, come on, come on... where are they?!" Eddy panicked while searching for his hairs. Then, he sees the hairs lying on the ground. "Ah-ha! Found ya!"

He snatches the hairs and puts them back on his head just when the Female Titan has discovered him. "Oh no..."

Before she could take him again, however, a boulder was suddenly thrown at her head, temporarily paralyzing her. That boulder came from the big lug, Ed, who ceased the opportunity to grab Eddy and make a run for it.

"RUN AWAY!!!" The simple-minded Ed-boy shouted while carrying Eddy.

"Hey! Where's Double D?!" Eddy exclaimed.

The boulder that struck the Female Titan disjointed her jaw, causing it to hang out on its own. Double D grabbed on to her lower jaw as he dangled in the air.

"Yuna! Yuna! Come in, Yuna! We are in distress! I repeat: We are in distre--" He cried into the com watch as the Female Titan pushed him back into her mouth and closed her jaw tightly. She staggers for a minute until she was able to fully stand up. While her jaw healed on its own, she heads towards the wall with her hostage in tow.

Ed and Eddy ran for awhile until they found another outpost and hid there. The big Ed frantically uses the furniture to block the door once they were inside. He gave a sigh of relief as he noticed that they were no longer being followed.

"We are safe as a shoebox," affirmed Ed.

"Well, that's just great! Double D just got kidnapped and now we have no way of getting through to the guys!" exclaimed Eddy. "UGGH!! We're totally screwed."

"Ooh! Ooh! I have a suggestion!" chimed Ed.

"Let me guess... you wanna trim some toenails?" Eddy asked sarcastically.

"No, silly Billy, Eddy," Ed said playfully knocking on his friend's forehead. "We should launch a daring and crafty rescue operation to save our friend, Double D!! And THEN we trim some toenails."

"How the heck are we gonna do that, Monobrow? We're not expert Titan Killers like those Survey guys," Eddy said as he leaned against a stack of crates, knocking them down as the contents came spilling out from their containers.

The items that fell out were swords, gas tanks and vertical maneuvering gear that were commonly used by soldiers in the Survey Corps, MP, and Garrison Regiments. A light bulb suddenly lit up as Eddy's lips formed his signature sly grin.

"Oh, Ed..." sang Eddy.

"Yes, Eddy?" Ed asked.

"Check it out. Doesn't that ODM gear look like the thermo-destructo Wibble-whacker from Space Leech IV?"

"Yeah!"

"Attack the Wibbles." whispered Eddy.

"THE WIBBLES!!" Ed shouted as he quickly puts on the uniform and equips the gear. He uses the wires to grapple onto nearby trees while accelerating himself with the gas tanks at high speed. He carried Eddy on his back as he flew through the air. "Attack the Wibbles!"

"And you don't even have to clean up after him," Eddy grinned as he hung on to the lovable doof.

 **Wall Rose**

The next few hours went by as the heroes and the military spent most of it guarding the wall, with no activity from the Titans whatsoever.

Naruto, Goku, Luffy and Natsu were bored out of their minds since they had nothing to do but wait. Even the Survey Corps had nothing to do besides keeping their posts. Jean was leaning against one of the cannons while Conny and Sasha were dying from the heat. Eren, Mikasa and Armin, on the other hand, kept watch with Historia, Levi, Hanji and Erwin. Edward, who was also bored, took a loose brick from the wall and used his alchemy to turn it into different shapes.

The silence was so antagonizing, that it drove Naruto to near insanity. "OH MY GOD THIS IS SO BORING!!!"

"Uh, what...?" yawned a snoozing Luffy who woke up from his nap.

"You're telling me. We need something to pass the time," Goku said. "I know! Let's train!"

"But I'm too bored to train!" said an aggravated Natsu. "Let's have a party! A Wall Party! Who's with me?"

"Party? I love parties," Sasha said enthusiastically.

"We can't party while we're on duty." Jean interjected.

"Aw, don't be such a party pooper, Horse Face," teased Natsu.

"HORSE FACE?! Armin, does my face look like a horse?" Jean asked the blond boy.

"Um, it's not really my place to say." Armin said politely.

"What about you, Mikasa? Do I--"

"Yes." The dark-haired girl said bluntly, which made Jean wide-eyed with shock.

"I knew it! He is a horse!" shouted Luffy pointing his finger at the scout.

"Shut up! I am not!" Jean exclaimed.

"Quiet!" barked Levi. "I hear something..." He said as he heard someone shouting as it grew closer and closer.

Just then, Ed and Eddy came flying into the air and crash-landed on top of the wall. "Thank you for flying Air Oxygen! We fly so high you can barely breathe!" chimed Ed, who left an Ed-shaped indent on the roof of the wall.

"I think my lungs just collapsed." Eddy said after enduring the intensity of Ed's temporary flight.

"Ed! Eddy! Are you alright!" exclaimed Naruto as he and the others went over to help their friends.

"Where's Double D?" Edward asked.

"He got kidnapped by some giant lady! She even tried to take me and Ed!" informed Eddy.

"Giant lady? What giant lady?" Goku asked.

"It can't be..." Hanji said gravely. "Was it the Female Titan?"

"Well, it WAS a lady and it WAS big, um..." Ed tried to think for a moment, but his train of thought immediately derailed. "Wait... what were we talking about?"

Hanji then grabs Ed by the shoulders and shook him. "THE FEMALE TITAN! WAS IT THE FEMALE TITAN?! DID SHE ESCAPE?!" She yelled as she kept shaking the Ed-boy for more answers.

"Annie..." Eren growled. "It was Annie! She took Double D!" The Survey Corp members gave a look of shock when he said this.

"Annie? Who's Annie?" Naruto asked.

"I think the real question is... 'Is she okay?'." Eddy smiled cheekily as he tried to share a joke with the shinobi, who just looked more confused.

"What--?"

"It's a Michael Jackson reference! You know, 'Smooth Criminal'? The song! He-he says 'Annie, are you okay?'... no?" Eddy struggled to explain, but Naruto just awkwardly shrugs. "Ah, forget it, you're too young."

"Dammit! I knew we shouldn't have left the Eds alone! We should've been wary of who was after us!" Edward said angrily.

"But why would Annie take Double D? What importance could he and these two possibly possess?" Levi wondered.

"That's what we've been trying to figure out." said Natsu.

"Whatever that may be, we still need to save him." Goku said with determination.

"Where did Annie take him?" Mikasa asked Eddy.

"I dunno. She must've jumped the wall or somethin'." surmised the short Ed-boy.

"Then I shall send a rescue party to sweep the walls," Erwin announced.

"No, let us find him. He's our nakama." Luffy insisted.

"But what if the Titans show up?" Sasha asked concernly.

Suddenly, the sound of buildings being decimated and soldiers screaming drew everyone's attention to the Trost District. A giant Titan covered in armor was attacking the city below, crushing homes and businesses as the soldiers tried to fend off the humanoid.

"You mean like... right now?" Eddy said awkwardly.

"Soldiers! Advance!" ordered Erwin as the Scouts wielded their swords, jumped off the walls and used their wires to swing down towards the city.

"You know what to do, Jaeger." reminded Levi as he followed the others.

"Right," Eren nodded, but before he bites his hand, Ed stops him.

"WAIT! It is dangerous to go alone... take this." The buffoon then gives Eren a moldy piece of toast.

"Uh... thanks Ed," Eren thanked in a repulsed tone as he accepts it so he would spare Ed's feelings. "Wish me luck, guys."

The scout jumps from the wall and transforms into his Titan form right before he lands. The heroes and Eds were still standing idly by on top of the wall.

Eddy sighs. "They're all gonna die aren't they?"

"Should we help them out, or what?" Naruto asked his comrades.

"Well, if they wanna live long enough to see Season 3 of their show, I guess me and Natsu can take care of the big guy in the armor down there." suggested Goku.

"Alright!! I'm all fired up! "Super Dragon Dive Bomb"?" Natsu asked excitedly.

Goku smiled as he turned to his Super Saiyan mode. ""Super Dragon Dive Bomb"." He then grabs Natsu and the duo flew off the wall in a blaze of glory.

"Okay, now let's go find Double D and--" Luffy proclaimed but was interrupted by an ear-splitting shriek as the Female Titan also joined the fray. She suddenly emerges out of nowhere, causing just as much damage as the Armored Titan.

"Oh, great! Not this chick again!" Eddy groaned.

"Leave her to me, boys," Edward insisted as he took off his crimson jacket.

"But Edwardo, we're not supposed to hit girls," said Ed.

"First of all, don't call me Edwardo!" snapped the alchemist. "Second, she's the one that kidnapped Double D, and I don't care if she's a girl. I'm gonna give that bitch a thrashing just because she's earned it." Edward then runs towards the other end of the wall, using alchemy to surf on the brick material.

Just then, Yuna soon arrives in the Space Lift, with an panicked look on her face. "Double D's been taken!"

"Wow, really? We didn't notice," Eddy said sarcastically.

"Do you know where he is?" Naruto asked.

"I am tracking his com watch right now," Yuna said as she traced the signal on Double D's location. "He's somewhere along this wall. It's so hard to pinpoint it, though."

Her tracker suddenly began to beep faster. "He's close. Actually, he's getting a lot closer. He's practically on top of us."

Luffy suddenly began to feel sweaty as the outside temperature increased. "Hey, is it me, or is it getting a little humid up here?" He sighed exhaustively. Just then two giant fleshy hands slammed against the top of the wall.

Steam emanated from a giant entity, whose head slowly rose from behind the wall. The head belonged to that of a giant humanoid with exposed muscles, which peered over the wall like it was a fence. The Colossal Titan glared down at humanity's settlement and the heroes that stood on the wall.

"Woah~... big guy!" gawked Ed.

"Where the heck did that guy come from?!" exclaimed Eddy.

"I dunno, but this guy is made of meat so I can't complain." Luffy said hungrily.

"Luffy, that sounds like cannibalism to me," Naruto said repulsively.

The Colossal Titan then opened its mouth as more steam came bursting from its body. Inside was Double D, bound and gagged on the Titan's tongue. Beside him was the blonde girl, Nazz, also known as Leader 5.

"Hey, boys, what's up?" greeted Leader 5.

"Hi, Double D! Hi, Nazz!" chimed Ed.

"Things are gonna get a little messy here, aren't they?" Yuna asked rhetorically.

"Usually, at this point," Naruto replied as he wielded his kunai. "Yeah, basically."

"I'm getting a lot of Deja Vú here, guys." Eddy said as he remembered the events of the first part of Chapter 5.

 **Goku, Natsu and Eren**

The Armored Titan ravaged the district while the soldiers tried to fight off the powerful humanoid. As it swatted and crushed a few stock characters, it hears a sound heading towards it general direction. That sound came from Natsu's war cry as Goku threw the fire mage like a missile straight at the Titan.

"CRIMSON LOTUS: FIRE DRAGON'S--" Natsu hollered as he was about to deliver the fatal blow.

But the Armored Titan swats him out of the air like an insect. "THAT DIDN'T WORK~!!!" He screamed as he flew across the district.

"Huh, it didn't work." Goku said with wide eyes.

Eren's Titan form roared as it joined the battle. He tackles his opponent, pushing him to the ground and begins to thrash it. The Armored Titan tried blocking the attacks but every punch that Eren gave was stronger than the last.

 _'I'm gonna kill you, Reiner! I'll kill you for everything that you've done to us!"_ Eren thought angrily, beating his enemy ruthlessly.

The rival Titan then pushes its assailant off itself. It gets back up and retaliates by crushing the Attack Titan's chest and abdomen with its foot. Eren roared in pain as he was stomped on repeatedly.

"EREN!" cried Mikasa as she used her ODM gear to fly and slice the back of the Armored Titan's legs, weakening it to kneel down in pain.

Goku yelled as he punched through the larger Titan's chest cavity, leaving a gaping hole through it.

"I got this, guys!" Natsu shouted, as he leaped into air, ran up the back of the Titan, powers up his flame attack and brings the pain down upon its nape.

"CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!!!!" The destructive fire inflicts major damage on the Armored Titan, bringing down the monstrous humanoid with a painful roar.

"All right! We got that bastard!" Jean shouted victoriously.

"That was a lot easier than I expected." Goku said as he reverted back to his normal form.

"Try fighting these things with only swords and gas tanks every day. It's rather tedious even when you're used to it most of the time." Armin panted with exhaustion.

Levi climbed on top of the fallen Titan's corpse, cutting open the singed nape to reveal the man inside. "Okay, Reiner Braun, let's see if you're still alive or--" But once the Lance Corporal exposed the neck of the Titan, he found no human body inside. "What the hell? He's not here?"

"Oh... did I accidently obliterate the guy inside the Titan? My bad," Natsu said sheepishly.

Hanji climbed up the evaporating cadaver and sees the empty cavity in the nape. "Not exactly. I don't see any human remains. It looks completely hollow." The Section Commander surmised.

"But if Reiner's not inside, then who was controlling the Armored Titan?" Mikasa asked. She then hears a rumbling coming from Wall Rose as she and the others saw the Colossal Titan peer over the wall.

"Aw, crap! He's back again!" Conny hollered.

Eren's Titan form glared at the wall as he sees the Colossal Titan's steaming head emerge. Anger boiled inside him. _'Bertholdt...'_

He roars with rage as he charges towards the wall to face off against the behemoth of a Titan.

"Hey! Eren where are you going?" Natsu yelled after the Titan Shifter as he and Goku followed him.

"Goddammit, that brat's gonna get killed," Levi said lowly. "All right, everyone follow Jaeger, now!" The Scouts followed the Lance Corporal as they pursued Eren to the edge of the wall.

 **Edward**

The Fullmetal Alchemist dashed to the other end of Wall Rose, where the Garrison Legion were loading the very few cannons that were mounted. They fired at the Female Titan, who threw chunks of buildings at the soldiers and their cannons, taking out a few in the process.

"Keep firing, men!" barked Commander Pixis. "She can't avoid our gunfire forever!"

"Hey, Pixis!" shouted Edward.

"Ah, Elric. Joining the fight, are we?"

"That Female Titan's a real pain in the ass, isn't she?" Edward said.

"I'm afraid so. It seems our cannons aren't doing any damage." Pixis said gravely. "And she's taking out my soldiers like some kind of efficient predator."

Edward looks at the cannons that were still being fired and loaded as fast as the soldiers were able to the best of their ability. He picks up one of the cannonballs and inspects the bags of gunpowder. An idea began to formulate in his mind.

"Commander, how much gunpowder and cannonballs do you have left?" asked the alchemist.

"There should be enough for the infantry to use against the Titans. But at this rate our ammo may deplete in a matter of minutes." informed Pixis. "How much do you need?"

"Not much, just a little," said Edward, using his alchemy to turn the cannonball into mortar ammo; a cannonball filled with gunpowder. "Commander, I've got a plan. I need your men to cease firing and gather the rest of the ammo and gunpowder while I make more of these special cannonballs. Once I do that, I'll make more cannons while you and the soldiers load them with these."

"What about the Female Titan?" asked the Garrison Commander.

"I'll distract her in the meantime, while you guys load the cannons," explained Edward as he made more mortar ammo. "When she's in your line of fire, give the order to rain Hell on her."

Pixis nodded in reply. "All right, men! Cease fire! I need everyone to gather as much ammo and gunpowder that you can scrape up!" The officer shouted, ordering the soldiers to stop firing.

"But, sir, we need as much ammo to beat this bitch!" said one of the soldiers.

"That's why Mr. Elric here needs as much ammo as possible so he can make better weapons for you!" announced Pixis.

"What? That little kid there? What does he know about gunpowder and cannons?" questioned another soldier.

"I'm not a little kid! I'm the guy who's gonna save all your asses! Now get them in gear or I'll throw you off the wall for insubordination!" yelled Edward.

"And he has my permission to do so since he outranks all of you," affirmed Pixis, which astonishes the other soldiers. "NOW GET MOVING, MAGGOTS!!!"

"YES, SIR!"

The soldiers pooled together as much of their ammo reserves as possible while Edward made as much mortar ammo as possible. Next, he moved on to the cannons, to which he transforms them to creating more bigger and better weapons while doubling the amount of cannons that the Garrison lacked.

The blond boy then ties his waist with a rope as he allowed himself to dangle off the side of the wall. The Female Titan notices Edward hanging from the wall.

"Hey! Hussy! Up here!" Edward yelled, directing the Titan's attention to him. "Ya looking for the Eds? Come on! They're right up here! Just follow me!"

He climbs back up the wall as the Female Titan pursues the blond alchemist. Like a giant spider, she claws her way up fast enough to keep up with Edward. He reaches the top before her as he climbs over away from the line of fire. "Give her the old 21 gun salute, old man!"

"Right! Ready... aim..." Pixis waited until the Female Titan was close enough before giving the order. "FIRE!"

The barrage of explosive gunfire rained down on the Female Titan like Armageddon. The explosive cannonballs tears the Titan to shreds as if she were paper. Remains of her body fell from the wall, crashing to the ground. Cheers rang out from Wall Rose as their victory was assured.

"For those who got blown up, we salute you," said Edward humorously, giving a mock salute to the fallen Titan.

Suddenly, the wall began to rumble as the head of the Colossal Titan appeared. The Garrison regiment soldiers gasped and screamed when humanity's largest foe returned. An erupting fog of steam clouded the top of the wall, blowing off many of the soldiers, including Edward.

Fortunately, Edward used his automail arm to penetrate the wall, preventing him from plummeting to the ground. The soldiers that were blown off used their ODM gear to do the same.

Commander Pixis used his wires to hang on to the wall as he dangled beside Edward.

"What the hell is that thing?!" shouted Edward.

"That's the Colossal Titan. That thing is responsible for the fall of Wall Maria five years ago," explained Pixis. "Now it's back to finish what it had started to do: Destroy humanity."

"Commander, call in for a full retreat!" exclaimed the alchemist.

"Right. Everyone, this is a full retreat! I repeat: FULL RETREAT!" ordered Pixis as the rest of the soldiers pulled away and evacuated the wall. The Commander smiled, "You know, it's odd that an old man like me is taking orders from such a small fry."

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT SHORT! YOU'RE JUST TALLER THAN ME!" snapped Edward, running back up the wall to face the giant opponent.

"Good luck, alchemist. You're going to need it," Pixis said supportively as he swung off the wall and followed his men.

 **Naruto, Luffy, Ed and Eddy**

The heroes and the two Ed-boys watched as the former love interest stood inside the Titan's mouth while Double D was held captive.

"Long time, no see, guys. How are you doing?" Leader 5 asked politely.

"Pretty good, thank you for asking." Ed replied naïvely.

"Let Double D go, Nazz!" Eddy demanded.

"Yeah, sorry dude, can't do that. I need Double D, as well as you and Ed so that the Miracle Worker can fulfill my wish, duh." replied Leader 5.

"Who's the Miracle Worker? What does he want the Eds for?" Naruto asked.

Leader 5 shrugged. "Honestly, I have no idea. I've never seen the dude's face before, but he's pretty rad once you get to know him."

Double D muffled frantically as he tried to speak through the gag in his mouth.

"Don't worry, Double D! We'll save you!" proclaimed Luffy as he tried to use his Gum-Gum attack, but Yuna stops him.

"Wait! You can't just attack that guy while he's still got Double D!" exclaimed Yuna. "We also need to help Nazz, so we can't risk getting her killed!"

"Damn! You're right! We need to get them away from the Colossal Titan. But how?" Luffy pondered.

Just then, Edward came running to the others. "Hey, guys! I saw the Colossal Titan from where I was so I came straight over here--D'AH!!"

The Colossal Titan then slams its giant hand on the wall, which narrowly misses Edward as he somersaults away from the crushing appendage.

"You want Double D? Come and get'em then, dudes." Leader 5 said tauntingly as the Titan closed its mouth, shielding her and the hostage inside.

"Was that Double D inside that Titan's mouth?!" exclaimed Edward.

"Yup. Apparently, Nazz has gone from a normal blonde airhead to a blonde airhead with an army of giant naked people," Eddy said. "Wow, that was the weirdest thing that ever came out of my mouth... like, ever."

"We gotta save Double D and take down this giant meat man!" Luffy said.

"YES! Finally, another boss battle! You guys wait here while I come back with a WHOLE freaking arsenal!" Yuna said enthusiastically as she ran giddily back into the Space Lift to retrieve her arsenal.

"Oh, that Yuna, always effervescent as usual," sighed Edward as he and Naruto began slashing the Colossal Titan's teeth.

"Take this!" shouted Naruto as he threw a Rasengan at the Titan's mouth.

With every impact they made at the Titan, steam hissed from its body, preventing the two fighting teens from leaving a dent. Luffy tries to punch the Colossal Titan's teeth in with his Third Gear, but the scalding temperatures of its body burned his hand.

"OW! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!" shouted the pirate. "That guy is hot!"

"This bastard is more steamy than a sauna!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Whew... tell me about it," Eddy said as he started to sweat profusely. "I'm hot."

"Eh, I'm half-baked," Ed commented.

The Colossal Titan releases, yet, another burst of steam, this time sending Ed and Eddy flying off the wall.

"ED! EDDY!" shouted Edward helplessly, watching two of his friends get thrown off.

"AHHH!!" The two Eds screamed as they plummeted to their demise.

Instead of hitting the ground, however, their hard fall was softened by the top of the Attack Titan's head as it scaled the side of Wall Rose. Eren's monster form climbed vigorously that he didn't notice his comrades riding on his head.

"Well, 'bout time he showed up." snarked Eddy, holding on to the Titan's long hair.

"Hi, Eren! We're on top of your head!" Ed said boisterously.

 _'Ed? Eddy? What are they doing on my head?'_ Eren thought internally when he finally did notice the two Eds.

Jean then swooped in and grabbed Ed as Mikasa snatched Eddy. "Hold on. We got you two." The dark-haired said assuringly.

"Why is it that you three Eds and Jaeger are always getting caught up in this shit?" Jean said irritably as he flew with Ed in one arm.

"Look, Eddy, a talking horse!" Ed said dumbly, which agitated Jean even more.

Eren's Titan reached the summit of Wall Rose, standing face-to-face with the Titan that haunted him since he was a child. Anger swelled within him as he glared at his enemy.

 _'BERTHOLDT~!!!'_ Eren's thoughts screamed as his Titan form gave an ungodly roar.

Meanwhile, inside the Colossal Titan's mouth, Double D squirmed in his bondage while his former neighborhood friend stood over him.

"Sorry about tieing you up, Double D," said Leader 5 apologetically. "I just wanted to make sure you don't escape." She explained, yanking the gag off the smart Ed-boy's mouth so that he could speak.

Double D gasped as he took in some air. "HAVE YOU GONE MAD, WOMAN?!"

"I wouldn't say I'm mad. I'm just... insightful," Leader 5 said nonchalantly.

"Insightful? How is unleashing gigantic humanoids into an entire populace considered 'insightful'?" Double D said aghastly.

"Hey, we all have different aspects in life," Leader 5 said.

"But the Nazz I know wouldn't harm people, nor would she want to create destruction and chaos," The sockhead said reasonably. "Why on Earth would you go this great length just to capture me, Ed and Eddy?"

Leader 5 hesitated but gave her answer anyway. "Um... well, it's not just because of you three. You see, I have yet to conquer this world just like how the other Leaders have in the other worlds. I've been creating synthetic Titans just so I could take down the Walls. But since that didn't get me anywhere, I had to resort to creating copies of the Colossal, Armored and Female Titans."

"I see," said Double D. "But that still sums up another question: What do you have to gain from the Miracle Worker?"

"I--I... haven't thought of that. I guess I don't think I really want anything that special." Leader 5 pondered.

 ** _'What about your life?'_**

"Shh! Not now, dude..." hushed Leader 5.

"Pardon?" Double D asked.

"Not you, Double D," The girl said dismissively, but the sockheaded Ed-boy immediately became concerned.

"Nazz, listen to me, you're being controlled by the Corruptonium," Double D said as he tried to reason with Leader 5. "If you surrender now, this conflict can be stifled in its infancy."

Leader 5 frowned while she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Double D. But..."

Her eyelids slowly opened, revealing the all-too-familiar sign of her Corruption: Red, pinprick pupiled eyes. Double D looked at his female friend with shock as time stood still for what seemed like days on end.

"You're too late..."

Suddenly, a huge force caused the interior of the mouth to jerk sideways. Leader 5 and her hostage tumbled against the side of the Colossal Titan's mouth. Teeth shattered, exposing light into the dark mouth.

Eren roared as he attacked the rival Titan with ferocity. The steam emanating from the larger humanoid burned the exposed flesh of the Attack Titan, but Eren's adrenaline kept him from caving in to the scalding pain.

The Scouts and heroes assisted in the battle by exploiting the monstrous Titan's weaknesses. But to no avail, their attempts were futile. Soldiers slashed at the steaming flesh of the nape. However, they were continously pushed away by bursts of steam that protected the giant.

"Damn... is it that hard to get a hit on that thing?" Conny exasperated.

"Ed! Eddy! You have get off the wall or you'll get hurt!" warned Goku.

"No way! We're not gonna play helpless princess and let you guys do all the fighting!" Eddy proclaimed as he and Ed marched up to the edge of the frontline, confronting the Colossal Titan.

"So you wanna play rough, huh?" glared Eddy as he grabbed Ed, mounted him horizontally on his shoulder, cocking the bigger Ed-boy's neck like a bazooka or some kind of destructive weapon. "EAT ED'S LEFTOVERS, COLOSSAL JERK!!!"

Eddy fired three shots as Ed threw up random projectiles out of his mouth; a cinderblock, a sink, and Rolf's goat, Victor. None of which proved effective against the Titan and only bounced off it like rubber balls.

"Apparently he eats leftovers," said a wide-eyed Eddy.

"Captain! Mikasa!" Edward shouted to both of the Ackermans. "I need you two to throw me towards the Colossal Titan's mouth!"

"And you are asking us, why?" questioned Levi.

"So I can get close to Double D. He's being held captive inside, and if that Titan opens his mouth long enough, I can grab him and save him." The alchemist explained. "The timing just has to be right or else I will fail to save my friend."

"That sounds like a death wish," said Mikasa.

"I agree," said Levi as he noticed from the corner of his eye, the Attack grabbed the Colossal Titan's mouth, forcing its jaws open. He then picks up the small teen. "But let's hope it's not a wish granted."

Levi dropkicks Edward high into the air. The Fullmetal Alchemist screamed as he flew like a rocket towards the sky.

"Mikasa, now!" ordered Levi as the dark-haired girl nodded and propelled herself towards Edward.

She grabs the alchemist by the arm and buddy tosses him. Edward dived directly downward to his intended target as Eren battled it out with it. _'Oh, God, please work! Please work!'_

Inside the Colossal Titan's mouth, Double D struggled to break free of the ropes that binded him. Fortunately, the saliva coating the giant tongue allowed him to slip his hands and feet. "Ecch, repulsive. But at least I am free."

He crawls towards the open gap where the Titan's jaws were forced opened by Eren. The sockhead stuck his head through the gap, hoping that someone would see him. But then, he is suddenly grabbed by Leader 5, who pulled him back.

 ** _"You're not going anywhere!"_** Leader 5 growled in a monstrous voice that overlapped with her normal voice.

"Nazz, please, come to your senses!" implored Double D, as he was dragged away by Leader 5.

Edward then landed onto the lower jaw of the Colossal Titan. "Double D!"

"Edward! Nazz's mentality has been obscured by the Corruptonium!" Double D exclaimed while struggling to break away from the Corrupted girl's grasp.

"Grab my hand, I'll pull you out!" The alchemist said as he stuck his automail hand out while holding up the upper jaw.

Double D crawled towards Edward until he firmly took hold of the mechanical appendage. It was then that Leader 5 began yanking the Ed-boy even harder than before. **_"NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!"_** She screeched.

"Don't try to make this harder than it already is, you brat!" shouted Edward, now using both of his hands to pull out Double D.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Please, stop! You're going to tear me in half!" The smart Ed-boy cried painfully as he was tugged from both ends.

With a sudden a burst of strength, Edward manages to yank both Double D and Leader 5 out of the mouth. He stumbles backwards and nearly falls off the edge of the Titan's jaw. Fortunately, he was able to grasp the Colossal's tooth with his right arm; he also uses his left arm to catch Double D by the hat, while Leader 5 grabbed the Ed-boy by both ankles.

"My hat! Please, Edward, for the sake of my dignity, let go of my hat!" cried Edd as he tried keep his hat on.

"Really? We're hanging from over a hundred feet in the air, and you're more concerned about your stupid hat?!" said an aggravated Edward.

Eren's Titan form became very weak from the excessive burns that he received from the Colossal Titan. His strength grew weary and his grip on the other Titan's mouth loosened as the upper jaw came down like a guillotine, striking down upon Edward's automail arm, eviscerating the prosthetic limb into multiple mechanical pieces.

"Ah, shit..." gulped Edward.

"Not good..." quivered Double D.

Gravity became their worst enemy, as Edward, Double D and Leader 5 fell from over fifty meters in the air, plummeting rapidly as they screamed for dear life.

"DOUBLE D!" yelled Ed and Eddy, watching their friend fall off the wall.

"I got'em!" yelled Luffy, using his Devil Fruit power to stretch his arms; he grabs Double D and Leader 5, preventing their inevitable deaths.

Edward was close to having a chance meeting with death, when Levi swooped in in the nick of time, saving the alchemist. The blond boy held on to the Captain as he clung to the wall with his wires.

"Came around just in time, eh, Prince Charming?" teased Edward.

Levi scoffed. "Normally, that's the kind of attitude that would tempt me to drop you. But since you're valued as an ally, I digress." He said rhetorically, zipping back up the wall with Edward in hand.

Meanwhile, the Eren's Titan finally succumbs to its burns, collapsing as it falls off the wall in defeat despite damaging the Colossal's body. Mikasa watched in horror, fearing for the safety of her adopted brother. "Eren!" She cried, flying down to the base of the wall to aid him.

"Mikasa! Wait!" yelled Armin as he followed his friend.

"We have to take it out while its still healing!" shouted Hanji.

"Right, it's time to end this!" proclaimed Goku as he prepared to pull off the strongest version of his signature move.

"Kaaa~... meee~..." Goku raised his voice as the blue mass of plasmic energy began to form between his palms.

"Oh, geez..." Eddy said with shock, recognizing the move that the saiyan used to beat Natsu when he was Corrupted. Now its building up to something even stronger. "HIT THE DECK!!" He shouted as he used a nearby barricade to take cover.

"Can someone explain to me what that man is doing with his hands?" questioned Erwin. Hanji and Moblit just silently sat the Commander behind another barricade as did they.

"Good thing we're both little guys, otherwise we'd be the first to die in the aftermath." said Levi while he and Edward hid behind the barricade.

"Yeah--" said the alchemist, who then realized what the Lance Corporal said. "HEY!"

"Haaa~... meee~..." The energy sparked intensely as it grew stronger.

"PROTECT THE NAKAMA!" Luffy shouted, throwing Double D and Leader 5 behind the barricade.

"PROTECT THE SMALL!" Naruto shouted, throwing Historia behind the barricade as well.

"PROTECT THE BALD!" Natsu shouted, putting Conny behind the barricade.

"PROTECT THE MEAT!" Sasha shouted, taking some meat as she took cover.

"PROTECT THE HORSEY!" Ed shouted, frantically putting Jean behind the barrier.

 **"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!!"**

The Kamehameha wave bursts from Goku's palms as the erupting Ki energy impacted the face of the Colossal Titan. Plasmic molecules and atoms disintegrated its entire skull and then, almost immediately, its shoulders and upper torso.

The others hid behind the barriers while debris flied by them. Mikasa and Armin held on to the Attack Titan's inactive body as the explosion rocked the ground beneath them. Eren, unaware of the chaos outside, was left in total darkness.

 _'What's going on out there? Is everyone okay? Are they dying? Oh, God, I can't move my body! Where am I? Am I--? Wait, what's that noise?'_ Through his unconsciousness Eren hears the sound of an explosion going off. What kind of explosion it was, he was unsure. It may have been one of Goku's magic blasts that he sees him do in combat. It is silent now; for a shortwhile. He then hears voices coming from outside. They were close, but distant. It felt as though an eternity went by in a flash. He was in complete suspension, almost like he was floating in a dream.

 _"Eren..."_

The boy heard a voice call out to him; it was clearly a male voice, but it spoke in a hushed tone, he couldn't tell if was male.

 _'Who... who are you?'_ He asked telepathically.

 _"Eren..."_

 _'I said who are you?'_

 _"Eren... Eren..."_

The boy felt as though a presence is near him. He wanted to run, but he was unable to. At least not physically. He now feels the presence directly behind him. A cold sweat poured over his body. Tension was high. What did this unknown figure want. Did it want to bring harm, kill even? He then feels someone rest their hands on his shoulders as some twisted way of comforting him; which the latter did not.

 _"Eren... Eren... **we're watching you."**_

Eren suddenly woke up with a fright. The nightmare was over. All of Eren's slowly came back to him, as if he had been asleep.

"Eren," said a warm voice. The boy looks beside him, seeing Mikasa and Armin kneeling at his side. "Are you okay?" She asked. He nods 'yes', but as soon as he replies she embraces him in a hug.

Armin smiled. "I'm so glad you're alive. I honestly thought Goku's magic wave would've done us."

"Magic wave?" Eren asked.

"It wiped out the Colossal Titan as well as the other Titans in the area," said Mikasa. She points down to the side of Wall Rose, which was nearly destroyed by Goku's Kamehameha. The headless and torsoless body of the Colossal Titan, still evaporating moments after the final confrontation.

"So it's over then," said Eren as he stood up. "The Colossal Titan is dead. Bertholdt Hoover is no more."

"Not exactly," said Levi, who came up to the trio alongside Hanji Zoë. "From what Double D told us, that Colossal Titan you see before you, is a synthetic copy created by Nazz Von Bartonschmeer."

"A copy?" Eren asked.

"It was basically a giant puppet made of the same organic material as a real Titan, except there's no human that controls it from the inside," Hanji said simplistically. "Rather it was controlled like a tamed animal. It's actually kind of fascinating."

"Does that mean this girl has the same ability as Eren does?" Mikasa asked.

"We don't know for sure. She can't transform into a Titan, so she must've created Titans in a laboratory or something." The Section Commander surmised.

"Wait, the others, what happened to everyone else?" Eren asked worriedly.

"They're all fine. Just a little shaken up from the day we had." said Levi, who turned to the rest of the Scouts, the heroes, and the Eds.

Eren, Armin and Mikasa went over to the rest to see how they were holding up. The boy walks up to Edward, Luffy, Ed, Sasha and Conny, who were trying coax Double D, who was hiding under a table.

Ed was the first to notice Eren, showing his broad, happy grin. He gallops towards Eren and Armin, picking them up off the ground and bear-hugging the two, much to their displeasure. Mikasa, though, got out of the way in time, so she was spared.

"EREN BUDDY IS AWAKE! ED IS HAPPY ONCE AGAIN!" Ed shouted happily.

"Ed... you're crushing me..." gasped Eren.

"I can't breathe... please let go, Ed..." wheezed Armin.

"Easy, there, Ed. They're not plush toys." Luffy chuckled.

Ed puts Eren and Armin down, letting them breathe the sweet, sweet air. "What... happened to... Wall Rose?" Eren asked as he took in some oxygen.

"It was freakin' awesome!" Sasha chimed with excitement. "Goku was all like: 'Prepare to die, Titan!', and he was like..." She then made explosive sound effects to simulate the final battle.

"Yeah, and the Titan was like: 'AH! OH, NO! I'M EXPLODING! NOOO-- BOOM!!'" Conny added with the same enthusiasm as Sasha. "It was cool!"

"But not as cool as what was under Double D's--" Eddy said, but the smarter Ed-boy interjected him.

"Don't you DARE mention it, Eddy!" snapped Double D, extending a chastising finger at Eddy while obscuring his face.

"What's wrong with Double D?" Eren asked.

"Double D doesn't like it when everyone looks at his head," Ed said.

"He lost his hat during the fight so Goku went out looking for it," Edward explained. "I will say, though, I now know why he wears that all the time, and it is not pretty." The alchemist grimaced when he thought back to when he saw what was under Double D's hat.

"It's also really cool, too!" grinned Luffy.

"NO!" exclaimed Sasha.

"Hell, no! What we saw was unspeakable!" Conny said repulsively.

"Thank you, for your validation, Conny and Sasha," Double said sarcastically. "That was very much called for."

"Edward... your arm." Eren said with shock, noticing Edward's lost automail arm.

"What, this? It's nothing. Happens to me all the time," said Edward assuringly _. 'Oh, crap, Winry's gonna kill me. How am I gonna explain this to her?'_ He thought as he imagined his friend beating him to a bloody pulp for damaging his arm for the billionth time.

Just then, Goku flew back up to the top of Wall Rose with Double D's hat in hand. "Hey, Double D, I found your hat." He said.

"Oh, thank Heavens!" said the smart Ed-boy as Goku gave him his hat and the boy puts it back on without being seen. He then emerges from underneath the table, ready to face the world. "Much better. Now my obscurity can no longer see the light of day."

"It lit up our day, though," snickered Eddy, receiving a stern gaze from Double D.

While that went on, Naruto was watching Historia as she talked to Jean. Natsu walked up to the shinobi, noticing who the latter was looking at.

"You know, that Historia girl is pretty cute, I have to admit." said Natsu.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. But... I'm probably out of her league anyway. I bet she already has somebody else in mind."

"Definitely not Horse Face over there," surmised the Dragon Slayer. "Or any guy at all, for that matter."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"I think you know what I mean." Natsu smirked cheekily.

Naruto processed this until he figured out what the Fairy Tail mage meant. "Wait a minute... you know-- but-- how--?"

"I have super hearing, remember?" reminded Natsu. "I already know what you and her were talking about earlier."

"SSSHHH!!!" hushed Naruto. "I promised her that I wouldn't tell anyone!"

"Don't worry, I can keep it to myself. Isn't that what nakama is for?"

"You promise you won't tell everyone?"

Natsu smiled widely. "I'd never break a promise. My lips are sealed." He then raises his fist as if to share a fist bump.

Naruto sighs in relief as he returns the fist bump. "Cool. At least I have someone I can trust."

"Yeah," nodded Natsu. "Although, that kinda makes me wonder: who do you think Historia should be paired with?"

"Well, she did mention someone named 'Ymir', so I guess she's interested in them in some way," Naruto assumed.

"Alright! A potential OTP! Nice!" exclaimed Natsu.

Meanwhile, Commander Erwin was waiting outside the medical awaiting word on the condition of the Titan girl. Yuna soon came back out with a vial in hand.

"Good news, I have extracted the Corruptonium from Nazz. Bad news, since her body rejected the chemical, the goo I fished out turned sentient," Yuna announced as she showed a black and red slime creature inside.

 **"PUNY MAGGOTS!"** growled the creature inside the vial. **"WHEN I AM RELEASED FROM THIS GODFORSAKEN BOTTLE, YOUR WORLD, RAVAGED BY ANARCHY, WILL SOON CRUMBLE** **! DEATH WILL BE YOUR NEW RULER, HUMANS AND TITANS ALIKE SHALL BECOME DUST AND DECAY! WHEN YOUR WALLS FINALLY FALL, THEY WILL BE NOTHING BUT MERE RUINS COMPARED TO THE THRONE OF DAMNATION THAT--"**

Outside the glass container, Commander Erwin looked at the creature with curiosity, as the little monster rambled on with tiny, high-pitched squeals.

"What in God's name is that?" Erwin asked with both fascination and shock.

"This is the byproduct of all the negativity affecting this world as well as others," The cosmic guardian explained. "It's the same thing that affected this young girl and the other Scouts.

"This little thing created Titans out of nothing?"

"Well, it was used to make a formula for synthetic Titans, but the chemical makeup is slightly different from what real Titans are made of." informed Yuna.

"I see." replied Erwin.

"Yuna!" shouted the Eds, running towards the cosmic girl.

"Is Nazz all right?" Double D asked worriedly.

"She's not dead, is she?" Eddy asked.

"Has she been given to alien invaders as a human sacrifice?!" exclaimed Ed.

"That was an old episode, Ed." reminded Eddy.

"Oh, yeah," said Ed sheepishly.

"It's okay, guys, she's fine." Yuna assured the Eds as all three of them breathed a sigh of relief. "I have already placed her in the particle chamber. Plus, I think we may be getting closer to solving this twisted mystery."

"Nothing is being solved. We still don't know who the Miracle Worker is." retorted Eddy.

"You're right about that," said Yuna. "However, with every world that we've explored, the trail of negative energy gets warmer. At least, according to the data I've collected so far."

"And all that is left now is to find Jonny--and perhaps the Kanker Sisters--set things right, and return home." surmised Double D.

"Will there be gravy when we get home?" Ed asked eagerly.

"Oh, you bet yer butt there's gonna be gravy, Monobrow," said Eddy. "And also buttered toast, pudding skin, Chunky Puffs, comic books, monster movies, and chickens for you to pet."

"OH, GOODY, GOODY!" beamed Ed as he and his other friends rejoined the heroes.

Yuna was about to follow the latter when Erwin called to her. "Miss Yuna?"

"Yeah, what's up?" She asked.

"You are the curator behind this squadron of elite warriors, correct?" asked the Commander as the cosmic guardian nodded. "After that astonishing battle against the slew of Titans, I was virtually impressed by their battle strategies, fighting capabilities, and inhuman strengths."

"Well, you know my boys, they never save any ass-kicking for last. In fact, it kinda twists my panties that I don't get to join in on the action." Yuna said depressively.

"Which is why I have an offer that may benefit humanity," said Erwin. "I want you and your warriors to join forces with the Survey Corps to defeat the Titans."

Yuna's eyes widened at the Commander as he shared his proposition. "Oh... that's a bit of a tall order, don't you think?"

"With forces like Son Goku's strength, Edward Elric's alchemy and Eren Jaeger's Titan ability, the Titans won't stand a chance." Erwin suggested. "They might even be eliminated within a few days, or a week at most."

The cosmic girl pondered for a minute, then she gave her answer. "I understand how much this would mean for everyone in this world. I mean, I get it, the Titans are a dangerous race that should be eradicated so that the future of your people will be secured for years to come. However, there are other forces more powerful that can easily wipe out this world and others. That's why I was assigned by my boss to assemble the strongest heroes in the multiverse, including Eren Jaeger, to combat this malevolent presence before the universe you live in is destroyed. I'm sorry, but if we get in too deep with other affairs like the Titans, then we may lose track of time and we'll be too late to stop what will soon happen."

"So your answer is 'No', then," Erwin concluded.

"To put it simply: yes." affirmed Yuna.

Erwin processed the seriousness of the girl's words, slowly coming to grips with severity of their current predicament. "Miss Yuna--"

"Commander!" shouted Armin Arlert as he ran towards the officer. "There's another situation going on in Trost! It appears to be on fire, sir!"

With great urgency, Erwin and Yuna went to investigate the so-called fire. They approached the edge of the wall overlooking Trost District along with everyone else. What they saw may be the most strangest anomaly anyone has ever seen thus far. The city below was evaporating into a red and black haze that dissipated and practically became nothing.

"What is that? A fire?" asked Jean.

"No. If it was a fire there would be scorch marks and smoke," surmised Levi. "Those buildings are disappearing into thin air."

"Oh, no..." Yuna said lowly, worry and fear filling her expression.

"Yuna, what's wrong?" Luffy asked the cosmic girl with concern.

"Section Commander..." said a voice as Hanji looked over to see Moblit Berner, who's lower body was covered in the same red and black haze that consumed him. "I--I don't feel so good..."

 **A/N: And~... all you memelords already know what that last line of dialogue is gonna build up to. Now, before I end this chapter, I'm gonna answer one of your responses:**

 **To Captain Imaginat (Guest): No, I don't intend on making a sequel to this story. To be honest, this story is more of a stand-alone piece. Much like 'Once Upon a Time in Earth Land', this is something I mainly experiment on to improve my storytelling skills and to create better stories. After all, these are my very first fanfiction stories on this site, and you can't really expect to have an entire series of Ed, Edd n Eddy X Anime stories from a first-time writer.**

 **Anyways, don't forget to Read and Review everyone!**


	15. Fullmetal Ed 6-1: Last Train to Edville

**A/N: First update of 2019! And to think it's been almost two years since I started out on this site. Speaking of anniversaries, it has also been 20 years since Ed, Edd n Eddy came out in 1999 on Cartoon Network. So major shoutout to Danny Antonucci for creating such an awesome show for us that we have enjoyed to this day! As always, don't forget to read and review!**

Chapter 6: Fullmetal Ed - Part 1

 **Wall Rose (Attack on Titan Universe)**

Red and black aura consumed the district of Trost as the deadly world of Titans slowly disappeared into mere particles; Buildings and other structures as well as the environment itself vanished in an instant and the only thing that permeated the void was complete blackness. Soldiers and civilians within the walls were caught up in the dangerous phenomenal purge that ate away at their bodies; like a lethal man-eating bacteria, the strange anomaly stripped away the biological matter until their physical being no longer existed.

A group of soldiers gathered at the foot of the wall as they tried to get to the open staricase that led to the top of the wall. The anomaly quickly caught up to them and consumed, turning them into negative particles.

Meanwhile, at the top of Wall Rose, Hanji Zoe witnessed her own comrade, Moblit Berner, slowly disappear. "Moblit! Stay with me!" She cried as she held the veteran Scout in her arms.

"I don't think I can hold on for so long, Section Commander," Moblit said weakly as his body dissipated into red aura.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Jean Kirschtein exclaimed.

"Why is everything evaporating all of a sudden?" Sasha Braus asked with a fearful tone in her voice.

"It looks like Corruptonium, but in gas form." Edward surmised.

"Worse," Yuna said with a serious and grim expression. "It has already taken a plasmic form. The negative energy has built up so much, it's consuming all the matter in this world as we speak."

"Should we evacuate from the area?" Armin asked the cosmic girl, but Double D interjects him.

"I'm sorry, Armin, but I'm afraid it's not that simple. When me, Ed and Eddy first met with Eren and the others, our world was met with total catastrophe. It was quite terrible, so we had no choice but to go with them and escape with Yuna." Double D explained which received a shocked gaze from Armin.

"So we either get eaten by Titans or we just disappear out of existence?" Conny said with utter hopelessness.

"What if we fit everyone inside the Space Lift?" Goku suggested.

"I dunno, Goku, there's probably not enough space in there to fit all of us." Luffy said.

"We don't have enough time to debate over this," Yuna said as she pulled out a small ray gun. "I can take a handful of Eren's allies using this."

"What the heck is that?" Eddy asked, pointing to the ray gun.

"It's a special device similar to that of the particle chamber which can preserve living beings. Specifically, you guys." The cosmic girl explained as she pointed the gun at Armin.

"WAIT! Are you sure it's safe to use?!" Armin said anxiously.

"Don't worry, I've used this thing a million times before. It's not so bad." Yuna said assuringly. "But just to forewarn you, you might feel a little... different afterwards."

With that said, she fires the gun at Armin, which made him disappear into blue particles.

"Armin!" exclaimed Mikasa.

"Where did he go?" Historia asked concernly.

"Like I said, he's being preserved so that he won't be affected by the Corruptonium and its negative effects." Yuna elaborated once again.

"Yeah, in other words, if you guys wanna live, you might wanna line up and get zapped." said Naruto cautiously.

"So let me get this straight, you're telling me that the world is ending because of some evil space magic and shit, and you want us to get zapped by alien technology?" Levi asked, still skeptical of Yuna's suggestion of being preserved in a particle machine.

"Yes, finally! Someone finally explained it in the simplest way possible. I was really confused at first about this Corruptonium stuff and nobody gave me a simple answer or anything." Sasha exclaimed.

"Well, good for you, Sasha," applauded Natsu. "You're so smart, you get to be zapped next!"

"Yeah--wait, what?" The potato girl said as she was zapped by Yuna's ray gun.

The wall then began to shake as the structure was falling apart from the anomaly's endless destruction. "You guys might wanna make up your minds quickly. The world's gonna fall apart in a matter of minutes." informed Edward.

"Indeed, I suggest everyone should calmly line up in an orderly fashion and--" Double D instructed, but was interrupted by Conny's panic stricken mannerism.

"Women and children first, cause I'm still technically a child!" He yelled as he ran towards Yuna while zapped him in the process.

"Well, protocol is dead, I suppose," Double D said sardonically.

"Speaking of women and children first, Mikasa, Historia, why don't you two go ahead of me?" Jean insisted.

"I'm not sure if I..." Historia said hesitantly as Naruto rested his right hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Historia, that particle thingy is perfectly safe." The shinobi said assuringly.

"It's not that, it's just--" Historia said before remembering what Ymir told her when they were still together. The words looped in her head and her expression shifted to a serious and determined one. "Nevermind, I'll go."

The short blonde girl nodded to Yuna as the cosmic girl fired her ray gun, preserving the young soldier.

"You go ahead, Jean, I just need a minute with Eren." Mikasa said.

"You're kidding right? You do realize that the whole world is falling apart and you could die if you stay longer--" Jean persisted until Eren interrupted him.

"Will you just go, Horseface!" shouted Eren.

Jean scoffed. "Fine, whatever, jeez..."

"Bye-bye, horsey!" Ed waved to Jean as the latter growled in annoyance before Yuna zaps him.

"Eren..." Mikasa said as she turned to her adopted brother.

"Yeah?" Eren asked as the dark-haired girl hugged him.

"Be careful, okay?" Mikasa said with soft and caring eyes.

The Titan Shifter nodded in response. Mikasa smiled happily as she gradually went up to Yuna and was zapped into the the safe zone with the others.

"You've got a real good sister looking after you." Edward said solemnly.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Eren replied in a sentimental tone.

"Section Commander..." said Moblit. "You go on without me. I'm willing to stay behind."

Hanji gave out a light gasp. "But, I can't just leave you all by yourself."

"You won't have to," said Erwin Smith as he approached the fallen soldier. "I'll look after Moblit."

"Erwin..." Levi spoke up, surprised by the Commander's decision to stay.

"The future of our preservation is at stake, Levi. It would be best if Humanity's Last Hope and its Strongest would help lead the way against this unknown enemy." Erwin explained.

"He's right," Goku added as he looked down at Levi. "You, Eren and the rest of your squadron have proven yourselves to be capable fighters. If we find the Miracle Worker, with all of our forces combined, we can stop him and bring peace to our worlds."

"Although, subjectively, since your world is already dangerous as it was, it could only be as peaceful as it gets, so--" Yuna added when Wall Rose rumbled more frequently.

"We gotta hurry this up, guys!" Luffy shouted.

"Everyone else, file into the elevator, now!" ordered Yuna as the Eds and the heroes ran towards the Space Lift with utmost haste, while Eren stayed at little longer. "Are you two coming or what?"

Levi and Hanji glanced at each other and then faced Yuna, giving her an affirmative nod. She then proceeded to zap the two of them, sending both soldiers into the safe zone. Erwin and Moblit gave a final salute to both Yuna and Eren before the latter finally took off into the elevator.

Once the elevator disappeared, the two men were now all alone at the top of Wall Rose. Screams were heard from the district as many down below were still caught up in the middle of the anomaly.

"What now, sir?" Moblit asked, his lower body almost completely gone from being consumed by the red and black aura.

Erwin looked up at the sky as the sun was suddenly turning into a crimson ball of light, almost like an eclipse of death. The entire world was now blanketed in the color of blood. Sections of the wall began to come down while the debris vanished like smoke.

The veteran soldier said nothing as he looked at his one good hand; his fingers were evaporating ever so slowly.

 **The Space Lift**

After escaping the currently deteriorating universe, the Eds and heroes as well as their cosmic guide have finally regrouped and are now planning their next course of action. The problem, however, is that neither of them has any idea as to what solution can be found in the current crisis at hand.

"Well, it looks like we're running out of options here, guys." Eddy announced as his back was slumped against the wall.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked.

"We've been to at least four worlds so far. We have been fighting bad guys left and right, reuniting with our friends and saving each world from certain doom--" Eddy surmised before Eren interjected him for a moment.

"We didn't save all of them, not mine at least." Eren said somberly who was still reeling from the sudden loss of his home.

"Okay, maybe not Eren's world because his is falling to pieces, but for the most part we've been keeping a good track record," The short Ed-boy summarized. "But we're still not doing a lot to stop the Corruptonium from destroying this multiverse."

"Really? I feel like we kinda were." Goku said.

"Eddy, surprisingly, does have a point," said Yuna. "Even though we have been cleaning up each universe one by one, the more we try to fight this epidemic the more it seems to spread."

"How can that be? We already stopped some of the 10 Generals at this point, haven't we made any progress yet?" Double D asked.

"Whoever the Miracle Worker is, they always seem to be one step ahead of us." Yuna elaborated further as she operated the Space Lift. "While you guys were handling the chaos going in the other universes--on top of trying to find the source of the negative energy--I was also busy with keeping the other universes in this multiverse afloat since the Corruptonium is wildly causing so much damage. So far, I've had approximately eight universes completely devastated."

"What about our homes? Are they okay?" Naruto asked, showing deep concern for his friends back in Konoha.

"I haven't been able to check on your world or Edward's yet, Naruto. As for Earth Land, Dragon World and the One Piece universe, they're still stable from when we last left them." Yuna reported, which received a sigh of relief from Goku, Luffy and Natsu.

"It's such a shame. Those destroyed worlds leaving so many lives without a home. It's becoming a tragedy." Goku said with a sad disposition.

"If only there was a way to combat the Corruptonium without having to resort to violence as a way of eradicating this weapon of war; a simple solution that can not only be effective but also efficient enough to save an infinite number of living beings throughout the multiverse." Ed said in a cohesive and intellectual manner that even the smarter heroes could understand.

Everyone, with the exception of Double D and Eddy, was surprised at how well thought out Ed's smart dialect contrasted with his normal pattern of speech. It was so meticulous and premeditated, it even astounded Edward, the alchemist child prodigy who was usually the most intelligent of the group aside from Double D.

"Ed... that was... smart! Dare I say, genius!" exclaimed Edward.

"Can we have pancakes with gravy for breakfast?" Ed asked obliviously.

"And he's back to being Ed, again." Eddy said with an unsurprising tone.

"Does he always have those moments of intelligence?" Yuna asked Double D.

"Well, Ed's rational thought isn't entirely nonfunctional, so it does come up every once in awhile." Edd said informatively. "And I mean that quite literally."

"That's actually a really good suggestion, Ed." said Naruto.

"Pancakes with gravy AND pudding skin?" Ed asked eagerly.

"That sounds delicious, but that's not the point. What if we found another way to get rid of the Corruptonium without having to fight anyone?" Naruto surmised.

"But I love to fight! You can't just avoid fighting!" Luffy argued.

"He's not saying we should stop fighting altogether, he's saying that maybe we can find another way to stop the Corruptonium in a strategic way." Eren explained.

At that moment, Edward immediately had an epiphany. "Of course, why didn't I think of that?"

"Think of what?" Eren asked.

The golden blond boy then stood up and smirked. "We can use alchemy to stop the Corruptonium!" He suggested.

"What a brilliant idea! Using science to fight against what I assume is made by science." Double D said enthusiastically.

"That's kind of like fire vs. fire; I should know, 'cause I eat and breathe fire." Natsu grinned.

"Well, then, you should use your alchemy to start making the Anti-Corruptonium thing, Edwardo! It'll be a piece of cake!" Goku said with a glimmer of hope.

"For the last time, don't call me Edwardo," scowled Edward as he pointed his index finger at the saiyan with disdain. "Also, it's really not that simple, I can't just make something out of thin air. I'm an alchemist, not a magician."

"What do you mean it's not that simple?! You're like a chemical wiz or something!" Eddy exclaimed. "I've seen you turn one of my stink bombs into a real bomb!"

"That's because I used the Law of Equivalent Exchange," Edward explained as he revealed the compexity of how alchemy functions. "The ingredients I used to make the bomb, the methane from your regular stink bomb and the static electricity I collected from the ground to make it more reactive are what I gave in exchange for the bomb that I made."

"I see. It's the principle of Construction, Deconstruction, and Reconstruction that you mentioned earlier," surmised Double D. "Like when you used red fabric to make your jacket, correct?"

"Exactly," Edward replied. "It also applies to all forms of matter. Wood, metal, glass, you name it. In order to make something, I would have to sacrifice another thing to create that in return. If I tried to create something that doesn't adhere to the natural laws, it can cause a lot of harm and chaos."

"Wait," Ed said as he tried to keep up with Edward's explanation. "Yup, my brain stopped."

"Okay, how do I explain this so that Ed could understand." Edward pondered until he had it planned out. "Ed? Do you like buttered toast?"

The simple-minded Ed-boy nodded with excitement as Edward continued. "Well, then, if you wanna make buttered toast with alchemy, what ingredients do you need?"

"Oh, oh, I know! Umm...?" Ed thought long and hard.

"Bre--?" Edward said slowly.

"BREAD! Yup! Gotta have bread!"

"And... what?"

"Umm... um..."

Edward, Eddy, Double D and everyone else looked at Ed in anticipation as he tried to figure out the answer.

"Come on, Ed! You can do it!" Luffy exclaimed with encouragement.

"Just think really hard!" chimed Naruto.

"OH! Butter!" Ed shouted.

"Good!" smiled Edward, despite being really annoyed by Ed's slowness. "And how do you make the bread into toast?"

"That is easy! You use a toaster!" Ed answered.

Edward gave the dumb Ed-boy an awkward look before responding. "Well, actually you can't use a toaster--whatever that is--in alchemy, you would need fire or heat as a needed element. But 2 out of 3 ain't bad, though."

"Did I pass the test?" Ed asked.

"You sure did, Ed." Double D said supportively.

"Oh, goody, goody! Now I'm a buttered toast wizard!" The taller Ed-boy said ecstatically.

"So if we find the ingredients that can be created into a tool that can ward off the Corruptonium, we'll be able to defeat the Miracle Worker a lot sooner?" Naruto asked.

Edward shrugged. "Perhaps, but honestly, I don't even know where to begin. It'll take a lot of time to find the ingredients, measure the amount of the ingredients, and conduct tests to figure out what we need to create this Anti-Corruptonium weapon. If I was still back in Amestris, I would have enough resources given to me by the military to start my research."

"If that's the only lead we have, then it's probably our best lead." surmised Yuna as she punched in the coordinates into the elevator's computer. "Next stop, Amestris. Hang on to your panties, boys."

"Here, you're definitely gonna need this, Natsu." Luffy said as he handed a sandwich bag to the dragon slayer.

"Thanks, Luffy--" thanked Natsu as he was struck ill with motion sickness once again.

A few minutes ticked by as the elevator traveled through space and time to get to the next universe. Finally, for what seemed like an hour, the Space Lift finally comes to a stop.

"Well, here we are, guys, Amestris." announced Yuna as she pulled the switch to open the elevator doors. As she did this, however, the power inside the elevator suddenly went out. The girl tries to reboot the system, but nothing seemed to respond. "Ah, crap, not again."

"What's going on?" Goku asked.

"The elevator's jammed. It looks like another quantum glitch." Yuna said as she tried to fix the technical issue.

"Great... as if it wasn't boring enough riding this stupid thing." Eddy said with a pessimistic tone.

"At least we're not moving anymore, that counts as a plus one." Natsu sighed as he no longer felt nausea from the constant movement of the elevator.

Suddenly, the computer began to spark as the elevator were suddenly forced open. The warning alarms went off as the Space Lift was comprimised; the escaping air created a vacuum as the oxygen leaked from the open doors. Yuna, Goku, Luffy, and Naruto were the only ones wearing their safety straps while the Eds, Natsu, Eren and Edward held on to the railing that was bolted to the walls as the suction pulled them towards the open doors.

"Everybody hang on!" shouted Goku.

"Edward!" yelled Double D as his hands slipped from the railings.

"Double D!" Edward shouted as he grabbed the sockheaded Ed-boy by the wrist with his one arm.

Eddy and Ed each grabbed one of the alchemist's ankles while still holding on to the railing.

"Geez! He's so heavy!" Eddy groaned as he struggled to pull Edward's left ankle back.

The railing that Ed hung onto suddenly began to snap free of its moorings. "Uh, oh, not good." Ed uttered as the railing broke off all four Eds screamed as they were pulled out of the elevator by airless suction.

"NO!" The others shouted as their comrades were sucked out.

"I'm going after them!" Natsu said as he pushes his feet against the wall and propelled himself towards the open doors.

"Natsu! Wait!" Yuna yelled after the Fairy Tail mage.

"Yuna! Close the doors! Hurry!" Goku yelled as the girl complied.

She closes the doors to the elevator, but not before Natsu successfully goes through. Once the doors were closed, the oxygen supply came back on and the entire room was refilled with fresh air. The remaining took in huge breaths once the crisis was over.

Realizing that five members of her team were casted out of the elevator, Yuna's composure was beginning to break down. "This... this is not good."

 **Natsu**

The Dragon Slayer divebombed through the portal as he descended towards his falling friends. Once he passes the passageway between worlds, he finds himself falling through the sky. As he got clear of the clouds, he eventually sees the ground below him, which was endless green fields the surveyed the landscape. The fire mage's eyes, however, was more focused on Ed and Eddy, who screamed as they were still falling downwards. Natsu then used his flaming feet to accelerate himself to catch up with his friends.

"WHEEEEE!! I feel like a pigeon, Eddy!" Ed laughed and hollered as he flapped his arms like a bird.

"Ed, you're really making our impending deaths look anti-climatic. At least have some dignity or something." Eddy said in an annoyed but chastising manner.

"Ed! Eddy!" yelled Natsu as he swooped down to their level.

"Hi, Natsu!" greeted Ed.

"Quick, Lizard Boy, do something!" Eddy panicked.

"Hang on! I'm gonna have to make a crash-landing!" Natsu said as he grabbed the two Ed-boys and made a quick descent towards the ground below. As they got closer, they see a train traveling along a lengthy railroad track. "Brace yourselves!"

The Dragon Slayer crashed right into one of the passenger cars while the train was still in motion. The impact left a large hole on the roof of the car as Natsu landed without injury.

"Man, what a rush!" said an adrenaline-fueled Eddy.

"You guys okay?" asked Natsu.

"We're fit as a fungus, Natsu." affirmed Ed.

"Good," smirked Natsu as he started to feel dizzy again. "Ugh, I'm going down again..."

The Fairy Tail mage collapsed on top of Eddy and Ed as the latter made a startled cry. The shorter Ed-boy crawled out from underneath Natsu's incapacitated body and rubbed the dirt off his clothes once he got up.

"Well, of all the places Natsu decided to land in, it just happened to be on a moving train." griped Eddy.

Ed gets back up as he looked around the train car. "Where's Double D and Edward?"

Eddy sighs. "I dunno, Ed. They're probably on the otherside of the world for all we know. That portal we were sucked in was pretty insane." He said as he walked towards the end of the passenger car.

"I'm gonna go find the train conductor and see if he'll let us off at the next stop. Look after sicky over there, will ya?"

"Aye, aye, Captain Eddy!" Ed saluted as he watched over Natsu, who was overcome with motion sickness caused by the moving train.

The young boy opened the car door and walked through the short corridor that connects the two cars together. As he opens the second car door, he sees that the entire car was dimly lit, with only the sunshine peaking through the windows. There was something off about this car; it felt very eerie and ominous to say the least. It was deathly quiet, with the exception of the train wheels constantly clicking against the rails.

"Hello?" Eddy called out. No response. He steps through the doorway, entering the silent passenger car. Rows of empty passenger seats stretched out on each side of the train car. Luggage littered the barren walkway and the compartments hanging above the seats. Everything was calm and settled despite the messy luggage strewn about. "Somethin' ain't right here. Where the heck is everybody? This place looks like a scene from a horror flick."

He then hears a clatter near the back of the car as if something had been knocked over. Eddy's heart skipped a beat as he heard the noise. "W-who's there?" He stammered fearfully.

Eddy then hears another sound; a sound that sounded very unpleasant. It was squishy and damp, like someone was playing with wet noodles. The boy then heard shaky breathing coming from the same direction as the clattering and squishing noises. He decided to walk a little further towards the back until he sees something on the floor.

It looked like a piece of meat, but it seemed so out of place that a hunk of meat would be sitting in the middle of the walkway all by itself. Before he could take a closer look at it, however, a hand grabbed the meat and pulled it back into the shadows; Eddy jumped with fear once he saw the pale and disfigured fingers appear. He then noticed from the corner of his eye, tall figures concealed in darkness emerging from behind the empty seats.

The boy looks up as he sees a face appear in front of him; it was a horrid looking monster that had a gourd for a head, human eyes and a long tongue. Its body was similar to a human's but it had roots growing through its limbs. It slowly limped towards the boy since the freaky-looking creature could not walk properly. Eddy shrieked and ran for the door behind him just before the creatures began to grab at him.

Eddy runs through the car door and slams it behind him, barricading it with a pile of luggage. The monsters banged and moaned on the door as they tried break through. "ED! NATSU!"

"Wha--what? What's going on?" Natsu said groggily, still suffering from motion sickness.

"Are you okay, Eddy?" Ed asked concernly.

"There's a bunch of gourd-headed monsters on the train, Ed! They must've eaten all the passengers on board and now they're coming to get us!" Eddy exclaimed hysterically.

"Monsters? That's so cool!" gawked Ed.

"No! It's not cool! Those things just tried to kill me!" Eddy shouted.

"I ain't afraid of no monsters..." Natsu said sickly as he struggled to keep himself standing and from blowing out chunks. "Where are they? I'll knock those... bastards to hell and... back!"

"Ya can't do nuttin' while the train's still moving, you walking bonfire!" retorted the smartmouthed Ed-boy as the weakened fire mage fell over. "Speaking of which, we need to get off this thing, pronto!"

"I know! What if we made the train stop?" Ed suggested.

"Great idea, Ed! We'll go to the train engine up front and pull the brake; once the train finally stops, Natsu won't feel sick and he'll blow the monsters to kingdom come! Come on, let's break a leg!" ordered Eddy as Ed picks up a sick Natsu and the trio retreated to the train engine.

Just then, the gourd monsters started to break down the car door while they all bottlenecked through the narrow corridor. The two Eds and Natsu hurried to the front of the train. As they made it to the next passenger car up front, Eddy noticed an abandoned Transmission Room that had a working radio. He stopped as another idea went through his head.

"Ed! You and Natsu get to the engine, I'm gonna use that radio to call for help!" Eddy called out.

"Be careful, Eddy! The monsters are close behind us!" Ed shouted back as he and Natsu proceeded to the front.

Eddy then slinks into the Transmission Room, closing the door behind him so that none of the monsters can get in. From there, he began to fiddle with the knobs and switches while he signaled the nearest airwave that is in range with the train. "Come on, come on! Work, baby, work!"

 **State Alchemist Headquarters** **(Eastern Command)**

Sitting in his office, State Alchemist Colonel Roy Mustang was sifting through the daily paperwork that was placed on his desk. As he was signing multiple documents, another thought had constantly crossed his mind; Recently, one of his subordinates, Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, and his brother, Alphonse, have been missing for almost a week.

The boys were on a search for the fabled Philosopher's Stone, a stone that can create anything without having to use Equivalent Exchange, when they found a promising tip that lead them to it. That was merely days ago, and they haven't reported back ever since; the Amestrian military is still searching for them.

The Colonel had a feeling that the Elric Brothers' disappearance may have had something to do with their investigation into the Philosopher's Stone, but nothing ever came up that proved otherwise. It was as if the boys disappeared off the face of the Earth.

While he was lost in his thoughts, Roy was then interrupted by the commanding voice of Riza Hawkeye, the 1st Lieutenant, "Colonel Mustang, sir."

Mustang glanced up at the Lieutenant as she saluted in his presence. "Hawkeye, anything to report concerning the Elrics?"

"I'm afraid not, sir. We've combed through their last known location dozens of times and we've found nothing." informed Hawkeye.

"Hmm... well, then, I guess it's back to square one. We won't be getting any closer to finding those boys if we keep chasing a red herring." surmised Mustang.

"Do you think they may have known something vital regarding the stone, sir?" Hawkeye asked.

"Beyond a shadow of a doubt, that may be a possibility." Mustang replied.

Hawkeye nodded. "There has been some rumors going around that Edward Elric and his brother may have deserted the military."

The Colonel scoffs at this notion. "As if that would be any further from the truth; even if Elric did want to leave, I don't think he would have done so without any notice. Something is amiss about it, I don't know what, but it may be in relation to whatever conspiracy is transpiring within the military--"

Just then, a soldier came rushing in to Mustang's office. "Colonel Mustang, sir!"

"What is it now?" Roy replied impatiently.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, sir, but one of our radio operators has just received a distress call!" The soldier informed the Colonel.

"What's the situation?" asked Mustang.

"I think it may be a runaway train, sir!"

The Colonel looked over at Hawkeye and then back at the soldier as he gave an affirmative nod. He gets up out of his seat and marches over to the radio room with Hawkeye in tow. Once he got there, one of the operators, a woman in unform, was communicating with the distressed person on the line.

"What's going on?" Roy asked the lady working the radio.

"There's a boy on the line saying that he's on a train and that there's nobody on board besides him. Other than that, I can't decipher a single word he's saying because of his constant panicking." The woman replied.

"Here, let me talk to him." Roy said as the woman operator gave him the receiver. "This is Colonel Mustang speaking."

" _Colonel Mustang? Yeah, right, and I'm Professor Plum and I suggest it was Mrs. Peacock in the ballroom with the candlestick._ " The boy on the other end replied sarcastically, questioning the legitimacy of the Colonel's reply.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Mustang said with irritation.

" _Does it sound like I'm joking to you?! Clearly, I'm freaking out right now!_ " The boy replied in a panicked tone.

"Just tell me who you are and where you are right now." demanded Mustang.

" _My name's Eddy and me and my friends are stuck on a moving train! There's nobody on board and we're trying to get off this crazy thing! There's also something else that's trying to kill us!_ "

"What is it? Is it a terrorist?" asked Mustang.

" _I dunno what they are but they're all over the place! We need help as soon as we can get the train to stop!"_ Eddy replied with a much louder voice.

"Calm down! Now tell me, what is going on? Is there a bomb? Has the train derailed? Just tell me already!" Mustang asked the distressed boy in a demanding tone.

" _I'm telling ya! There are monsters on the train and we need help, you--_ " Eddy then started expressing many expletive words as he yelled and hollered incoherently, further agitating the Colonel.

"Sir, if I may, let me speak to him." offered Riza Hawkeye. Roy sighed as he gave her the receiver. "This is Lieutenant Hawkeye speaking. Could you please calmly reassess your predicament for me?"

Eddy took a deep breath before responding, " _Okay, my name is Eddy and me and my friends are on a moving train that's heading to nowhere_!"

"All right, is the conductor there with you so that I may speak to him?" Hawkeye asked with a composed disposition.

" _No! There's nobody else on the train besides us! No conductor, no engineers, and no passengers! I think they're all dead!_ "

This statement stunned Hawkeye and Mustang as they both listened to Eddy through the radio. She continued to speak through the receiver, "Eddy, you mentioned to Colonel Mustang that there are 'monsters' on board?"

" _Yeah, and they're freaking ugly, man! One of them tried to bite my face off!_ "

"Do you know which train you're on?" asked Hawkeye.

" _I dunno. Wait, there's a map over here, let me check it,"_ Eddy said as the receiver went silent for a moment. " _Okay, it says that the train is Engine No. 5 and it's heading to... East City Station?_ "

"That's not far from here," informed the Lieutenant.

"If that train is under attack then we can't let it reach the station." said Colonel Mustang as he feared that a potential terrorist attack could cost even more lives. "Someone get a hold of Major Armstrong and tell him to head to the train station! Call the station as well and tell them to evacuate the terminal and lock it down until the Major gets there!"

"Yes, sir!" affirmed a soldier.

"Hawkeye you keep talking with the civilian. We need as much information as possible." ordered Roy as his subordinate replied with a nod.

Riza then continues to talk through the receiver, "Eddy, do you know how fast the train is going?"

" _Pretty fast, I guess."_ Eddy assumed.

"Can you get to the front of the train?" inquired Hawkeye.

" _Don't worry, my buddy Ed's gonna stop the train himself. He should already be up there by now,_ "

 **Meanwhile, back on the train...**

Ed carried Natsu over his head while the sounds of the growling Gourd Heads that pursued them. The Dragon wizard's throat filled with bile with every motion that shook his body. They eventually reach the front passenger car which was directly connected to the engine. Ed opens the door to the outside; the coal car was the only thing that was between Ed and Natsu and the locomotive that's pulling the passenger cars.

"Ed... we gotta get... over that car..." Natsu groaned.

"Okie-dokie, karaoke!" exclaimed Ed, tossing the Fairy Tail wizard onto the pile of coal in the car before jumping in himself.

The duo emerged from the coal bunker, completely covered in soot, as Ed got up and approached the boiler that powered the train; the fire spewed from the open firebox as lumps of coal burned to a crisp. The engineers that piloted the train were nowhere to be found, so it seems that our lovable oaf is the only one who can stop the train.

He scans the gauges and valves that functioned the engine until he found a lever that was labeled 'Brake'. "I found the brake!"

"Just hurry up and pull it, already!" barked Natsu before closing his mouth to keep the vomit from coming out.

The tall Ed-boy grabbed the lever and pulled it hard. In an unfortunate twist, however, his immense strength was more than enough to snap the brake right off.

Ed's eyes widened at the dismantled lever that he held in his hand. He looked over at Natsu awkwardly, "Oops, I broke the brake."

"Ah, crap," Natsu groaned as he fell over in agony.

Meanwhile, in the Transmission Room, Eddy was still communicating with the Lieutenant that responded to his distress call. As he was talking with the woman on the other end, loud bangs and creepy moans emanated from the otherside of the door which meant that the Gourd Heads were trying to break in.

"They're coming in! I'm trapped!" yelled Eddy.

 _"Eddy, what's going on?"_ The woman inquired.

"I gotta get outta here!" Eddy exclaimed as he looked around for an exit. He looks up to see a ladder that lead up to a hatch in the ceiling. The boy places his foot on the first step of the ladder and began to climb. "Ah-ha! Perfect! I'm booking it, now, baby!"

 _"Eddy? Eddy, are you there? Answer me!"_ The woman shouted through the receiver just when the Gourd Heads broke down the door, only to find the room to be empty.

 **Eastern Command**

"Hello? Eddy, are you still with me? Eddy, answer me!" Hawkeye demanded while the receiver kept emitting static before finally cutting off. "We've lost contact with the train, sir."

"Well, then, there's not much we can do but wait until the train shows up," replied Mustang as he heads towards the exit. "Come on, Hawkeye, we have to get to the station, now."

"Sir," She nodded affirmatively as they and a small squadron of soldiers followed the duo closely.

 **Train**

Eddy stood on the roof of the passenger car as he emerged from the hatch. The wind that blew against the train fanned the smoke venting from the engine's smokestack in Eddy's direction, blinding the adolescent; he coughed and gagged as he accidentally inhaled the thick, black haze which covered his face with soot. He crawled on all fours so that the smoke wouldn't affect his vision.

Once Eddy reached the end of the front car, he looks down from the roof to see the coal car directly below him. He sits on the edge, counts to three and throws himself onto the bed of coal where Ed and a sickened Natsu were waiting for him.

"Hi, Eddy!" greeted Ed.

"Ed! Pull the brake, quickly!" ordered Eddy.

"I already did. It broke," Ed said as he showed the broken lever to his friend. Eddy groaned with exasperation while he facepalmed himself.

"If only I could... eat the fire... from the... firebox," Natsu said sickly.

"I got it! I'll try pulling the throttle!" The short Ed-boy surmised as he tried pulling back the longer lever that controlled the speed of the engine; despite giving it his all, the lever wouldn't budge.

"Can I try?" Ed offered.

"No way! You're just gonna break it!" Eddy yelled, pushing Ed aside as he kept pulling the throttle back until it snapped as well.

"You throttled the throttle, Eddy." Ed said dumbly.

"Shut up," Eddy grumbled.

They then hear a low growling coming from behind them. The two boys look up to see a Gourd Head standing on the pile of coal; it's jaw filled with jagged teeth opened as it snarled like an animal.

Ed and Eddy screamed as the monster lunged at them. Just when the lives of the two Eds flashed before their eyes, Natsu, using what little strength he had, grabs the creature by its neck; it thrashed around a bit while it gnawed and hissed at the Dragon Slayer.

"I am sick of these mother-freaking gourds on this mother-freaking train!" seethed Natsu, throwing the monster into the firebox, burning it as it screamed in agony.

Eddy then closes the damper on the small furnace, trapping the Gourd Head inside. Loud bangs emanated from the interior of the engine which ceases almost immediately. The train then received a boost in speed as the burning Gourd Head was utilized as an unusual alternative fuel. An enormous jolt shook the locomotive, knocking the three occupants off of their feet as the train picked up speed and rocketed past multiple fields in a flash.

"Ludicrous speed!" Ed shouted as he started laughing with excitement.

Natsu groaned as the intense movement of the train worsened his motion sickness. Eddy held on for dear life while his body was thrusted against the nearest wall.

A sudden incline listed the train upwards as it went up a steep hill. Like an oversized, off-road vehicle, the train flew off the track and into the air; the line of passenger cars that were dragged along detached from the leading engine. The Gourd Head-infested cars crashed upon hitting the ground while the train landed back onto the tracks.

Eddy looked back at the carnage that was left behind in their wake. "Well, good riddance to those things, whatever they were."

"Aw, man... I really wanted to... fight them," The Dragon mage said as bile filled his throat.

"Tunnel!" Ed pointed as the train approached the mouth of a dark tunnel.

As the locomotive entered the tunnel at its maximum pace, darkness enveloped the three boys with the only light source originating from the firebox.

"Hey! Who turned out the light?" said Eddy.

Ed then opens the firebox, allowing more light to illuminate the inside of the train. Suddenly, odd visions and hallucinations began to appear in the tunnel as the light relflected off the walls.

"What the heck? What am I looking at? Ed, are you seeing this? Ed?" The short Ed-boy inquired to his larger companion who just stood in front of the firebox with his back turned.

He then turns to Eddy, his face reflected by the lighting of the flames which shadowed the features of the creepy expression that was--for some reason--cemented on him.

"There's no earthly way of knowing, which direction we are going..." Ed recited with an eerie monotone. "There's no knowing where we're rowing, or which way the river's flowing... is it raining, is it snowing? Is a hurricane a-blowing?"

"You okay, Ed?" Natsu asked concernly.

Ed then gets close to Natsu and Eddy's faces, which were now inches away from his own. "Not a speck of light is showing so the danger must be growing... are the fires of Hell a-glowing? Is the grisly reaper mowing? YES! The danger must be growing! For the rowers, keep on rowing! And they're certainly not showing... ANY SIGNS THAT THEY ARE SLOWING!!"

Ed, Eddy and Natsu screamed in unison as nightmarish visions of demons and apparitions surrounded the train; the firebox blazed with actual hellfire while the sounds of evil laughter and the train's metallic whistle filled the air.

Daylight then returned as if it came back on with the flip of a switch. The train screeched as it reemerged from the tunnel. All of the strange and lucid visions were now gone, as if they were never there to begin with. Eddy looked around to see that everything that they witnessed in the tunnel was an illusion.

"I don't know what the heck that was, but I'm just gonna pretend that didn't happen," Eddy said shockingly as beads of sweat trickled down his face.

 **East City Train Station**

As hundreds of pedestrians were evacuated from the terminal, soldiers sent by the Eastern branch of the military blocked off all entrances to the station as another squadron secured the platform. Outside the station, a vehicle pulled up with Colonel Mustang and 1st Lieutenant Hawkeye stepping out. They observed the taped off scene that seemed to grow more chaotic now that the military was called in.

"Where's the Major?" Mustang inquired, closing the front passenger door after exiting the car.

"He's already inside the station, Colonel," confirmed a soldier.

"Good, let's hope that whatever happens we're prepared enough to handle it." said the Colonel.

"Sir, permission to speak freely?" Hawkeye asked as Mustang nodded in reply. "I'm not sure if we are fully aware of the crisis at hand. The outcome of this could be unpredictable."

"I was thinking the exact same thing, Hawkeye. But I know for sure we are taking the right precautions to prevent any more casualties," Mustang replied with a smug look. "Besides, what could possibly go wrong?"

Just then, inside the station, one soldier who was sweeping the platform heard a train whistle coming from outside. He looks over to see a lone train engine speeding towards the empty platform.

"Hey! There's a train coming!" He yelled to his fellow soldiers.

"It looks like it's not slowing down," said another soldier.

"What do we do? They didn't exactly cover how to deal with runaway trains during our cadet training!" exclaimed a third soldier.

"Stand aside, gentlemen," said a booming figure as he walked by the other soldiers. "This is a job for an Armstrong!"

Meanwhile on the train, Ed was laughing and fooling around with the train's whistle like the baffoon he is; Eddy, on the other hand was getting fed up with his compatriot. "Ed! Would ya stop messing with the whistle! It's not gonna slow the train down!"

"It's really fun, Eddy! Wanna try?" Ed offered when he noticed something up ahead. "Hey, what's that?"

Eddy squinted his eyes as he sees the train station directly ahead of them. "AHH!! We're gonna crash!" Both Eds screamed as Ed continued to pull on the whistle multiple times.

Back on the platform, the large man jumped down onto the track as his sparkling charisma gave out literal sparkles; this man was Major Alexander Armstrong, whose single lock of blond hair stood out on his shiny bald head. He took off his jacket as he showed off his large flexible torso like a bodybuilder, abs, pectorals and all.

"All right, Alexander, let's show that rogue locomotive what a real Armstrong is made of," proclaimed the State Alchemist as he cracked his knuckles while tearing his gloves clean off. "Come get some!"

The train chugged vigorously towards the buff man while Ed and Eddy continued to panic. The shorter Ed-boy sees the man standing in the middle of the train tracks as the engine got close to him. "Hey, pal! Get outta the way or you're gonna get hit!"

Armstrong stood his ground, however, and did not adhere to the oncoming train. Just when it seemed he was about to be taken out by the train, a miracle occured; the man grabbed the train by the prow, causing him to skid a few feet. The massive wheels locked in place as the train was stopped entirely. The engine was crushed like an aluminum can due to the awesome strength that came from the Major.

The other soldiers on the platform watched in awe while the Major opened the door to the engine. "Is everyone all right?" Armstrong inquired.

Ed, Eddy and Natsu were extremely dazed from the impact but the former was fortunately still alive. Ed shook off his temporary paralysis as he took in his surroundings and saw Armstrong in front of him. "Hello, shiny man!"

"London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down..." Eddy said dizzily as he fell into Armstrong's arms.

"Seriously? What kind of adult would allow children to pilot a train without supervision?" chastised Armstrong.

"Ugh... I don't feel so good..." groaned Natsu as he jumped out of the wrecked train engine. Then, after holding it in for so long, the Dragon Slayer finally throws up.

 **Meanwhile...**

Among the demolished passenger cars left behind by the runaway train that passed by earlier, three wicked figures investigated the wreck site for reasons that may be more than dubious. A fat man in dark clothing with foreign markings lifted debris as he hungrily searched for something to eat; he comes across the corpse of a Gourd Head which enticed him. The fat man tears its head off and bites into it. He spits it back out disgust, realizing that it wasn't as tasty as he imagined it to be.

"This isn't flesh! I need flesh!" The fat man whined as he wasn't satisfied with what he thought was his dinner.

"Just because it looks like flesh doesn't mean you can eat it, Gluttony," scolded a slim woman who wore a black dress, heels and had raven hair. She also had the tattoo of a serpent on her cleavage which stood out as significant detail in her appearance. "Honestly, just looking at these Homunculus rejects makes me sick."

"Yeah, aside from the humans, they're pretty much inferior compared to us," said another figure, who was also slim, wore dark clothing and had long hair that stood out like a palm tree. Their gender, however, isn't fully determine as they showed androgynous features that makes it hard to identify them as either male or female. "I bet it was that Gourd guy who's been experimenting with humans and produce again."

"As if it wasn't obvious enough," The woman said with an aloof tone. Suddenly, a live Gourd Head grabbed her by the ankle while it wheezed and moaned; the woman wasn't phased by this creature's unsettling hunger and she proceeds to do away with it by crushing its head with her heel. "Judging by all this destruction, those Eds must have been on that train."

"I bet the Gourd was trying to attack the human city with the train full of human experiments. But his plan didn't do so good, did it?" The cannibal humanoid named Gluttony grinned widely.

"No, but I think he's up to something even bigger," replied the androgynous humanoid.

"Well, well, Envy, for a monster you're pretty perceptive," said a disguised voice as the three figures turned to see another figure wearing a dark gray robe and a metal mask that obscured his indentity.

"You again? Still watching from the sidelines I see?" inquired the female humanoid.

"You know as well as I do that I'm more than just a spectator; I am the game master, the ringleader, the judge, the jury, the executioner, etcetera, etcetera." The masked man replied.

"What do you want now?" The humanoid named Envy said rudely.

"I was that you've been planning to take down the General of this world, correct?" inquired the masked man.

"You don't seem to care about the Gourd so as much as your own goals. Surely, you're as ruthless as everyone makes you out to be." said the woman humanoid named Lust.

"Not entirely, but you're right about my last remaining subordinate," The masked man said callously. "He and the other Generals are starting to become useless to me. Still, I am ever so closer to completing my mission. That's why I'm here to tell you that if you destroy him for me, I'll be forever in your favor."

"Favor?" Gluttony asked.

"We don't need favors. Not from you or anybody." sneered Envy.

"And besides, we know you're not a god. So don't even try to fool us with your charm. You can't grant wishes or anything, all you have is that chemical of yours." said Lust.

The man sighed with exaggerated disappointment as he turned on his heel. "That's quite a shame. You three would have been one of the best additions to my coalition. But if that's how you feel, then I won't try to change your mind."

"Sorry, buddy, but we take orders from Father, not some weirdo in a mask." Envy said smugly. "Now piss off, or we'll have to kill you."

"Oh, I may be a weirdo in a mask to you, but believe me when I say this: You don't wanna mess with the likes of me." The masked man forewarned as he disappears through a warp portal.

"What a creep," said Lust who was still maintaining her aloofness.

"If we see him again, can I eat him?" Gluttony asked hungrily.

"Forget him, let's just focus on getting the Eds. They'll be useful to our cause once we have them," The Homunculus Envy said with a despicable grin.

"They were probably on the train that came through here," Lust surmised as she surveyed the damaged passenger cars and looked towards the train tracks. "If that's the case, then they must have been heading towards East City."

"This is just too perfect," Envy said wickedly as his grin widened. "I think it's time we've scheduled a play date for our new friends."

 **Edd**

Blackness was all that Double D could see as he could no longer control his senses; obviously, the young boy was unconscious so that explains why he function properly. However, despite being unaware of his surroundings, he can hear someone calling out to him. It was more of a muffled echo, but it got louder and louder as if it was getting closer; the more it got louder, the more clearer Double D could hear it.

"Hey... hey... hey, wake up!" The voice echoed. "Are you okay? Wake up!"

Double D immediately opened his eyes, but he didn't see clearly enough as his vision was still adjusting to the light. Once he could see, he looks up to see none other than Edward Elric, who looked more rough and had less texture. Beside him was a large suit of armor, who looked down at Edd with curiosity. Edd also scanned the area and realized that he was in the middle of a field underneath a tree.

"Hey, kid. You're not hurt, are you?" Edward asked concernly.

Double D sat up and rubbed his head tenderly, "As a matter of fact, I am a little sore at the moment, possibly from the long and harsh descent, but I can assure you I am not injured severly."

"So that's a 'yes'?" Edward replied confusedly.

"Precisely," Double D nodded.

"Well, that's a relief. We kinda thought you were hurt." The suit of armor spoke, which surprises Double D.

"Did that armor just speak to me?" Edd said in a dumbfounded tone.

"Him? Oh, that's just my brother, Alphonse." said Edward as he introduced his brother.

"Hello," greeted the armor.

The sock-headed Ed-boy smacked his forehead in realization. "Of course, I almost forgot, you already mentioned your little brother before. It's a pleasure to meet you, Alphonse. Your elder brother has told me everything about you. Well, not everything, but enough to know you as a person."

"Excuse me?" said Edward who was completely caught off guard by Double D's response.

"Ed, do you know him?" Alphonse asked his older brother.

"Can't say that I do," Edward replied. "Uh, what was your name by the way?"

"Why, Edward, that's a rather coy statement. I guess you must have hit your head hard enough to forget my name," Double D assumed. "But seeing as how I have met your brother for the first time, if you must know, my name Eddward as well. However, since my name is spelled with two Ds instead of one, you may address me as Double D."

"He has the same name as you do brother!" beamed Alphonse.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I know this kid." Edward insisted.

"What do you mean by that? Surely, you haven't forgotten everything," Edd said with puzzlement.

"What are you talking about? I just met you." The alchemist replied, who was beginning to feel a little agitated by this kid's persistence.

"You mean you don't remember the experiences that we have had together? Not even the times where we defeated multiple adversaries and helped repair the worlds of our comrades?" Double D said, reminding the blond boy.

"Are you assuming that I'm your boyfriend or something?" Edward replied.

Edd stared at Edward awkwardly as his embarrassment overcame him. "O-okay, maybe I didn't phrase that correctly."

"Brother, are you sure you don't remember him?" Alphonse asked.

"I'm positive, Al. I honestly don't know who this kid is or why he knows me well enough," Edward said to his younger sibling.

"You know, I have just noticed that your automail arm is completely fixed," surmised Double D. "I suppose your friend Winry must have repaired it for you, didn't she?"

"Hey, wait a minute, how do you know who Winry is?" Edward glared at the Ed-boy as he gave him a suspicious stare.

"Oh, ha, ha, very funny, Edward. I think I'm starting to suspect that you're just trying pull a practical joke on me," Double D said in a chastising manner.

"What?!" Edward yelled as his temper began to flare up.

"Just drop the act already. This isn't the time to be playing games, our homes and our friends lives may be in serious danger!" scolded Double D.

"I'm so confused, right now," Alphonse said as he rubbed his head in confusion.

"I dunno what you're talking about, but it's making no damn sense at all!" The alchemist fired back at the younger boy.

"Oh, for Heaven's sakes, would you please stop that!"

"Stop what?! You're the one who's acting like a lunatic! Why don't YOU stop it?!?!"

"I AM NOT GOING ALONG WITH THIS CHARADE ANY LONGER, MISTER!!" Double D shouted.

"Double D?" said another voice.

"Not now, I am--" Edd stopped when he sees that the person that he was talking to was actually behind him. "Edward?"

The real Fullmetal Alchemist in question stood in front of Double D; what sets him apart from the other Edward was that his automail arm was missing. The other Elric and his younger brother looked at him with shocked expressions.

"Who the hell are you?!" exclaimed the second Edward, pointing a finger at his doppelganger.

"I should ask you the same thing!" The first Edward yelled.

"Now I'm even more confused!!" exclaimed Alphonse.

Double D was even more dumbstruck than everyone else; so much so that he started to spazz out. "But if he--then you-- then--then--you're him! He's him! But--but--I was talking to--him! And you're him--but he's also him--and--and--he's you! And you're him! Duh--duh--duh--oh, dear..."

The severely astonished sockhead then passed out from having his mind blown to an extreme degree.


End file.
